An Aunt's Love RUS
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: Однажды Петунья Дурсль пришла к выводу, что ее отношение к племяннику должно измениться? Что ж, тогда мы сможем проследить ряд удивительных событий…
1. Chapter 1

**Название: Любовь тети / **The Aunt's Love

**Автор**: Emma Lipardi

**Переводчик**: Наталья Николаевна

**Бета:** Aleera

**Разрешение на перевод**: в наличии

**Ссылка на оригинал**: .net/s/2196609/1/

**Жанр**: общий, драма / джен

**Размер**: макси

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Саммари**: Однажды Петунья Дурсль пришла к выводу, что ее отношение к племяннику должно измениться? Что ж, тогда мы сможем проследить ряд удивительных событий…

**Отказ от прав**: все принадлежит Дж.К.Ролинг

**Предупреждение №1 /авторское/**: огромное количество ООС – как то: Петунья, Вернон. Дадли, Дамблдор, Перси, Драко. Возможно, есть кто-то еще, но остальные мне показались в рамках персонажей Дж. К. Роулинг.

**Предупреждение №2 /переводчика/**: временами перевод плавно переходит в пересказ.

**Состояние**: в процессе / не закончен

**Глава 1. Снова домой**

Петунья Дурсль сидела на кухне, по старой привычке поглядывая в окно на пустующую сейчас улицу. Перед ней стояла чашка с остывшим чаем. Сейчас, когда муж уехал на работу, а сын ушел гулять, она могла себе позволить поразмышлять над тревожащим ее вопросом.

С тех пор, как начались летние каникулы, она отметила несколько событий, странных событий, связанных с мальчиком, отданным ей на попечение. По правде, Петунья никогда не относилась к мальчику так, как он того заслуживал, но сейчас ей пришлось несколько изменить свое мнение!

В конце июня миссис Дурсль пришло письмо от директора школы, в которой учился племянник. Сейчас лист пергамента лежал перед ней, и женщина снова и снова пробегала взглядом строчки.

_Уважаемая миссис Дурсль,_

_Сожалею, но вынужден вам сообщить, что м-р Поттер пережил очень тяжелый год. Я не говорю об учебе: оценки вашего племянника приемлемы, о них не следует волноваться. Но несколько недель назад Гарри вновь встретился лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, и в той битве погиб близкий ему человек. Крестный отец. Не трогайте мальчика, иначе он не сможет пережить свое горе. Попрошу вас понаблюдать за ним и, пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не разрешайте ему покидать дом, потому что Волдеморт вновь набирает силу._

_Ваш,_

_Альбус Дамблдор_

Что он хотел сказать словами «не сможет пережить свое горе»? Мальчик не страдал или грустил. Он медленно убивал себя апатией! Еда, сон, элементарная гигиена стали ему абсолютно безразличны.

Она свернула письмо, и впервые в жизни пожалела, что Альбус Дамблдор сейчас не стоит перед ней. Петунья всегда знала, что как только племянник пойдет в эту школу, нечто подобное должно случиться! Она знала, даже лучше некоторых волшебников, как этот мужчина умел портить чужие жизни.

Из гостиной раздался крик, и она от неожиданности подпрыгнула на стуле.

Отставив чашку с остывшим чаем, Петунья поспешила в соседнюю комнату. На диване лежал ее племянник, извиваясь от боли. Не медля ни минуты, она потрясла мальчика за плечо, желая разбудить. И в ту же секунду женщина отшатнулась: на нее смотрели застывшие, словно на фотографии, глаза. Дрожь прошла по телу мальчика:

– Сожалею, что потревожил вас, тетя Петунья, – отдышавшись, сказал он. В голосе мальчика скользили нотки подлинного раскаянья. Уже почти неделю он спал только днем, когда Дадли и Вернона не было дома, а она могла разбудить его, как только начнется очередной кошмар.

– Ничего, – уверила его Петунья. Она чуть надавила на плечи мальчика, вынуждая снова лечь. – Я разбужу тебя перед приходом Вернона.

Гарри кивнул, благодаря тетю за понимание.

Петунья же вернулась в кухню, где взяла блокнот и ручку и составила список «странностей», которые отметила у племянника:

– _отсутствие интереса к нормальным для подростка поступкам_

– _изменения в цикле сна _

– _отсутствие аппетита_

Неожиданно, даже для себя, она фыркнула. Женщина была бы рада, если б смогла заставить племянника съесть хоть бутерброд. Он практически не ел.

– _кошмары _

– _отчаяние_

– _резкие перемены настроения_

Печаль и апатию постоянно сменяли друг друга.

Она вернулась к своим воспоминаниям о дне, когда Гарри вернулся из школы.

Вернон сразу же прошел в гостиную, где углубился в чтение газеты. Гарри же вошел несколькими минутами позже. Мальчик выглядел просто ужасно. Неестественная бледность, темные круги под глазами, словно он не спал как минимум неделю, худой до невозможности, маска на лице, едва ли скрывающая измученный вид и бесконечную усталость. Тем вечером за ужином, он в лучшем случае съел шесть ложек супа, но, не доев, попросил прощения и вышел, а через несколько минут Петунья услышала шум сливного бачка. За стол мальчик не вернулся.

Той ночью она прокралась в его комнату. Он не распаковал вещи. Из одежды в шкафу лишь аккуратно висело то, в чем он приехал домой. Никаких фотографий друзей, ни одной школьной книги или чего-нибудь хоть отдаленно волшебного. Только сова, внимательно наблюдавшая за посетительницей и, казалось, буквально молившая взглядом: «Помогите ему!» – напомнила Петунье, что здесь живет волшебник. Ничего не тронув, женщина вернулась в постель, со странным чувством тревоги. Через несколько часов она проснулась от криков, раздававшихся из комнаты ее племянника. Сказав Вернону, что сама разберется с ним, Петунья вернулась в спальню к мальчику и разбудила его. За те первые несколько секунд, когда он открыл глаза, она увидела в них такое, что невольно задалась вопросом: а Лили бы позволила случиться такому с сыном Петунии? В ответе женщина даже не сомневалась. Настало время возместить Лили долг за доброту.

Подумав, Петунья пришла в выводу, что лучшей кандидатуры в помощники, кроме как Офелия Рамсей, не сыскать. Вернувшись в гостиную, она чуть тронула еще не заснувшего Гарри.

– Я схожу в гости к Рамсеям. Думаю, что тебе лучше вернуться к себе, – Гарри лишь кивнул, и медленно, словно старик, направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, где находилась его комната.

Петунья нахмурилась и вздохнула. Надо было срочно что-то делать.

– Лия, – Петунья решила сразу перейти к делу. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, – Офелия внимательно посмотрела на подругу. Тон, которым были сказаны последние слова, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Что случилось, Петунья? Что я могу для тебя сделать?

– Мой племянник, – вздохнула она.

– Преступник? – Офелия никогда не считала мальчишку преступником, но по городку ходили нехорошие слухи.

– Гарри не преступник. Наоборот, он ходит в школу для одаренных. Но Вернон настолько ревнив, ведь Дадли туда не взяли, что распускает нехорошие слухи. Хотя я бы не хотела, чтобы мой ребенок пошел в ту школу, – Петунья замолчала.

– Так, что тебя беспокоит в Гарри? – Офелия налила в два бокала вина и передала один Петунье.

– Он очень изменился!

– Но это естественно! Он просто растет.

Петунья лишь покачала головой и поднесла бокал к губам.

– Нет, дело не в этом. С ним что-то случилось в этой школе. Это та же школа, в которой училась моя сестра. Я всегда знала, что это обязательно произойдет! И вот он приехал домой другим! Кошмары каждую ночь, отсутствие аппетита, апатия – и это далеко не все. Да еще и директор школы отправил мне письмо, с сообщением о том, что крестный отец Гарри умер, и добавил, чтобы я не мешала Гарри переживать утрату. Но самое отвратительное то, что Гарри видел, как это случилось! Он своими глазами видел, как умирал его крестный!

Офелия молча слушала страстную речь подруги, позволяя ей выговорится.

– Вы думаете, что это сказал мне директор? Нет! Я узнала это от Гарри во время одного из кошмаров. Он даже не знает, что я знаю. Он обвиняет себя в смерти того человека! – Петунья закрыла лицо ладонями.

– Выпей, Пет, – сказала Офелия. – Очевидно, что ты хочешь помочь Гарри? Что еще ты можешь еще мне рассказать о нем?

Петунья отпила глоток вина. Покопавшись в сумочке, она вытащила листок бумаги со списком. Офелия взяла его и внимательно вчиталась.

– Очевидно, что мальчик угнетен. Ему нужна квалифицированная серьезная помощь, – Офелия закусила нижнюю губу. – Если хочешь, я могу узнать о таких докторах? – предложила она.

– Это было бы замечательно, – ответила Петунья. – Я раньше никогда не показывала ему свою привязанность, думаю, что мою помощь он не примет. – Петунья знала, что Офелия обязательно поможет. Она работала регистратором в офисе психолога.

– Не волнуйся, Пет. Он получит помощь, в которой нуждается. Даже если мне придется замучить мужа вопросами, – Петунья улыбнулась. Офелия работала регистратором у Райена Рамсея в течение трех лет прежде, чем мужчина сообщил ей о своих чувствах. Хм… новость захватила Офелию врасплох.

– Почему бы тебе и Райену не зайти к нам завтра днем?

– Хорошо, Петунья. Но ты должна испечь мой любимый пирог! – Петунья согласно кивнула.

Вернувшись домой, Петунья обнаружила, что Гарри спокойно спит у себя. Поправив одеяло, женщина вернулась на кухню.

Вечером Петунья заставила Гарри выпить снотворное. К счастью, после очередного кошмара он ничего не поминал и вряд ли понял, что ему дали.  
>Не успела она спуститься вниз, как раздался громкий хлопок дверью – это вернулись Вернон и Дадли.<p>

Петунья не часто нарушала свадебные клятвы, которые почитала священными, но сегодня ей пришлось переступить через себя: она солгала, сказав, что мальчик болен и вероятно заразен. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы оба остались в гостиной перед телевизором.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Диагноз SOS**

– Гарри, проснись, – но юноша лишь перевернулся на другой бок, пробурчав какие-то возражения. Неужели всех подростков так сложно разбудить? – Гарри… – Наконец-то мальчик приоткрыл веки и посмотрел на нечеткую фигуру перед собой, рука между тем нащупывала очки на тумбочке.

– Тетя Петунья? Я разбудил вас? – спросил он, надевая очки и пытаясь осознать, что от него хотят сегодня.

– Нет. Пора вставать, – Петунья мысленно поблагодарила небо за то, что вчера мальчик не заметил, как она дала ему снотворное. Но дело-то благое: так он хотя бы смог нормально поспать. Она помогла ему подняться и повела в ванную. – Тебе необходимо помыться, – сказала она, открывая воду. – Спустись вниз, когда закончишь, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и снял рубашку. У Петуньи сбилось дыхание: он даже не замечал ее! Зато она смогла оценить его худобу. Просто невероятно, чтобы мальчик шестнадцати лет выглядел настолько ужасно.

Что там за преподаватели, если адская школа даже не замечает состояния студентов? Неужели некому было проследить за тем, как ест мальчик? Она покинула ванную и спустилась в кухни, где на скорую руку приготовила завтрак для Гарри. Неудивительно, что он не ест нормальную еду, его желудок уже просто не может ее воспринимать. Горячий злаковый хлеб с утра, рисовый суп на курином бульоне на обед и вареная рыба и картофель в мундире на ужин. Ребенку просто необходимо нормальное трехразовое питание, ну и, возможно, еще полдник! По шагам, раздавшимся на лестнице, Петунья поняла, что Гарри спустился вниз.

Женщина мгновенно оценила его взглядом. Гарри застыл в дверном проеме, неуверенно смотря на тетю в ответ. Кажется та доза снотворного, что она дала ему вчера оказалась слишком большой – заторможенность в действиях чувствовалась до сих пор.

– Садись, Гарри, – он покорно выполнил то, о чем его просили. Петунья поставила перед ним горячий хлеб и чашку чая, но он отодвинул от себя еду.

– Я не голоден, тетя Петунья. Спасибо, – сказал он.

В ответ женщина приподняла бровь, на что Гарри удивленно посмотрел в ответ.

– Что такое? – спросила она, не понимая его реакции.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Ничего. Просто вы напомнили мне одного из моих профессоров, – он чуть заметно вздрогнул, словно ожидая, как его опять будут ругать за упоминание «запретных слов».

Петунья лишь улыбнулась.

– И какого?

– Профессора Снэйпа, моего преподавателя Зельеварения. Он вот также любит приподнимать брови, у-у-у, переросшая летучая мышь.

Петунья с трудом скрыла смех и вернулась к разделочной доске. Почти в ту же секунду она услышала скрип табуретки.

– Ты не выйдешь отсюда, молодой человек, пока не съешь хотя бы один тост.

Гарри изобразил на лице легкое замешательство, потом зевнул, придвинул к себе тарелку и взял хлеб. Петунья улыбнулась и вернулась к своему занятию.

Когда она обернулась в следующий раз, то Гарри уже съел половину хлебца. Дождавшись, пока мальчик доест, она, желая держать его под постоянным присмотром, предложила ему поработать на кухне. Он лишь пожал плечами, показывая, что ему все равно. Тогда Петунья предложила ему написать письмо друзьям, но Гарри отказался:

– Я напишу позже, – тогда она кивнула и оставила его сидеть на своем месте. Он, казалось, был совершенно не против. Прошёл примерно час, прежде чем Гарри поинтересовался:

– Что вы делаете?

– Пирог и легкие бутерброды для чая. Сегодня к нам придут Офелия и ее муж Райен.

Гарри спросил, не может ли он чем-нибудь помочь.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – она внимательно изучала его лицо.

– Вчера я хорошо выспался, – несколько рассеянно ответил он.

Не получив от него больше и слова, она попросила его порезать зелень. В тишине они продолжили работу. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не отказывался помогать. Закончив работу, Гарри спросил, что еще он может сделать.

– Сходи за почтой, – он вернулся минут через пять минут, но прошел мимо кухни. Обеспокоенная Петунья вышла на лестницу: племянник сидел на верхней ступеньке и судорожно сжимал в руке письмо.

– Гарри? – она позвала его. – Что это?

В ответ он просто передал ей письмо. Яркими зелеными чернилами там было написано следующее:

_Дорогой Гарри, _

_Я надеюсь, что это письмо найдет тебя. Я сожалею, что пришлось послать письмо по маггловской почте, чтобы снизить возможность перехвата. Мы придем за тобой через несколько недель. Поступило сообщение о том, что Волдеморт активно ищет тебя, так что в Штабе ты будешь в большей безопасности._

_Мисс Грейнджер и м-р Уизли тоже приедут одновременно с тобой, думаю, что у вас будет достаточно времени для совместного отдыха. _

_Альбус Дамблдор._

– Я чуть не разрушил его кабинет, а он делает вид, что ничего не было! – вспыхнул Гарри. – Он снова пытается контролировать мою жизнь!

Петунья отметила, что это было само длинное предложение сказанное им за лето.

– Наверняка, он заберет меня отсюда на день рождения. Вроде как извращенный подарок на праздник!

Он замолчал, но в зеленых глазах бушевало мере эмоций.

– А кто сказал, что ты туда поедешь? – спросила Петунья.  
>Гарри моргнул и непонимающе посмотрел на тетю.<p>

– Что? – переспросил он. Кажется, он немного туго соображает. Да, точно, только половина порции снотворного!

– Кто сказал, что ты поедешь? Я все еще твой опекун. Он не имеет законного права забирать тебя отсюда.

Гарри улыбнулся, и Петунья неожиданно для себя ощутила, что мальчик гораздо старше своих лет.

– Дамблдор выше закона. Разве вы не знали этого?

Петунья нахмурилась.

– Этот человек может наложить на ваш дом заклинание без разрешения. Так почему бы ему не вмешиваться и влиять на другие события? – вопрос остался без ответа. – Если вы не против, то я пойду. Мне нужно отдохнуть.

Через несколько часов она разбудила его, пригласив на обед. Пока он ел, она попыталась расчесать его волосы.

– Возможно, тебе следует позволить им немного отрасти?

Гарри только кивнул, отнюдь не соглашаясь с тетей, а просто желая закончить этот разговор – бытовые проблемы его уже давно не волновали. Она нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. В коридоре раздался звонок, женщина поспешила открыть двери.

– Пет, я тебя так давно не видела! – просияла Офелия. Ее муж только вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия.

– Мы встречались вчера! – улыбнулась Петунья, обнимая подругу.

– Точно! Но это так долго!

Петунья согласно покачала головой и пожала руку Райена.

– Ваш племянник там? – шепотом спросил Райен, сразу переходя к делу.

– Да, Райен! – Петунья позволила мужчине пройти в комнату.  
>Райен подошел к Гарри и протянул руку.<p>

– Здравствуй, Гарри, не думаю, что мы знакомы.

– Я помню вас. Вы живете на соседней улице, в белом доме с оградой.

Он много раз перелезал через эту оградку, скрываясь от старшего кузена.

– Гарри? – он посмотрел на тетю.– Почему бы тебе ни подняться наверх и там прилечь?

Гарри с радостью принял предложение. В компании полузнакомых людей он чувствовал себя неуютно.

Петунья, дождавшись хлопка дверью, сказала:

– Подождите полчаса, и ему приснится кошмар.

Райен вынул записную книжку.

– Ответьте мне, пожалуйста, на парочку вопросов. Как давно он в таком состоянии?

– Три недели. С тех пор, как приехал домой из школы.

Райен записал сказанное и в течение пятнадцати минут расспрашивал Петунью о проблемах мальчика.

– Хорошо, а каким было его состояние в школе после смерти крестного?

Петунья растерялась. Об этом она ничего не знала.

– Хм, может быть, я могу поговорить с кем-то из его одноклассников? – спросил Райен.

– Эээ, думаю, что да. У меня есть телефон мисс Грейнджер, – Петунья лихорадочно просматривала записную книжку, – она его хорошая подруга.  
>Женщин набрала номер:<p>

– Я могу поговорить с Гермионой Грейнджер?

– Да, это я, – послышался ответ.

– Мисс Грейнджер, это тетя Гарри, миссис Дурсль, – на другом конце послышался сдавленный выдох. – Я могу задать вам пару вопросов о Гарри?  
>«С Гарри что-то случилось!» – подумала Гермиона. Другого ответа девочка не находила.<p>

– Конечно, госпожа Дурсль.

Вопросы оказались странные:

– как он спал последние несколько недель в школе?

– как ел?

– доверял ли какому-нибудь преподавателю?

– был ли влюблен?

Гермиона постаралась максимально правдиво ответить на них. А Петунья, каждый раз делала паузу, словно передавая кому-то ее слова.

– Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Вы мне очень помогли.

Петунья уже хотела повесить трубку, как девочка спросила:

– Госпожа Дурсль, надеюсь, что это поможет Гарри? Вы хотите помочь Гарри?

Петунья тихо выдохнула.

– Да, мисс Грейнджер. Пожалуйста, не говорите никому об этой беседе. Особенно профессору Дамблдору. Гарри очень расстроен действиями этого человека.

– Я понимаю, миссис Дурсль. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Гермионой. Если вам действительно интересно, то профессор Снэйп, даже при всей его очевидной враждебности к Гарри, всегда помогал ему. Если у вас появятся какие-то проблемы, то обратитесь к нему. Только не говорите, что это я посоветовала!

Петунья уверила девочку, что эта тайна никогда не достигнет чужих ушей, и повесила трубку. Райен внимательно следил за каждым движением женщины и уже хотел что-то сказать, как наверху раздался крик. Петунья в сопровождении Райена и Офелии побежала наверх.

– Сириус! – она потрясла мальчика за плечи, стараясь как можно безболезненнее, но быстрее разбудить его.

– Сириус!

Гарри не мог проснуться, сон не отпускал его. Но уже через несколько секунд он, что-то смутно пробормотав, вновь погрузился в глубокий спокойный сон.

– Это еще не самый худший вариант, – уточнила Петунья.

– Что он сказал? – раздался вопрос.

– «Это моя ошибка!» – ответила Петунья. Райен нахмурился.

– И никто в школе не заметил этих странностей? Совсем никто? – изумился мужчина. Петунья печально покачала головой.

– Я только знаю, что его родители учились в той же школе. И часто Гарри воспринимают лишь как сына своих родителей, а не просто Гарри.

– Если вы, не против, Петунья, то я хотел бы побеседовать с мальчиком. – Райен явно был сердит. – Думаю, что его надо поместить в лечебницу.

– Я сомневаюсь, что Вернон захочет платить... – начала он.

– Это не проблема. На прошлой неделе я получил информацию об одной очень хорошей школе-интернате. Она основала на добровольных вливаниях влиятельных и богатых граждан Англии. Они, помимо лечения, предоставляют детям возможность продолжать обучение со специально подготовленными преподавателями. Опять же – квалифицированный штат, начиная уборщицами и заканчивая поварами. Для достижения лучшего результата с каждым ребенком занимается отдельный врач. Кроме того, там организованы клубы по интересам. Думаю, что вам следует немедленно поместить Гарри туда. Я оставлю вам адрес, – сказал ей Рьян.

– Хм, а как туда попасть обычному ребенку? – спросила она. Райен пожал плечами и вынул из кейса распечатанный листок.

– Просто. Доктор должен написать направление в лечебницу, – он протянул Петунья лист. – Вам надо отправить его туда как можно скорее, – Райен чуть повысил голос.

– Он будет там завтра! – ответила она. Райен глубоко вздохнул и уважительно кивнул.

Проводив гостей, Петунья, не теряя драгоценного времени, начала собирать вещи Гарри. Завтра он уезжает в академию Св. Джьюда.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Секретный Агент 007**

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – он почувствовал резкий рывок, такой словно его только что спустили с небес на землю. – Как тебе у магглов?

Гарри пробовал убежать от Волдеморта, но сильная рука остановила его.

– Успокойтесь, Гарри, – волшебник махнул палочкой, и рядом появилась кровать, еще один изящный взмах и Гарри с удивлением обнаружил себя среди пуховых одеял с палочкой в руке.

– Так будет лучше, – Волдеморт сел на край кровати. – Ты выглядишь утомленным.

Гарри впился взглядом в ненавистного врага.

– Это твоя вина, а не моя, – Волдеморт поправил ему подушку и улыбнулся. Гарри попытался подняться, но сильные руки Волдеморта вновь уложили его обратно.

– Нет, не моя. Если бы ты не сопротивлялся, то ничего бы и не случилось. Мои Упивающиеся просто защищались. Да… Знаешь, у меня есть для тебя предложение: переходи на мою сторону, – Волдеморт подошел к наколдованному камину и остановился, разглядывая что-то в языках пламени.

Я мог бы помочь тебе стать настолько могущественным, что никакой Дамблдор не встал бы на твоем пути, – продолжил он. – Ты даже не можешь представить, чтобы мы смогли сделать вместе.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить: сон прорезал высокий, даже чуть визгливый голос:

– Гарри!

Петунья заглянула к нему в комнату: уже по первому взгляду на мальчика она поняла, что ночь для него оказалась очень тяжелой. Покрасневшие глаза, хмурый вид, изнеможенное лицо. Он сел и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

Они не смогут ей помешать! Гарри получит помощь. И чем быстрее это случится, тем лучше.

Она вернулась в кухню и поставила на огонь сковородку: сегодня на завтрак были гренки. Десять минут спустя мальчик спустился вниз и присел на край стола.

– Ешь, – она подтолкнула ему тарелку с поджаренным хлебом и налила чая. Он откусил небольшой кусок и тут же сорвался с места. Хлопнула дверь туалета, откуда через долю секунды послышались рвотные звуки. Минут через десять мальчик вернулся на кухню. Он уныло посмотрел на хлеб и просительно посмотрел на тетю. Она, вздохнув, убрала тарелку. Но отпустить его голодным не могла: он же испортит желудок, если так и будет продолжаться! Перед Гарри появился стакан яблочного сока. Нет, ничто ей сегодня не помешает отправить его в школу Cв. Джьюда.

– Гарри, будь готов, мы уезжаем через несколько минут.

Он с тоской посмотрел наверх: бессонная ночь давала о себе знать.

– Ты сможешь поспать в автомобиле.

– Да, тетя Петунья, – он не собирался спорить. Вместе они вышли на улицу, где уже стояло такси.

– В автомобиль, Гарри, – он скользнул на пассажирское место. Если сначала он еще пытался бороться со сном, то позже сон все же смежил его веки. Петунья улыбнулась: теперь не то что Дамблдору, но и Волдеморту будет сложно найти Гарри, потому что мальчик сам не будет знать, где находится. А еще через секунду на ее лице появилась нехорошая ухмылка: простая маггла перехитрила двух "сильнейших волшебников"!

– Гарри, – позвала она мальчика. – Мы приехали.

Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на чуть мрачную тетю. Выйдя из машины, он был потрясен. Пейзаж вокруг совершенно изменился. Не было ни Литтл Уингла, ни маленьких домиков, перед ним стояло огромное здание с высокой оградой вокруг. Они прошли через парадный вход, и подошли к администратору. Тетя передала женщине за стойкой какие-то листочки. Спустя минут пять из проводили через вереницу коридоров в небольшую, но уютную комнатку. Большая синяя кушетка, окруженная несколькими стульями и кофейный столик. Гарри присел на край кушетки, а Петунья села на стул.

– Тетя? Почему мы здесь? – спросил Гарри.

– Я не люблю волшебство. Я никогда не делала из этого тайны. Вернон и я старались удержать тебя от этого пути, – Гарри впился в нее взглядом. – Мы старались изо всех сил, но как оказалось недостаточно хорошо. В одиннадцать лет ты вернулся в мир, которого мы не понимаем, – она замолчала, переводя дыхание.

– Вы знали и ничего мне не говорили…

– Для твоей же безопасности! – вскричала она. – Мы знали! Этот твой директор сказал нам, что случится, если ты когда-нибудь пойдешь в ту школу. Мы знали, что ты будешь в опасности. Постоянной опасности! Мы думали, будет лучше, если ты никогда не узнаешь о том мире, – Гарри потрясенно смотрел на тетю. Ее странная логика была ему не доступна. – Но мы не рассчитывали на вмешательство Дамблдора. Он настоял на том, чтобы ты пошел в его школу по достижении одиннадцатилетнего возраста.

Она встала и подошла к окну.

– Тебя заставили пройти испытание на прочность уже на первом году обучения! Ты не успел отучиться и трех месяцев, а твоя жизнь уже была в опасности! Как я должна была на это реагировать? Я очень немного знаю о твоем мире, но даже мне известно, что Дамблдор опасный человек. Он безумен. Посылать ребенка на верную смерть! – она раздраженно ударила по раме окна. – Ты сражался с огромной змеей! С мечом в руках. Если б не было той птицы, то ты бы умер!

– Откуда вы знаете? – как-то отрешенно спросил Гарри.

– Каждый раз, этот безумец посылал нам письмо, и каждый раз я ожидала, что вот сейчас мне сообщат о твоей смерти! – жестоко прошептала она. – Думаю, что я горжусь тобой, несмотря на то что… – она покачала головой. – Я думаю, что ты понял, к чему он тебя готовил? Тебя, ребенка, который, столько раз стоял на краю гибели с годовалого возраста.

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Что случалось в его небольшом мирке? Тетя Петунья разрушала все его представления.

– Гарри, я знаю, что во многом была не права, но сейчас я сделаю то, что считаю нужным.

Гарри подумал, что эти слова близки к извинениям.

– Сейчас тебе нужна квалифицированная помощь, потому ты останешься здесь, пока врачи не сочтут тебя полностью здоровым.

– Тетя Петунья, не то, чтобы я не ценил вашу помощь, но со мной все хорошо. Да и, кроме того, Дамблдор вряд ли позволит мне остаться здесь. Он найдет меня и заберет в Хогвартс.

Петунья нахмурилась.

– Дамблдор не сможет тебя найти. И ты останешься. Здесь специализируются на детях, которые нуждаются в специфической помощи.

– Я не могу остаться здесь, тетя. Мне надо назад.

Тут в комнату вошел санитар.

– Привет, ребенок. Я – Джек. Меня приставили к тебе, так что в будущем будем много и плодотворно общаться. Твоя тетя пожелала оставить твое имя в секрете, так что будешь жить под псевдонимом. Надеюсь, что тебе нравятся фильмы про шпионов?

Гарри схватил руку тети Петуньи:

– Пожалуйста! – прошептал он.

– На этот раз, я сделаю то, что считаю нужным. Слушайся своего доктора и медсестер. Я буду тебя навещать.

Женщина вывернула руку и вручила Джеку сумку с вещами Гарри, которую держала до этого, и вышла. Гарри не мог поверить в действия тети. Она поместила его в психиатрическую больницу! Внезапно он почувствовал нехватку воздуха.

– Дыши, Эван! – Джек присел рядом с парнем. – Медленно! – но Гарри его не слышал. – Послушай меня, Эван. Ты должен успокоиться. Вздохни, вздохни глубже. – Гарри судорожно вздохнул. – А теперь медленно выдохни, – Гарри выполнил желание санитара. – Хорошо, еще раз, и еще. Ну, как лучше?

Что ж, по крайней мере, он мог дышать.

– Поверь мне, сейчас станет легче.

Гарри уставился на мужчину.

– Пойдем, Эван. Сейчас тебе выберут комнату, заодно, получишь одежду, а потом сможешь познакомиться с другими детьми. Твой доктор появится только завтра.

Гарри проследовал за мужчиной. При первой же возможности он напишет Гермионе и расскажет ей, что тетя окончательно сошла с ума и поместила его в психиатрическую больницу.

Скосив глаза на бейджик, висевший над правым нагрудным карманом (он и помнил, когда его успели прикрепить, но такие здесь были у всех), он прочел «Эван Джеймс». Смешно! Тете не помешало бы дополнительно изучить методику шпионажа.

Гарри осмотрелся вокруг. Больница совершенно не напоминала больницу. Скорее школу. Джек сказал, что здесь есть преподаватели, и упомянул униформу. У Гарри складывалось ощущение, что он попал в другое измерение?

– Привет, Джек! – послышался женский голос. – Это – Эван? – спросила она. «Эван» посмотрел на женщину. Добродушное лицо немного успокоило его.

– Да, это – 007! – если тетя не сказала ему, куда его направили, то Гарри бы точно решил, что этот какая-то другая вселенная. – Ты, кажется, все еще не отошел, да? Ну, ничего, только не забывай дышать! – Эван легонько кивнул, продолжая осматриваться вокруг. – Да, кстати, Агент, это – Кэти. Она отвечает за порядок в комнатах.

Эван еще раз кивнул. Джек, по всей видимости, обладал странной страстью к прозвищам. Но что можно ожидать от человека, работающего в таком месте?

Кэти, широко улыбнулась, приветствуя Гарри, и жестом указала следовать за ней. Она проводила Эвана в большую просторную комнату.

Джек поставил сумку с вещами Гарри на стул.

– Вот твоя комната, Секретный Агент.

Три прозвища за один день. Этот человек когда-нибудь остановится?

– Не забудь – мы сейчас на третьем этаже. Впрочем, если забудешь, то посмотри на бейджик.

Эван посмотрел на цифру 3 под именем, и невольно задался вопросом: почему тетя решила, что ему нужна такая помощь? Вот этому Джеку, она, кажется, нужна гораздо больше!

– Эй, Джек, – позвал его «Эван», молодой мужчина удивлено посмотрел на мальчика. – Вы же знаете, что я на самом деле не Секретный Агент? – ему было в новинку подобное поведение окружающих, а этого санитара он вообще не понимал.

– Конечно, знаю. Просто я даю прозвища каждому ребенку, поступившему сюда на лечение. Тебе, как мне кажется, подходит 007. Думаю, что ты будешь ходить с этим прозвищем, пока не уедешь отсюда, – Джек улыбнулся. – Кстати, можешь радоваться, что попал именно сюда, потому что это лучшая больница в Англии на сегодняшний день, – Джек подошел к двери, но прежде чем он коснулся ручки, та сама открылась.

– Джек! – в комнату влетел мальчик. – Почему ты не сказал мне, что сегодня дежуришь на этом этаже? – он обиженно посмотрел на мужчину.

– Я не виноват. К нам поступил новенький. Знакомься, Эван Джеймс. Эван, это Натан. Я думаю, что вы сможете подружиться, а, 007?

Эван пожал плечами. Опять его обозвали этим ужасным прозвищем.

– Хорошо! – Джек посмотрел на Натана. – Ты сможешь показать 007 округу, Баг?

Натан покивал в ответ. Джек же, помахав мальчикам, скрылся за дверью.

– Баг? – переспросил Эван.

«Баг» только улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Джек дал мне это прозвище. Ладно, твою комнату тебе уже показали, это хорошо. Как ты можешь видеть, она рассчитана только на одного человека, – действительно, в комнате стояла только одна кровать. – На двери скоро повесят табличку с твоим именем.

– Кстати, скоро будет завтрак, так что поспеши с заселением. Я тебя подожду за дверью, – Баг вышел, не дожидаясь кивка Эвана.

Гарри хмурым взглядом оглядел комнату, после чего сел на кровать и склонился к ботинкам. Ему срочно надо было спрятать палочку. Глупо было расставаться с ней теперь! В дверь постучали:

– Эй, ты там долго еще? Пойдем. Я покажу тебе столовую. Тебе повезло, что сегодня суббота и нет никаких занятий!

Эван удивился слишком большой, по его мнению, радости Бага.

– Эм, Натан? Можно я спрошу?

– Конечно.

– А тебе нравится здесь?

К удивлению Гарри, Натан улыбнулся.

– Ну, первый месяц я ненавидел всех и каждого за то, что меня сюда запихали, а сейчас мне нравится. Здесь никто меня не заставляет ничего делать. Ничего от меня не ждут. Есть только я. Это главное правило этой клиники: они учат нас быть самими собой. И знаешь, это далеко не так просто, как кажется. Иногда достичь хоть какого-то результата необычайно сложно. Вот… Сейчас я понимаю, что это было лучшим решением, ну, в смысле, оправить меня сюда. А ты что уже ненавидишь это место?

– Моя тетя только что оставила меня здесь, – ответил Эван.  
>Натан в ответ понимающе покивал.<p>

– Мне тоже привезли сюда прямо из школы. Не могу сказать, что мне это понравилось, – Эван шел за Натаном, стараясь запомнить путь. – О, мы почти пришли. Кстати, здесь положено съедать все, что тебе выдают, потому что правильно питание – основа хорошего здоровья. Привет, парни! Знакомьтесь, это новенький. Эван, – Баг схватил Гарри за руку и заставил подойти поближе. – Его прозвище 007! Джек уже добрался до него!

– Привет! Садись, сейчас тебе принесут поднос. Кстати, меня зовут Спарки, – улыбнулся ему светловолосый мальчик.

Перед Гарри поставили поднос. Рагу с овощами… Фу-у-у-у… Эван почувствовал тошноту. Он нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Они заставлять его все съесть?

– Что случилось, Эван? – заметил его беспокойство Спарки.

– Я не думаю, что смогу съесть все, – ответил он.

– Тогда съешь, сколько сможешь. Я уверен, что доктора разберутся с этой проблемой, если ты объяснишь им все причины, – но Эван вообще не хотел здесь лечиться!

– Почему он может есть, сколько хочет, а я нет? – возмутился Спарки.

– Потому что тебе такой рацион прописали доктора, а ему еще нет!

– Нечестно, – пробурчал Спарки.

– У него такая болезнь, – прошептал на ухо Гарри Натан, – ему постоянно кажется, что он слишком толстый, хотя на самом деле, как видишь, это далеко не так.

Гарри осмотрел мальчика: да, пожалуй, тот, действительно, был слишком худ.

Эван попробовал рагу и нашел его вполне приемлемым. Едва он успел доесть, как к нему подошел высокий мужчина в халате:

– Эван Джеймс? – он кивнул. – Пройдемте со мной, пожалуйста.  
>Эван предположил, что этот человек был доктором, или один из тех преподавателей, о которых упоминал Джек. Впрочем, скоро он это узнает.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Новая диета Спарки**

Гарри проследовал за мужчиной в кабинет, где ему предложили сесть на кушетку. Сев, он осмотрелся, не слишком большое помещение, но уютное и удобное. Гарри сидел на кушетке с зеленой обивкой. Слева от него стояло два кресла, а справа стол и стул. На стенах висели картины и фотографии.

– Позволь представиться, Гарри, Пол Лотер. Пока ты здесь, я буду твоим личным лечащим врачом. У тебя есть вопросы? – Гарри кивнул.

– Медсестра и Джек сказали, что меня здесь не будут называть моим настоящим именем, а вы обращаетесь ко мне «Гарри». Почему? – Пол улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Твоя тетя, обращаясь к нам, упомянула, что директор вашей школы любит, хм, совать свой нос в твою личную жизнь. Псевдоним предназначен для твоей защиты вне стен этого заведения. Если кто-то будет о тебе говорить, то будет называть тебя Эваном Джеймсом. А не Гарри Поттером.

Гарри показал, что он все понял и еще раз осмотрелся.

– Хочешь узнать что-нибудь еще? – Пол внимательно наблюдал за Гарри.

– Нет. Я не собираюсь здесь надолго задерживаться, – ответил Гарри.

– Но почему бы ни спросить, на всякий случай?

Гарри не понимал, что этот человек от него хочет, а главное, зачем? Но, вздохнув, решил спросить.

– Один из мальчиков упоминал про занятия, – начал он. Пол терпеливо кивнул. – Что он имел в виду под ними?

– Это – школа, ты ведь не хочешь отстать от своих сверстников? – ответил Пол. – Что-нибудь еще?

– Я должен еще что-нибудь спросить? – поинтересовался он в ответ. Пол оценивающе глянул на собеседника.

– Нет, каждому свое, – последовал ответ. – Итак, чем бы ты хотел заняться?

Гарри огляделся по сторонам.

– А что я должен делать? – Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на врача. Пол пожал плечами.

– Все, что ты хочешь. Мы можем поговорить, поиграть во что-нибудь, прогуляться. Тебе решать.

Гарри ничего не понимал: что от него хочет этот человек? Мальчик просто не видел смысла в его вопросах. Никакого. Пол не задал ни одного вопроса о Дурслях или школе. Но Гарри понимал, что надо быть на стороже: ведь психологами просто так не становятся?

– Может быть, вы сами выберете? – предложил Гарри.

Пол сделал небольшую запись в блокноте.

– Ты играешь в шахматы? – спросил Пол.

– Да, но не так хорошо, как Рон, – ответил Гарри.

– Рон? – переспросил Пол, доставая шахматную доску с одной из полок и коробку с фигурами. Он позволил Гарри выбрать себе цвет фигур – мальчик выбрал темные.

– Мой лучший друг в школе, – пояснил Гарри. – Он с легкостью обыгрывает меня. Боюсь, что на нашем курсе нет никого, кто бы смог сыграть с ним на равных, – вздохнул Гарри, расставляя свои фигуры. Он с улыбкой посмотрел на слона: как же все было просто, как им было всего одиннадцать, и как все сложно сейчас.

– Да, со мной в школе тоже учился один мальчик с выдающимися способностями, его звали Джон. Он мог побить любого даже с закрытыми глазами.

Гарри одернул руку от фигуры, которую собирался передвинуть:

– Побить? Зачем ему это надо было?

Кажется, он чего-то не понимал.

– Это – образное выражение, Гарри, – объяснил Пол. _Почему этот ребенок не знает общеизвестного выражения?_ – Это значит, что ему легко давалась победа.

– Я знаю, просто подумал, что вы говорили серьезно, – пробормотал Гарри. Он отвык от маггловского мира. Неудивительно, что Пол так уставился на него. Впрочем, он со многими не находил общего языка, и это тоже не удивительно.

– Так, ты и Рон много играете шахматы. Какие игры вам еще нравиться?  
>Гарри почувствовал, что его обвели вокруг пальца, как какого-то первоклашку.<p>

– Хватит! – резко ответил он. Пол же подавил вздох разочарования. С этим ребенком ему придется долго и упорно работать! Может быть, это самый сложный случай в его практике. Мальчик-то не особо разговорчив. Но это был вызов, и Пол его примет!

– Рон твой единственный друг? – мужчина сделал еще одну попытку разговорить Гарри.

– Нет, есть еще Гермиона, – Пол даже растерялся от такого признания. Гермиона? Подруга?

– Твоя подруга? – рискнул спросить он, внимательно наблюдая за мальчиком. Гарри слегка опустил голову и, кажется, смутился.

– Ээ, нет. Она друг. Очень хороший друг. Правда, она очень серьезная и всегда следит, чтобы я или Рон не вляпались в очередную неприятность, – ах, информация!

– О, у тебя и Рона в школе много неприятностей? – спросил Пол.

Но Гарри лишь пожал плечами:

– Ничего подобного, это было образное выражение.

Нет, мальчик начинал ему нравиться все больше и больше.

– Вообще-то, Гермиона – лучшая ученица нашей школы. Для нее на первом месте всегда стоят уроки, – Пол покивал и что-то написал у себя в блокноте.

В течение нескольких минут они играли в тишине, не делая новых попыток завязать разговор.

– А другие твои товарищи по учебе – они твои друзья?

В ответ Гарри пожал плечами. Пол начинал ненавидеть этот жест. Кажется, с этим у них будут проблемы.

– А директор твоей школы? Твоя тетя говорила, что он принимает активное участие в твоей жизни.

Гарри пожал плечами.

Опять!

– Старый манипулятор, который, впрочем, не всегда может во время сказать то, что нужно, – пробормотал Гарри. Пол задержал руку над фигуркой, которой хотел сходить.

– Прости?

– Нет, ничего, – нахмурился мальчик.

Так, кажется, с этим директором связанно что-то важное, потому что только что Пол мог наблюдать удивительную картину. Вот перед ним сидит хмурый подросток, а в следующую секунду выражение лица Гарри сменилось на приветливое. Это тревожно. Тот факт, что мальчик в столь юном возрасте так хорошо контролирует эмоции, позволял предположить, что эта практика ему в жизни пригодилась, и не раз! Где же Гарри научился так хорошо скрывать эмоции? А главное зачем он этому учился?  
>Гарри сдвинул очередную фигуру, мысленно славя профессора Снэйпа, пожалуй, впервые в своей жизни. Ведь только благодаря стараниям зельевара он смог сейчас упокоится и не выпустить наружу гнев, который вспыхивал в нем, стоило только кому-то заикнуться о директоре.<p>

– Как ты относишься к своему директору, Гарри?

Гарри, не мудрствуя лукаво, снова пожал плечами.

– Хорошо. Думаю, что он идеальный директор школы.

О, ну, конечно! Тогда он, Пол, – Президент Соединенных Штатов Америки. Мужчина сделал еще одну пометку в блокноте и вернулся к игре. Определенно, что-то с этим директором не в порядке. Не стоит оставлять попыток, попытаться узнать о нем побольше. Гарри же тоже не железный и вечно держать оборону не сможет.

– Какой у тебя любимый вид спорта? – спросил Пол.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– И все же? – настойчиво повторил Пол.

Гарри сделал ход и открытой ладонью провел над доской, показывая, что черед ходить доктору.

– Я люблю футбол. В школе несколько лет играл за сборную моего факультета, – соизволил ответить Гарри, после недолгого раздумья. – О, нет, только не мой слон! – Пол мог поклясться, что в тот момент Гарри почти улыбнулся. Осталось только пойти навстречу этому ребенку: кажется, этот разговор все же не прошел зря.

– О, ты убийца! – притворно возмутился Пол, наблюдая за ответным ходом Гарри, который ставил ему шах и мат. – Ты хочешь убить моего короля.

Позже Пол долго не мог понять, что же он сделал не так. После этого комментария, Гарри дернулся, словно от удара и напрягся, словно ожидая повторного.

– О, Гарри, прости, я тебя чем-то расстроил? – все пошло не так, как Пол хотел.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел на психолога, то Пол смог увидеть лишь уже знакомую маску вежливости.

– Нет, ничего страшного, – ответил Гарри. – Кажется, мы доиграли.  
>Пол посмотрел на часы.<p>

– Согласен, но у нас есть еще минут двадцать. Я все же хочу получить ответ: чем я тебя обидел? – Пол внимательно посмотрел на подопечного.

– Ничем. Я только прошу вас, не применять ко мне определения – «убийца».

Так вот оно что! Пол почти получил ответ! О, как же ему хотелось, схватить мальчика за печи и как следует встряхнуть, а потом ждать… ждать сколько угодно, пока Гарри не расскажет ему о своих проблемах. Но вряд ли бы это сработало. В этом случае нужны были тонны терпения. Но что делать с этим мальчиком? Ему начинало казаться, что обычные методы к Гарри не подойдут! А как же Пол ненавидел манипулировать детьми!

– Хорошо, Гарри. На сегодня мы закончили. С завтрашнего дня у тебя начинаются занятия. С восьми, как в обычных школах. А в одиннадцать мы снова встретимся в этом кабинете, сразу после занятий. Сразу после нашей встречи по распорядку обед. Потом ты продолжишь заниматься, а в четыре курс терапии. Ужин в пять тридцать. Занятия по интересам начинаются в семь. Не обязательно выбирать что-то сразу, у тебя еще будет время подумать. Теперь, кажется, все. У тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

– Мне можно писать друзьям?

Пол улыбнулся в ответ на эту просьбу.

– Конечно! Здесь же не тюрьма!

Гарри нахмурился и очень выразительно посмотрел в окно на высокий забор вокруг этого примечательного заведения. Пол закатил глаза:

– Думаю, что не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты не любишь докторов?

– Я слишком много времени провел в больничном крыле, чтобы мне здесь понравилось, – резко ответил Гарри и поднялся со стула:

– Куда мне идти сейчас?

Доктор Пол не успел ответить: раздался стук в дверь.

– Войдите!

Дверь немного приоткрылась и в образовавшемся проеме показалась голова молодой девушки:

– Привет, Скайли! – теперь поднялся и Пол, жестом приглашая ее войти.

У Гарри мелькнула мысль, что она похожа на Флер Делакур.

– Эван, это – Скайли. Она будет твоим наставником, пока ты находишься здесь.

– Привет! Рада нашей встречи, Эван. Еще больше рада быть твоим наставником и, надеюсь, в будущем другом. Уверена, что дождаться не можешь, пока не начнутся занятия. Я просмотрела твое резюме: ты посещаешь специальную школу для одаренных детей. Я знаю, что в таких закрытых учебных заведениях ищут специальный подход к любому студенту, и уверена, что здесь мы сможешь подобрать тебе программу не хуже! – Гарри слегка растерялся от такой напористости. Кажется, эта женщина использовала в разговоре весь свой словарный запас! Гарри подумал, что Гермионе она бы точно понравилась, с ее-то жаждой знаний и любви к учебе.

– Думаю, что мы проведем несколько тестов, чтобы проверить твой уровень знаний и выбрать тебе подходящий план обучения на время пока ты находишься здесь, – продолжала объяснять Скайли, когда они уже вышли в коридор, направляясь в неизвестном пока Гарри направлении.

Вскоре они достигли деревянной двери, окрашенной белой краской. Скайли открыла дверь и пропустила Гарри вперед. Хм, здесь довольно мило, но обстановка явно отличалась от виденных раньше Гарри классных комнат. Хотя бы потому, что все стулья были мягкими или потому что наличествовал компьютер и куча другой аппаратуры. Скайли подтолкнула Гарри вперед и попросила сесть за одну из первых парт. Сама же она подошла к небольшому шкафу с множеством отделений и вынула оттуда небольшую стопку бумаги.

– Вот, сделай то, что можешь сделать, а я потом проверю, – она протянул ему белые листы с отпечатанным на них текстом.

Гарри взял стопку бумаг и странного вида карандаш. После чего, тяжело вздохнув, приступил к работе.

Так-с, начало не самое плохое: по крайней мере, он помнил сложение и вычитание…

Два часа спустя Гарри Поттер с отвращением откинул от себя последний лист… и вздохнул, куда тяжелее, чем перед началом работы. Хорошо, если он выполнил хотя бы половину из того, что ему предложили. Складывалось ощущение, что он забыл абсолютно все из начальной маггловской школы. И конечно, он ничего не знал из программы старших классов.

– Ты закончил, Эван? Хорошо, можешь пока поиграть или почитать, а я проверю твои тесты.

Гарри осмотрелся вокруг, особого желания во что-то «поиграть» у него не возникло.

– Я могу написать письмо моему другу? – вежливо спросил он.

– Пожалуйста, можешь взять ручку и бумагу. Конверт найдешь в том дальнем секретере, третий ящик снизу.

Гарри поблагодарил добрую женщину.

Взяв все необходимое, он сел подальше и склонился над листком бумаги. Спустя пять минут он не написал ничего, кроме даты в верхнем углу. Гарри растерялся, не зная, что же ему написать: что его тетя сошла с ума или попросить о спасении?

_Гермиона, _

_это наконец-то случилось. Тетя сошла с ума! Мне нужна твоя помощь. Свяжись с кем-нибудь из Ордена Феникса, чем скорее, тем лучше! Тетя поместила меня в психиатрическую больницу! Маггловскую! Я понятия не имею, где она находится, знаю только, что это место называется Св. Джьюд. Здесь у каждого отдельный психолог и наставник по учебной работе. Кстати, думаю, что она тебе бы понравилась. Пожалуйста, Гермиона, свяжитесь с кем-нибудь, пусть даже с Дамблдором! Я даже согласен на профессора Снейпа! (Не думай, что я отчаялся, но уже близок к этому) Пожалуйста, ответь как можно скорее. Я не знаю, сколько я здесь продержусь! _

_Гарри_

Не то, чтобы письмо было идеальным, но это все, что он мог придумать в настоящее время.

– Эван! – позвала его Скайли. – Я проверила твои тесты. Думаю, что ты слишком долго был на, так называемом, «специальном обучении». Но не волнуйся, мы приложим все усилия для того, чтобы ты смог нагнать обычную, для твоих ровесников, программу.

Гарри спокойно выслушал ее слова. В конце концов, он здесь надолго не задержится!

– Ты хочешь отправить это письмо сейчас? – спросила она, видя, что мальчик держит в руках уже запечатанный конверт.

– Да, пожалуйста, – Гарри поднялся, чтобы подойти и отдать ей конверт. – Спасибо.

– О, не беспокойся, для меня это не проблема. Я часто работаю у учеников почтальоном, – Скайли замолчала и посмотрела на часы. – О, мой дорогой! Как быстро летит время, когда есть чем себя занять! Тебе пора на обед.

Гарри кивнул и поднялся. Он стоял в ожидании, пока женщина не подняла голову от каких-то листочков:

– Что такое? У тебя есть вопросы?

Гарри замялся:

– А разве вы не должны меня сопровождать, мисс?

Неужели Гарри дают шанс? Он мог бы убежать, а потом вызвать Волшебный автобус… и прощай больница!

– Зови меня Скайли или просто Скай, Эван. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой? Хорошо, – она поднялась из-за стола, – Гарри был готов сам себе настучать по шее. Свобода была так близко!

Они прошли уже знакомыми коридора больницы и спустились на первый этаж, где располагалась столовая. Когда они вошли, Скайли направилась к столу, где сидел остальной персонал больницы, а его внимание привлекли другие пациенты:

– 007! Мы – здесь! – Гарри обернулся на звук. Баг махал ему рукой, рядом с ним сидел Спарки.

– Привет, 007! Смотрю, ты познакомился со Скайли. Правда, она замечательная?

Гарри не мог не согласиться с этим утверждением.

– Спарки, ты должен съесть спагетти, а только потом салат, – откуда-то со стороны послышался возмущенный мальчишеский голос.

– Но я не могу столько съесть, – Спарки вновь затянул всем известную волынку.

Гарри попытался отстраниться от надоедливого ворчания светловолосого мальчика, сосредоточившись на своей тарелке.

– К какому клубу ты хочешь присоединиться, а, Эван?

Спарки вдруг спросил у Гарри, когда тот хмуро рассматривал лежащие на тарелке спагетти… Есть не хотелось.

– Я еще не думал об этом, – ответил Гарри, наблюдая за мальчишкой, который раздраженно тыкал в макароны вилкой, даже не пытаясь их есть. – Скажи, нам ведь не разрешают покидать обеденный зал, пока мы нормально не поедим?

– Ага, я обычно ухожу самым последним, – ответил Спарки.

– Печально, – притворно разочаровался Гарри. – А я хотел, чтобы ты мне показал, какие клубы по интересам здесь есть.

– Хей, это значит, что мне надо будет съесть все как можно скорее? – Спарки в очередной раз зло глянул на макароны, как будто те были в чем-то виноваты.

– Эван! – послышался шепот слева. – Спарки хочет сохранить свою «атлетическую» фигуру, потому почти ничего не ест.

Гарри кивнул: теперь все ясно.

– Правильно, – Гарри снова обратился к Спарки. – И более того, если ты не будешь есть, то станешь дохлым, как… как селедка! Ничего красивого, между прочим. Это уже не фигура, а скелет какой-то, – хмыкнул Гарри, демонстративно отправляя в рот вилку противных макарон.

Спарки, серьезно задумался. А потом, придя в себя, накинулся на еду.  
>А с другого конца зала лечащий врач Спарки с удивлением наблюдала за своим пациентом, обращаясь к Полу:<p>

– Не знаю, что твой ребенок сказал Спарки, но он ест! – Пол обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Мальчик настоящий волшебник, если ему удалось достичь такого результата за несколько минут общения со Спарки!

Удивительно!


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5 . Магия против науки**

Гарри нервно вышагивал по комнате. «Ему нельзя спать!» – эта мысль, пожалуй, единственное, что помогало ему бодрствовать в такой поздний час. А причина, по которой он так поступал, была проста. Если он уснет, то ему обязательно приснится кошмар, а это привлечет нежелательное внимание. И надо сказать, что ему совершенно не улыбалось глотать уйму снотворного, которое было, пожалуй, единственным действенным средством от ночных потрясений. И потому Гарри снова и снова измерял шагами комнату. Пять шагов от двери до окна и семь от стены до стены. Места немного, но, собственно, куда же больше? И, тем не менее, эта комната уже начинала действовать ему на нервы, впрочем, как и вся эта больница. Но он не мог не признать, что здесь было довольно-таки неплохо. Ему нравилось, что Пол был рад видеть в нем Гарри, просто Гарри. Тем более то, что доктор не стал выпытывать у него то, что он не хотел говорить, добавляло плюсов. И все же ему нельзя было здесь оставаться.

Гарри вздохнул и потер шрам. Больно. Значит, Волдеморт тоже не спит. Чертов-Темный-Лорд не оставлял попыток добить его окончательно.

Сегодня, когда он посещал кабинет доктора Пола, боль в шраме почти ослепила его. Хуже того, Гарри не смог скрыть это от врача! Пол заметил, что Эван содрогнулся, как от внезапной, но сильной болевой вспышки. Доктор предложил свою помощь. Он хотел помочь. Гарри потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы не рассмеяться: чем ему может помочь маггл? Ничем. А, следовательно, не стоит об этом и рассказывать, иначе придется ему тут задержаться очень надолго. Но Пол не отстал от него, пока Гарри не сказал ему, что у него просто заболела голова. Аспирин, который ему незамедлительно выдали, не помог. Что ж, по крайней мере, Пол попробовал помочь.

Гарри подошел к столу и, наверное, в десятый раз за вечер взял в руки письмо Гермионы. Ярость вновь поднялась в его душе. Подруга прекрасно знала, куда его запихали… но не стала ему помогать!

_Гарри, _

_это – замечательные новости! Я искренне рада за тебя. По крайней мере, твоя тетя наконец-то показала себя взрослой женщиной. Уверена, что тебе там понравится. Надеюсь, что ты уже нашел себе друзей или хотя бы какое-нибудь хобби. Гарри ты должен понимать, что там тебе смогут оказать хорошую психологическую помощь. Чем быстрее ты это поймешь, тем лучше._

_У меня все хорошо. Мама и папа несколько расстроены действиями Министерства Магии. Мне потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы убедить их в безопасности моего пребывания в Хогвартсе. Я уже начала делать домашнюю работу и с нетерпением жду начала учебного года. Было бы ужасно, если б родители запретили мне поехать в школу! Если хочешь, я могу передать тебе некоторые учебники за шестой курс, чтобы ты тоже смог начать делать домашнюю работу. Надеюсь, что у тебя будет достаточно времени… Если нет, то ты хотя бы можешь просто почитать книги. А пока, чтобы ты там не скучал, высылаю книгу для легкого чтения. _

_О, моя мама тоже беспокоилась о тебе и даже хотела переслать тебе бисквиты и печенье собственного приготовления! Представляешь? Это моя-то мама-стоматолог, которая вообще не приемлет сладкого. Она, правда, сказала, что тебе сладкое будет только полезно! _

_Я знаю, что ты будешь на меня сердится, Гарри, но я отказываюсь сообщать кому бы то ни было о том, где ты сейчас находишься. Тем более школе и директору. На мой взгляд, он в этом году зашел слишком далеко, а ты действительно __нуждаешься__ в хорошей психологической помощи! Но меня беспокоит, что ты этого пока не понимаешь. Кроме того, Волдеморт не сможет тебя там найти (и Дамблдор тоже!). Думаю, что маггловская психиатрическая больница – последнее место, где он будет тебя искать. Но все равно будь осторожен! _

_С любовью, _

_Гермиона_

В ответ Гарри написал все, что думает о подруге, отказывающейся способствовать его спасению… на нескольких листах бумаги… но в конце, когда вся злость и ярость остались на беленьких листочках в виде неровных строчек, он нерешительно попросил прислать ему всевкусные орешки Берти Боттс. Немного подумав, он добавил несколько слов благодарности в адрес доктора Грейнджер и поставил ниже размашистую подпись.

Потянувшись, Гарри придвинул поближе к себе книгу, высланную Гермионой. Он открыл первую страницу и первое, что увидел – это несколько строчек, выполненных аккуратным почерком подруге: «Никто в этом мире не сможет осудить тебя, Гарри». Чуть ниже стояла подпись: «Гермиона». Гарри ухмыльнулся, он просто физически не мог долго обижаться на подругу…

– Уффф, – он невольно закусил губу: шрам пронзила знакомая ноющая боль. Чертов Волдеморт все никак не успокоится. Гарри опустил голову на руки, надеясь, что это поможет ему унять боль. Как ни странно, но это действительно помогало, вот только он чуть было не уснул за столом. Поняв это, Гарри поднялся со стула и вновь начал измерять шагами комнатку. Ему нельзя спать! Внезапно за дверью послышались шаги, Гарри так и застыл посреди комнаты с поднятой для следующего шага ногой. Быстро сообразив, что это кто-то из дежурных он метнулся к столу и выключил лампочку, после чего так же быстро и бесшумно скользнул под одеяло, притворяясь спящим. В правой руке он судорожно сжимал волшебную палочку.

– Как он сегодня, Джек? – послышался приглушенный, но узнаваемый голос Пола. Гарри расслабился, кажется, никакой опасности.

– Мальчик лег спать часов в десять или около того. Думаю, что за сегодняшний день он устал… У них сегодня были художественные занятия, и Спарки сказал, что Эван чуть было не уснул вляпавшись лицом в краски.

Гарри улыбнулся собственной изобретательности. Хотя он должен был признать, что уроки рисования или художественного ремесла ему нравились. Здесь никто не возражал, если он начинал вдруг рисовать колдовские замки, или кентавров, или волшебников в длинных мантиях. Учительница по рисованию лишь отмечала необычность его рисунков и частенько спрашивала: сам ли он это выдумывает или где-то видел? Гарри отвечал, что это его «полет фантазии». И если быть честным, то ему просто нравилось воплощать свои фантазии в жизнь. И чем сложнее был рисунок, тем лучше: значит, он сможет надолго оторваться от реальности, забыть себя и всех вокруг, помнить лишь о рисунке перед ним. Гарри подозревал, что его чувства даже можно сравнить с чувствами Снейпа, когда тот колдовал над своим очередным необычайно трудным зельем.

– Очень хорошо. Я волнуюсь за этого мальчика, – разговор двух взрослых между тем продолжался.

Вскоре вновь послышался ворчливый голос Джека:

– Как же за него не беспокоиться? Он постоянно выглядит утомленным, а все из-за этих кошмаров!

Гарри вдруг отчаянно пожелал, чтобы они перестали шептаться у него под дверью.

– Я знаю. Надеюсь, что хоть сегодня он сможет нормально отдохнуть. Сегодня случайно услышал, как Эван разговаривал со Спарки. Представляете, Спарки сказал, что съест еще и добавку, если Эван нормально поспит. Правда, Эван отказался, проаргументировав это тем, что Спарки должен независимо от каких-то внешних причин, правда только в том случае, если хочет сегодня попасть на урок изобразительного искусства, – Пол улыбнулся.

– Какой замечательный мальчик! Благодаря ему, Спарки постепенно возвращается к нормальному ритму в питании. Даже если он до сих пор ест только половину того, что ему приносят, то это уже прогресс, – согласился Джек.

– Да, Эван помог нам, как, пожалуй, не смог бы никто другой, – Гарри вслушивался в каждое слово врачей. Он был решительно недоволен тем, что они так нагло обсуждают его и Спарки.

– Да что там говорить, он жизнь Спарки спас. По крайней мере, ему больше не грозит кровать с желудочным зондом. Третий раз он бы вряд ли выдержал, – О-о-о, кажется, беседа Пола и Джека отошла от банальности, коей блистала еще минуту назад. Гарри просто не верил своим ушам: он спас чью-то жизнь, просто уговорив поесть? Не верится! Этого просто не может быть. Все же, судя по тону врачей, они были уверены, что Гарри сделал что-то героическое.

Пол и Джека еще долго говорили о всяких глупостях, пока Гарри, не в силах больше бороться с собственным телом, заснул.

Джек вслушался в ночную тишину.

– Неужели он наконец-то заснул? – спросил Пол.

– Наконец-то! Я уже устал каждый вечер слушать его шаги по комнате. Не знаю, что его беспокоит, но это как-то связанно со сном и с этим надо бороться. Он же медленно себя убивает!

Пол кивнул:

– Хорошо. Если ты что-то узнаешь, то сообщи мне.

– А, Гарри. Наконец-то ты вновь присоединился ко мне! В прошлый раз наша беседа так ничем и не закончилась, – произнес Волдеморт; Гарри понадобились доли секунд, чтобы осознать, что он уснул. – Я даже почти скучал без тебя, Гарри, – сказал Волдеморт спокойным тоном, так можно было считать, что маг благодушно настроен по отношению к парню. И, тем не менее, Гарри ощутил дрожь, пробежавшую по спине.

– Не могу сказать того же, – сквозь зубы рыкнул Гарри, потирая шрам, который вновь начал стонать от боли.

Волдеморт же взмахнул палочкой, приподнимая Гарри над кроватью, а потом опуская. Гарри же, как только почувствовал под собой опору, сел, между делом удивляясь поведению врага. Волдеморт же поправил одеяло и взял Гарри за руку. Мальчик попробовал освободить конечность, но у него ничего не получилось.

– Гарри, Гарри, Гарри… Но почему ты продолжаешь бороться со мной? Не легче ли поискать другие пути? – тон мага гипнотизировал, так что любые мысли Гарри путались. – Ты ведь сильный маг, Гарри. Настолько мощный, что даже Дамблдор боится тебя.

Гарри задрожал, словно от холода, хотя и не понимал причины этого. Мягкая, теплая кровать, горящий камин, успокаивающие тона собеседника. Только один раздражающий момент: Волдеморт.

– А ведь я бы мог помочь тебе, Гарри. Ты станешь великим.

– Я знаю твою цену, – буквально выплюнул Гарри, выныривая из сладкого плена.

Волдеморт посмотрел на него, как показалось Гарри, немного расстроено. Гарри ненавидел это чувство. Но пусть Волдеморт и не пытается управлять его эмоциями!

– Гарри, ты не должен продолжать бороться со мной. Только скажи «да», и для тебя закончится эта война. Манипуляции Дамблдора. Даже Министерство не посмеет что-то предпринять по отношению к тебе, – о, да, это было настоящим искушением. Волдеморту стоило стать агентом продаж, тогда бы он действительно добился большого успеха!

– Ну, конечно, а взамен я должен валяться у тебя в ногах, боясь в любую секунду получить очередную порцию боли? Я говорю: нет.

Волдеморт притворно вздохнул:

– Гарри, я же говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты стал мне равным! Равным.  
>Гарри снова попытался сесть, носильная рука откинула его обратно на подушки.<p>

– Ну почему ты не позволишь мне помочь тебе? – спросил он.

– Никогда! Никогда, я не присоединюсь к тебе! – Гарри отстранился от мага и попытался отползти на другую сторону кровати.

– Но ты согласишься, Гарри. Только я смогу тебе помочь. Ты станешь великим. Я помогу тебе! – Гарри услышал ложное отчаяние в словах Волдеморта.

– О, очередное напоминание о том, на что я способен… И способен без твоей помощи, Волдеморт.

– Вот же упрямый ребенок! – в сердцах воскликнул маг, вскидывая руки. О, какое чудесное представление!

В следующую секунду спальня с удобной кроватью исчезла, а Гарри различил знакомые голоса.

– Эван! Проснись!

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел склоненного над ним Джека.

– О, все в порядке, Эван? Это больше не сон.

Гарри отодвинулся от молодого человека, показывая свое нежелание с ним общаться. Он знал, что со стороны казалось, будто ему снился кошмар. Любое общение с Волдемортом приносила боль. Пусть во сне ему и казалось, что все хорошо, мило, комфортно. Но в реальности его тело разрывалось от боли, сравнимой только с Круциатусом.

Оглядевшись, Гарри заметил стоящего чуть в стороне Пола.

– Джек, я посижу с Эваном.

Гарри чуть было не застонал во весь голос. Нет! Он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое! А Пол, дождавшись, пока санитар уйдет, начал допрос:

– Что тебе снилось, Эван? – Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. А потом с силой выдохнул.

– Я не помню, – наконец, последовал ответ. Он помнил, очень хорошо помнил. И то, как он был беспомощен перед лицом Волдемора, и такие желанные обещания, и то, что он обязан был убить мага, с которым только что разговаривал! Одна ошибка Гарри и мир будет обречен. А сколько раз он уже ошибался? Скольких жизней это стоило?

Пол недоверчиво покачал головой так, словно Гарри разочаровал его.

– Я так не думаю, – врач чуть тронул руку Гарри, словно желая оказать ему незримую поддержку. Гарри дернулся в сторону. Он не должен доверять никому. Да и чем Пол мог ему помочь? Этот человек же обыкновенный маггл!

– Эван, это ненормально для подростка просыпаться корчащимся от боли с ужасными криками.

Гарри был готов безумно рассмеяться.

– А кто сказал, что я нормален? – Гарри потер ноющий шрам.

– Я хочу сказать, что твой случай очень серьезен. Я в первый раз вижу, чтобы сон давал такую реакцию. Эван, расскажи мне, что с тобой происходит? Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе!

– А вы бы мне поверили, если б я сказал, что в мире живет злой маг-маньяк, с которым я неразрывно связан… эээ… чем-то вроде телепатической связи? И что он использует эту возможность для того, чтобы приходить в мои сны с предложениями к нему присоединиться? – спросил Гарри, желая увидеть реакцию Пола.

Пол несколько раз недоверчиво мигнул. Допустим, это объясняло многие вещи; кажется, это нечто большее, чем просто кошмары.

– А как имя этого волшебника?

Гарри даже мысли не допустил о том, что Пол ему поверил: скорее его в очередной раз приняли за полного психа.

– Волдеморт, – ответил он. Шрам отозвался болью в ответ на это слово. Гарри потер лоб рукой. – Этот шрам и есть та связь, которая нас соединяет. Еще в детстве я получил шрам от руки Волдеморта, – Гарри зевнул. К нему снова вернулась та усталость, с которой можно было бороться только сном. Вот только спать юному магу было категорически противопоказано. – Он хотел убить меня, когда я был еще ребенком. Но что-то пошло не так и заклинание срикошетило назад к нему. Проклятье разрушило его тело. Тогда я стал Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. В волшебном мире меня знает каждый встречный поперечный… Но, к сожалению, потеря тела не остановила его. Волдеморт вернулся снова. Сейчас он поставил меня перед выбором: или я перехожу на его сторону, или он меня убивает. Вот. А перед каждым пробуждением он показывает мне свою силу, оттого все тело пронзает просто дикая боль.

Гарри понимал, что зря наговорил все это врачу, но остановится, просто не мог.

– А я только хочу остановить все это. Хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

– Хорошо, Гарри, – неожиданно спокойно ответил Пол. – Выпей, пожалуйста, это, – он протянул Гарри две таблетки.

– Что это? – последовал вопрос. Еще ни раз Пол не встречал прежде такого подозрительного ребенка.

– Снотворное, оно поможет тебе уснуть, – Гарри покачал головой.

– Я не хочу снова видеть эти ужасные сны.

– Не беспокойся, это очень сильное снотворное. Ты не будешь видеть снов.

Гарри взял таблетки и стакан воды, который стоял рядом на тумбочке.

– Спасибо, Пол.

Через несколько минут он уже спал крепким сном.

Пол встал и принялся вышагивать по комнате так же, как час назад здесь ходил его подопечный.

Что-то было не так с Гарри. Ну, невозможно, чтобы никто в его школе не заметил такого… помешательства.

Пол решил поговорить с той девочкой, которой Гарри постоянно писал письма.

Мужчина подошел к столу, где лежало очередное, еще не запечатанное, письмо. Никогда прежде он не читал чужих писем… Но сейчас была совершенно отличная от остальных ситуация.

Пол взял листок бумаги, исписанный несколько корявыми строчками. Так… Так…

Министерство? Нумерология? Предсказания? Волдеморт.

Пол продолжал читать письмо, все больше удивляясь почитанному.  
>Гарри пишет о своих фантазиях друзьям?<p>

Пол продолжил читать.

Если верить письму, то фактически Гарри был волшебником.

Не зная пока, что делать с полученной информацией, Пол решил поговорить с этой девочкой… Так-так… Гермиона Грейнджер. А вот и адрес.

Пол встал перед домом и еще раз сверил адрес, чтобы убедиться, что он не ошибся. Если Гарри говорил правду, то сейчас, он, обычный врач, будет говорить с настоящей ведьмой. Волшебницей. Или как там называли этих девочек… Поставив автомобиль на сигнализацию он пошел по тропинке к дому, который ничем не отличался от остальных домов на этой улице. Возможно внутри все по-другому?

Он постучал.

– Я открою, мама! – послышалось за дверью.

Ему открыла девушка с густой шевелюрой и карими глазами.

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – спросила она.

– Я ищу Гермиону Грейнджер. Это вы?

Глаза девушки сузились. Пол отметил почти рефлекторное движение рукой к карману.

– Это зависит от того, кто вы, чего вы хотите, и почему вообще желаете поговорить с ней, – Пол невольно задумался: все волшебники настолько параноидальны и подозрительны? Или этому было какое-то объяснение?

– Мое имя – доктор Пол Лотер. Я хотел бы побеседовать с вами о Гарри Поттере, – он решил, что с этой девочкой надо быть откровенным.

– Вы врач Гарри? – тут же последовал следующий вопрос.

Пол кивнул:

– Все верно, мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами ряд вопросов. Думаю, что некоторые знания помогут мне разобраться с проблемой вашего друга.

После этого его без лишних разговоров провели в гостиную, предложили чаю.

– Что вы хотите узнать, доктор Лотер? – спросила Гермиона, как только все формальности были выполнены.

– О, пожалуйста, зовите меня Полом. А поговорить с вами я хотел о следующем…

Следующие полчаса Пол пересказывал девушке вчерашний рассказ Гарри. Девушка выслушала его с потрясающим спокойствием. Он почти закончил, когда в комнату вошла женщина средних лет.

– Пол, это моя мама, доктор Грейнджер. Мам, это доктор Гарри Пол Лотер. Мам, ты можешь присоединиться к нашему разговору.

Вместе Гермиона и доктор Грейнджер рассказали Полу Лотеру о волшебном мире. Последний с трудом верил в происходящее, все казалось таким… нереальным. Ему рассказывали о нравах и обычаях волшебников, о школе магии, о письмах, которые приносили совы…

Но как бы все это не было интересно, сейчас Пола интересовал другой вопрос:

– Гарри упоминал волшебника по имени Волдеморт. Кто это?

Гермиона нахмурилась:

– А что он сказал о нем?

– Гарри сказал, что это 'озлобленный маньяк', с которым у него есть некая телепатическая связь. И этот волшебник пытается через сны воздействовать на Гарри, отчего мальчик не может спать.

Пол отметил, что после его слов Гермиона заметно побледнела.

– В принципе, так и есть. Волдеморт – злой волшебник, и Гарри, действительно, связан с ним невыполненным до конца заклятьем через шрам.

Девушка встала и подошла к большому стеклянному стеллажу, отодвинув первый ряд книг, она вытащила откуда-то издали большую книгу в зеленом переплете.

– Подождите минутку, я сейчас найду, – она судорожно листала страницы. – Ага, вот. Посмотрите.

Ему протянули книгу.

Пол прикрыл книгу и прочитал название: «Взлет и падение темных Искусств».

Гарри упомянут на той странице, что я открыла.

Пол вновь открыл книгу и принялся читать:

«Мальчик, Который Выжил» гласило название главы…

– И Гарри рос с этим? – вдруг спросил он, прочтя первую страницу.

Гермиона покачала головой.

– Нет, он узнал всю историю незадолго до того, как поехал в Хогвартс. Ему тогда было около одиннадцати лет.

– Понятно, а почему это… заклинание не подействовало на Гарри? И почему второй волшебник еще жив? Здесь же написано, что он умер?

Гермиона пожала плечами:

– Никто не знает, как объяснить этот случай. Гарри остался жив после смертельного проклятья, да и Волдеморт сумел выжить. Его тело было уничтожено, но дух остался на земле. А спустя тринадцать лет Волдеморт воспользовался кровью своего врага – Гарри – чтобы вернуть свое тело. Тогда же на глазах Гарри был убит студент… он был с другого факультета… но все же.

– А сколько раз Гарри встречался с этим волшебником?

– Пять. И каждый раз Гарри выходил живым из их схваток. Такое не удавалось еще никому. Большинство преподавателей в школе задаются вопросом: а вдруг он однажды не вернется. Да и студенты думают также…

– Вы сказали, что большинство преподавателей считают, что однажды он не вернется. А есть ли те, кто считает иначе?

Гермиона грустно улыбнулась.

– Если цитировать профессора Снейпа: Гарри обладает большой удачей, оттого до сих пор жив.

– Кто это?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Гермионы.

– Это наш преподаватель Зелий. Он гений в своем предмете, Мастер. Но он ненавидит Гарри или говорит, что ненавидит. Понимаете ли, в волшебном мире сейчас сложилась тяжелая ситуация, и некоторым приходится вести себя иначе, нежели хотелось бы. Могу лишь сказать, что действия профессора опровергают его слова о ненависти ко всем Поттерам: он уже несколько раз спасал Гарри жизнь.

– А как выглядят со стороны их отношения?

Гермиона, как девчонка, хихикнула:

– О-о-о, взаимная ненависть, – ответила она. – Гарри, мягко говоря, не любит его, Снейп отвечает тем же. – Она пожала плечами. – Нередко профессор придирается к нему просто так, без причины. Я думаю, из-за этого у них с Гарри не получилось нормально заниматься окклюменцией.

Пол поднял бровь:

– Окклюменция?

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ на этот вопрос:

– Да, это магическая наука. Гарри необходимо ей овладеть, чтобы прекратить нападки Волдеморта на свой разум. В прошлом году этот маг, смог внушить Гарри, что его крестный находится у него в плену. Гарри поверил… А потом… В общем тогда же Сириус, крестный Гарри, умер. Гарри, наверное, винит себя в смерти крестного.

Гермиона выдохнула и посмотрела на свои руки.

Они помолчали, а потом Пол вдруг сказал:

– Так значит, Гарри, сказал мне правду. Думаю то, что я узнал, поможет мне правильно оценить состояние моего пациента и помочь ему. А теперь извините меня, мне уже пора вернуться на работу, скоро начнется очередной обход, – Пол поднялся, улыбаясь собеседнице.

– Пожалуйста, доктор, если вам еще что-нибудь понадобится, то вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться, – Гермиона тоже поднялась вслед за мужчиной. – И если это поможет Гарри, то я всегда буду рада помочь вам информацией о волшебном мире. – Пол поблагодарил девушку. Он не мог не радоваться новой информации о жизни Гарри до того, как он попал в больницу. Теперь Пол мог помочь мальчику, надо только чтобы тот сам этого захотел.

Доктор сел в свой автомобиль и отъехал от дома, в котором жили Грейнджеры.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Помощь Гермионы**

_Я преступник. Я нарушил закон Волшебного Мира. Даже не закон, а больше… я рассказал о нашей тайне. И почему же я сейчас думаю, что каждую секунду в лечебницу могут ворваться люди Министерства и сломать палочку, называв преступником и предателем?_

_Но вот прошло уже четыре часа и до сих пор ничего не произошло.…_

_Я уже сделал уроки и теперь жду Пола, который, кажется, сегодня задержится. Не то, чтобы меня это сильно заботило… Но ведь он пообещал, что поиграет со мной в шахматы._

_Задание Пола оказалось для меня неожиданным. И я совершенно не понимаю, почему он был так взволнован, когда прочитал мое письмо. Хотя нет, он что-то упоминал о выражении чувств на бумаге… Право, это совсем не сложно. По крайней мере, мне это нравится больше, чем эту тупые посиделки в круге и обсуждение… Групповая терапия, ХА! Нет, не то чтобы мне не нравились парни, с которыми я уже успел познакомиться, просто, я не представляю себе: как это рассказывать что-то о себе практически незнакомым людям! Да и вообще что я могу им сказать? Что любая секунда, проведенная со мной, подвергает их жизни все большей опасности? Вряд ли меня поймут. На бумаге это сделать куда как легче… и я же доверяю Полу… уверен, он же не станет показывать мои откровения кому-то другому?_

_Имя:__ Гарри Джеймс Поттер, иначе Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Первый враг в списке Волдеморта_

_Возраст:__ 15 – и я был бы счастлив прямо сейчас стать взрослым_

_Родители:__ Джеймс и Лили Поттер – погибли от руки Волдеморта, защищая меня_

_Друзья:_

_Гермиона Грейнджер – 15 лет, очень умная девушка, в большинстве случае оказывается правой_

_Рон Уизли – 15. Болельщик команды «Пушки Педдл»_

_Невилл Лонгботтом – 15. Хочет стать Мастером Гербологии (хотя по сути уже им и является, надо только немножко подождать!)_

_Джинни Уизли – 14. очень похожа на свою мать, иногда она меня просто пугает_

_Луна Лавгуд – 14? Ее слова преисполнены мудрости, которую не всегда можно понять обычному человеку_

_Ремус Люпин – Лунатик_

_Не Друзья:_

_Волдеморт – полукровка, возомнивший себя властителем мира_

_Малфой – ненавидит магглорожденных. _

_Снейп – Сальный Мерзавец (враг номер один)_

_Семья__:_

_дядя Вернон – очень любит кричать_

_тетя Петуния – дезинформированный филантроп_

_Дадли – кузен, страдающий ожирением_

_Преподаватели:_

_Хагрид – иногда появляется необходимость остерегать его кексов … и Пушка_

_МакГонагалл – мяу! Блестящий преподаватель Трансфигурации_

_Снейп – Сальный мерзавец. Несколько раз спасал мою жизнь. Но я все равно не люблю его_

_Биннс – __zzzzzzzzzzZ_

_Трелони – "Я вижу! Я вижу!"_

_Фиренц – звезды, планеты. Однажды спас мою жизнь_

_Флитвик – "Писк!"_

_Дамблдор – "Лимонные дольки?" – любит совать нос не в свои дела_

_Испытания моей жизни:__ первый год жизни, первый год школы, второй школьный год, четвертый и пятый школьные года. Дерьмо! Как я все еще жив? О да. Вокруг все умирают, вместо того меня. Сириус. Седрик. Мама. Папа. _

_Амбиции:__ Я хотел бы стать Аврором._

_Почему я Чувствую, что не проживу долго:__ Трелони сделала глупое пророчество. Теперь я единственный, кто может убить Темного Лорда. _

_Почему я считаю мою жизнь отвратительной:__ я известен. Родственники меня ненавидят. По сути, я не принадлежу ни одному из двух миров, в которых живу. Люди умирают из-за меня. Дамблдор управляет моей жизнью и скрывает действительно важные вещи. Снейп не воспринимает меня индивидуальной личностью, хотя я не раз доказывал, что я – не мой отец. Я частенько бываю очень глуп. Из-за меня мои друзья не раз оказывались в смертельной опасности. Сириус погиб из-за меня. Я ревную Рона, он ревнует меня, и я не знаю, как остановить это. Волдеморт медленно захватывает мой разум. Я не могу спать. С каждым днем я слабею все больше. Я хочу все бросить, но не могу, потому что я – проклятый Мальчик-Который-Не-Может-Умереть. _

_Полчаса прошло! О чем мне еще написать?_

_Я действительно не принадлежу ни одному миру?_

_Я рассказал вчера Полу о Волдеморте, а сегодня утром он задавал мне вопросы… много вопросов в то время, пока мы играли в шахматы. Кажется, он очень заинтересовался Хогвартсом, потому что часто спрашивал о самом замке. Лестницы, кажется, его и вовсе очаровали, рассказ о Большом Зале заставил пристально рассматривать потолок…. Правда, мне кажется, что Пол не во всем мне верил._

_Волдеморт сегодня, наверное, опять придет ко мне во сне. Интересно, если я попрошу Пола, он даст мне снова снотворное? Мне действительно надо отдохнуть. Я даже готов принести Снейпу извинения на коленях, лишь бы он снова начал заниматься со мной окклюменцией. Но нет, он ненавидит меня. Если он когда-нибудь приведет меня прямо к Волдеморту, я, наверное, даже не смогу осудить его._

– Эван! – Гарри поднял голову, чтобы увидеть зовущего его человека. – К тебе посетитель.

Кто же мог к нему приехать?

– А как он выглядит? – спросил Гарри, закрывая тетрадку и убирая на место ручку. Джек же только усмехнулся.

– Очень симпатичная молодая леди. Карие глаза, каштановые волосы, назвалась Гермионой, – Гарри чуть улыбнулся. Хорошо, если так, то убийца подосланный Волдемортом выбрал правильную маскировку. – Твоя подруга? – спросил Джек, проводя Гарри сквозь лабиринты коридоров.

– Нет. Она только друг. Но "Друг" с большой буквы, – Джек посмотрел на Гарри таким взглядом, словно понимал ситуацию гораздо лучше паренька, который решил проигнорировать подобное внимание. В конце концов, Джек же не знал того, что знал Гарри?

– У тебя есть время до обеда, – сказал санитар, прежде чем указать Гарри на дверь, за которой, по всей видимости, и скрывалась лучшая подруга.

– Скажи мне то, что можем знать только мы двое, – это были первые слова парня, которые он сказал, войдя в комнату. Между тем, палочка указывала точно в лоб девушке, выглядевшей в точности как Гермиона.

– Ну для начала этим летом ты мне написал, что твоя тетя сошла с ума. Кроме того, ты хотел, чтобы я вошла в контакт с любым преподавателем, включая Снейпа. Я же ответила тебе, что не буду этого делать, потому что ты действительно нуждаешься в квалифицированной помощи! – Гермиона чуть наклонила голову, подходя ближе к Гарри. – Как тебе такое подтверждение?

Гарри не стал отвечать, а просто убрал палочку в рукав: кажется, сегодня день обойдется без наемных убийц. Старые друзья обнялись, приветствуя друг друга.

– Привет, Гарри. Ну как у тебя дела?

Парень же сам не до конца был уверен в себе, больше всего сейчас ему хотелось расплакаться, как последней девчонке. Он даже был уверен, что Гермиона сможет его понять, но делать так не собирался, оттого глубоко вздохнув, просто сказал:

– Я получил твое письмо…

Договорить ему не дали.

– Гарри, ты должен понять, что здесь тебе будет куда как лучше, чем у Дурслей или в Норе. Я спрашивала родителей, по слухам – это по настоящему хорошее место для отдыха, – с этими словами Гермиона сняла с плеч рюкзак и достала оттуда непонятной формы сверток.

– Ты не должна извиняться, Гермиона, – пожал плечами Гарри, он для себя уже давно принял решение подруги.

– Я рада, что ты меня понимаешь, Гарри. А сейчас я хочу поздравить тебя с днем рождения! Я не решилась взять с собой что-то магической, да и многие маггловские вещи тебе вряд ли бы разрешили здесь оставить – как-никак это больница, потому… Мама напекла пирожных с орехами. Она считает тебя слишком худым.

Гарри застонал. Кажется, миссис Уизли создала себе клона-двойника. Правда, пирожные все равно взял и, не теряя времени, он распечатал кулек и предложил подруге.

– Пирожные с орехами у мамы получаются лучше всего. У нее не так уж много возможностей для практики, хотя бы потому что мама – стоматолог. Она часто напоминает мне о необходимости правильного питания, – подруга с хитрым видом снова полезла в рюкзак и вытащила оттуда уже не пирожные, а сладости известные в волшебном мире под названием Шоколадные Лягушки.

И опять они честно поделились друг с другом.

Гермионе попалась карточка с изображением профессора Дамблдора, о чем она не приметнула сообщить Гарри.

– Даже не показывай мне его, – сказал Гарри.

Гермиона удивилась поведению друга.

– Что-то случилось, Гарри?

– Я пока не готов говорить об этом, – сказал Гарри, хмуро откусывая большой кусок лягушки.

– Но ты подразумеваешь, что когда-нибудь расскажешь? – слегка обеспокоено спросила подруга.

– Когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас. Так-так, что еще, кроме сладостей, ты мне еще принесла?

Гермиона вытащила еще парочку небольших прямоугольных коробочек. Компакт диски? Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее.

– О, Гарри! То, что я ведьма и посещаю лучшую школу волшебства, еще не значит, что я не пользуюсь маггловскими изобретениями.

Она положила диски на столе.

– Это мои любимые исполнители. Надеюсь, что тебе тоже понравится.

– Спасибо, Гермиона. Что еще? – Гарри почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком.

– Ё-ё! – она вытащила на свет небольшую коробочку и вручила ее Гарри. – Чтобы тебе не было скучно.

– Ё-ё? – переспросил он.

– Да, Гарри. Я понимаю, что это не замена снитчу, но все-таки. Кажется, теперь все. А это у тебя что такое? – спросила она, указывая на тетрадь, которую Гарри до сих пор держал под мышкой.

– Это мое домашнее задание, – Гарри шутливо улыбнулся, плюхаясь на диван. – А вы, мисс, слишком любопытны, – он взял одну из подушек, что лежали здесь же, и кинул в подругу.

– Ах, так, значит… Вот получай, – подруга не осталась в долгу.

– Пол! Иди сюда!

Услышав вопль, в котором было столько же недоверия, сколько и удивления, Пол оторвался от компьютера и посмотрел на коллегу.

– Ты должен это увидеть! – Джек звонко рассмеялся, на что Пол удивленно приподнял брови. – Это просто замечательно!

Пол посмотрел на экран, который сейчас показывал изображение Гарри и его подруги, дерущихся подушками. Новость, действительно, была более чем примечательная, по крайней мере, он теперь знал, что Гарри, как и любой другой, нормальный подросток умеет расслабляться. Единственным ненормальным в данной ситуации было то, что делать он это может лишь в компании тех, кому действительно доверяет.

– Оставь его, Джек. Пусть парень хоть немного расслабиться, – утихомирил коллегу Пол.

– Сдавайся! – Гермиона очень ловко бросила подушкой в голову друга.

– Никогда! – Гарри не остался в долгу. – Мальчик-Который-Выжил не может быть побежден. – В Гермиону полетело две подушки.

– Невыносимый мальчишка – вот кто ты! – Гарри никак не прокомментировал это заявление, предпочитая целенаправленные удары, и вскоре добился цели.

– Золотой мальчик Гриффиндора победил! Светлая сторона снова впереди!

Гарри сел рядом с подругой, которая уже не делала никаких попыток к сопротивлению.

– Эй, Гермиона, первый раз вижу, чтобы ты так развлекалась. Разве такое поведение достойно лучшей ученицы нашего курса?

Девушка только и смола. Что рассмеяться на слова друга.

– А ты думаешь, что я умею только учиться? Вообще-то сейчас каникулы. Жаль, что в этом году мы с родителями остались в Англии, обычно же мы путешествуем по Европе, – Гарри ухмыльнулся подруге, прерывая ее относительно философские размышления. – Кстати, знаешь, кого ты мне сейчас напомнил? Скайуокера из «Звездных войн». Светлая сторона, – поддразнила она друга.

Гарри устало вздохнул:

– Предполагаю, что это мое новое прозвище? Ну почему каждый считает необходимым придумать мне подходящую кличку? Вам мало моего имени? – Гарри изобразил на лице страдание, после чего посмотрел на лицо подруги, выискивая в ее чертах реакцию на такое заявление.

– Ничего не могу помочь! Наверное, тебе стоит поискать причину в самом себе? Можешь даже спросить своего врача. Может, он знает? – Гермиона быстро приводила в порядок комнату, которую они с Гарри привели в несколько, хм, неприемлемое состояние. – Думаю, что в следующий раз я принесу тебе побольше сладостей. Ты как на это смотришь?

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем ответить:

– В следующий раз?

– Ты же в маггловском мире. Я могу посещать тебя так часто, как пожелаю. А ты можешь быть уверен, что своих друзей я желаю видеть очень часто! Впрочем, если ты хочешь сидеть здесь в одиночестве, то… – она сделала вид, что обиделась, но уже в следующую секунду добавила, – конечно же, я шучу. – Она улыбнулась и взяла Гарри за руку. – Так мне приходить?


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Спать или не спать**

Гарри помахал Гермионе, которая несколько раз обернулась к его окну, прежде чем покинуть территорию больницы. Рядом с ним, на подоконнике, лежали ее подарки. Несмотря на легкое раздражение от действий подруги, он, кажется, действительно был рад ее приходу… И все же, как жаль, что Гермиона не посчитала необходимым сообщить в Орден о его местопребывания. Сейчас он был готов принять как избавителя даже профессора Снейпа, человека, которого всегда считал самым отвратительным преподавателем и вообще мерзавцем. Но ради такого случая, он был даже согласен принести учителю извинения за тот… ммм, эпизод на окклюменции.

– Эй, приятель!

Гарри обернулся, чтобы увидеть стоящего на пороге комнаты Пола.

– Как твои дела? – почти сразу последовал вопрос.

– О, замечательно! Гермиона, принесла мне несколько вещей… – Гарри жестом указал на все добро, выставленное на подоконнике.

Пол же только кивнул: он все и так видел и теперь должен был посмотреть вещи, чтобы разрешить или не разрешить своему подопечному их оставить.

– Ты мне покажешь? – мягко спросил он.

Гарри только кивнул и, собрав все в кучу, переместил на стол.

– Конфеты, как я вижу. Замечательно.

– Гермиона принесла мне, сказала, что это скрасит мое пребывание здесь. Вот еще и пирожные с орехами.

Пол снова улыбнулся.

– Это компакт-диски, ее любимые произведения. Она ведь не знает, какую я люблю музыку, потому подобрала на свой вкус.

– Хорошо, а это книги?

– Да, – кивнул Гарри, – некоторые из них волшебные. А вот и шоколадные лягушки. И бобы Берти Боттс – в каждой конфете свой уникальный вкус… Правда, не всегда приятный, но в этом есть своя изюминка.

Гарри замолчал, наблюдая за своим доктором, который перебирал принесенные книги.

– Шекспир, Диккенс. У вашей подруги замечательный вкус, – Гарри кивнул, Гермиона не была бы Гермионой, если бы это было не так. Пол положил книги обратно на стол. – Заметьте, что она сделал несколько надписей на форзаце.

Гарри открыл первую книгу и прочитал:

_«Прочитай "Генрих Четвертый", части 1 и 2 и "Генрих Пятый". Гермиона»._

– Ты когда-нибудь читал эти пьесы? – спросил Пол, обращая свое внимание на волшебные книги.

– Нет, сэр.

Пол в удивлении приподнял брови.

– Не зачем называть меня «сэром», Гарри, можно просто Пол, – мягко сказал он. – Я чувствую себя таким старым со всеми этими «мистерами» и «сэрами».

Гарри улыбнулся и взял в руки Ё-ё.

– Хорошо, Пол, – сказал Гарри, между тем задумываясь: можно ли будет попросить у Пола снотворного?

– Эй, эти картинки двигаются!

– Конечно, – спокойно ответил Гарри: ему-то уже не привыкать к таким «странностям», – в волшебном мире почти все картины, рисунки и фотографии двигаются.

Гарри отметил, что Пол не выглядел слишком уж потрясенным, скорее несколько удивленным. В какой-то момент, Гарри даже подумал, что Пол ему не верит. Впрочем, уже в следующую секунду он отбросил эту глупую мысль: как можно не верить тому, что видишь собственными глазами.

– Пол? – на всякий случай позвал врача Гарри.

– О, да, все прекрасно, – несколько невпопад ответил мужчина. – Просто мне не легко сразу осознать, что где-то в мире возможно такое чудо.

Гарри усмехнулся, после чего взял в руки «Историю Хогвартса», которую принесла ему Гермиона. На одной из страниц он нашел то, что искал:

– Вот, посмотрите, это потолок в Большом Зале – мы каждый день там обедаем.

Выражение лица Пола невозможно было описать словами. Потрясение – но это лишь малая часть чувств, которые охватили мужчину.

– Потолок показывает погоду снаружи, – сказал Гарри, наблюдая за врачом: тот не веря глазам, глядел в книгу. Надо отдать должное Полу – тот быстро пришел в себя и даже нашел в себе силы пошутить:

– Я хочу себе такой потолок в спальню.

Гарри улыбнулся и закивал, говоря, что когда-то давно ему хотелось того же.

Некоторое время они просидели молча, а потом Гарри решился:

– Гм, Пол?

– Да?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем задать свой, казалось бы, очень простой вопрос:

– Я смогу сегодня ночью получить снотворное?

Пол закрыл книгу и повернулся к собеседнику:

– Зачем? – последовал вопрос.

– Почему вы спрашиваете? – Гарри отвернулся и сделал вид, что его заинтересовала страница из Шекспира.

– Я должен знать, – серьезно сказал Пол. – Это часть моих обязанностей.

Гарри пожал плечами: он не хотел объяснять причин:

– Я, наверное, пойду спать, – вместо ответа сказал он.

– Нет, Гарри, подожди. Я могу дать тебе снотворное, но тому должна быть серьезная причина. Ты же понимаешь, что такие средства очень быстро приводят к привыканию? – Пол откинулся на спинку дивана, но продолжал внимательно наблюдать за мальчиком. Когда тот ничего не сказал, мужчина продолжил. – Гарри поверь, я очень хочу тебе помочь, но не смогу этого сделать, пока ты отказываешься объяснять причины своего поведения, – мальчик продолжал молчать. Тогда Пол со вздохом сказал: – Снова кошмары?

– Нет, не кошмары, – после долгого молчания, наконец, сказал Гарри. – Я не могу этого объяснить, не уверен, что вы поймете. Это… это Волдеморт.

Пол молчал, он не хотел прерывать откровения своего пациента.

– Вы можете мне не верить, но Волдеморт реален, – Пол чуть наклонился вперед, ожидая, что же Гарри еще ему скажет. – Когда я сплю он… он кое-что делает. Черт! Я не знаю, как объяснить. Но там, во сне, мои чувства очень реальны. Я… – Гарри дернулся, не зная как продолжать, но все же нашел в себе силы и продолжил. – Когда он касается меня, я чувствую это. Там есть мебель – она настоящая. Я могу чувствовать жар камина. Еда реальная, запахи тоже. Заклинания я тоже воспринимаю как настоящие. И там он может управлять мной. Я так слаб, я не могу ничего сделать против него, – Гарри резко поднялся и прошелся по комнате. – Я не могу даже ударить его, потому что… просто не могу. А он может. Такое состояние… все это сводит с ума, – Гарри остановился и уставился в одну точку на стене. – Снотворное как-то блокирует эти сны, оно не дает ему проникать в мою комнату. Даже Зелье Сны без Сновидений не дает такого эффекта.

– Ты всегда спишь, когда он… приходит?

Гарри кивнул:

– Стоит мне только заснуть, он приходит. Сначала мне снятся обычные сны, но потом появляется он, – ответил Гарри, игнорируя приглашение Пола присесть. Сейчас ему хотелось быть в движении, пусть лишь меряя шагами комнату, но в движении. – И я не могу сам проснуться, он мне не дает, – Пол наблюдал за терзаниями Гарри, ничего не предпринимая.

Наконец Гарри остановился и фыркнул, а в следующую секунду его глаза словно остекленели, не выражая не единой эмоции.

– И какие же у тебя есть предложения по решению этой проблемы? Ну помимо снотворного, потому что это, как я уже сказал, отнюдь не выход, – поинтересовался Пол. Сейчас состояние Гарри пугало его, этот безжизненный взгляд холодил сердце. Ни у кого из его пациентов не было таких проблем… Впрочем, это и понятно, никто из них не был волшебником. Кажется, ему следует пересмотреть свои взгляды.

– Я же равен ему, понимаете, он сам выбрал меня равным, отметил, – Гарри цинично усмехнулся, продолжая, словно и не слышал предыдущих слов врача. – Но он этого не знает. – Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел на Пола. – Шрам, мой шрам – это метка. Она связывает нас. Знаете, он пытается склонить меня на свою сторону…

Гарри затих. А Пол меж тем задался вопросом: «Что же случилось с этим ребенком? Что значат эти слова: «выбрал равным»?

– Склонить? – он «зацепил» последнее слово. – А ты не соглашаешься?

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

– Почему? – Полу действительно была интересна причина.

– Поддержать человека, убившего моих родителей? Убийцу и маньяка?

Пол удивленно моргнул.

– Я ненавижу его, – буркнул Гарри. – Этот шрам у меня от него, – Гарри коснулся шрама. – Отметил… С тех пор между нами есть связь, мы легко чувствует эмоции друг друга. И его любимое занятие посылать мне кошмары. Те сны, о которых я вам рассказывал. – Гарри устало плюхнулся на диван. – И, конечно, у меня нет никакого желания к нему присоединяться. Да и власть мне не нужна. Знаете, я хочу жить жизнь обычного человека, своей жизнью. Вот только вряд ли мне это светит.

– Но почему нет? – спросил Пол.

Гарри фыркнул и слабо улыбнулся Полу:

– Дамблдор. Директор школы, в которой я учусь. Моя безопасность волнует его больше всего остального, – Гарри скрестил руки, отворачиваясь от Пола. – Я понимаю, что он желает мне лучшего, но все равно отчего-то… противно. Он не разрешает мне проводить каникулы так, как я хочу. А причина… Волдеморт убьет меня, как только найдет, – Гарри улыбнулся. – Я давно здесь? – внезапно спросил он.

– Примерно полторы недели, – ответил Пол. – Плюс-минус день.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

– Уверен, что Волдеморт ищет меня. Знаете, если я когда-нибудь скажу вам бежать отсюда, найдите в себе силы послушаться. Его команда любит развлекаться с не-волшебными существами, – Пол удивленно посмотрел на мальчика, удивляясь той уверенности, что прозвучала в его голосе.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Пол. – Но вернемся к началу нашего разговора. К снотворному.

– А что тут еще можно сказать. Я не смогу долго сопротивляться его вмешательству.

– Хорошо, думаю, что первое время мы сможем обратиться к снотворному, но в будущем, Гарри, надо искать другие пути.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Пола: кажется, ему поверили.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Гарри. Пол собрал вещи Гарри в пакет:

– Вот можешь забрать все это. Здесь, кажется, нет ничего запрещенного в нашей больнице.

Гарри хихикнул: «ничего запрещенного» – а что бы сказали остальные, увидев его книги?

– Хорошо, – Гарри поднялся, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, когда Пол окликнул его, задав вопрос:

– Гарри? Хм, а что такое «окклюменция»?

– Сущее мучение, – буркнул Гарри себе под нос, после чего соизволил ответить, – окклюменция – это способ защитить разум от влияния извне. Когда-то меня пытались обучать этому.

Гарри достал одну из книг, которые принесла Гермиона.

– Вот моя подруга и дала мне эту книгу, наверное, в надежде, что я когда-нибудь смогу осилить эту науку. Вот только боюсь, что это не для меня.

– Ты возражаешь, если я возьму ее почитать?

– Нет, не возражаю, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Все равно мне от нее никакой пользы.

– Я верну ее тебе, как только прочитаю, – Пол посмотрел на часы. – Стоп! Мы опаздываем на обед.

– Разве это плохо? – спросил Гарри.

Пол вздохнул и подтолкнул Гарри к выходу из комнаты свиданий.

– Нет, но опаздывать все равно не стоит. Кстати, ты помнишь, что у тебя сегодня занятия по художественным искусствам? Вечером, я к тебе зайду, и мы решим вопрос с твоими снами.

Петуния Дурсль как обычно по утрам завтракала, просматривая утреннюю почту. Все как обычно, ничего интересного: приглашение на чай от соседей, счета, реклама, местная газета… Но последнее письмо заставило ее замереть. Пергаментный конверт с яркими зелеными чернилами… и полная уверенность в личности отправителя. Глубоко вздохнув, она вскрыла конверт.

_Миссис Дурсль,_

_неделю назад я написал Гарри, что вскоре за ним приедут и заберут. Однако последние обстоятельства заставляют меня изменить это решение. Обращаюсь к вам с просьбой проследить за Гарри до конца лета, и, пожалуйста, сообщите об этом юному Гарри._

_Заранее благодарю вас за сотрудничество._

_Искренне ваш, _

_Альбус Дамблдор_


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Маггловская окклюменция**

– Привет, Гарри! Как у тебя сегодня настроение?

Гарри шлепнулся на диван рядом я Полом:

– Все отлично, – кивнул он, балуясь с Ё-ё.

– Нет, так не пойдет. Давай с начала. Как дела?

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Я чувствую себя отдохнувшим. Вот только отвечать вам, не зная, что вы хотите от меня услышать, я не могу.

Гарри подкинул игрушку в воздух и снова поймал. Как же ему не хватало квиддича. Сейчас бы он с удовольствием погонялся бы за маленьким золотым мячиком.

– Хорошо, я приму и такой ответ. Знаешь, я сегодня всю ночь читал твою книгу по окклюменции, – Пол протянул ему внушительный фолиант. – Хм, весьма занятное чтение, я тебе скажу. И насколько я понял – это очень важная наука в вашем обществе.

Гарри кивнул, но предпочел промолчать в ответ на заявление.

– Я подумал, что для нас не составит проблем разобраться с этой «макулатурой», – шутливо сказал Пол, кивая в сторону книги, которую Гарри сейчас держал в руках.

– Вы так думаете?

– Конечно, я пока не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема, с этим еще придется разобраться, но решение мы найдем – это точно!

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Хоть что-то. Спасибо, Пол. Когда мы начнем?

– Я думаю, прямо сейчас. У тебя как раз перед обедом есть свободное время.

– Сейчас, – слегка растерялся Гарри, он не ожидал от Пола такого энтузиазма. – Ну, ладно. С чего начнем?

– Для начала я выключу свет. Он будет нам только мешать, – Пол поднялся с кушетки, на которой до этого сидел, и подошел к окну. – Закрой глаза, – сказал он, одновременно задергивая плотные шторы, отсекая лучи солнечного света.

Гарри выполнил пожелание своего доктора, но все равно не смог удержаться от сомнений. – Теперь расслабься.

Гарри попытался выполнить пожелание Пола, но не был уверен, что у него это получилось.

– Сосредоточься на своем дыхании Гарри. Почувствуй воздух, который входит в легкие, а затем выходит обратно.

Гарри все делал, как инструктировал его Пол. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох…

– Не думай ни о чем, только о воздухе, который проникает в тебя, чтобы насытить кровь кислородом.

Гарри кивнул, не уверенный, что Пол видит это, и продолжил занятие.

_Это кажется совсем не трудным_.

_Почему меня в Хогвартсе не учили этому?_

– Не думай ни о чем, – снова послышался голос Пола. – Сосредоточься на дыхании.

_На дыхании. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Глубокий вдох – глубокий выдох…_

– Гарри? Ты еще здесь? Возвращайся, приятель, – Гарри открыл глаза и поморгал, привыкая к яркому свету. Шторы снова были отдернуты.

– Это было прекрасно. Кажется, я действительно смог расслабиться и очистить свое сознание.

Пол улыбнулся Гарри и передал ему книгу по окклюменции.

– Мне думается, что для первого раза мы добились хороших результатов. Тебе не кажется? Теперь каждый день ты будешь начинать день с этих упражнений. А вечером перед сном снова повторять. Хорошо? Думаю, что со временем эти занятия дадут положительный результат.

Гарри согласно кивнул.

– Так, а теперь о других твоих занятиях. Скайли прислала мне записку о том, что ты не желаешь заниматься школьными предметами. Может, скажешь мне почему? – спросил Пол.

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Это не имеет никакого смысла. Так или иначе, Дамблдор скоро заберет меня отсюда, – ответил Гарри.

Пол понимающе кивнул, и задал следующий вопрос:

– А ты хочешь, чтобы Дамблдор нашел тебя здесь?

– Да, – последовал простой ответ.

– Значит, ты не хочешь здесь оставаться? – сделал еще одну попытку Пол. Гарри не первый пациент, который воспринимал больницу как заточение. – Вчера, как мне показалось, твое отношение к директору Дамблдору было несколько противоречивым? Так почему же сегодня ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя нашел? Ты противоречишь сам себе, Гарри.

Юноша молчал, никак не комментируя слова своего доктора.

– Ну так как? – настаивал Пол. – Ты действительно хочешь вернуться назад?

– Да, – упрямо ответил Гарри, не желая смотреть в сторону Пола.

– Почему? – на губах мужчины заиграла улыбка – он приближался к своей цели. – Мне кажется, что этот Дамблдор тебе совсем не нравится. Но, если я правильно понимаю, он для тебя сейчас меньшее зло, нежели наша лечебница? А вот скажи мне, если бы Волдеморт сейчас пришел и предложил тебе возможность уйти отсюда, ты бы согласился?

Гарри посмотрел на Пола, как на полоумного, искренне сомневаясь в его «нормальности».

– Нет, конечно, – в голосе юноши прозвучала твердая уверенность в своих действиях.

– Хм, так значит в ситуации с Волдемортом наша больница для тебя меньшее зло, да?

Гарри пожал плечами, он не понимал смысла этого разговора.

– Ладно, оставим на время эту тему, – сдался Пол, – и вернемся к твоим занятиям.

– Я уже сказал вам, что не вижу в них смысла. Даже если я начну тут что-то изучать – меня заберут – и что мне с этого тогда? – огрызнулся Гарри, сердито нахмурившись: ну сколько можно повторять одно и то же?

– Я знаю, знаю. Этот странный директор вашей сверхъестественной школы. Но сейчас-то ты можете изучать эти предметы, и пока никто, я замечу, тебя никто отсюда не забирал.

Гарри устало уткнулся головой в руки. Ну почему же Пол его не понимает? Правда, он мог бы походить на некоторые занятия. Например, на рисование.

– Хорошо, – согласился Гарри: ответом ему была широкая улыбка Пола.

– Так, и что же ты хочешь учить? – Пол положил перед Гарри список предметов, который мальчик тут же отодвинул в сторону.

– У вас есть классы иностранных языков? – спросил он.

Пол тут же указал на строчку, где были отмечены французский и испанский языки.

– Я возьму их, – кивнул Гарри.

Пол поставил напротив строчки галочку.

– Замечательно, вот видишь, в этом нет ничего сложного. Так ты уже занимаешься художественными искусствами. А как насчет физкультуры?

Гарри зевнул.

– Ну так как? – Гарри снова промолчал. – Ладно, ты подумай над этим. А сейчас начинаются занятия, на которые ты уже можешь ходить. Так что, давай, поднимайся и вперед.

Гарри вздохнул и согласился. В конце концов, проще было согласиться, нежели продолжать эти бессмысленные попытки переубедить Пола.

– Гарри, – врач снова окликнул его уже на выходе, – если тебе что-то понадобиться, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне… как к другу.

– Даже если я по настоящему ненавижу это место? – спросил Гарри.

– Да! Даже если это так. Я не буду обижаться, приятель. Можешь не стесняться и дальше продолжать оскорблять мой интеллект.

Гарри на мгновение задумался, а потом кивнул, соглашаясь с Полом. Ну с кем он здесь еще может поговорить о Волдеморте?

– Я обращусь к вам, если понадобиться, – прошептал Гарри так тихо, что Пол даже подумал, что ему показалось.

– Вот и хорошо.

Они посидели вместе еще немного. Пол зачем-то рассказал Гарри историю этой больницы, подробно останавливаясь на благородных попечителях, которые выделяют огромные средства, чтобы дать детям все самое лучшее. Гарри же слушал без особого энтузиазма. Да и вообще его мысли сейчас были очень далеко.

– Ты еще здесь? – в какой-то момент окликнул его Пол.

Гарри моргнул и поискал взглядом доктора.

– Хочу тебе напомнить, что скоро начнутся занятия, – сказал Пол, поднимаясь со своего места. – Так что пойдем.

Вместе они прошли на первый этаж, где располагался зал физических упражнений. Гарри пришлось задержаться на несколько минут в раздевалке, чтобы переодеться в форму. Но вскоре он присоединился к тем, кто пришел во время и уже стоял шеренгой вдоль стены.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Гарри сделал вывод, что помещение чем-то похоже на класс каких-нибудь бойцовых искусств. Одни циновки вместо лавочек уже производили сильное впечатление. Вот только он понятия не имел к какому стилю единоборств все это относится.

Но постойте!...

Девочки!

Гарри знал, что здесь наравне с парнями проходили лечение и представительницы прекрасной половины человечества; вот только комнаты девушек располагались в противоположном крыле. Правда, он раньше и не ходил на другие занятия, а потому видел их только в столовой. Но здесь его удивлению не было предела. Почему девушки занимались вместе с ними? Не то, что бы он был решительно против, но в начальной маггловской школе они всегда занимались раздельно.

Гарри оглянулся на Пола, но тот его проигнорировал; вместо этого доктор подошел ко второму взрослому мужчине в этой комнате, одетого в спортивную форму. После небольшого разговора учитель так выразительно глянул на Гарри, что тот тут же опустил взгляд в низ. Пожалуй, даже Снейпу было чему поучиться у этого парня!

Через мгновение мужчины уже шли к нему.

– Это – Эван, – сказал Пол, ободряюще похлопывая Гарри по плечу. – Эван, позволь тебе представить: сэнсей Леонард.

– Ты уже участвовал в серьезных драках, – кажется, это был даже не вопрос, а прямое утверждение. – Ты занимаешься спортом. Хм, весьма травматичным спортом, надо отметить. У тебя очень странный шрам на правой руке… Отвратительный шрам, – сэнсей Леонард еще раз оглядел его. – Что ж, ты начнешь заниматься завтра.

Сказав, видимо, все, что хотел, мужчина, развернулся и ушел. Гарри, не зная, что и сказать, мог только вопросительно посмотреть на Пола: кажется, кто-то должен ему кое-какие объяснения. В частности: что же здесь только что произошло?

– Среди персонала у Леонарда прозвище – Холмс, как видишь, на это есть серьезные основания.

– Холмс? – Гарри казалось, что он где-то слышал эту фамилию. Или нет?

– Шерлок Холмс, – добавил Пол, и Гарри вспомнил.

– Детектив?

– Точно. Ты, кстати, можешь взять в нашей библиотеке собрание сочинений Конан Дойля, думаю, тебе понравится.

– Я подумаю, – кивнул Гарри.

– И мне кажется, Гарри, что тебе стоит продолжать излагать свои мысли на бумаге. Думаю, что подарок твоей подруги не должен пропадать зря. А если вдруг что-то начнет тебя серьезно беспокоить, ты всегда сможешь обратиться ко мне. Я постараюсь помочь.

_Помочь!_ Опять кто-то хотел помогать ему, защищать… Неожиданно ему вспомнился АД. Но уже в следующую секунду он попытался заглушить эти воспоминания. Это не то, что он хотел сейчас вспоминать!

– Эй, приятель? – Гарри глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на собеседника. – Что-то случилось?

Гарри покачал головой: нет, конечно, же нет, ничего не случилось.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Пол. Они с Гарри еще не достигли того момента, когда пациент полностью открывается своему врачу, и это его сильно угнетало.

– Давай иди, скоро у тебя начнется урок литературы.

Гарри попрощался и направился на второй этаж, где располагался класс.

Литература один из тех предметов, которые он считал приемлемыми для себя у магглов.

Пол же так и остался стоять посреди коридора. Нахмурившись, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове последние минуты их общения. Что-то, определенно, расстроило Гарри. Вот только Пол никак не мог понять, что же в его словах могло вызвать такую реакцию?

Полтора часа занятий литературы прошли для Гарри как в тумане, он просто не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться, а потому почти с благословением принял слова учительницы о том, что оставшееся до конца урока время они могут посвятить личным делам.

Самое время написать письмо для Гермионы.

_Дорогая Гермиона,_

_Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за помощь. Огромное спасибо за то, что навестила меня; и еще большее спасибо за книгу по окклюменции! Кроме того, прошу тебя передать благодарность твоей матери за замечательные пирожные с орехами. Частично, правда, я поделился ими с Полом, но не говори миссис Грейнджер! Боюсь, что она этого может не оценить. Кстати, окклюменции меня теперь учит Пол! Еще пока рано говорить об успехах, но, кажется, у меня намечается прогресс. Но ты не думай, что я тут днями и ночами «очищаю разум». Совсем, нет. Пол уговорил меня «взять на вооружение» какие-нибудь маггловские дисциплины. Не то, чтобы мне это могло когда-нибудь понадобиться, правда? Но я согласился ходить на литературы и физкультуру. А еще я решил начать изучать иностранные языки. Думаю, что первым будет испанский. Но об этом я расскажу потом, пока у меня не было еще ни одного занятия. Зато я уже встречался со своими преподавателями по литературе и физкультуре. Про первую пока ничего сказать не могу, а вот второй… Его имя сэнсей Леонард, и он очень странный (для сравнения: такой же странный, как для маггла волшебник или ведьма). Он откуда-то узнал, что я уже участвовал в битвах и занимаюсь травматичным спортом, а еще отметил шрам, который мне оставила Амбридж на левой руке. Пол говорит, что его прозвище: Холмс. Хотя лично мне такое сравнение не кажется верным. Он мог бы давать уроки запугивания самому Снейпу! Хотя в это, наверное, сложно поверить._

_Пожалуйста, ответь поскорее._

_С любовью,_

_Гарри_

* * * /Три дня спустя…/

_Дорогая Гермиона,_

_Пишу тебе очень короткое письмо, потому что времени почти нет. Но не волнуйся, скоро я напишу еще одно, когда мы переедем на новое место. Ты не поверишь, но Дамблдор предложил мне и еще нескольким студентам позаниматься летом дополнительно! Так что сегодня мы перебираемся обратно в Хогвартс. В основном мы будем заниматься Защитой, ну и еще несколькими предметами. Я разочарован – ни тебя, ни Гарри там не будет. Теперь прощаюсь: напишу, когда будет побольше информации._

_Черт! Мама опять кричит на меня._

_Пока!_

_Рон_

Гермиона дважды перечитала письмо, чтобы удостовериться, что глаза ее не обманывают: летняя программа обучения? Если она не ошибается, такие случае единичны. На всякий случай она решила еще раз перечитать эту главу в Истории Хогвартса.

_Летние занятия редкое явление в школе «Хогвартс». Такая программа, обычно предполагает сильное напряжение студентов, потому что лето – это время, когда они могут отдохнуть от постоянного колдовства. Одной из причин разработки летней программы обучения – войны. В такие времена сотрудникам Хогвартса разрешается ускорять обучения и давать студентам более сложные задания. Последним таким случаем была война с Грин-де-Вальдом. Тех, кто будет проходить ускоренное летнее обучение, назначает директор школы, согласно собственным представлениям._

_Примечание: любые дополнительные сведенья по данному вопросу можно получить у действующего директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс»_

Гермиона нахмурилась. Не сильно-то ей это помогло. Интересно, почему директор решил именно сейчас вспомнить о летнем обучении? И почему он выбрал для него тех, кого выбрал (как бы глупо это не звучало)?

– Думай, Гермиона, – буркнула она себе под нос, поднимаясь со стула. – С первым вопросом, впрочем, все понятно: близиться открытая война с Волдемортом. Но что же могут сделать те дети, которых он избрал для обучения? Неужели они могу то, чего не могут взрослые волшебники? – девушка опустилась на кровать, ходьба явно не помогала мыслительному процессу. – Что могут дети такого, чего не могут взрослые?

– Гермиона? Что за странные вопросы? – девушка обернулась: в дверях стояла ее мама.

– О, просто я размышляю не тему: могут ли дети сделать нечто такое, чего не смогу сделать взрослые?

Ее мама удивленно моргнула:

– Ну, конечно. Это давно изученный факт среди врачей. А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

– Рон прислал мне письмо. Этим летом он и еще несколько студентов будут проходить курс обучения. В Хогвартсе такое дозволяется лишь в том случае, если приближается война. А ты знаешь как нестабилен сейчас магический мир, я же рассказывала…

Доктор Грейнджер кивнула:

– Все ясно. Ну тогда логика в действиях ваших учителей, определенно, присутствует.

– И что ты думаешь? – спросила Гермиона.

– Хорошо, давай подумаем вместе. Во-первых, дети лучше чувствуют моменты, когда им говорят правду, а когда лгут. Кроме того, большинство детей по своей природе готовы говорить, хм, неудобную для других правду. В обычной жизни это, не всегда хорошо, но вот в нестандартных ситуациях весьма полезно, – миссис Грейнджер улыбнулась дочери. – Во-вторых, часто дети могут увидеть то, чего не видят взрослые, просто потому что они по-другому смотрят на мир. Ну и в-третьих, – здесь она нахмурилась, – дети могут быть по-настоящему жестокими. Ну, вот и все, что я знаю. Тебе это помогло?

– Я не уверена, – туманно ответила Гермиона, – но спасибо.

– Никаких проблем, дорогая. А как дела у твоего второго друга? У Гарри? Ты же недавно получила от него письмо.

– У него все отлично. Кажется, он начинает привыкать к новой обстановке.

– Замечательно. Если ему что-то понадобится, ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам с отцом.

– Хорошо, мама. Спасибо.

Гермиона еще раз глянула на письмо друга.

Холмс – преподаватель уроков физкультуры! Девушка хихикнула. Ей определенно надо было на это посмотреть.

Она решительно встала с кровати и подошла к столу: ей надо было написать ответ.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Бумажная корона Гарри**

Когда следующим утром Гарри открыл глаза, перед его взором маячило лицо Джека.

– Бу-у, – Гарри невольно дернулся в сторону.

– Джек, ты псих! – воскликнул он, откидываясь на подушки и натягивая одеяло повыше.

– Привет, 007, – при этих словах Гарри застонал – кажется, к концу своего пребывания здесь он возненавидит любые клички… или окончательно смириться. – Мои осведомители сказали, что у тебя сегодня день рождения!

– Неужто? – буркнул мальчик, поворачиваясь на другой бок. В данный момент ему хотелось поблаженствовать, валяясь в кровати, а не выслушивать очередную бредовую идею Джека.

– Ты знаешь, что это значит? – у него попытались отобрать одеяло, но Гарри стойко держал оборону.

– Новая секретная миссия? – глухо ответил он, пытаясь оттолкнуть обидчика ногой.

– Нет! Торт и мороженое! – с этими словами у него отобрали одеяло, и Гарри невольно пришлось сесть.

В отместку он недовольно уставился на Джека, который и не думал обращать внимание на этот факт:

– Давай вставай, одевайся, – с этими словами парень исчез за дверью.

– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – бурчал Гарри, надевая униформу, которую ему выдали в первый же день: свободные, не стесняющие движений рубашка и брюки. – Может, я и не хочу никаких тортов и мороженных…

Умывшись и причесавшись (ну или попытавшись это сделать), Гарри спустился в столовую, где его уже ждали. Несколько десятков пар глаз внимательно на него смотрели.

– Что?.. – спросил он, но договорить ему не дали. Где-то над головой разделся хлопок, и посыпалось конфетти.

– С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и попытался стряхнуть с волос маленькие бумажные кружочки.

– Спасибо.

Гарри подумал, что с поздравлениями законченно и спокойно подошел к столу, за которым обычно завтракал.

– Ну ты же не думаешь, что это все? – с улыбкой спросил Баг.

– А что еще? – искренне удивился Гарри, он вообще не понимал, почему эти в большинстве своем ему почти незнакомые люди поздравляют его.

Баг же промолчал в ответ на заданный вопрос, но его лицо приобрело такое хитрющее выражение, что Гарри тут же отбросил мысль, что сегодня его хоть на минутку оставят в покое.

Группа подростков разошлась в стороны, открывая его взору накрытый стол. Вот только несоответствие блюд было несколько… странным: вафли, пицца, пироги… Не то, чтобы это невозможно совместить, но Гарри никогда не задумывался о подобной возможности.

– Это сейчас, – где-то рядом говорил Баг, – вечером будет мороженое и фильм, который ты выберешь. Мы здесь каждый раз так празднуем дни рождения.

Гарри улыбнулся: вечеринка по случаю ЕГО дня рождения, но сегодня остальные почему-то все решали за него. Стоило Гарри только сесть за стол, ему на голову нахлобучили картонную корону.

– Я против таких порядков, – попытался возмутиться мальчик, снимая отвратительное на его взгляд украшение.

И тут, как по сигналу, весь стол возмутился такому бесцеремонному попранию традиций их больницы.

– Ты должен носить ее весь день, – обиженно протянул сидевший рядом Спарки. – Это традиция!

Гарри намеревался стоять на своем до конца, но его даже не стали слушать – через несколько секунд корона снова устроилась у него на голове. Ему же оставалось только поудобнее устроится на своем стуле и приступить к более приятной процедуре: завтраку.

Чрез несколько минут Гарри все-таки нашел выход из сложившейся ситуации и помог ему в этом Спарки, который чуть раньше доказывал ему необходимость присутствия короны на голове именинника.

– Эй, Спарки, – весело обратился к другу парень, – мне, кажется, что это по праву должно сегодня принадлежать тебе. В первый раз вижу, чтобы ты смог съесть больше минимума, назначенного тебе врачом! – с этими словами он передал элемент власти Спарки. С самого первого дня Гарри знал, что этот мальчик страдает психологическим заболеванием: мальчику казалось, что он слишком толстый, и потому Спарки сознательно ограничивал себя в еде.

– Ха, ты прав, Эван, – Спарки лихо сдвинул корону на бок, нисколько не смущаясь ее присутствию у себя на голове.

– С Днем Рождения, – к Гарри подошел Пол, жестом показывая, что ему пора на занятия, которые в честь праздника никто не отменял.

– Парни, я буду рад посидеть с вами вечером, – сказал Гарри, поднимаясь со своего места. В ответ он услышал стройный хор голосов, желающих ему веселого дня.

– Эй, 007! – окликнули его почти на выходе. Гарри обернулся и увидел спешащего к нему Чефа. Чеф не часто разговаривал с ним, на деле они общались один-два раза, потому этого парня он почти не знал. Но, судя по словам Джека, такое прозвище парень получил, потому что готовка – его хобби. – Какой фильм ты хочешь увидеть сегодня вечером?

Гарри на мгновение задумался. О киноиндустрии и всем, с чем это искусство было связанно он, благодаря Дурслям, не знал почти ничего. Но, кажется, на днях Гермиона упоминала какой-то, по ее словам, очень хороший фильм…

– Хм, «Звездные войны».

– Отличный выбор. Классика! – улыбнулся ему парень и пошел назад к столам.

– Почему «Звездные войны»? – не замедлил поинтересоваться Пол.

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Гермиона как-то упоминала этот фильм. А она плохого никогда не посоветует.

– Ты знаешь, что там три фильма? Нет? Ну ничего, два других мы посмотрим потом. А пока давай прогуляемся.

Пока они обследовали небольшой сад, прилегающий к зданию больницы, Пол живо интересовался состоянием Гарри: не беспокоил ли его Волдеморт, не было ли каких-то обострений.

– Ты уверен, что все хорошо? – под конец на всякий случай поинтересовался врач.

– Все отлично, Пол, если не считать моего утреннего пробуждения. Если честно, то я предпочел бы лишний час сна, вместо обильного завтрака и поздравлений.

Пол рассмеялся обиде, которая проступила на лице мальчика – Гарри говорил абсолютно серьезно!

– Ну а с тех пор, как вы стали давать мне снотворное, Волдеморт меня больше не беспокоил.

– Это замечательно, но мы должны быть очень осторожны, Гарри. Вероятность появления зависимости от снотворного очень велика. Надеюсь, что мы сможем постичь окклюменцию в самое ближайшее время.

Пол прислонился к огромному дереву стоящему чуть вдалеке от тропинки, по которой они гуляли, Гарри же устроился на скамейке напротив.

– Гарри, расскажи мне о своей жизни, – внезапно попросил доктор Пол.

– О моей жизни? А что вы хотите знать? – спросил Гарри. Вопрос привел его в замешательство. Жизнь Мальчика-Который-Выжил… он мог столько рассказать, но о еще большем предпочел бы умолчать.

– Расскажи мне, почему ты так известен в волшебном мире? Что ты думаешь об этом?

Гарри сосредоточил взгляд на большом кленовом листе, лежащем у него под ногами. С чего же начать?

– Ну хорошо. Сколько я себя помню я жил с моими родственниками. Они магглы, – зачем-то пояснил он, хотя знал, что Пол осведомлен об этом факте. – До одиннадцати лет я даже не подозревал о своей известности. Но рядом со мной всегда появлялись какие-то странные люди. Они, встречая меня на улице, зачем-то молчаливо пожимали мне руку, а потом пропадали. Один даже поклонился, – Гарри усмехнулся, вспомнив этот инцидент. – Тетя всегда приходила в ярость, когда такое происходило. А потом я узнал историю своей жизни. Узнал, что знаменит, что не погиб, когда как по всем законам должен был уже давно быть с родителями, что злой волшебник Волдеморт загадочно исчез в ту ночь, когда попытался меня убить. Долгие годы весь волшебный мир, за редкими исключениями, находился в уверенности, что Темный Лорд исчез навсегда. Они боготворили меня, даром, что 31 октября не назвали Днем Гарри Поттера… Хотя это наверное, потому что в этот день все отмечают Хеллоуин, – грустно усмехнулся он. – Вот так я и стал Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Мне был год, и я совсем не помню того, что произошло в тот день.

Пол отошел от дерева и сел рядом с мальчиком.

– Стоило мне только появиться в волшебном мире, как лавры, которых я был лишен в детстве, посыпались на меня… – Гарри остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Это было похоже на выход в свет кинозвезды. Толпы людей желали, чтобы я пожал им руку, поговорил, ответил на их глупые вопросы. Честно, тогда меня это ошеломило и даже испугало. А в Хогвартсе, в школе, студенты только и делали, что глазели на мой шрам и показывали на меня пальцами. Потом, правда, они привыкли, что рядом с ними учится такая знаменитость, – здесь Гарри горько усмехнулся, – и начали воспринимать меня ну если не как обычного человека, то близко к этому. Я ведь не делал ничего необычного или загадочного – я был обычным мальчиком с такими же, как у них проблемами… Можно сказать, что все было относительно не плохо.

– А вот мой второй курс сильно отличался от первого. Весь год у меня перед глазами был яркий пример человека, смыслом жизни которого являлась популярность. Гилдерой Локхарт, известный писатель, его книги расходились тиражами в десятки тысяч. Первый раз я его увидел в книжном магазине, когда пришел покупать учебники к новому учебному году. Заметив меня, Локхарт тут же привлек ко мне внимание всех журналистов, находящихся в зале. В тот день как раз была презентация его последней книги. На следующий день наша с ним фотография, естественно, был на первой полосе «Ежедневного Пророка». Потом началась учеба. Локхарт постоянно давал мне советы о том, как надо общаться с журналистами, как правильно подписывать автографы, как вести себя, когда ты мировая знаменитость. Я бы, наверное, ненавидел этого человека, если бы всеми фибрами души не презирал его.

– А в тот год, к тому же, еще и начались нападения на студентов. Вся школа была в страхе: в Хогвартсе объявился Наследник Слизерина. Тогда же весь Хогвартс узнал, что я змееуст. То есть могу говорить со змеями, – правильно оценил непонимающий взгляд Пола Гарри.

– Правда? Это, наверное, интересно, – задумался пол. – Какие открываются возможности…

Гарри лишь улыбнулся и добавил:

– Сомнительно. Змеи не те, кто любит попусту болтать.

– Не все наши желания рациональны, – отметил Пол. – И что же с твоей способностью было не так?

– Издревле считалось, что это «признак Темного Мага», – процитировал Гарри Рона. – А тогда ситуация сложилась таким образом, что меня обвинили в попытке нападения на студента. Потом, правда, все прояснилось, но большинство продолжало обходить меня стороной. Хотя даже Снейп согласился, что в той ситуации я был ни в чем не виноват.

– Снейп? – заинтересовался Пол, видя, как скривился Гарри, упоминая этого человека.

– Это наш Мастер Зелий. Он с самого первого дня моего появления в Хогвартсе ненавидел меня.

– И что случилось потом? Кто нападал на студентов? – спросил Пол.

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Так получилось, что я и мой друг Рон нашли Тайную Комнату. Там обитал монстр. Мне удалось его уничтожить. А заодно мы с Роном, случайно, лишили памяти Локхарта.

Некоторое время они посидели молча, но потом Пол спросил:

– И ты считаешь себя сильным волшебником, Гарри?

– Я не знаю, – пожал он плечами. – Но почти все вокруг, считают, что по силе я могу равняться Волдеморту.

– Почему?

Гарри откинулся на спинку скамьи, поднимая лицо на встречу солнечным лучам:

– Волдеморт отметил меня как равного себе, – сказал он, сдувая челку со лба и показывая Полу шрам.

– Что это значит? – от него тут же потребовали объяснений.

– _Грядет тот, кто обладает силой, способной одолеть Темного Лорда… рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца от тех, кто трижды бросал ему вызов… И Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе… но будет у него сила, о которой не знает Темный Лорд… и один должен умереть от руки другого, поскольку никто из них не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой… Тот, кто обладает силой, способной сокрушить Темного Лорда, родиться на исходе седьмого месяца._ – Заметив озадаченный взгляд Пола, Гарри счел нужным пояснить. – Это слова Пророчества. Обо мне, – добавил он.

– И что это значит?

– Если следовать интерпретации Дамблдора, то я должен буду убить Волдеморта или он меня… – Гарри встал и нервно прошелся по тропинке. – Ну почему именно я? – воскликнул он и снова плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Полом.

– А что, возможны были другие варианты?

Гарри кивнул:

– Да, мальчик по имени Невилл. Но, по каким-то одному ему ведомым причинам, Волдеморт выбрал меня. Дамблдор думает, что это из-за того, что моя мать магглорожденная, – Гарри замолчал, тяжело вздохнул и выпалил. – Я не хочу становиться убийцей.

– А ты уверен, что должен убить этого мага? – спросил Пол. – Может быть, под властью, о которой говориться в этом Пророчестве, подразумевается какое-нибудь общество или объединение, подчиненное тебе?

– Может быть, но ведь там сказано, что никто из нас не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой.

Пол задумался, после чего сказал:

– Но ведь у тебя не было нормального детства? Так? Тебя всегда так или иначе выделяли… Ну и когда этот Лорд сгинет, жизнь наладится, – оптимистично закончил Пол. – Что думаешь?

– Мне хочется в это верить, – ответил Гарри.

– Прекрасно. Тогда и будем отталкиваться от того, что ты – Гарри Джеймс Поттер, подросток, обладающий огромной силой. Волдеморт отметил тебя как равного себе, – Гарри поднялся взгляд на Пола, в глазах парня явно читался вопрос: «ЧТО ЗА…» – О тебе говорит Пророчестве и потому… Ты обречен быть сильным волшебником, которому нет равных.

Гарри был готов рассмеяться, подобные слова сильно напоминали извечные шутки близнецов Уизли. Вот только Пол был предельно серьезен.

– Мне бы такую уверенность, – фыркнул он. – Боюсь, только она рассеется в прах, стоит мне только получить свои оценки по СОВ.

Пол покачал головой:

– Ты прав, тут главное уверенность в своих силах, приятель… Ай, прости, Великий Волшебник

– Если я настолько сильный, то почему ты меня не боишься? – спросил Гарри, получив в ответ ухмылку Пола и следующие слова:

– Думаю, что я слишком симпатичен тебе, Гарри, чтобы ты мог мне чем-то навредить, – Пол обнял Гарри за плечи. – А теперь вставай, я хочу с тобой еще немного пообщаться у себя в кабинете.

Зато время, пока они шли, Гарри все пытался узнать: о чем же с ним хочет поговорить Пол, но тот упрямо молчал, лишь отшучиваясь.

И только когда Гарри шлепнулся на кушетку, Пол все так же загадочно и молчаливо протянул ему бумажный пакет, украшенный мелкими звездочками:

– Что это? – недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри.

– С днем рождения, парень! Я знаю, что ты любишь шоколад, но, пожалуйста, не съедай все это за один раз.

– О, право, вам не стоило… – начал Гарри, чтобы тут же быть прерванным.

– Давай-ка, я буду решать сам, что мне делать. Сейчас я хочу поздравить тебя с днем рождения.

Гарри с улыбкой открыл пакет. Так, несколько плиток шоколада и книги.

– Я посчитал, что тебе должно быть интересно.

– Я тебе очень благодарен, Пол.

В пакете помимо шоколада был еще большой черный ежедневник и набор цветных ручек.

Тут же вытащив зеленую, Гарри открыл первую страницу ежедневника и написал: «Злой».

Пол рассмеялся и, забрав у него ручку, добавил:

«Великий Волшебник».

Гарри покачал головой.

– Если кто-то будет меня спрашивать, почему здесь такая странная надпись, то я все буду валить на тебя, Пол.

– Да, пожалуйста, – кивнул мужчина и глянул на часы. – О, почти подошло время твоего урока по физкультуре.

– Правда? Тогда я пойду, – Гарри выбежал из кабинета, оставив подарок. Пол только покачал головой и решил, что вечером занесет его к мальчику в комнату.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. Взглянуть по-новому…**

Гарри, наверное, поставил личный рекорд, стараясь не опоздать на занятие, а потому спеша на максимуме возможностей… Но все равно во время он не успел. Сенсей никак не прокомментировал его опоздание. Но если раньше Гарри бы торопился на урок, опасаясь получить наказание за задержку, то теперь он просто не хотел расстраивать своего учителя.

В первый раз особого желания идти на этот урок у него не возникло, но сразу же после тренировки, которую устроил ему Леонард, Гарри понял, что не пропустит ни одного занятия.

Сегодня по плану они опять «учились падать». Если честно, то впервые о необходимости таких занятий Гарри узнал на своем первом уроке, тогда-то Сенсей и объяснил ему необходимость такого полезного умения.

**Воспоминание**

– Эван, останься, – сказал ему Сенсей, когда занятие закончилось.

Класс по одному покидал помещение, остался только новый хороший знакомый Гарри – Рик.

– Встань на колени, – приказал ему Сенсей. Пока не понимая, зачем это нужно, Гарри покорно опустился на циновку. Рик и Сенсей обошли его со спины так, чтобы он не мог их видеть. Он же продолжал стоять на коленях, ожидая неизвестно чего. И когда он был уже готов обернуться и спросить, чего же от него хотят, кто-то или Сенсей, или Рик толкнул его в спину. Рефлекторно Гарри выставил вперед руки, чтобы остановить падение.

Старший мужчина обошел его и присел перед ним на корточки, а Рик потрепал волосы.

– Большинство травм, – начал Сенсей, – люди получают именно, потому что при падении они пытаюсь предотвратить удар. В итоге: сломанные запястье, плечо или предплечье, – мужчина посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Я научу тебя падать, не получая травм.

Гарри кивнул, но продолжил все также настороженно смотреть на преподавателя.

Рядом с ним присел Рик:

– Не волнуйся, – сказал он, – все будет отлично. Мы поможем тебе.

Помощь? Ему?

Невольно Гарри насторожился еще больше, сжав пальцами плечи.

– Расслабься, Эван, – где-то сверху раздался голос Сенсея. – Расслабься.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попробовал сделать требуемое.

– Дыши спокойнее, – сказал Рик, кладя руку ему на плечо.

– Тебе не следует нас бояться, Эван, – надавив на подбородок, Сенсей заставил Гарри посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Я знаю, – ответил мальчик.

– Ты знаешь, но не доверяешь нам, – Гарри попытался отвернуться, но мужчина пресек на корню его попытку. – Тебе не следует бояться меня, я никогда не причиню вреда ученикам. Ты должен это четко уяснить, если хочешь продолжать занятия в моем классе, – сказал Сенсей, встречая бегающий, неуверенный взгляд парня.

Но Гарри не мог довериться человеку, которого видит второй раз в жизни.

– Хорошо, позволь мне тебе доказать.

Гарри задумался. Позже она не сможет даже вспомнить, сколько времени он просидел на циновке, но и Сенсей, и Рик терпеливо дожидались его ответа.

– Хорошо, – наконец сказал он, поднимая взгляд на мужчину, который уже стоял перед ним на ногах и улыбался.

– Вставай на колени. Мы с Риком будем тренировать тебя, пока ты не достигнешь совершенства. Дыши спокойно, не волнуйся, – какое-то время он дал Гарри возможность успокоится. – Расслабься.

_О, нет, я передумал. Определенно, я не хочу этого делать. Я не смогу-у-у..._

Здесь он почувствовал толчок в спину и упал на циновку.

– Оф! – выдохнул Гарри, закусывая нижнюю губу.

– Ты не правильно дышишь, – последовал комментарий. – Еще раз.

Гарри послушно встал на колени.

_Наверное, я полный псих, если продолжаю это делать._

**Конец Воспоминания**

Сенсей коротко улыбнулся мальчику и предложил занять исходную позицию. По сравнению с тем, что было в первый раз, их занятия существенно усложнились…

Бросок!

Мир для Гарри перевернулся, но уже в следующие секунды он уверенно стоял на ногах.

– Хорошо, – сказал Сенсей. – Ты в отличной форме. Пробегись пока.

Трусцой он засеменил по периметру. Где-то за его спиной тем временем раскрылась дверь, но сейчас его совершенно не интересовали посетители учителя. Время занятия было ограничено, да и Сенсей требовал от него максимального внимания к урокам. Не раз он получал лишние синяки из-за своей невнимательности. Но когда он на другом конце зала развернулся, то увидел в дверях тетю Петунью и Гермиону. Пробегая мимо Гарри приветливо кивнул им, но и не подумал остановиться. Вскоре к нему присоединился Рик, тогда он вовсе забыл о присутствии гостей.

Но когда по окончании занятия Гарри, попрощавшись со всеми, направился в раздевалку…

– Эван! – раздался за спиной счастливый возглас.

– Гермиона! – он улыбнулся и позволил ей обнять себя. – Фу, ты весь потный! – скривилась девушка.

– Извини, – сказал он. – Тетя Петунья. Подождите еще немного, я быстро приму душ, – сказал он и скрылся в раздевалке.

Там-то его и отловил Рик.

– Эй, кто эта красивая девочка? И почему ты так быстро ее покинул? Она велела передать тебе вот это, – Рик протянул ему большой черный пакет.

– О, спасибо! – Гарри удивленно заглянул внутрь: что же такого могла передать ему Гермиона? – А «эта красивая девушка» моя лучшая подруга, так что смотри мне, – Гарри напустил в голос побольше угрозы.

А в пакете оказалась одежда: рубашка, джинсы, носки и ботинки – все в темных тонах.

– Не заправляй рубашку, – посоветовал ему Рик, когда он оделся. – Да и с волосами надо что-то сделать… Так-так…

Рик зарылся в свой шкафчик.

– Вот! – обрадовался он какой-то своей находке и, не обращая внимания на протесты Гарри, занялся прической друга.

– Рик, перестань, меня ждут! – попытался отмахнуться Гарри, но ему не удалось: Рик ловко нанес на волосы гель и расчесал их. Спустя минут он уже вовсю орудовал феном.

– Да сиди ты спокойно, – не выдержав, Рик легко стукнул его феном по голове. – Сенсей сейчас развлекает их. Сейчас досушу волосы, и ты будешь свободен. И даже не думай, что ему это в тягость. Сенсей Леонард любит общаться с новыми людьми. Вот! А теперь смотри, – Рик подвел его к зеркалу. – Отличная прическа, без намека на твое обычное воронье гнездо. С первого дня нашего знакомства я мечтал это сделать. Прямо руки чесались!

Гарри хмуро глянул на то, что показывало отражение в зеркале. Действительно, очень даже ничего… Но он и не думал в этом признаваться.

– Отблагодаришь меня потом, – с ухмылкой он похлопал друга по плечу.

– Я пошел, – отмахнулся Гарри и почти выбежал из раздевалки.

– Расстегни верхнюю кнопку, – успел крикнуть вслед Рик.

– Стой! Джулия, смотри! – Гарри обернулся, к нему спешили две симпатичные девочки. – Я первая его увидела, – взвизгнула… кажется, Мишель.

Спросить, что же девчонкам от него надо Гарри не успел – в коридоре появилась Гермиона, которая весело его окликнула.

– Я же говорила тебе, что у него уже есть девушка. Шелли! – сказала Джулия.

Гарри покраснел и поспешил к подруге, оставляя девушек вместе с их сплетнями.

– Твои друзья, Гарри? – спросила Гермиона, когда он подошел.

– Угу, десять раз, – буркнул Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь снова не покраснеть. – Надеюсь, ты не сильно скучала. Я хотел освободиться пораньше, но Рик не отпустил меня, пока не счел мой внешний вид удовлетворительным. Кстати, спасибо за одежду, но не стоило…

– Это подарок, Гарри, мы выбирали ее вместе с твоей тетей, – Гермиона повела его в холл, где их ждала Петунья.

– Гарри, я рада тебя видеть. С Днем Рождения! Вижу ты уже готов к прогулке.

– Спасибо, тетя, – спокойно ответил он.

– Пойдем.

Втроем они на такси быстро доехали до небольшого, но уютного ресторанчика в соседнем городке. Гермиона почти всю дорогу рассказывала ему о результатах СОВ, а тетя Петунья рассказывала, чем занимаются Вернон и Дадли.

– Держи, Гарри, – девушка протянула ему письмо с оценками за весенние экзамены на Супер Отменное Волшебство.

С волнением, он взял в руки пергамент.

– Давай, Гарри! – подбодрила его девушка.

Он глубоко вздохнул и сломал печать…

– Ну что там? – Гермиона в нетерпении подпрыгивала на своем месте. Но Гарри молчал и продолжал не веряще смотреть не лист пергамента. Тогда Гермиона перегнулась через стол, чтобы посмотреть результаты.

– Ох, не знаю. Что ты сделала в прошлом году, Гермиона, но это сработало, – Гарри поднял взгляд на девушку и улыбнулся. – Девять СОВ.

Гермиона с визгом поднялась со своего места, чтобы обнять друга, а тетя Петунья забрала у него пергамент с оценками.

– Ха, Снейп меня прибьет, я все-таки сдал зелья!

– ЧТО? – округлила глаза девушка. – Гарри, да ты просто вдвойне молодец!

– Я старался, – пожал плечами парень.

_Что ж про Астрономию, историю и Предсказания придется забыть навеки… Про Гербологию, наверное, тоже… Остаются Зелья, Трансфигурации Чары, ЗоТС и УзМС. Совсем неплохо!_

– А как у тебя, Гермиона? – спросил Гарри догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

Естественно ее оценки были на максимуме возможностей.

– Молодец, Гарри, – сказал ему тетя.

Разговор плавно перешел на его занятия в академии Св. Джьюда. Узнав о проблемах Гарри в некоторых областях, Гермиона тут же предложила ему свою помощь.

– Ты даже не представляешь, как это поможет мне, – воскликнул Гарри. – Я иногда чувствую себя полным идиотом!

Гермиона улыбнулась, прекрасно зная, что друг преувеличивает. Несмотря на лень, он, в отличие от того же Рона, любил учиться.

После обеда Петунья повела обоих подростков в оптику. Там Гарри прошел полный офтальмологический осмотр, после чего ему приобрели новую оправу и заказали комплект контактных линз.

– Это моя идея, – шепнула Гермиона нахмурившемуся Гарри, которому совершенно не улыбалось совать что-то себе в глаза. – Просто, когда твоя тетя сказала мне, что собирается отвести тебя к окулисту, я предложила ей купить тебе линзы… Ведь так гораздо лучше!

Гарри криво усмехнулся.

– Ну, Гарри, ты сам подумай; очки ты можешь уронить, сломать, разбить, а с линзами все эти неприятности сводятся к минимуму!

– Ладно, – согласился он, – я согласен испытать это на себе.

После оптики они заглянули в кафе-мороженое. Всю дорогу Гарри оглядывался на любые отражающие поверхности и все не мог поверить в возможность подобной метаморфозы своей внешности. Гермиону пробрал такой смех, что она так и не смогла успокоиться, а от его фразы: «Ты ужасна» – она рассмеялась еще сильнее.

Гарри решил, что здесь он бессилен, потому разговорился с тетей, ожидая пока подруга успокоится.

В кафе тетя передала ему поздравления от Вернона и Дадли, поставив перед ним два блестящих пакета.

– Синий пакет от меня, – сказала Петунья, посмотришь его, когда останешься один.

Слова тети заинтриговали Гарри, но он не стал ничего уточнять.

– Спасибо, – только и сказал он, с опаской заглядывая внутрь первого пакета. И с удивлением он обнаружил там пару книг об искусстве войны. Вот уж поистине волшебство. Вместо открытки там лежало письмо от Дадли…

_Привет, Гарри!_

_Сразу скажу, что я, как и ты, обследуюсь у врача. Он помогает мне понять то, что я раньше делал недостойно настоящего гражданина Британии и просто аморально. После наших встреч с доктором, я решил, что мы с тобой можем переписываться. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против? Только пиши мне по нормальной почте._

_Мы с папой выбрали тебе эти книги. Когда мама сказала, что ты занимаешься с Сенсеем. Надеемся, что они тебе понравятся._

_С Днем Рождения_

_Дадли_

В этот момент Гарри уверился, что мир вокруг него сошел с ума. Все происходящее казалось фильмом, в котором он играет главную роль. В какой-то момент он был готов поверить, что Волдеморт носит розовые тапочки и еще десять лет назад основал приют для магглов.

Кажется, день прошел более чем замечательно. Через час они вернулись обратно в академию. Петунья напутствовала Гарри слушаться докторов и вести себя хорошо, после чего покинула территорию лечебницы. А Гермиона осталась: им с Гарри надо было еще о многом поговорить. Друзья расположились в тени одного из деревьев в парке, окружавшем академию Св. Джьюиса.

– Замечательный день, – сказал подруге Гарри, щурясь от яркого солнца, пробивавшегося через листву деревьев. – Когда приедут твои родители?

– Через час. А может быть, и позже, – сказал девушка.

– Это не опасно? – забеспокоился Гарри.

– Нет, – беспечно ответил она.

Несколько минут они помолчали.

– Несколько дней назад я получила письмо от Рона. Боюсь, то, что он написал, тебе не понравится.

– Что-то случилось? – забеспокоился Гарри.

– Рон написал мне, что он и еще несколько студентов Хогвартса этим летом будут жить в школе, проходя дополнительную подготовку.

Гарри оцепенел.

Дамблдор разрешил кому-то проживать летом в Хогвартсе? Он же всегда говорил ему, что это невозможно. Запрещено. Почему?

Он не заметил, как задал последний вопрос вслух.

– Я провела исследования, – торопливо застрекотала Гермиона, – и обнаружила, что существует возможность летнего обучения студентов по специальной программе. Но только, когда волшебному миру грозит серьезная опасность.

Гарри кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

– Рон прислал мне список. Все, кроме одного состояли в Армии Дамблдора. Рон пишет, что их обучают авроры министерства.

Гарри глубокого вздохнул, как учил Пол, и постарался успокоиться:

– И кто он?

Гермиона сразу же поняла, что Гарри спрашивает о студенте, не состоявшем в АД,

– Драко Малфой.

Здесь Гарри растерял весь контроль.

– Этот напыщенный, самоуверенный болван!... – у него просто не хватало слов выразить свое негодование. Сжав руки в кулаки, он все-таки смог спросить. – На это, наверное, есть какие-то весомы причины?

– Я не уверена, – сказала Гермиона, беря Гарри за руку. – Но у меня есть предположение… – она собралась с духом и выпалила, – Дамблдор создает для тебя армию телохранителей!

– Что? – округлил глаза Гарри. – Я не собираюсь подвергать своих друзей опасности, прошли они дополнительно обучение или нет! Хватит с меня и последствий глупого похода в Отдел Тайн.

– Ну, по крайней мере, лишним это точно не будет, – постаралась найти плюс в ситуации Гермиона.

– Как же мне все это надоело, подруга, – устало прошептал Гарри, закрывая глаза. – Надоело… Я устал.

– Понимаю, Гарри. Мне тоже не нравится все происходящее, но сделать мы все равно ничего не можем.

– Ты, как всегда права, Ми, – Гарри нашел в себе силы подразнить девушку.

– Ты… Я ненавижу это прозвище, – зашипела на него Гермиона, но отчего совершенно беззлобно. – Пиши мне, Гарри. Ты хоть как-то разнообразишь это скучное лето.

– Скучное? – засмеялся он… – Ну для меня оно точно не скучное! Кстати, возьмешь мне книги на новый учебный год? Я потом отдам тебе деньги.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гермиона. – Мы с родителями поедем за ними на следующей неделе в Косой переулок.

Вскоре они распрощались: Гермионе пора было возвращаться домой. Гарри же побежал к себе в комнату, ему надо было оставить подарки.

Все-таки сегодня замечательный день!

Пока он расставлял книги по полкам, а мелкие вещички по ящикам стола, улыбка не сходила с его лица. Среди вещей остался только загадочный пакет тети Петуньи.

Ха… Это был дневник тети Петуньи. Но зачем он ему?

На первых страницах тетя описывала свою радость после рождения Дадлика…

Это показалось Гарри совсем не интересным, и он быстро полистал до ноября 1981 года.

_Я знала, что так будет. Моя сестра погибла от рук того, кого в проклятом волшебном мире называют Темным Лордом. Она мертва. Я предупреждала ее, говорила…. Она не слушала. От волшебства ничего ждать ничего хорошего. Это зло._

_Чего она добилась в жизни? Ничего. А ее сын, мой племянник, сейчас лежит передо мной и даже не плачет. Его подбросили мне на порог… Ничего не объясняя, срываясь от всего того, что я могла сказать им в глаза. ОНИ погубили мою сестру. В письме сказано, что ее убил Темный Лорд Волдеморт, но я то знаю истинного виновника._

_А Гарри тихий ребенок. Спокойный. Будет ли он помнить своих родителей? Лили и Джеймса, от которого он унаследовал свою внешность – это понятно уже сейчас, хотя он еще такой маленький. От Лили у него только глаза. Иногда мне кажется, что он все понимает, смотря на меня так пристально…_

_Дамблдор пишет, что правда ему следует рассказать только, когда он станет достаточно взрослым. Взрослым? Когда этот ребенок на его взгляд повзрослеет? Что-то мне говорит, что отнюдь не в семнадцать лет. Но когда? Пять, шесть, может быть, десять лет?_

_Я знаю одно, этот момент надо постараться отодвинуть как можно дальше…_

Гарри захлопнул дневник, когда услышал за спиной звук открывающей двери.

– Привет! Как твой день? – спросил его Пол.

– Замечательно, – ответил он. – А у вас?

– А я весь день сидел, разбирая бумаги, – ужасно скучная работа.

– Сочувствую, – улыбнулся Гарри. Он знал, что почти все, что сейчас делает Пол, так или иначе связанно с ним. Сейчас он воспринимал такое положение вещей совершенно спокойно, а вначале сильно обижался.

– Но оставим работу на завтра, а сейчас… Надеюсь ты готов к поеданию пиццы и просмотру фильма?

– Прямо сейчас? – обрадовался Гарри.

Пол предпочел не отвечать, а просто пригласил Гарри следовать за собой. Через пару минут они уже были в комнате отдыха, где стоял большой телевизор. Как отметил Гарри, здесь уже собралась толпа народу, а Спарки все еще носил корону.

– Привет, Эван! – приветствовал его десяток голосов.

– Вы всегда с такой радостью приветствуете именинников? – невольно задался вопросом Гарри.

– Конечно! – ответил ему малознакомый парень. – Твое присутствие здесь гарантирует нам отличный вечер!

Гарри возвел глаза к потолку.

– А вот и пицца! – раздался за спиной счастливый голос.

– И торт!

Гарри обернулся и увидел веселую компанию.

Ребята быстро организовали место для именинника и усадили его перед тортом с шестнадцатью свечами и дурацкой надписью «007». Пока над головой раздавалась поздравительная песня, Гарри задувал свечи и загадывал желание:

_Хочу, чтобы в этой войне не погиб никто из моих друзей. Тогда мы уничтожим Волдеморта…_

Гарри набрал воздуха в грудь и дунул. Комната взорвалась аплодисментами.

Торт быстренько разрезали на куски, Гарри же, как имениннику, достался самый большой. А когда с основной церемонией было покончено, все расселись перед телевизором: настало время смотреть фильм.

– Ну что, все готовы к просмотру? – спросил Джек, засовывая кассету в видеоплеер.

Фильм быстро закончился, и все, с шутками и смехом, разошлись по своим комнатам, напоследок желая имениннику всяческих благ. Гарри с улыбкой принимал поздравления, которых сегодня услышал не мало. А перед сном он написал письмо Гермионе, которое, не долго думая, собирался отправить завтра с утра.

_Дорогая Гермиона,_

_«Звездные войны» – лучший фильм из тех, что я видел! Кстати, ты права: этот парень очень похож на меня. Он, как и я, сирота, живущий у своих тети и дяди, у него есть старый наставник «волшебник»; и так же как в моей жизни там идет война, в которую этот мальчик вовлечен помимо своей воли. Но все же он настоящий герой, ставящий людскую жизнь выше всего остального. Знаешь, если бы это была какая-то параллельная вселенная, то я бы назвал его моим братом из далекой галактики. Но пока я посмотрел только один фильм, с нетерпением жду того момента, когда смогу посмотреть продолжение. Дарт Вэйдер внушает ужас… Не уверен, что хотел бы с ним встретиться в реальности, но зато если б мог, то обязательно бы стал Джедаем… Жаль, что в нашем мире это только фантазия._

_Жду ответа,_

_Гарри_

Гарри повалился на кровать, сейчас все его мысли занимал фильм, который он только что посмотрел; и даже засыпая, он слышал музыку из фильма. За мечтами о Джедаях он совсем забыл про снотворное…

– Гарри, рад тебя видеть снова…


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. Становление сопротивления**

– Ах, Гарри, рад снова видеть тебя!

Мальчик перевернулся и сел на кровати, параллельно впиваясь взглядом в Волдеморта: как этот… гад смеет прерывать такой замечательный сон!

– Замечательно, ты наконец-то пришел в себя, – сказал Волдеморт, взмахом палочки изменяя обстановку в комнате.

– Привет, Том, тебе не кажется, что это, – Гарри обвел взглядом новую обстановку комнаты, – слишком по-маггловски? Что бы сказали твои Упивающиеся Смертью?

С этими словами мальчик поднялся с кровати и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на Волдеморта, ожидая его реакции.

– Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем в нашу последнюю встречу, – спокойно ответил темный маг, явно озадаченный таким положением вещей.

Гарри ухмыльнулся: вот что могут сделать с человеком несколько ночей спокойного сна. Жаль только, Волдеморт этого не понимает.

– Что ж, могу то же самое сказать тебе, – пожал плечами мальчик. – Что тебе от меня надо? Мне снился такой замечательный сон, а ты его прервал! Кстати, мой ответ на предыдущее твое предложение: нет, – Гарри на всякий случай отрицательно покачал головой.

Волдеморт ничего не сказал на это, а лишь предложил мальчику занять одно из кресел в комнате.

– Нет, спасибо, я постою.

– Твой сон был полной ерундой, – отмахнулся от него Волдеморт. – Сияющие мечи и летающие космические суда. Ерунда!

С этими словами темный маг совершил то, чего уж точно не ожидал от него Гарри: разлил по двум чашкам чай из заварника, а потом предложил Гарри занять место за столом.

– Нет, спасибо, – вздохнул Гарри. – Давай сразу перейдем к делу. Зачем ты прервал мой сон? – он приложил руки к лицу, чувствуя облегчение ноющего шрама от прикосновения холодных пальцев. – Я слишком устал, что бы тратить на тебя лишнее время, – добавил мальчик. – Я хочу вернуться к прерванному сну.

Волдеморт оторвался от чашки с чаем и поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– Мне кажется. Что ты плохо подумал над моим предложение, – наконец сказал он и вернулся к прерванному занятия.

– Мой ответ все еще «Нет»! – раздраженно вскричал Гарри. Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось сесть в соседнее от Волдеморта кресла, но он проигнорировал это желание.

– Ты подумай, – спокойно продолжил темный маг, – разве Дамблдор даст тебе то, что смогу предложить я? Старик даже не может дать тебе нормальное образование.

С этими словами Лорда нельзя было не согласиться, но Гарри не собирался озвучивать эту мысль вслух. А поскольку Волдеморт тоже ничего не говорил, словно давая мальчику время на размышлении, то молчание затягивалось.

– Ты доверяешь ему? – неожиданно спросил маг.

Гарри больше всего сейчас хотелось вернуться в свою постель, а это отнюдь не улучшало его настроение, потому он просто что-то недовольно пробубнил себе под нос, не отвечая на заданный вопрос. А через несколько секунд и вовсе сам спросил Лорда:

– А чем Дамблдор так тебе насолил? – спросил Гарри, догадываясь, что дело заключается не только в занимаемых позициях на баррикадах войны.

Волдеморт не ответил, а лишь пробурчал несколько слов о глупых мальчишках и их бессмысленных вопросах.

– Об этом мы поговорим как-нибудь потом, а пока вернемся к моим вопросам. Скажи мне, Гарри, чем ты собираешься заниматься в этой жизни, когда покинешь крылышко Дамблдора? – спросил маг, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к Гарри.

– Я не знаю… – протянул Гарри и тут же весело добавил, – присоединюсь к Сопротивлению!

Волдеморт моргнул:

– Сопротивлению?

Гарри ухмыльнулся: ему все-таки удалось смутить мага.

– Маггловское высказывание, – улыбнулся Гарри, с радостью замечая, как вытягивается лицо Волдеморта.

– Я мог бы помочь тебе с дамблдоровской проблемой. Подумай, у тебя появится независимость, – предложил Волдеморт.

– Враг моего врага – мой друг? – язвительно спросил Гарри.

– Я понимаю, что ты пока не готов дать тебе однозначный ответ на этот вопрос, – мальчик только пожал плечами, когда Волдеморт вопросительно посмотрел на него, – но я всегда знаю, где тебя найти…

Игры кончились. Гарри почувствовал явные недовольство и злобу, исходящие от Лорда. Он страстно захотел, чтобы его сейчас же разбудили. Испытывать терпение Волдеморта вредно для здоровья.

– Тебе даже не придется никуда уходить. Мы сможем заниматься прямо здесь, – темный маг обвел взглядом комнату.

Гарри смело покачал головой, понимая, что это может оказаться последней каплей:

– Нет, спасибо за предложение. А теперь я прошу тебя покинуть мою голову.

Взгляд Волдеморт наполнился арктическим холодом.

_Замечательно! Хоть что-то знакомое!_

– И нет необходимости демонстрировать мне свою мощь, – спокойно продолжил мальчик, видя, как Лорд потянулся за палочкой. – Я и так прекрасно знаю, на что ты способен.

– Ты, глупый мальчишка! Возьми все, что я тебе предлагаю! – он все-таки взял палочку в руки.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул:

– Глупый? Это только твое мнение. А теперь, может, оставишь меня?

– Я уйду только, когда сам того пожелаю.

Гарри понял, что спокойствия ему сегодня не видеть. Он закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, и открыл их, когда почувствовал прикосновение холодных пальцев Волдемота к шраму на лбу.

– Я могу сделать для тебя гораздо больше, чем предлагаю. Почему ты отказываешься? – спросил Волдеморт, когда Гарри отшатнулся от его прикосновения.

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи! – сорвался мальчик. – Отпусти меня!

– _Imperio!_

Сладостное забвение…

– _Присоединись ко мне._

Зачем?

– _Присоединись ко мне._

Нет.

– _Присоединись ко мне._

Я же сказал: нет.

– _Присоединись ко мне._

– НЕТ! – Гарри сбросил с себя остатки чар.

– Ты выбираешь неправильный путь, мальчик!

Гарри покачал головой:

– Я знаю. Но это мое решение.

Волдеморт медленно поднял палочку…

– _Crucio!_

В следующее мгновение Гарри рухнул на пол. Каждую клеточку тела терзала боль, но он думал только об одном:

_Кто-нибудь разбудите меня!_

Но его желание не исполнилось. Мальчику пришлось в полной мере ощутить всю боль Круциатуса. Когда Волдеморт снял заклятье, Гарри только и мог, что тяжело дышать, не оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы стонать от боли.

– Ты выбрал неправильный путь. Скажи «Да» и твои мучения прекратятся.

Гарри, собрав остатки сил, попытался подняться, но у него ничего не получилось: с рыком он рухнул обратно на пол.

Волдеморт с интересом наблюдал за слабыми попытками мальчика сохранить достоинство:

– Ты сделаешь себе только хуже, если продолжишь, – сказал он.

– Отпусти меня, – рыкнул Гарри, игнорируя слова Лорда.

– Ты забыл о том, что неровня мне, Гарри, – Волдеморт лениво взмахнул палочкой, перенося тело мальчика в кресло. – Почему же ты не хочешь поверить, что я желаю тебе только добра?

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, – Гарри попытался слезть с кресла… просто так, назло Волдеморту. – Ты уже не раз показывал мне все прелести этой помощи. Оставь меня в покое.

Волдеморт нахмурился, задумываясь о чем-то своем…

– А если я предложу возвратить твоих родителей? – задумчиво протянул он, поворачиваясь к Гарри, но видя в глазах мальчика только презрение. – Я не знаю, что ты хочешь ты, глупый упрямый ребенок!

– Почему ты хочешь настроить меня против Дамблдора? – спросил Гарри и, не дожидаясь ответа, потребовал. – Отпусти меня!

Но Волдеморт ничего не сказал, а только толкнул Гарри обратно в кресло. Когда он уже почти собрался с силами, чтобы встать.

– Как ты не можешь понять, что для меня присоединиться к тебе так же противоестественно, как для тебя содержать приют для бездомных котят! – воскликнул Гарри и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел сейчас видеть реакции Волдеморта на эти слова.

– Это ни о чем не говорить. Решение можно изменить, – на удивление спокойно сказал маг. – Я предложил тебе многое, но ты все равно сопротивляешься. Почему?

Гарри открыл глаза.

– Может потому что мне не нужно то, что ты мне предлагаешь?

В ответ он поучил второй за сегодня Круциатус.

Мир вокруг завертелся, смазывая образы стен и мебели…

В следующую секунду кто-то теплый прижал его к себе. И это был явно не Волдеморт. Но, несмотря на то, что Круциатус, так же как и сон, остался далеко позади, тело Гарри все еще содрогалось от боли.

– Гарри! Гарри, проснись! – кричал кто-то у него под ухом. Пол? Пол!

Волосы на лбу прилипли, а глаза застилал красный туман. Словно в забытьи Гарри поднял руку и прикоснулся к лицу. Кровь?

– Гарри, ты очнулся!

Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но не смог: из горла вырвался только ужасный хрип.

– Ну ничего, мы тебя подлечим, – суетился где-то рядом Пол. – А сейчас в ванную, тебе надо умыться.

Его, как маленького, подняли на руки и понесли куда-то. Сам Гарри пока еще плохо соображал, где находится и что делает.

– О, спасибо, Джек, – поблагодарил кого-то Пол. – Гарри, Гарри, ты меня слышишь?

Мальчик с трудом открыл глаза и сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине. Но через несколько секунд он снова опустил веки: смотреть было чертовски больно.

– Гарри, ты должен это выпить, – к его губам поднесли стеклянный стакан.

– Хорошо, – едва слышно прошептал мальчик и сделал маленький глоток противной на вкус жидкости.

Когда он смог выпить все, то его аккуратно опустили в теплую воду. Кто-то быстро и уверенно прошелся мягкой намоченной губкой ему по лицу, смывая кровь. Через пятнадцать минут он уже лежал в кровати, одетый в чистую пижаму.

– Снотворное Гарри, – раздался рядом голос Пола и к губам поднесли еще один стакан.

– Он все еще хочет, чтобы я присоединился к нему, – прошептал Гарри. – Он наслал на меня проклятье. Я даже подумал, что не доживу до завтрашнего дня.

– Хорошо, мы поговорим об этом завтра, – мягко сказал Пол. – Я побуду с тобой. Пока ты не уснешь.

На следующее утро Гарри с трудом поднялся с постели: каждое движение отдавалось болью во всем теле. Полу даже пришлось дать ему болеутоляющее, конторе, впрочем, если и помогло, то почти неощутимо. Мужчина даже запретил Гарри идти на занятия, но мальчик все-таки смог выбить у него разрешение. Вот уж чего он не собирался делать, так это валяться весь день в постели, тратя бесценные часы, которые мог бы провести куда как с большей пользой.

Так что после обеда мальчик уже был в спортивном зале на первой этаже больницы. Правда. Заниматься физическими упражнениями он так и не смог, зато просидел весь урок на скамейке, наблюдая за однокашниками. Но это было только в первый день, уже на следующий Гарри полностью включился в жизнь академии. А через неделю он почти забыл об этом досадном недоразумении в лице Волдеморта.

После происшествия Гарри провел не один час в кабинете Пола, пытаясь объяснить тому: почему же пострадало его тело, когда все происходило во сне. Надо ли говорить, что объяснения давались Гарри с большим трудом?

Сегодня у него были литература со Скайли и занятия у Сенсея. Гарри с удовольствием занимался и Скай в конце занятия даже сказала ему, что скоро они догонят школьную программу. Гарри понимал, что учительница сильно преувеличила его заслуги, но все равно был рад успехам. Но вот закончилось, и занятие с Леонардом и Гарри направился в раздевалку, радуясь, что сегодняшний день не прошел даром. Но его остановил голос Сенсея, который просил мальчика задержаться.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на учителя, но тот, ничего не объясняя, кивнул на скамью. Мальчик, пожав плечами, послушно выполнил беззвучную просьбу, сев на указанное место.

– Рик!

Откуда-то из подсобных помещений в зал вошел светловолосый мальчик.

– Готовься, – сказал ему Сенсей.

Рик послушно направился к шкафу-купе, за которым скрывался целый склад спортивного оборудования. Гарри же с удивлением смотрел за приготовлениями обоих. Они что-то сунули себе в рот, а потом надели боксерские перчатки.

Бой между ними продолжался недолго, но Гарри все же смог оценить красоту, казалось бы, грубых и беспощадных ударов. И танец боя, по его мнению, закончился слишком быстро.

– Остановимся, – спустя десять минут сказал Сенсей, и Рик послушно замер.

Еще несколько минут они потратили, чтобы снять с себя перчатки и убрать их на место.

– Что ты думаешь, Эван?

Гарри улыбнулся:

– Красиво.

– Верно, – сказал мужчина. – Надо быть всегда готовым…

Гарри нахмурился, он явно чего-то недопонимал.

Понимание пришло через секунду, когда его схватили за ноги и уронили на пол рядом со скамьей.

– Будь внимательней, – потрепал его по голове Леонард и помог подняться. – Мы еще поговорим об этом. А теперь иди, Рик проводит тебя.

Гарри послушно поклонился и направился в раздевалку. После душа он, чувствуя себя человеком, направился на следующий урок. На выходе в коридор его догнал Рик.

– Интересно, а Сенсей всегда такой странный? – Гарри задался вопросом, который уже давно его интересовал.

– Почти, – кивнул Рик. – А еще, когда сердится, то он вообще с тобой перестает разговаривать. Но сегодня он не был раздражен или сердит, так что не волнуйся.

Гарри тряхнул головой. Кажется, он не понимал этой логики.

– А ты, Рик, не похож на других здешних… студентов.

Светловолосый мальчик рассмеялся:

– Нет, я не прохожу здесь лечение, – сказал он. – Я здесь из-за папы.

– Что? – Гарри округлил глаза. – Сенсей твой отец?

– Он мой папа. Мой биологический отец оставил нас с матерью, когда мне был год или два. А Сенсей женился на моей маме, когда мне было четыре года. И по мне – он самый лучший в мире папа, – улыбнулся мальчик. – А кто твои родители?

Гарри нахмурился, но ответил:

– Я не помню. Их убили, когда мне было чуть больше года.

Рик молча кивнул. Гарри вдруг порадовался, что Рик не любопытен, когда дело касается чего-то личного или неприятно. Возможно, именно поэтому он продолжил:

– Сейчас я живу с тетей и дядей. Я бы не сказал, что мы близки, но они мои единственные родственники. Кстати, сюда меня направила тетя.

Рик снова встретил его слова молчанием. Нет, определенно, Гарри испытывал к этому мальчику дружескую симпатию.

– У меня есть кузен Дадли. Мы вместе росли, но особой радости от этого не испытывали. Постоянно враждовали, – здесь Рик позволил себе улыбку: Гарри уже рассказывал ему кое-что о кузене. – Сириус мне давал несколько замечательных идей для шуток с Дадли. Правда, мне не удалось превратить их в жизнь.

– Сириус? – переспросил Рик, это имя он слышал в первый раз.

– Мой крестный отец, – сказал Гарри. Здесь его настроение резко упало. Тени страхов выбрались наружу…

_Отдел Тайн. Его ошибка. Сириус и Беллатрикс. Арка… Нет. Я не хочу это вспоминать. Не сейчас! Дамблдор. Пророчество._

– Гарри, Гарри, – словно откуда-то издалека он услышал голос Рика, – упокойся. Все хорошо. Позволь воспоминаниям покинуть тебя, не сопротивляйся им.

Но сознание отказывалось выполнять простые советы друга. Сейчас Гарри был где-то далеко. Усталость и стонущая боль вновь дали о себе знать. Кажется. Он кричал, звал на помощь, что-то еще?.. Где-то вдалеке знакомый, но такой чужой голос. Просит вернуться? Зачем?

К лицу приложили мокрую ткань. Пол? Где он? Ах, это просто кабинет его врача Пола.

Со стоном Гарри попытался отвернуться от руки, которая продолжал обтирать его лицо.

– Гарри, ты снова с нами? – мягко спросил его Пол. – Что же с тобой сучилось на это раз?

В глазах защипало. Гарри отчаянно хотелось заплакать, но он, закусив нижнюю губу, противился глупому желанию.

– Гарри, расскажи мне, что случилось, – продолжал мягко настаивать мужчина.

– Простите, – прошептал Гарри, вводя доктора в ступор. Впрочем, надо отдать должно профессионализму мистера Лотера, он быстро пришел в себя.

– Я не понимаю, за что ты извиняешься передо мной, – сказал Пол, поудобнее укладывая мальчика, и, видя его подавленное состояние, спросил. – Что-то случилось?

Гарри пожал плечами. Но в этот раз Пол не собирался давать мальчику возможности уйти от ответа.

– Рик сказал, что перед тем, как тебе стало плохо, вы говорили о каком-то мужчине… Сириус, да?

Гарри отвернулся, а через секунду и вовсе попытался встать с кушетки, намереваясь покинуть кабинет. Но Пол мягко удержал мальчика.

– Ты все равно не сможешь убежать от себя, Гарри, – предельно спокойно сказал ему Пол. – Воспоминания и эмоции все равно будут прорывать и бесконечно мучить тебя. Снова и снова. Но если ты откроешься, выпустишь боль, то он может больше никогда не вернуться.

Но Гарри упорно мотал головой, не в силах даже сказать «нет».

– Но почему? – мягко спросил Пол.

– Я не могу, – прошептал Гарри… – Я просто не могу этого сделать… Я должен быть сильным. Я уйду!

Но Пол не дал Гарри возможности подняться с кушетки. Разговор должен был состояться сегодня, лучшей возможности нельзя было сыскать.

Мальчик попытался сопротивляться, но быстро обессилел и откинулся на подушку.

– Ты можешь, Гарри. Это естественно для людей оплакиваться близких – боль всегда должно иметь выход, иначе она медленно убьет тебя. Расскажи мне.

Гарри посмотрел в добрые глаза доктора Лотера, ставшего ему за столь короткое время хорошим другом… и отвернулся… Он не находил в себе сил сознаться в преступлении, которое совершил против крестного.

Пол прекрасно видел колебания мальчика… Да что там колебания! Ураган мыслей, чувств, эмоций проявившихся на мгновение в глаза Гарри буквально захлестнул его. Нет, оставлять мальчика на произвол судьбы с таким тяжелым грузом на душе никак нельзя было.

– Гарри, поверь мне. Я смогу тебе помочь.

– НЕТ! Нет, – Гарри буквально колотило от нахлынувших эмоций. – Это была моя ошибка. МОЯ! Я не должен был туда идти! Если бы я не пошел, то он был не погиб… – голос мальчика сорвался на рыдания.

Так значит там кто-то все-таки умер… Такая мысль на долю секунды заполнила сознание доктора Лотера, но уже в следующее мгновение он был полностью сосредоточен на проблеме мальчика.

А Гарри меж тем делал все возможное, чтобы удержать рыдания…

Зачем? Зачем он поверил Волдеморту? Зачем пошел туда, куда не следовало? Почему не доверился Снейпу? Как он мог быть настолько глуп?

– Гарри, кто такой Сириус? – спросил Пол, предполагая ответ… Наверное, это был его друг.

Гарри меж тем уже почти взял себя в руки и глубоко вздохнул:

– Это мой крестный отец, – тихо произнес мальчик.

Пол, понимая состояние подопечного, обнял его за плечи, показывая тем, что готов поддержать его в любой момент.

– Он умер, – все так же тихо продолжил Гарри.

Сейчас Пол приготовился слушать рассказ Гарри. Нужно было только мягко подтолкнуть мальчика к откровенности.

– Ты расскажешь мне, как это случилось?

Гарри надолго замолчал. И когда Пол почти отчаялся услышать от него ответ, мальчик кивнул, обозначая тем самым свое решение.

Доктор Лотер затаил дыхание.

– Волдеморт тогда послал мне видение. Сон. Там был Сириус. Они пытали его, мучили. Я не мог не пойти. Прежде я попытался отыскать Сириуса дома, но Критчер солгал мне, сказав, что хозяина нет, – Гарри судорожно выдохнул и продолжил. – В школе тогда находился член Ордена. Мог бы обратиться к нему. Но он ненавидел Сириуса, а я не доверял ему. Я даже не задумался о том, что он может мне помочь.

Слезы опять подступили к глазам мальчика. Пол ясно видел, как в уголках глаз скапливается соленая влага… И не препятствовал. Гарри сильный, несмотря ни на что. Пусть он выплачется сейчас, но позже он с высоко поднятой головой встретит неприятности, не дав врагам насладиться его страданиями. А друзьям можно было верить. Нужно было!

– И что же случилось потом? – спросил Пол.

– Мои друзья из Армии Дамблдора не отпустили меня одного и пошли со мной. Я подверг их смертельной опасности. Еще одна совершенная мной глупость. Все они получили травмы…

Гарри все говорил и говорил, объясняя события, произошедшие в этом июне в Отделе Тайн. А Пол все больше удивлялся: как же мальчик может винить себя, когда ясно, что во всем повинны его наставники и этот маньяк Волдеморт?

– А Сириуса убила его кузина Беллатрикс Лестрандж. Ее заклятье отбросило его в Арку… И он умер, а это все моя ошибка.

Гарри замолчал. А Пол продолжал хладнокровно оценивать ситуации. Все складывалось просто отвратительно. Но он был настоящим ученым, специалистом – решить проблему было ему по силам.

– Нет, – четко и однозначно сказал Пол. – Это не твоя ошибка.

Гарри замотал головой: его, только его, он во всем виноват!

Пол только и смог, что мысленно вздохнуть: ну почему мальчику никто сразу не помог?

– Нет, не твоя!

Гарри затаил дыхание, впервые услышав стальные нотки в голосе Пола… Но все равно мистер Лотер не прав. Во всем виноват только он. Глупо искать другого виновного или пытаться обелить себя. Гарри уже хотел возразить мужчине, когда тот, не давая ему такой возможности заговори сам:

– Знаешь, Гарри, что я думаю о Волшебном Мире?

Гарри поднял удивленный взгляд: совершенно неожиданный поворот разговора.

– Сейчас все объясню. Представь себе одиннадцатилетнего ребенка, которого по случайности занесло в параллельное измерение, которое чуждо и ново для него. Ребенок, не успел даже еще привыкнуть к новому дому, как его ошарашивают новостью: он должен, обязан что-то сделать для этого мира. Например, он должен ходить на руках, потому что все там ходят только так. Ребенок делает все, как ему сказано. Но он НЕ понимает: зачем нужно поступать именно так, когда как ходить на ногах гораздо удобнее. Ребенок не понимает, но принимает законы нового мира и старается их исполнять. Получается плохо, но он упорно продолжает делать так, как ему велят. – Пол внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. – Скажи, это кажется тебе справедливым?

Конечно, нет. Но зачем вообще эта глупая история?

– Нет, – просто ответил Гарри.

Пол удовлетворенно кивнул и продолжил:

– Хорошо, тогда проложим параллель. Пусть одиннадцатилетний живет с магглами… Э-э-э, я правильно сказал это слово? – Гарри кивком подтвердил вопрос Пола. – Хорошо, так вот он живет с магглами всю жизнь, а потом ему внезапно говорят, что он волшебник. – В принципе Гарри видел связь между двумя историями, но не понимал смысла… – По логике мальчику должны были сразу же объяснить основные законы и представления нового для него мира, так? В конце концов, его родителями были волшебники, и он имел полное право на это, так? Но по каким-то причинам этого не делают. Ребенку не дают возможности соприкоснуться с наследием предков. Разве это справедливо?

Гарри с неудовольствием посмотрел на Пола:

– Нет, это не справедливо.

– Нет, конечно, нет. Но я вижу, что ты не понял суть моих объяснений. Но если ты сейчас внимательно обдумаешь мои слова. То поймешь, что все сказанное в полной мере относится и к тебе. Нужно только добавить ребенку известности.

Гарри посмотрел на Пола. К чему же весь этот разговор?

– Гарри ты не виноват в том, что тебе не объяснили того, что, по сути, должны были истолковать в первую очередь, что молодые маги, взращенные в волшебном сообществе, впитывают с молоком матери. Ты не мог знать, что сны не настоящие. Тебе об этом кто-нибудь говорил? Тебя предупреждали? Тебе объясняли подоплеку действий, которые ты дожжен был совершать? Тебе объясняли ПОЧЕМУ ты должен ходить на руках, когда как ногами гораздо удобней?

Нет, не объясняли. Но он должен был сам догадаться!

– Теперь о твоем крестном. Скажи, ты часто принимал решения за него? Ты руководил его действиями? Наставлял?

– Конечно, нет! Он же взрослый мужчина! – буркнул Гарри, исподлобья бросив хмурый взгляд на врача.

Пол улыбнулся. Прекрасно!

– Вот именно. Он был взрослым мужчиной, который сам отвечал за свои поступки. Так ты признаешь за ним право поступать так, как ему хочется?

– Да, он мог поступать так, как ему хочется, – согласился Гарри.

– Хорошо. Он мог принимать собственные решения. Так скажи мне, Гарри, почему ты обвиняешь себя в принятом ИМ решении?

– Если бы я не сглупил и не отправился в отдел Тайн. То он бы и не пошел вслед за мной! – выкрикнул мальчик.

– Но это все равно остается его решение? – продолжал настаивать Пол.

– ДА! – в ярости выкрикнул Гарри, отталкивая от себя врача, который продолжал успокаивающе его обнимать. – Я не хочу больше говорить и Сириусе!

– Хорошо, – согласился Пол. – Но ответь мне напоследок на один маленький вопрос, – Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Пола, после чего согласно кивнул: в глазах мужчины было только непреодолимое упрямство – он все равно бы задал ему этот чертов вопрос! – Скажи, если бы Сириус вздумал выйти из дома на встречу с тобой, например, где-нибудь в парке, и его бы сбил автобус, ты был бы в этом виноват?

– Переехал автобус? – недоуменно переспросил мальчик.

– Да, случайность, рок, неосторожность водителя, невнимательность самого Сириуса привели бы вот к такому исходу. Ты был бы в этом виноват?

– Нет, – в растерянности сказал Гарри. – Это же случайность…

– Тогда почему ты винишь себя в похожей же ситуации, когда ты не мог контролировать события?

– Его решение? – спросил Гарри.

– Все верно, это было его решение. Он сам захотел придти к тебе на выручку. И ты бы пришел к нему на помощь в трудной ситуации, и наверняка бы, без колебаний отдал бы за него жизнь. Разве нет?

– Да, – ответил Гарри, уже не обращая внимания на врача, а медленно погружаясь в собственные воспоминания… – Это было его решение. Теперь я это знаю.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. Больше прогулок на свежем воздухе**

Пол спокойно работал, когда кто-то постучал в дверь.

Плохо.

Мужчина хотел эти пятнадцать минут, что остались у него до занятий с Гарри, закончить с бумажной волокитой, чтобы потом уже к ней не возвращаться.

– Войдите, – со вздохом произнес он.

В кабинет вошел Сенсей Леонард.

– Чем могу быть полезен? – поднял взгляд Пол.

– Я хочу видеть Эвана Джеймса на моих занятиях каждую субботу. Думаю, что пары часов будет достаточно.

Пол удивленно посмотрел на Леонарда: видимо, случилось что-то неординарное, потому что учитель по физическому воспитанию редко высказывал подобные просьбы-приказы.

– Зачем?

Сенсей скрестил руки на груди и серьезно посмотрел на врача.

– Вы знаете, что его жизнь в опасности.

Нет, это определенно не вопрос. Утверждение. Неужели, Гарри что-то рассказал ему?

– Он говорил с вами?

Сенсей отрицательно качнул головой и внезапно быстрым и резким движением отошел к окну.

– Это видно в каждом его взгляде, – последовал спокойный ответ, – в каждом движении, даже кажется, будто каждая его мысль об этом.

Сенсей тряхнул головой и обернулся к Полу.

– Кто-то постоянно угрожает ему, и мальчик не думает, что сможет пережить эту угрозу, – сказав эти слова, Леонард направился к двери. А на выходе, не оборачиваясь, добавил:

– Поэтому я хочу видеть его у себя каждую субботу. Устройте нам занятия.

Мужчина покинул кабинет. Пол несколько секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся за Сенсеем дверь, после чего достал небольшую синюю папку, где хранилось больничное дело мальчика по имени Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Не долго думая, он достал листок с расписанием и вписал на субботу три часа занятий с Леонардом. На всякий случай. Вдруг их уроки будут длиться несколько дольше, чем полагает Сенсей? Оставалось только надеяться, что они действительно помогут Гарри.

Гарри вышел из кабинета географии, одновременно пытаясь засунуть в сумку учебник. Причина такого поведения была довольно простой. География не была тем предметом, который он знал на отлично... или хотя бы на удовлетворительно, и стояла в одном ряду с математикой и историей. Но это не освобождало его от занятий со Скайли. Радовало только одно: эти предметы были у него всего лишь пару раз в неделю.

Проходя по коридору к своей комнате, Гарри заметил большую толпу около стенда, где обычно вывешивались объявления.

– Привет, Эван. Что отмучился на сегодня?

Гарри кивнул и спросил:

– Что там за столпотворение?

– О-о-о, ты еще не знаешь? С утра появилось объявление, что скоро состоится постановка пьесы, участие в которой может принять любой желающий, – спокойно ответил Баг.

– Пьеса?

– Если хочешь поучаствовать, то лучше поторопись, а то займут все самые лучшие роли. Я сходил еще с утра.

Гарри спокойно пожал плечами:

– Я подумаю, – он не был уверен в том, что хочет участвовать в какой-то там пьесе... Хотя?..

Попрощавшись с Багом, он поспешил к Полу: сегодня у них было назначено занятие.

– Добрый день! – Гарри вошел в кабинет, где сразу же опустился на кушетку. Закрыв глаза, мальчик счастливо вздохнул: ему нравилось бывать в этом кабинете.

– Как настроение?

– Я уже полюбил эту кушетку, – шутливо ответил Гарри, продолжая жмурить глаза. Пол в то время, взял стул и пересел поближе к подопечному. – Я чувствую себя хорошо. – Пол кивнул. – Никаких снов. Никакой боли. Никаких видений.

Говоря это, Гарри одновременно доставал учебник по географии.

– Скажите, вот вы знаете что-нибудь о тектонических явлениях на Земле? Мы сегодня проходили эту тему по географии, – Гарри открыл учебник на нужной странице.

– К чему это вопрос? – недоуменно посмотрел на юношу Пол.

– А вы знаете, как магическое сообщество объясняет естественные бедствия?

Пол покачал головой и сделал небольшую запись в блокноте.

– Нет, я не знаю, – честно ответил он. – А в вашей программе существуют такие предметы?

– Нет. И знаете, до сегодняшнего дня я даже о таких вещах и не задумывался. И вот теперь я не понимаю, почему волшебники не интересуются этим.

Пол откинулся на спинку стула, готовя себя к очень неудобному разговору.

– Гарри, я знаю о волшебном мире только с твоих слов, так что не могу ответить на твои вопросы.

– Да, конечно вы правы, – вздохнул Гарри, убирая учебник. – А знаете, Баг сказал мне, что скоро состоится постановка пьесы. – Юноша вытащил из-под головы подушку и положил ее на живот. – Он предложил и мне поучаствовать.

– Ну здесь ты должен сам для себя решить: хочешь ты этого или нет.

Гарри пожал плечами, хотя лежа это выглядело комично.

– Я никогда прежде не участвовал в постановках, – сказал он Полу. – Мне кажется, что у меня ничего не получится и...

Пол поднял руку, чтобы остановить монолог Гарри.

– Что? – спросил юноша.

Пол улыбнулся:

– А я думаю, что ты очень хорошо проявишь себя на театральных подмостках.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на врача.

– О! – улыбнулся Пол. – Скажи-ка мне, сколько раз тебе приходилось носить маски? Сколько раз проецировать чувства и эмоции?

– Почти постоянно, – ответил Гарри, обнимая подушку.

– Так поверь мне, в театре тебе это делать будет много проще, нежели в жизни. Думаю, что подобный опыт может даже тебе понравиться, – покивал Пол.

– Я подумаю, – Гарри ответил ему так же как и Багу.

– Хорошо, давай поговорим об окклюменции. Как твои занятия с дыханием?

– Я постоянно на что-то отвлекаюсь, – вздохнул Гарри. – Я очень легко отвлекаюсь и не могу сосредоточиться на равномерном дыхании долгое время. Мне надоедает или теряю внимание или еще что-нибудь.

Гарри еще сильнее обнял подушку.

– Нужно просто больше практики, Гарри, вот и все. Давай попробуем еще раз, – Пол взял Гарри за руку.– Расслабься, закрой глаза. Здесь нет ничего, чтобы могло принести тебе вред.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

– Сосредоточься на дыхании.

– Зачем вы держите мою руку? – спросил Гарри.

– Дыхание.

Гарри нахмурился, но последовал мягкому приказу своего врача. В конце концов, он же мог доверять Полу.

Глубокое дыхание, глубокое дыхание.

Но как и в предыдущие разы внимание Гарри ускользало, сознание неизменно переключалось на что-то новое... другое...

Он чуть не подскочил, когда Пол чуть надавил пальцем в основание ладони.

– Внимание, Гарри. Только дыхание.

Гарри снова глубоко вздохнул. Это успокаивало... Надо расслабиться.

– Сконцентрируйся.

Гарри снова сосредоточился на дыхании вход-выдох. Ни о чем не думать. Только дыхание.

По губам мальчика скользнула неосознанная улыбка.

А время все шло. И снова вдох-выдох. Вдох и выдох...

Через какое-то время, словно издалека, послышался вопрос Пола:

– Легче?

– Да, спасибо.

Пол поднялся со своего места.

– Тебе надо больше тренироваться. Не забывал перед сном повторять упражнения. На следующем занятии продолжим.

Пол подошел к столу и, взяв, оттуда лист с расписанием, вновь подошел к Гарри.

– Посмотри, – Пол протянул Гарри лист. – Сенсей хочет, чтобы ты проводил с ним больше времени по субботам.

Гарри подбросил подушку в воздух.

– Ха! Я согласен. Сенсей Леонард мне очень нравится, хотя и бывает иногда очень странным.

– Ты уверен? Три часа.

– Да, – без сомнений ответил Гарри... правда, тут же помрачнел и добавил. – Я же всегда могу перестать туда ходить, если мне что-то не понравиться?

– Конечно, – кивнул Пол. – Никто не будет принуждать тебя ходить туда насильно.

Гарри кивнул, после чего некоторое время помолчал, прежде чем задать новый вопрос:

– Хм, Пол?

– Да?

– А мы могли бы больше времени проводить на улице? – спросил Гарри.

Пол в удивлении поднял брови: это, определенно было чем-то новым – ранее Гарри не высказывал таких желаний, даже более того, мальчик не любил выходить на улицу.

– Гарри, все хорошо?

Гарри кивнул, показывая, что с ним действительно все хорошо.

– Ладно, я думаю, что тебе это, действительно, не повредит. Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне объяснил причины.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, и долгое время молчал, прежде чем начать говорить:

– Дамблдор всегда говорил, что мне нельзя покидать пределов дома моей тетушки на долгое время. Существовала угроза нападения Волдеморта или его слуг, – Гарри пригладил волосы и продолжил. – Я, конечно, все равно выходил, но иногда эти прогулки заканчивались не так, как я планировал... Знаете, Дамблдор заключил меня в тот дом, как в тюрьму.

Пол внимательно наблюдал за Гарри: мальчик как-то необычно сжимал руки, словно хотел бы держать в руках палочку. Доктор быстро догадался, какую именно. Волшебную.

– Я проводил там недели или даже месяцы...

_Как можно запретить молодому человеку гулять? Встречаться с ровесниками? Неужели они не понимали, к чему это может привести? Почему было так важно заключить его в ненавистном доме? Как хорошо, что Гарри сильный мальчик. Иначе бы все могло закончиться куда как более печально. Озлобленность? Ненависть? Что еще?_

– Пол? – услышал доктор Лотер вопрос мальчика. Кажется, он слишком сильно задумался.

– Да, Гарри?

Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на Пол.

– Вы сказали, что я не обязан делать то, чего не хочу, правильно?

Пол кивнул.

– Правильно.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– А если Дамблдор найдет меня здесь и попробует заставить уйти с ним, вы не отпустите меня?

Пол покачал головой.

– Нет, Гарри, я сделаю все возможное, но не буду заставлять тебя действовать против своей воли, – пообещал Пол.

Неделю спустя...

_Дорогая Гермиона,_

_Появилось свободно время, поэтому спешу написать тебе короткое письмо. Я пришел к выводу, что это лето самое лучшее из всех, что у меня были. Каждый день я__узнаю для себя что-то новое. Правда, также сильно я устаю. Каждый день я трачу по пять-шесть часов на уроки. Иногда нас учат и по ночам! Ты не представляешь, сколько всего я узнал. Знаешь, что я отметил, пока учусь здесь? Каждый из нас имеет по крайней мере одного волшебника в семье. Ни одного магглорожденного здесь нет. Странно, правда? Директор сказал нам, что в будущем мы будем защитниками школы. Мы станем защитой для Гарри! Директор думает, что наш с тобой друг частенько нуждается в защите от самого себя. И знаешь что? Не могу с этим не согласиться._

_Дамблдор сказал, что Гарри все еще у Дурслей, а Волдеморт несколько раз пытался напасть на их дом! Дамблдор сказал, что Гарри не хочет оставлять их дом, потому что его родственникам нужна защита хотя бы одного волшебника. Как типично для Гарри. Он всегда спасает кого-то! Из-за этого он не может сейчас к нам присоединиться. Но, думаю, что рано или поздно он будет с нами!_

_Совсем забыл! Тем, кто будет защищать Гарри, выделят отдельную спальню. Так что мы больше не будем ночевать в гриффиндорской башне, так же как и Гарри._

_Самый странный человек здесь – Драко Малфой. Он сказал нам, что, побывав на одной из встреч Упивающихся Смертью, решил перейти на светлую сторону. В конце концов, «Малфои не унижаются ни перед кем». Удивительно, но за время пока он здесь, не было ни одного оскорбления!_

_Мне жаль, но больше написать не могу – надо готовиться к экзаменам (представляешь и здесь от них никуда!). Пожалуйста, скажи Гарри, что я буду рад видеть его, когда он приедет в Хогвартс._

_Рон_

Гермиона вздохнула и отложила письмо Рона. Ей надо было все хорошо обдумать.

Несколько ее одноклассников обучались, чтобы в будущем суметь защитить Гарри. Но почему? Почему они учатся, а сам Гарри нет? Как Дамблдор смеет решать такие важные вещи за Гарри? И почему отдельная спальня? Может, Гарри не захочет переезжать из гриффиндорской башни?

Нет, так нельзя.

Гермиона обязана написать Гарри… пусть он и не обрадуется ее письму.

_Дорогой Гарри, (Скайуокер)_

_Как дела? Я надеюсь, что у тебя все прекрасно. Надеюсь, что у тебя есть сейчас немного свободного времени, потому что я пишу не просто так. Я обещала тебе передавать информацию от Рона. Он написал, что среди тех, кто сейчас проходит обучение в Хогвартсе, нет ни одного магглорожденного. Только те, кто имеют в семье хотя бы одного волшебника. Дамблдор называет группу «Защитниками». В их обязанности входит защита Хогвартса и тебя. Рон пишет, что Дамблдор утверждал, будто Волдеморт не один раз этим летом пробовал напасть на дом Дурслей, но я не уверена, что это правда. Кроме того, когда мы вернемся в Хогвартс, он планирует перевести вас из гриффиндорской башни в отдельную спальню._

_Теперь что касается Дракона Малфоя. Я думаю, что он этим летом побывал на собраниях Упивающихся Смертью, и теперь не хочет идти по стопам отца. Рон пишет, что тот сказал: "Малфои не унижаются ни перед кем". Странно, не так ли?_

_Скоро я обязательно навещу тебя. А до тех пор… Да прибудет с тобой сила._

_С любовью,_

_Гермиона_

Гарри сложил письмо Гермионы и спрятал его с ящик стола.

Итак, Дамблдор снова пытается планировать его жизнь. Как же он ненавидел это! Почему же не он, не Гарри, сейчас учиться защищаться от приспешников тьмы? Это он должен быть сейчас в Хогвартсе.

Гарри вдруг очень сильно захотелось прогуляться. Ему просто физически необходимо проветриться.

Собрав вещи, юноша пошел вниз. На пару секунд задержавшись, чтобы отметиться за столом у дежурного, он вышел наружу. Идя по тропинкам небольшого парка, он медленно приводил в порядок свои мысли, размышляя о том, что узнал за последние недели. Почему они? Он не хотел бы навязывать друзьям то, что должен сделать сам. Но и без них ему не пережить эту войну. Но если все будет и дальше так продолжаться? О, тогда Волдеморту не придется прилагать много усилий, чтобы уговорить его поменять стороны. Чертов Дамблдор с его идиотским контролем!..

И чем больше Гарри обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, тем сильнее убеждался: он не станет возвратиться в этом году в Хогвартс. Он не готов. Он даже не может овладеть окклюменцией. Он не готов выполнить свой долг.

Пока.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13. Гарри и Шекспир**

_Дорогая Ми,_

_Спасибо за информацию._

_Я много думал над твоим письмом и теперь хочу спросить тебя: как бы ты отреагировала мое решение, не возвращаться в Хогвартс в этом году?_

_Но прежде чем ты ответишь, я скажу, что много думал об этом и теперь полностью уверен в своем решении. Действия Дамблдора… хм, не приемлемы для меня. И это одна из причин. Но причин много, боюсь, что многие я даже мне смог четко выразить словами._

_Я не стану обвинять тебя, если ты вдруг рассердишься на меня, но сейчас я делаю то, что, как мне кажется, лучше и для меня и для других. Мне почему-то кажется, что ты сможешь меня понять. Пол сказал, что я могу остаться здесь, если я захочу. И я готов принять его предложение. Однако прежде, чем принять окончательное решение, я спрошу: будешь ли ты помогать мне, параллельно осваивать и хогвартскую программу? Что-то вроде заочного курса. Все-таки я не имею права терять целый год. Заранее благодарю за помощь._

_Кстати, здесь скоро начнется подготовка к постановке пьесы. Пол думает, что я должен принять участие. Что ты думаешь об этом?_

_Пожалуйста, ответь._

_С любовью,_

_Скайуокер_

_Дорогой Скайуокер,_

_Я не стану возражать… Но знай, что буду сильно по тебе скучать! И обязательно попробуй принять участие пьесе. Ради этого я буду даже готова приехать к тебе из Хогвартса. Думаю, что родители не будут против и найдут уважительную причину._

_Я нашла всю информацию по домашнему обучению. В этом нет ничего сложного. Пустая формальность. Просто в конце учебного года ты напишешь письмо в__Министерство с просьбой принять у тебя экзамены. Они назначат тебе даты экзаменов. И все. Я даже обратилась с таким вопросом в Министерство. Они отвели, что если я пожелаю, то могу изучать школьную программу самостоятельно. Как мне еще сказали: очень многие сегодня предпочитают обучаться на дому, а не ездить в Хогвартс. Ты не поверишь, но и среди магглорожденных есть такие. Они тоже не хотят прерывать свое обучение в обычном мире. Я пришлю тебе программу обучения на этот год. А потом в конце каждой недели буду пересылать все домашние работы (кроме предсказаний (!), пожалуйста, брось этот класс!) Так, что ты сможешь без проблем учиться. Вот только остается открытым вопрос с практическими занятиями. У меня есть парочка идей, но я пока в них не уверена…_

_Береги себя. Да пребудет с тобой сила._

_С любовью,_

_Гермиона_

Гарри подошел к стенду с объявления, чтобы добавить в список желающих свое имя. Возможно, это действительно станет интересным опытом.

Правда, как оказалось, не все так просто, как говорил Баг. Прежде чем участвовать в постановке, им нужно будет пройти отбор. Гарри слабо представлял себя на сцене, но все равно решил участвовать. Сейчас он готовил монолог из Шекспира, присланный Гермионой. Вечером он попробует прочитать его перед Полом. Может быть, он сумеет дать ему парочку советов.

Гарри до сих пор обдумывал последнее письмо Гермионы. Получится ли у него пройти программу шестого курса и подготовиться к седьмому?.. Что ж, пока он не попробует – не узнает. Потому сейчас Гарри утешал себя мыслью о том, что, по крайней мере, ему не надо будет видеть озлобленного Снейпа… Ведь Гарри как-то удалось сдать экзамены и пройти в класс Зельеварения. К тому же Гарри был почему-то твердо уверен, что здесь, в лечебнице, ему никто не будет угрожать, никто не будет покушаться на его жизнь, ему не придется постоянно быть в напряжении, ожидая удара со стороны. Не станет и Волдеморт его искать здесь. Не найдет и Дамблдор. М-да… Вот только от навязчивого внимания Волдеморта ему было некуда деться. Зато во время этих бесед, Гарри вдруг понял, что его враг может быть очень… хм, интеллектуальным и чрезвычайно терпеливым. Кажется, Лорд был готов ждать очень долго, прежде чем Гарри присоединиться к нему. Иначе бы зачем он из раза в раз пытался попасть к нему в сны?

Еще одна мысль поразила Гарри, пока он обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию: не Волдеморт вызывал у него страх, а его возможные действия. Гарри не хотел умирать, не хотел терять друзей…

Гарри очнулся от своих мыслей, когда уже стоял у дверей кабинета Пола. Откину в сторону мрачные мысли, он постучался и вошел.

– Добрый вечер, Пол.

– Гарри, заходи, присаживайся.

Юноша занял привычное уже место на кушетке.

– Что нового?

– Ничего. Правда, я решил поучаствовать в пьесе.

Реакция Пола была несколько неожиданной для Гарри. Тот в удивлении смотрел на подопечного, ничего не говоря.

– Эй, доктор, с вами все в порядке? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Онемели?

Пол поднял брови, мгновенно ассоциируясь у Гарри с близнецами Уизли.

– Онемел? Я? Никогда, – тряхнул головой Пол. – Просто не ожидал, что ты все-таки решишься. Итак, какая пьеса? Кто автор? Какая роль? А костюмы? Кто еще с тобой в команде? – посыпался град вопросов.

– Не так быстро. Пока объявлены только пробы. Я собираюсь читать монолог из Шекспира.

Пол с улыбкой покивал, что-то отмечая в своем блокноте.

– Хорошо, но держи меня в курсе событий, ок? А пока может быть шахматы?

– Нет, что-то не хочется, – покачал головой Гарри. – Давайте прогуляемся по парку?

Через полчаса они уже сидели на расстеленном покрывале под небольшим кленом и играли в шахматы.

– Я думаю, что тебе лучше разучить какой-нибудь исторический монолог. Они не столь популярны как пьесы, но зато ты сразу сможешь обратить на себя внимание. А что-нибудь вроде "быть или не быть" так банально, – сказал Пол, двигая вперед рыцаря.

Гарри нахмурился, внимательно изучая позиции своих фигур.

– Ну не знаю, – протянул он. – А если они не поймут меня?

Вздохнув, Гарри подставил под удар своего коня, который несколькими секундами спустя был убит рыцарем Пола.

– Режиссер пьесы преподавал когда-то в университете, Гарри. Твой ход, – Гарри с улыбкой передвинул ладью, сбивая с доски рыцаря Пол.

– О, неожиданно! Как я мог не заметить эту западню?

Гарри еще раз улыбнулся, но теперь уже похвале наставника.

– Не знаю… Может быть, все-таки взять что-то из тех монологов, что предложила Гермиона? – спросил Гарри.

Пол ненадолго задумался.

– Очень может быть. Но ты подумай над моим предложением.

Оба сосредоточились на игре.

– Как твои занятия по окклюменции? – спросил Пол после удачной комбинации, которая потребовала от него всего внимания.

– Лучше, хотя и не прекрасно. Вы мне очень помогли.

С этими словами Гарри сделал свой ход. Пол, нахмурившись, внимательно оглядывал доску.

– Я уже могу, не задумываясь, сосредотачиваться на дыхании. Иногда даже настает момент, когда я могу полностью отвлечься от внешнего мира. Только такое получалось всего пару раз.

Гарри сделал ход королевой и улыбнулся Полу:

– Шах.

Пол удивленно поморгал.

– О, нет, – он сдвинул короля в сторону. – Я чуть не проиграл.

Гарри с усмешкой наблюдал за растерянностью Пола.

– Почти, – согласился юноша, делая ход рыцарем. – Пол?

Что-то такое было в его глоссе, когда он произносил имя, что Пол тут же сосредоточил все свое внимание на подопечном.

– Я … – Гарри глубоко вздохнул. – Я не буду возвращаться в Хогвартс в этом году.

Да, он сказал это!

– Я смогу остаться здесь?

Пол внимательно изучал лицо Гарри: неужели, он боялся выказать свое желание?

– Я не позволю тебе уйти, пока ты не будешь готов, Гарри. Конечно, ты можешь остаться здесь.

Гарри расслабился и улыбнулся.

Пол перевел взгляд на доску и сделал свой ход:

– Шах.

Гарри внимательно изучил расстановку сил, что-то прикинул в уме… и щелчком пальца уронил своего короля.

– Вы выиграли. Я опять проиграл, – Гарри, как обычно, философски отнесся к этому проигрышу. Эта была одна из черт мальчика, за которые Пол очень его уважал.

Пол ухмыльнулся.

– Я шахматный мастер, – Гарри рассмеялся гордости прозвучавшей в голосе его наставника.

– Я рассказывал вам о шахматах волшебников? – спросил Гарри.

Пол отрицательно покачал головой.

– Фигурам надо только говорить, куда шагнуть, они ходят сами. Могут даже подсказывать владельцу правильные на их взгляд ходы. Правда, их советы не всегда стоит слушать, а лучше вообще не обращать на них внимания. – Гарри улыбнулся удивлению, которое появилось на лице Пола. – Каждый из них имеет собственное лицо. А в Хогвартсе есть гигантские шахматы, в человеческий рост, а когда одна фигура уничтожает другую, то делает это по-настоящему. На мой взгляд, это варварство.

Реакция Пола сказала ему, что доктор считает магические шахматы самыми лучшими в мире.

Гарри поднялся с кровати и поспешил в ванную. Через час у него начинался урок физкультуры, а надо было еще успеть поесть…

В назначенное время он уже был в спортивном зале, где его ждали Сенсей и Рик. Без лишних вопросов Гарри прошел к своей циновке и сел на нее, ожидая инструкций. Но сегодня они начали урок с лекции. Рик рассказывал Гарри о различных упражнениях и о том, как они влияют на мышцы человека. Чуть позже они перешли к практике: как всегда все начиналось с растяжек и бега по кругу.

Сенсей наблюдал за ними некоторое время, пока не решил, что на сегодня этого достаточно:

– Остановитесь.

Гарри замедлил бег и подошел к учителю, который сейчас что-то быстрым жестом объяснил своему сыну.

– Гарри, сейчас будет новое упражнение. Наблюдай за мной и повторяй.

Рик показ ему удар ногой, потом опросил Гарри повторить его, направляя и показывая как делать это правильно.

– Чувствуешь напряжение?

Гарри кивнул.

– Это поможет тебе увеличить гибкость движений во время удара.

Отрабатывав на сегодня это движение, они перешли к другому:

– Смотри, как надо действовать, если я вдруг захочу ударить тебя кулаком в лицо, – Рик быстро выполнил характерное движение, за доли секунды остановив кулак перед носом Гарри… Точнее остановил бы, если бы Гарри не отклонился в сторону. В любом случае удар бы не достиг цели.

– Молодец! А теперь смотри, что можно сделать еще…

Рик показал ему несколько приемов защиты и ответного нападения.

Гарри с радостью повторял все движения. С каждым разом ему все больше и больше нравились эти занятия.

Прошло еще немного времени, и Сенсей остановил их упражнения.

– Эван! – Сенсей жестом указал на циновку, лежащую недалеко от него.

– Да, Сенсей?

– Десять отжиманий и снова растяжки.

Выполнив упражнении, Гарри перешел к новым. Сегодня он должен был попасть всеми мячиками для гольфа в небольшую емкость вдали от него. Это упражнение не вызвало у него затруднений.

– А теперь левой рукой.

Гарри покорно приступил к броскам. Он не понимал смысла этих упражнений. Но ведь Сенсей никогда не делал ничего просто так, правда?

– Достаточно, – Гарри остановился, после чего отправил мячик, который не успел кинуть, обратно в корзину, где их брал.

– Теперь снова бег, – Гарри кивнул и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

Вместе с Риком они пошли в парк. Точнее, побежали.

– Зачем мы столько бегаем? – спросил Гарри, шумно выдыхая.

– Почему? Очень просто. Бег – это лучший прием, который ты можешь применить в драке.

Гарри удивленно поднял брови.

– Это не трусость. Ты бежишь, чтобы помочь кому. Ты бежишь, когда твоих противников много больше. Ты бежишь, когда у твоих противников есть оружие, против которого ты ничего не можешь сделать. Наконец, ты убегаешь, когда, набив морды ублюдкам, не хочешь, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с полицией, – здесь Рик позволил себе улыбку. – Короче, ты меня понял. Есть разные ситуации. И кроме того… это привлекает девочек.

Здесь Эван покачал головой.

– Ты слишком озабочен этой темой, – без обиняков сказал он другу. Однако за следующим поворотом они натолкнулись на группу девушек: Гермиону и Мишель с Джулией.

– Ах, мне кажется, что я не один такой, – прошептал Рик.

Гарри укоризненно нахмурился.

– Гермиона – мой друг.

Но тут Мишель увидела Гарри и улыбнулась ему.

Рик же похлопал друга по плечу и наклонился к уху, чтобы прошептать:

– А кто сказал, что я говорил о Гермионе?

– Доброе утро, леди!

Гарри, недобро посмотрев на него, тоже поздоровался с девушками.

– Мисс Гермиона Грейнджер! Как я рад вас видеть снова!

– Привет, Рик, – Гермиона пожала ему руку, и, уже не обращая внимания на блондина, обернулась к Гарри.

С широкой улыбкой она кинулась на шею другу:

– Привет, Скайуокер!

Гарри ответил улыбкой и сильным объятием.

– Привет, Ми.

– Как дела? – тут же спросила она.

– Все замечательно, – ответил он, внутренне чувствуя, что сейчас говорит чистую правду.

Где-то за его спиной или Мишель, или Джулия саркастично пробормотали что-то вроде _как дела (!), интересно, а что он еще ей ответит?,_ но он не обратил на их слова и доли внимания.

– С Эваном все хорошо, но сейчас он должен закончить занятие, – нахмурившись, сказал Рик.

– О, у вас занятие? Тогда все понятно, – Гермиона провела по мокрым от пота волосам друга. – Я подожду, пока ты закончишь, – сказала она Гарри.

– Джулия, Шелли, позвольте Гермионе понаблюдать за вашими занятиями самбо, пока мы не закончим, – попросил Рик.

Девушки одновременно кивнули и, взяв Гермиону под руки, повели в сторону хореографического зала. Гарри показалось, что он слышал, как Джулия спрашивала Гермиону, является ли та девушкой Эвана или…

Нет, он определено не хочет этого знать. Некоторые темы, особенно, такие как разговоры девушек друг с другом, лучше оставить прекрасному полу. Иначе тогда пойкой ему, однозначно, будет только сниться… а, может, даже сниться не будет.

– Поспеши, Эван! Всего шесть раз вокруг парка!

Весело подбодрил его Рик.

– О, и только-то? – саркастически буркнул Гарри. Он невольно задался вопросом: а какое же прозвище у Рика? Вечно раздражающий? У-меня-слишком-много-энергии-и-некуда-ее-девать?

Рик снова сбил Гарри с мысли заставляя поторопиться.

О, определенно первое!..


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. Большие последствия маленьких поступков**

_Я всем вам знаю цену, но пока_

_Потворщик первый вашим безобразьям._

_Мне в этом солнце подает пример._

_Оно дает себя туманить тучам,_

_Чтоб после тем сильнее ослепить_

_Своим внезапным выходом из мрака._

_Когда б мы праздновали каждый день,_

_То отдых был бы тягостней работы._

_Но праздник – редкость, праздник – торжество._

_Нас радует лишь то, что непривычно._

_Так именно, когда я прекращу_

_Разгул и обнаружу исправленье,_

_Какого никому не обещал,_

_Людей я озадачу переменой_

_И лучше окажусь, чем думал свет._

_Благодаря моим былым порокам_

_Еще яснее будет, чем я стал,_

_Как оттеняет темная подушка_

_Блеск золота, лежащего на ней._

_Все, что теперь я трачу на пирушки,_

_Со временем верну я до полушки._

[Монолог Генриха, принца Уэльского. Вильям Шекспир «Король Генрих IV» часть первая, акт первый, сцена вторая. Перевод Б. Пастернака]

Гарри замолчал и посмотрел на Гермиону.

– Совершенно! – оценила девушка труды друга. – Очень хорошая работа!

Гарри улыбнулся и сел рядом с ней.

– Я думаю, что этот монолог идеален для тебя, Гарри, – сказала девушка.

– Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю? – хитро посмотрел на ее Гарри.

Гермиона рассмеялась и села с ногами на диванчик.

– Не сомневаюсь, Скайуокер, но не думай, что я говорю голословно. Ты действительно, хорошо подготовился, – уверила его подруга. – А все-таки, почему ты решил участвовать в постановке?

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Честно. Просто вдруг подумалось… а, не знаю, – скомкал начало фразы Гарри, тут же переходя на другую тему. – Как тебе Джулия и Мишель? О чем вы говорили?

Гермиона закрыла книгу Шекспира, которую держала на коленях, после чего бросила на Гарри хитрый взгляд из-под челки:

– О тебе, – абсолютно девчачий смешок, последовавший за этими словами, никак не ассоциировался у Гарри с Гермионой.

– Обо мне?

Она кивнула, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

– Почему именно обо мне?

Гермиона подняла взгляд к потолку, после чего быстро спрятала лицо в ладонях.

– Ты как всегда ничего не замечаешь, да? – спросила она.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Ты о чем?

Гермиона долго медлила с ответом, обводя взглядом комнату. Ответ пришел неожиданно…

Девушка схватила Гарри за руку и, заставив встать, потянула его к зеркалу

– Ми! Что ты делаешь? – юноша попытался сопротивляться, но ввиду того, что он боялся ненароком задеть девушку, получалось у него это плохо.

– Посмотри! – Гермиона весьма некультурно ткнула пальцем в отражение перед ними.

– Это – зеркало, – спокойно сказал Гарри, после недолгого изучения.

Гермиона сцепила руку в замок и вздохнула.

– А я всегда считала, что только Кребб и Гойл могут быть такими тугодумами... Гарри, посмотри на свое отражение!

Гарри честно попытался исполнить просьбу подруги, но так и не понял, чего от него ждут.

– Гарри, то, что ты сейчас видишь, очень нравится девочкам!

Гарри впился взглядом в собственное отражение, не находя свидетельств утверждения Гермионы.

– Ты уверена?

Гермиона улыбнулась и взъерошила и без того не идеальную прическу друга.

– Да, но будь осторожен! Если ты проявишь хоть каплю тщеславия, я буду звать тебя не Скайуокером, а Локхартом! – поддразнила она юношу, еще раз пробуя растрепать волосы.

– Ты не посмеешь! – Гарри отвернулся от зеркала, одновременно уворачиваясь от руки подруги.

– Проверим! – улыбнулась она. – А теперь вернемся к нашим ба… к Джулии и Мишель.

Гарри приподнял брови, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Ты им очень нравишься, – просто сказала она, присаживаясь обратно на кушетку, где сидела ранее.

– И что в этом такого? Они мне тоже, – пожал плечами Гарри, присоединяясь к подруге.

Гермиона снова уткнулась с ладони.

– О, Гарри, не притворяйся идиотом! – простонала она. – Они влюблены в тебя. Хотят видеть тебя своим парнем!

Гарри моргнул.

– Э-э-э… – все, что он смог из себя выдавить.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– О, хорошо. До тебя, наконец, дошло. Еще не все потеряно.

Гарри посмотрел на подругу.

– Кстати, если ты вдруг захочешь развить ваши отношения, то всегда можешь спросить у меня совета.

– Спасибо, – кашлянул он. – А пока я этого делать не собираюсь, расскажи мне продолжение Звездных Войн.

Гермиона покачала головой:

– Нет. Поверь, ты получишь большее удовольствие, если посмотришь фильм без моего рассказа.

Гарри надулся.

– Пожалуйста, – он умильно посмотрел на подругу, но девушка была тверда в своем решении.

– Нет, – сказала она. – Но ты можешь попросить у Пола разрешение...

– Спросить у Пола что? – оба подростка подскочили от неожиданного вопроса.

Пол переступил порог комнаты.

– Гарри хочет посмотреть остальные части Звездных Войн, а я не желаю пересказывать ему сюжет, – ответила Гермиона.

Пол улыбнулся и задумался.

– Что ж, можно устроить, только при условии, что ты, Гарри, сделаешь всю домашнюю работу.

Гарри просиял.

– А я уже все сделал!

– Хорошо, но сейчас мы все идем на обед.

– Отлично, Пол, а я могу позвонить и сказать родителям об изменении наших планов?

Пол согласно кивнул и пригласил Гермиону следовать за ним.

– Обожаю! – воскликнула Гермиона, только взглянув на меню: спагетти с томатной пастой и фрикадельки. – Как жаль, что в нашей школе такого не готовят.

Гарри улыбнулся и хотел что-то ответить, но тут их прервали:

– О, вы, я так понимаю Гермиона, подруга Эвана? – раздалось у них за спиной.

– Я пока думаю над этим вопросом, – рассмеялась Гермиона, но тут же поправилась. – Нет, мы только друзья и ничего более.

– Гермиона – это Баг, Баг – это Гермиона, – представил их Гарри.

– Как же вы стали друзьями? – спросил Баг, измельчая вилкой свои фрикадельки.

– Эван и его лучший друг Рон спасли меня от… хм, скажем так, смертельной опасности, – Гарри только чуть-чуть приподнял брови, отмечая корректность девушки, но сам предпочел молчать, оставляя ей возможность отвечать на «неудобные» вопросы. – С тех пор мы друзья. И все с тех же пор я каждый год пытаюсь удержать их от неприятностей, в которые они постоянно влипают! – здесь Гермиона с укором посмотрела на Гарри, который ответил недоуменным взглядом.

– Ха, позволь напомнить тебе о «кружке самостоятельного обучения». С чего там все началось? – спросил Гарри.

– Хорошо, с меня, – призналась Гермиона, – но профессор оказалась совершенно некомпетентной! – Гермиона перестала обращать внимание на десятки других глаз, направленных на них. – Она преследовала политические цели, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями. И это не был «кружок», а группа студентов с четко определенными целями и идеями, – здесь Гермиона одарила друга взглядом а-ля _я всегда права._

– Мисс, вы говорите также как и мой отец! А он, между прочим, закоренелый политикан, – с удивлением глядя на нее, сказал Баг.

– Я еще не выбрала профессию. Вполне возможно, что я выберу и этот путь, – спокойно восприняла слова Бага Гермиона. – Гарри, пожалуйста, передай мне хлеб.

– А ты кем хочешь стать, Эван? – тут же раздался откуда-то со стороны вопрос.

– Ав… полицейским, – поправился Гарри: Гермиона вовремя успела пнуть его под столом ногой.

– Почему? – спросил Спарки.

– Мои отец и крестный служили в полиции, – спокойно ответил Гарри.

– А я думаю, что тебе лучше стать преподавателем, Гарри, – высказала свое мнение Гермиона. – Если бы ты видел себя со стороны, то тоже бы так решил. Терпение, которое ты проявлял в прошлом году к нашим одноклассникам, заслуживает, как минимум, медали. То, что ты ни разу не сорвался на них, делает тебе честь.

Гарри недовольно глянул на подругу, получив в ответ улыбку.

Пока они обменивались взглядами, разговор уже ушел куда-то в сторону, а за столом разгорелся жаркий спор.

– Вы закончили? – подошел к ним Пол. – Замечательно. Так сейчас все быстро в кино-комнату.

Через полчаса все расселись по своим местам, хотя некоторые до сих пор перекидывались подушками и обменивались дружескими тычками. Гермиона нашла себе место между Багом и Гарри.

– Оби-Ван никогда не говорил тебе, что случилось с твоим отцом? – Гарри внимательно следил за происходящим на экране.

– Он сказал мне достаточно. Он сказал, что вы убили его.

– Нет.

_Что? Вейдер на убивал Энакина Скайуокера?_

– Я твой отец.

_Не может быть!_ – по лицу Гарри сейчас пробежала волна ужаса: он слишком близко к сердцу принимал происходящее на экране.

– Нет! Ты обманываешь меня. Это не правда!

В этот момент Гарри всей душой надеялся, что Вейдер действительно только обманывает юношу.

– Это невозможно!

Гарри боялся вздохнуть, чтобы не пропустить важный момент.

– Обратись к своей душе, к своим чувствам. В глубине души ты знаешь, что это так.

_Нет, это не могло быть правдой._

– Нет! Нет! Нет!

– Люк, ты можешь уничтожить Императора. Он предсказал это. Это твоя судьба, твой путь. Присоединись ко мне, и мы можем управлять галактикой как отец и сын. Это единственный верный путь.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал за происходящим на экране.

_О, нет. Осторожней, Люк._

Но Люк жив! Даже после падения. Почему Люк рисковал жизнью? Гарри подумал, что его собственное решение было бы таким же.

– Люк, – и вновь все внимание Гарри сосредоточилось на экране. Как же ему были знакомы эти чувства!

– Отец.

– Сын, иди со мной.

Гарри почти слышал столь похожие на эти слова Волдемотра.

– Бен, почему ты ничего не сказал мне?

_ДА! Действительно: почему?_

– Люк … это твоя судьба.

Гарри вздрогнул. Он ненавидел эти слова.

– Бен, почему ты ничего не сказал мне?

Почему? Почему старый волшебник скрывал такую страшную тайну? Почему?

Гарри досматривал фильм словно бы во сне, словно проживая с главным героем его судьбу. Он понимал терзания Люка, и предательство, которое тому пришлось пережить, и путаницу в мыслях.

– Эван? Проводишь меня?

Гарри оторвался от раздумий и посмотрел на подругу. Фильм уже закончился, а она стояла рядом и внимательно наблюдала за ним.

Вместе они прошли к столу дежурного, который сообщил, что мистер и миссис Грейнджер уже ждут свою дочь на улице.

– Гарри, о чем ты думаешь?

– Если Волдеморт скажет мне, что он мой отец, то я зааважусь на месте! – пошутил Гарри.

– Я бы не стала волноваться на твоем месте, Скайуокер, – отсмеявшись, сказала Геримона. – Все-таки ему было около семидесяти, когда ты родился.

Гарри задумался, прикидывая возраст Волдеморта:

– Ты права! Но это не значит, что у него не могло быть детей!

– Мысль материальна, Гарри, так что будь осторожней, – рассмеялась она.

– Ты всегда серьезна, даже когда смеешься! – в притворной обиде нахмурился Гарри.

– Точно! Я невыносима и это знают все. А репутацию надо поддерживать постоянно, – Гермиона шутливо толкнула друга в бок.

– О, а я наивный думал, что тебе не нравится, когда тебя называют «Всезнайкой»! – не остался в долгу Гарри.

Настроение у обоих поднялось на отметку выше, и еще минут пять они продолжали обмениваться шутками. Но вскоре за Гермионой пришли родители, и им пришлось попрощаться.

/Из дневника Гарри Поттера.../

_Я принял решение не возвращаться в Хогвартс в этом году. Ми сказала, что поможет мне не отстать с волшебными уроками, так что мое магическое образование не пострадает. Она даже рада за меня: ведь я смогу учиться не только хогвартским предметам, но и тем, которые изучают в маггловских школах._

_Мысли о Сириусе теперь не терзают мою душу. Кажется, я смог пережить боль потери и теперь во мне остались только хорошие воспоминания о крестном. _

_Во многом мне помог разобраться с чувствами Пол. Мне вообще здесь очень нравится. Никто не смеется и не смотрит косо, когда я делаю что-то не подходящее под стандарты «нормального». Здесь воспринимают меня таким, какой я есть, ничего не требуя и не прося взамен. На меня не смотрят как на идеал или на загадку. От меня ничего не ждут. Кажется, я нашел то, что искал все эти годы. Друзей. Новых друзей._

_А еще у меня остались Рон и Гермиона._

_Кажется, жизнь все-таки решила меня побаловать._


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15. Мыши, мыши и еще раз мыши!**

_Дорогая Ми,_

_Перечитывая свой дневник, я вспомнил о вопросе, который давно хотел задать тебе. То, что я рассказал Полу о волшебном мире, не поставив в известность Министерство, грозит мне хоть чем-нибудь? Что там говорится в законе?_

_С любовью, Скайуокер_

Гарри опустил письмо в почтовый ящик и уже собрался направиться к кабинету Пола, когда кто-то тронул его за плечо. Вздрогнув, он резко обернулся: Сенсей.

Гарри считал его очень странным человеком. Одно то, что Сенсей знал о Гарри гораздо больше, нежели мог знать, тревожило юношу. С другой стороны, мужчина не пробовал как-то пользоваться этими знаниями... Гарри даже пытался понять цели Сенсея Леонарда, но все вопросы оставались без ответа. Казалось, что вытащить хоть слово из мужчины, сложнее чем «расколоть» Дамблдора. Последний хотя бы говорил загадками, Сенсей Леонард же больше отмалчивался.

Ситуация, которая сложилась вокруг этого мужчины, приводила Гарри в замешательство. Временами он даже не знал, стоит ли ему пытаться проникать в тайны этого странного человека.

Ведь и у Гарри были тайны, которые он тщательно скрывал от других людей.

Сегодня Сенсей просто хотел с ним поздороваться. Потому Гарри, почти не задерживаясь, поспешил к кабинету доктора Лотера.

На этой неделе он написал тете, благодаря ее за смелое решение поместить его в это лечебницу. И все же писал Гарри с большой осторожностью. Несмотря на действия Петуньи, он не мог доверять ей. Старые уроки так быстро не забываются...

А у Пола Гарри ждал очередной сюрприз со стороны доктора.

Войдя, он поздоровался с Полом, и почти тут же его отвлекло тихое шипение из дальнего угла кабинета.

_Еще один человек! Да, я знаю, что я удивительная. Мной будут любоваться здесь!_

Гарри тихо рассмеялся над змейкой.

– Да, как видишь, я обзавелся своей змеей, – по-своему интерпретировал смех Гарри Пол. – Подожди немножко, я закончу тут с парочкой документов.

Гарри согласно кивнул и прошел к клетке со змеей.

– Так-так, я закончил, – весело сообщил Пол, вставая из-за стола и присоединяясь к Гарри. – Так, сейчас я включу магнитофон, а ты будешь говорить со змеей. Так-с, одну минутку.

Дальнейшие события Пол наблюдал с широко открытыми глазами, в его взгляде светилось детское удивление и вместе с тем восторг первооткрывателя.

_Что вы тут уставились на меня в четыре глаза?_ – тут же завозмущалась змейка. – _Вы даже не понимаете меня! А я могу вас даже оскорбить._

Гарри был уверен, что сейчас в голосе змейки сквозить самодовольство.

_Вы ничего не сможете с этим сделать!_

Да, определенно самодовольство.

_Прошу прощения, но мне бы не хотелось слышать от вас оскорблений в мою сторону._

Змея замерла на одном месте, после чего медленно подняла голову, встретившись взглядом с Гарри.

_Если вы это сделаете, то мне придется ответить на оскорбление, – со смешком закончил Гарри._

_Вы говорите со мной! Очень хорошо говорите! Я никогда не встречала людей подобных вам. Нет, никогда!_

Гарри улыбнулся.

_Да, таких как я очень мало, – _прошипел он._ – Я могу узнать ваше имя?_

_Ваш род называет меня Дзэн, – _змейка качнулась все телом в его сторону, имитируя приветствие.

_Дзэн? Интересное имя, – _Гарри повернулся к полу и спросил:

– Вы назвали вашу змею Дзэн?

Пол опустил ручку, которой только что делал заметки в своем блокноте и посмотрел на своего подопечного.

– Да… Это Дзэн вам сказала?

Гарри рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица Пола: что-то среднее между удивлением и восхищением.

– Вы не верили мне, не так ли? – спросил Гарри. – Да, наверное, для маггла сложно поверить в волшебство. Я ведь тоже узнал об этой своей способности только на втором году обучения в Хогвартсе. Знаете, какой там был вселенский ужас! 'Гарри Поттер – змееуст? Не может быть! Змееуст – признак темного мага! Он уничтожит нас! Бегите и спасайтесь! Золотой Мальчик Гриффиндора – змееуст!' – покривлялся Гарри перед Полом. Те события до сих пор вызывали у него неприятный отклик в душе.

Пол улыбнулся маленькому представлению и растрепал и без того не идеальную шевелюру мальчика.

– Вижу, ты относишься к произошедшему с юмором, – сказал доктор.

– А что мне еще делать? Каждый раз, когда я делаю что-то, что осуждается в обществе, они начинают меня презирать. А когда мне удается принести им пользу – боготворить. А ведь по сути, что такого, что я говорю со змеями? Ну да ладно, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Что вы хотите узнать о Дзэн? Я могу немного поработать переводчиком.

Пол надолго задумался, после чего выдал:

– Спроси у нее: счастлива ли она?

Кажется, Пола, действительно, волновал этот вопрос.

Гарри обернулся к клетке:

_Дзэн, Пол, вот этот парень, хочет знать: счастливы ли вы?_

Дзэн склонила голову, словно раздумывая над вопросом.

_Тепло, камни, много свободного места, интересные представления, еда. Да, я счастлива. Хотя вы можете сказать… Полу, так?.. что я уже проголодалась._

Гарри улыбнулся, но честно перевел ответ Полу, а за его спиной раздавалось нетерпеливое шипение:

_Мышей мне сюда, мышей, мышей!_

И снова Гарри мог посмеяться над смешением эмоций на лице доктора.

– Мне кажется, – сказал юноша, – что ваша змея весьма… хм, своеобразна.

Гарри уселся на кушетку и, взяв в руки свою любимую подушку, начал подбрасывать ее вверх.

_O-o-o, представление! – немедленно отозвалась из своего угла Дзэн._

_Вы очень симпатичная змейка, – сказал Гарри, – Мы могли бы стать друзьями._

Дзэн внимательно посмотрела на него:

_Не раньше, чем вы скажите мне свое имя._

Гари поспешил исправить свою оплошность.

_Прошу прощения. Меня зовут Гарри._

_Я буду рада стать вашим другом, Гарри. Мы можем говорить с друг другом. Возможно, вы будете приносить мне мышей?_

– Хорошо, Гарри, а теперь давай вернемся к твои проблемам, – сказал Пол присаживаясь на стул, стоящий рядом с кушеткой. – Как прошел твой день?

– Прекрасно. Он будет еще лучше, если мы сейчас пойдем гулять, – высказал пожелание юный маг.

– Хорошо, тогда бери шахматы и пойдем.

– Кажется, когда я снова вернусь в Хогвартс, то стану Мастером Шахмат! – сказал Гарри.

– Да-а, – мечтательно протянул Пол. – А ты случайно никак не можешь провести меня в свою школу к тем гигантским шахматам?

Гарри улыбнулся и неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Может быть, возьмем с собой Дзэн? – спросил он вместо ответа.

Пол задумался:

– Ну если ты сможешь удержать ее около себя, то пожалуйста.

* * * /На следующий день…/

Гарри спешил поскорее добраться из кабинета литературы в актовый зал. Сегодня там должны были вывесить результаты прослушивания. Гарри признавался себе, что никогда так не волновался.

Вокруг стенда с объявлениями уже собралась большая толпа. Кто-то радостно делился своим успехом, кто-то хмуро смотрел на счастливчиков.

Гарри поспешил протиснуться сквозь толпу к стенду.

Так-так. Постановка Шекспира «Король Лир». Список участников спектакля:

Эдмунд – Эван Джеймс

– Я смог! – прошептал он. – Я сделал это. Время первой репетиции – 16:00, сегодня.

Гарри, радуясь своему успеху, направился в кабинет Пола.

Постучав и получив разрешение войти, Гарри поспешил поделиться радостью:

– Посмотрите, Пол! Мне дали роль Эдмунда.

– Мои поздравления, Гарри, – улыбнулся ему доктор.

– О, спасибо! Мне до сих пор все кажется чем-то невероятным, – бросив сумку на кушетку, Гарри подошел к новой питомице доктора Лотера.

– Гарри, я хотел спросить тебя, – начал издалека Пол.

– О чем? – спросил Гарри, внимательно наблюдая за действиями змейки.

– Я могу делать записи наших бесед?

Гарри перевел взгляд на Пола и после недолго молчания спросил:

– А их не будут использоваться против меня?

– Знаешь, большинство людей спросило бы меня, для чего я хочу использовать записи, – сказал Пол, доставая диктофон. – Почему ты задал вопрос именно в такой форме?

Мужчина положил диктофон на поверхность стола, но включать не стал.

– У меня слишком много врагов, мистер Лотер, – серьезно посмотрел на него Гарри.

Пол незамедлительно сделал замечание в своей записной книжке. Впервые на их занятиях Гарри откровенно сделал подобное признание, хотя доктор уже давно сделал такое заключение, исходя из косвенных фактов. Сейчас же Пол задавался вопросом: насколько серьезна данная угроза.

– Многие бы заплатили большие деньги за то, что знаю я, – отводя взгляд, добавил Гарри.

– Будь уверен, Гарри, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы записи наших бесед не покинули этого кабинета, – грустно улыбнулся Пол. – И, если ты так будешь чувствовать себя увереннее, то я сотру те записи, которые будут слишком откровенны.

Гарри прошел к кушетке и, забравшись на нее с ногами, задумался над словами Пола.

– Я не знаю, почему меня так волнует этот вопрос. В большинстве своем волшебники просто не знают, как обращаться с маггловскими изобретениями… – наконец сказал он. – Хорошо, вы можете использовать это, – он махнул рукой в сторону диктофона.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – кивнул мальчику Пол и включил устройство. – Теперь не обращай на диктофон никакого внимания и веди себя как обычно.

Их прервало громкое шипение из угла, в котором обитала Дзэн. Гарри удивленно приподнял брови, слушая ее слова, после чего ответил ей тихим шипением.

– Что сказала Дзэн? – полюбопытствовал Пол.

– Она поздоровалась, и я поздоровался в ответ, – ответил Гарри. – А еще она хочет съесть мышь и сползать вечером на прогулку.

Пол улыбнулся.

– Скажи ей, что я обещаю исполнить ее пожелания, но насколько позже.

Гарри незамедлительно перевел ответ.

– Скажите, Пол, а вас не беспокоит, что я вот так запросто разговариваю со змеями?

– Нет. А почему меня должно это волновать? – спросил Пол.

– И все-таки… – не успокаивался Гарри.

– Гарри, я скорее очарован твоей необычной способностью! Это просто восхитительно, – серьезно посмотрел на Гарри Пол. – Право! Ты открыл для меня новый мир. Я, знаешь, я рад слышать, что Дзэн довольна жизнью.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри, продолжая с пристальным вниманием следить за мимикой пола, пытаясь понять: говорит ли тот правду или только хочет его успокоить.

– О, Гарри, я хотел бы серьезно поговорить с тобой.

– Хорошо, О чем?

– Мы с твоей тетей много беседовали. Как ты понимаешь, чаще всего наши разговоры касались тебя, твоего воспитания, жизни за пределами больницы… Миссис Дурсль сообщила мне весьма специфические факты о ваших с ней, хм, отношениях, – Пол внимательно наблюдал за Гарри. Почти так же пристально, как минуту назад на него смотрел сам юноша. – Мы пришли к выводу, что присутствие твоей тети на некоторых наших занятиях необходимо.

Гарри кивнул.

– И я хочу спросить у тебя: как ты относишься к этой идее?

– Вы будете с нами? – спросил Гарри. Он бы не хотел оставаться с Дурслями один на один в комнате. Вполне возможно, что он стал больше доверять тете, но Дадли и Вернон все еще оставались малоизученными факторами… Кто знает как они поступят?

– Каждую секунду, – ответил Пол. – Я просто уверен, что это поспособствует твоему лечению, пусть даже сейчас идея кажется тебе безумной.

Гарри задумчиво прикрыл глаза.

– Они ужасно относились ко мне, когда я младше, – спокойно сказал Гарри. – были времена, когда я отчаянно желал, чтобы пришел кто-нибудь из полиции и забрал их в тюрьму. Я не знаю… Почему я должен подчиняться их желаниям?.. – Гарри почти задыхался от возмущения.

– Тише, Гарри, дыши спокойно, – приподнялся со своего места Пол. – Гарри посмотри на меня.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и смотрел на подошедшего Пола.

– Ты не обязан делать это, если не желаешь. Это было только предложение. Право выбора остается за тобой.

Гарри кивнул, одновременно пытаясь успокоиться.

– Они когда-нибудь били тебя, Гарри?

Гарри неопределенно покачал головой.

– Ты можешь мне рассказать?

Гарри отшатнулся от Пола.

– Я не готов. Пока, – ответил Гарри чуть дрожащим голосом.

Пол нахмурился.

– Твое поведение говорит о том, что они действительно применяли телесные наказания. Но почему ты боишься говорить об этом?– спросил Пол.

Гарри резко поднялся с кушетки.

– Пожалуйста, останься, Гарри.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой и потянулся к сумке.

– Я… приду потом, – сказал он, роясь в сумке. – Я не могу говорить. Вот, – он протянул Полу пачку листов бумаги, которые только что достал из сумки. – Здесь мои рисунки, они многое вам объяснят. Там есть подписи, – Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

Пол взял листки и внимательно просмотрел один за другим. Это были хорошие наброски в карандаше, но все же они давали очень мало информации. Гарри действительно подписал их. "Чулан Под Лестницей", "Перед Вторым Годом" и "Случайное Волшебство".

Пол вернул их Гарри:

– Хорошо, мы поговорим об этом позже.

Гарри убирал рисунки в сумку.

– А встречи мы назначать пока не будем.

Гарри заметно расслабился.

– Давай поговорим… О Дзэн, например.

Гарри застыл на месте, прислушиваясь к шипению змейки.

– Она мечтает о мышах, – рассмеялся он.

Пол фыркнул – это уже начинало приедаться.

– Шахматы?

– Давайте, сегодня я намерен выиграть, – заявил Гарри.

– Хм, ну попробуй, – хитро сощурился Пол. – Может быть, Дзэн даже будет тебе подсказывать!

Гарри закатил глаза, показывая тем самым свое отношение к советам змейки.

– Так я сегодня играю белыми, – сказал Пол. – Мне надоело играть за Вейдера. Сегодня Джедай – я!

* * * /Одну неделю спустя…/

Гарри стоял на сцене перед зрительскими местами. Его профессор драматургии был единственным, кто сейчас смотрел его выступление.

– Хорошо, Эван. Акт первый, сцена вторая.

Гарри посмотрел на текст у него в руках и кивнул, показывая, что готов начать.

– Тогда я тебя слушаю.

Гарри откашлялся и стал читать свой текст. Но не прошло и двух минут, как их прервали.

– Ай! – послышалась из-за кулис, после чего раздался страшный грохот.

– Упс! Как вы думаете, мы успеем убежать? – снова раздался чей-то голос.

Профессор Бевингтон – преподаватель драматургии – вскочил на сцену и кинулся за кулисы.

– Что здесь происходит? Никто не пострадал? – кажется, мужчину действительно в первую очередь волновали дети, а не упавшие декорации.

Разобравшись с ситуацией, они вновь приступили к репетиции.

* * * /Вечером/

_Дорогая Ми,_

_Думаю, что не стоит продолжать искать ответ на мой вопрос. Думаю, что в какой-то мере твое предположение верно._

_Я получил роль в пьесе! Я – Эдмунд, внебрачный сын Глоукестера в «Король Лир». Классно, да? Пьеса назначена на 1-ое ноября, на 16-ть часов. Приглашаются члены семьи и друзья. Может быть, ты сможешь приехать?_

_Мои занятия с Сенсеем вошли в новую фазу. Леонард сказал, что никогда не сможет превратить меня в хорошего бойца, но научит основным приемам выживания. Уж не знаю, что он имел в виду, но, думаю, что скоро смогу испытать на себе._

_Кажется, это все, что я хотел тебе сказать._

_Да прибудет с тобой Сила._

_С любовью,_

_Скайуокер_

_P.S.: Дамблдор похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби. Как ты думаешь?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16. Ненавистный будильник**

– Я надеюсь, что у тебя серьезные основания для встречи, раз ты поднял меня так рано.

Пол улыбнулся старому другу.

– О, конечно, Джо. Ты знаешь, что я никогда бы не посмел нарушить твой дневной сон просто так. Может быть, кофе?

– Не стоит. Так, ладно, шутки в сторону. Где твой пациент? Я хотел бы пообщаться с мальчиком. Дурсли говорят о его существовании в их жизни, но они не говорят о нем: ты понимаешь, что я подразумеваю...

Пол кивнул и повел Джо на первый этаж.

– Так и почему же ты пригласил меня так рано?

– О, Гарри уже давно стал. Он сейчас занимается с преподавателем физической культуры, так что у нас есть еще немного времени, чтобы поговорить о нем.

Джо поднял бровь и закатил его глаза: он не понимал людей, которые могут так рано вставать!

– Пол, о чем нам говорить? Неужели мальчик настолько... необычен?

– Сейчас ты все увидишь, Джо.

Они прошли к физкультурному залу.

– Понимаешь, есть некоторые моменты, которые я просто не могу тебе о нем сообщить. Но кое о чем я тебя все же предупрежу. Мальчик очень недоверчив. Мне до сих пор не удалось найти и малейшей бреши в его защитном барьере. Ты не сможешь заставить его говорить, о чем он не желает. Ты сможешь увидеть только внешнюю оболочку. Все его потаенные мысли и чувства останутся скрытыми. Мальчик очень хорошо владеет собой.

Джо следовал за другом.

– Я не хочу предавать его доверие. И все, что я могу сказать тебе: если в семье Дурслей что-то и было, он тебе не скажет. И еще он не согласен посещать семинары с Дурслями.

Джо нахмурился.

– Нет, так не пойдет. Мне необходимо его участие. Иначе проблему этой семьи не решить.

Пол остановился перед дверью в гимнастический зал.

– Нет. У него есть какие-то собственные серьезные основания не встречаться с семьей. Когда я спросил его напрямую, то он запаниковал. Закрылся. Правда, дал несколько рисунков. Там он запечатлел несколько моментов из прежней жизни.

Пол открыл дверь и вошел.

– Вон он, самый низкий, – сказал мужчина с улыбкой.

– Чем они занимаются? – спросил Джо. – Их только двое: он и его учитель.

– Сенсей попросил разрешения индивидуально заниматься с мальчиком. Мы не увидели в этом большой проблемы, – объяснил Пол. – Джо, есть еще кое-что, что ты должен знать. Гарри не раз подвергался нападению со стороны маньяка, который убил его родителей.

Джо обернулся и вновь посмотрел на мальчика.

– Я думаю, что Сенсей просто беспокоится о нем, потому и дает индивидуальные занятия. Наверное, полагает, что это поможет Гарри выжить.

– Скажи мне, что ты шутишь, – сказал Джо. – Нет, сейчас же скажи, что это просто одна из твоих идиотских шуток, которые ты так любил проделывать со мной в школе, – Джо посмотрел на Пола. – Так, как?

Пол покачал головой.

– Почему они не обратились в полицию?

– Согласно документам тот мужчина давно мертв. Его не существует. О нем знает лишь Гарри, да несколько преподавателей в его школе. Они защищают его по мере возможностей, но не всегда успешно. А тот мужчина год за годом находит Гарри.

Джо вновь посмотрел на мальчика. Сейчас они с Сенсеем... дрались на мечах? На деревянных мечах.

– Что они делают? Это сумасшествие.

– Я доверяю Леонарду. Он знает, что делает, – сказал Пол.

Мужчины постояли еще немного, наблюдая борьбу Гарри и Леонарда.

– Он будет у меня в кабинете через час. Думаю, что мы успеем еще выпить по чашечке кофе.

– Протего! – вскричал Рон, пробуя блокировать заклятие Аластора Муди. Но щит разрушился, и юноша упал на одно колено. Грозный Глаз хмуро глянул на Рона.

– Повторим! Ты не стараешься! Одно мгновение, и ты убит!

Рон, молча, стиснул зубы и поднялся на ноги.

– Экспеллиармус!

Рон тут же бросил ответное заклинание:

– Протего!

На этот раз у него получилось. Щит выстоял, а заклинание срикошетило назад.

– Уже лучше! – сказал Муди. – Хорошо, продолжим позже.

Направив палочку на защитный купол вокруг них, Грозный Глаз снял барьер.

– Можешь, пока отдохнуть, – сказал он.

Когда Рон присоединился к другим Защитникам, Муди повернулся к ним и начал очередную речь.

– Враг никогда не станет проявлять к вам милосердия. А это значит, что и вы не должны проявлять снисхождения. Если убивает ваш враг, значит, должны убивать и вы. Упивающиеся Смертью никогда не станут сожалеть о содеянном, они хладнокровно исполняют то, что требует от них Темный Лорд. У них нет ни совести, ни чести.

Муди прошел вдоль рядов своих учеников. Планомерно он обучал их тому, что знал сам. То были знания, без которых, этим студентам никогда не выжить.

– На поле битвы вы можете доверять только себе и друг другу. И никому больше, – здесь мужчина сделал короткую паузу, после чего продолжил. – Какова ваша главная цель?

– Борьба против зла, сэр, – хором ответили Защитники. Все, кроме одного.

– Кого вы должны защищать? – рыкнул он.

– Невинных, слабых и тех, кто борется вместе с нами, сэр, – и снова один из них предпочел промолчать.

– Ваша наиглавнейшая задача?

– Защищать и охранять Мальчика-Который-Выжил даже ценой собственной жизни.

Грозный Глаз удовлетворенно кивнул: он хорошо обучил их.

Между тем темная фигура в тени наблюдала за происходящим с легкой усмешкой. То, кто сейчас скрывался от взглядов тех, кто находился в комнате, не разделял ни целей, ни идей проекта. Те, кто сейчас хором отвечал Грозному Глазу – бывалому автору – несмотря на пройденное обучение, все равно оставались детьми… Хотя некоторые из них оставались для него загадкой, даже где-то неожиданностью. Например, Лонгботтом. Он оказался умелым дуэлянтом. Впрочем, здесь стоило поблагодарить золотого Мальчика и его команду. В прошлом году они знатно натаскали «Армию Дамблдора».

Последняя мысль снова вызвала у него усмешку. Кажется, идея Поттера пришлась по вкусу Дамблдору. Но как же все это было глупо. Да детей нужно обучать. Но это еще не значит, что из них надо делать солдат, воинов. Мало им одного Поттера.

Армия Дамблдора. Личные шпионы. Друзья Мальчика-который-Выжил. Друзья, которые будут за ним шпионить. Доносить обо всем директору…

Все происходящее вызывало в нем только презрение. Да он ненавидел Поттера и не скрывал этого. Но это не значит, что он желал пацану такой участи. Все, что он раньше делал, было только ради пользы самого Поттера. Все, чтобы он не стал самовлюбленным маленьким идиотом. Даже то воспоминание с участием его отца было одним из элементов воспитания. Все равно их встречи не приводили к каким-то, хоть самым малым, результатам… Так почему бы не обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу? Избавится от мальчишки и преподать ему очередной урок. Зато Поттер в очередной раз столкнулся с реальностью: не все, кого он почитал своими кумирами, на самом деле являлись таковыми.

Ну что ж, кажется, на сегодня все. Пора уходить. Так же незаметно. Мужчина скрылся, оставаясь незамеченным. За все время, что проходили тренировки, его так ни разу никто и не заметил. Он невидимкой проходил в зал по тайному ходу и после стремительно исчезал.

– Как вы будете это осуществлять? – продолжал меж тем свой допрос Муди.

Никто не решал ответить на вопрос. Молчание затягивалось.

– Так, чтобы не побуждать его подозрений, – решился Драко.

Юноша появился в Хогвартсе в начале лета. Ни от кого не скрываясь, он вошел в главные ворота. Впрочем, это все, что он смог сделать, потому что секундой позже он свалился без сознания.

Потом Драко неделю лежал в Больничном крыле, пока не зажили все его раны, царапины и переломы. Когда же у него спросили о причинах столь необычного появления в школе, ответом стало лишь короткое предложение: «Я отказался принять Метку». Больше он ничего не стал объяснять.

Только позже, когда вдвоем с крестным они сидели в небольшой гостиной, Драко добавил:

– Я ни перед кем не стану унижаться. Даже если меня снова вернут туда, я лучше умру, но никогда по своей воле не встану перед ним на колени.

Тогда же Северусу пришлось оставить шпионаж. Только ради крестника. Темная Метка с тех пор непрерывно горела, причиняя боль. Драко смог оценить жест крестного, а отношения между ними стали еще ближе, нежели раньше. И, несмотря на то, что Драко тоже входил в состав Защитников, большую часть времени он проводил вместе с крестным.

– Молодец! Отличный ответ, Малфой, – с гордостью в голосе ответил Муди.

– Спасибо, сэр, – с улыбкой ответил Драко. Свою роль он играл хорошо, никто и предположить не мог, что юношами всеми фибрами души ненавидит эти занятия.

– Гарри Поттер – весьма непостоянный молодой человек. Он эмоционален, нелогичен, крайне уязвим. Вам надо скрывать истинную задачу, возложенную на Защитников…

Северус Снейп тайным, лишь ему известным ходом, прошел к себе в комнаты. Через полчаса все те обормоты, что сейчас отвечали Грюму на идиотские вопросы, придут к нему. Меньше всего Снейпу хотелось заниматься с ними еще и летом, но Дамблдор не оставил ему выбора.

Дамблдор. Этот человек с радостью бы предоставил пост декана факультета Слизерин кому-нибудь другому, но… Здесь Снейп позволил себе кривую усмешку… не мог ничего поделать с существующим порядком вещей. Главы факультетов, так же как и кандидат на должность директора, выбирались самой школой.

Раздался робкий стук в дверь. Подавив стан, Снейп открыл дверь, пропуская учеников в класс. Пристальный взгляд, и все они быстро расселись по своим местам.

Малфой. Лавгуд. Уизли. Браун. Патил. Спиннет. Боунс. Джонсон. МакМиллан.

Да, к нему на занятия ходили не все. И хорошо. Выносить у себя Лонгботтома еще и летом он бы не сумел.

Пожалуй, кроме Драко, только близнецы Патил могли нормально работать в его классе. Впрочем, Лавгуд обладала хорошей теоретической базой, но она не могла нормально усвоить практические занятия.

– Инструкции на доске. Хочу напомнить, что одна только ошибка, и вы лишитесь кожи на лице, по меньшей мере, на три дня.

Северус отмечал реакции его учеников: Драко ухмыльнулся, Лавгуд сохранила неизменно меланхоличное выражение лица, а вот Уизли запаниковал. Отлично.

– Можете начинать.

Урок будет забавным.

Гермиона тяжко застонала, когда с утра ее разбудил будильник. Ненавистный писк прекратился только тогда, когда она поднялась и нажала чертову кнопку. Несмотря на всеобщее мнение, девушка очень любила поспать по утрам, и ранние побудки вызывали у нее глубокое чувство раздражения. Только сильная воля и жесткая самодисциплина заставляли ее просыпаться по утрам чуть свет.

Душ по утрам помогал проснуться, и обычно уже к завтраку она приходила в благодушное настроение.

– Доброе утро, мама, – села за стол Гермиона.

– Доброе утро, дочка. Ты выглядишь утомленной, – отметила доктор Грейнджер, ставя перед дочерью тарелку с завтраком.

– О, спасибо. Нет, я не устала. Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу вставать по утрам раньше раннего.

На это заявление доктор Грейнджер ответили снисходительной улыбкой. Будь у Гермионы возможность, она бы еще немного поспала, но сегодня им предстоял поход в Косой переулок.

– Тебе письмо, – сказала женщина, протягивая белый конверт.

– Это от Гарри, – сказала Гермиона, сразу узнавая почерк друга.

Разорвав конверт, она достала исписанный ровным почерком друга лист. В отличие от Рона, Гарри мог писать очень аккуратно… когда хотел.

– О, отлично. Гарри получил роль в постановке «Король Лир», – тут же сказала она. – Еще он говорит, что Дамблдор очень похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби из Звездных Войн.

– Какие же вы еще дети! – рассмеялась доктор Грейнджер.

– Мама! – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Нет, нет, конечно, нет, – женщина замахала руками, показывая, что больше не будет шутить над дочерью, но смешинки в уголках ее глаз говорили об обратном. – Надеюсь, что вы не станете вести себе подобно тем фанатам, которые наряжаются в костюмы любимых героев.

Гермиона закатила глаза, но тут же одернула селя, задумавшись…

– Знаешь, мам. Я никогда не задумывалась об этом прежде, но Гарри бы понравилась твоя идея. Надо посмотреть в Интернете!

Девушка сорвалась с места и побежала к себе в комнату.

– Привет, пап! – крикнула она, пробегая мимо отца, который шел в кухню.

Доктор Грейнджер только проводил дочь удивленным взглядом.

– Что с нашей девочкой? – спросил он.

– Я немножко поддразнила ее насчет увлечения Звездными Войнами… – женщина вздохнула. – Сейчас она загорелась желанием найти для Гарри костюм кого-то из фильма.

Доктор Грейнджер лукаво улыбнулся и поцеловал его жену.

– Хм… У меня когда-то были костюмы… Интересно куда я их дел?

– Так, не смей доставать с чердака тот ужас, иначе я не буду готовить!

– Отлично. Я не очень-то люблю видеть тебя в фартуке и у плиты, – улыбнулся мужчина.

– Глупый! – рассмеялась доктор Грейнджер. – Уверена, что она от тебя унаследовала это безумное увлечение научной фантастикой!..

Тут супругов прервал громкий хлопок в гостиной и последовавший за ним звук падающего предмета… скорее всего вешалки.

– Здравствуйте, мисс Тонкс! – громко сказала доктор Грейнджер, судорожно вспоминая, не стоит ли в прихожей чего-то особо ценного и хрупкого. Каждая встреча с этой девушкой заканчивалась большими разрушениями, и если бы не магия, то им бы каждый раз приходилось покупать новые тарелки и чашки.

Пока мама Гермионы размышляла о том, как ей защитить посуду, доктор Грейнджер раздумывал о костюмах Скайуокера и Дарт Вейдера, которые, судя по реплике жены, все еще хранились на чердаке.

– Надо будет их достать, – буркнул себе под нос мужчина.

– Мама, Папа, отвлеките Тонкс, я хочу купить книги для Гарри, – прошептала Гермиона.

Пока родители отвлекали внимание Тонкс, девушка быстренько юркнула в Флориш и Блоттс.

– Привет, мисс Гермиона! – улыбнулся ей владелец магазина. Они давно хорошо знали друг друга. Можно, сказать с самой первой встречи, когда еще ничего не знавшая о волшебном мире девочка закидала его всевозможными вопросами. – Чем я сегодня могу тебе помочь?

– Мне нужно по два экземпляра учебников за шестой курс, – она вручила ему список.

– Сын, подготовь те книги, – тут же разделся зычный голос мужчины. Откуда-то из подсобки вышел молодой человек лет двадцати и, улыбнувшись девушке, поспешил выполнить приказ отца.

– Что-то еще? Вижу по вам, юная леди, что вы, как всегда, одними учебниками не ограничитесь.

– Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, – рассмеялась она. – Во-первых, хочу поблагодарить вас за замечательную книгу по окклюменции, мистер Аркейн, – мужчина благодушно кивнул. – Она мне очень помогла.

– Рад вам услужить, мисс Гермиона.

– Еще раз спасибо. А сегодня мне нужны любые книги по беспалочковой магии.

Мистер Аркейн удивленно приподнял брови.

– Юная леди, зачем вам это? Боюсь, то это слишком трудная тема. Не всякий может освоить колдовство без палочки.

– Я очень любопытна, – ответила она. – Возможности использования такой магии просто очаровывают меня. Волшебство без палочки!

Мистер Аркейн провел ее в подсобку магазина.

– Я хочу предупредить вас, Гермиона, – говорил он, ища нужный товар, – очень мало магов могут хоть немного развить у себя эту необычную способность. Это очень сложная и архаичная форма волшебства. Я даже не смогу подсказать вам приличную литературу.

Мужчина вытащил слегка запыленный томик.

– Это лучшее, что я могу вам предложить.

– Большое спасибо, мистер Аркейн.

– Вы все также ненавидите ограничения Хогвартса по части библиотеки?– спросил он.

– Более чем когда-либо. Меня это ужасно раздражает.

Мистер Аркейн ухмыльнулся и достал еще одну книгу. Чуть толще предыдущей.

– Возьмите еще вот эту. У автора ужасный стиль, но кое-что понять все-таки можно. Думаю, что ваш друг Гарри сможет оценить ваши старания, как и в случае с окклюменцией.

Глаза Гермионы округлились:

– К… как вы узнали? – выдавила он из себя.

– У каждого свои секреты, мисс. Но не волнуйтесь, я сохраню вашу тайну, – серьезно сказал мужчина. – Надеюсь, что у мистера Поттера все хорошо?

– Да, спасибо большое.

– Ну и отлично. Прошу вас пройдемте обратно в торговый зал. У меня есть для вас небольшой сюрприз, – они прошли обратно к большой кафедре, за которой обычно стоял мистер Аркейн. – Когда эти почтовики попали ко мне, я сразу решил, что продам их только вам, мисс.

– Почтовики? – приподняла брови Гермиона.

– Точно. Минипосыльные. Две книги, на которые наложено заклятье подобное Протеевым Чарам. Если вы что-то пишите в одном, то это сразу же отображается и в другом почтовике.

Он достал две совершенно одинаковых книжки небольшого формата, напоминающие скорее планировщик, нежели дневник.

Гермиона внимательно осмотрела книги, но ничего необычного не нашла. Они действительно напоминали небольшой планировщик. Открыв первую страницу, она тут же испытала их, воспользовавшись обычной маггловской шариковой ручкой. Заглянув во второй почтовик, она увидела там туже запись.

– Бесподобно! – воскликнула она. – Я возьму их.

Через полминуты на почтовиках уже красовались две надписи: Скайуокер и Ми.

– Теперь вы можете поставить на них пароль, – сказал мистер Аркейн и тут же объяснил процедуру.

Выйдя из магазина, Гермиона тут же натолкнулась на Тонкс, которая не замедлила высказать ей свое негодование.

– Гермиона, куда ты пропала? Мы тебя обыскались.

– Прости, Тонкс. Я хотела зайти на минутку, а потом… там же столько книг, – Гермиона придала своему голосу взволнованность и начала бесцельно размахивать руками, создавая видимость глубокого восхищения.

Тонкс тут же поспешила продолжить маршрут, тихо бормоча себе под нос что-то о книжных червях.

Гермиона только улыбнулась. Завтра она заедет к Гарри, чтобы отдать книги и почтовик, и ничто не могло испортить ей настроение.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17. Всего лишь игра**

– Войдите! – сказал Пол, когда за дверь послышался стук. Это был Гарри. Обычно на это время у них была назначена беседа, и юноша редко опаздывал. Но сегодня встреча должна была стать для него весьма необычной. – Привет, Гарри, – кивнул ему Пол.

Юноша радостно улыбнулся, но улыбку тут же померкла, стоило ему увидеть Джо.

– Гарри? – мальчик посмотрел на него. – Ты помнишь наш вчерашний разговор?

Гарри кивнул.

– Это – Джо, врач Дурслей.

Джо встал и подошел к Гарри, протягивая руку. После обмена осторожным рукопожатием, он снова отошел на свое место.

– Рад встретится с тобой, Гарри, – мягко сказал Джо.

Гарри промолчал, продолжая недоверчиво смотреть на мужчину.

– Я тоже рад вас видеть, мистер Джо, – сказал он наконец.

– Он разговаривает! – в притворном восхищении воскликнул Джо.

Пол, услышав фразу друга, чуть не упал со стула. Гарри же оценил шутку (ведь он и впрямь слишком недоверчив) фыркнул и улыбнулся.

Гарри прошел к кушетке и, бросив сумку на пол, присел на самый край. На всякий случай он проверил палочку, которая надежно была прикреплена к ноге. По крайней мере, у него была возможность защититься от этого… Джо. Гарри снова внимательно посмотрел на него. Типичный маггл. Слишком типичный. Конечно, это ничего не означит. Кажется, паранойя болезнь не только Грозного Глаза Грюма…

Пол поднялся со своего места и прошел к холодильнику. Обоим его гостям надо было что-нибудь предложить. Гарри наверняка оценит содовую. А Джо… хм, ну, да, кофе.

Джо тем временем внимательно изучал Гарри. От него не скрылся ни пристальный взгляд юноши, следящий за каждым его движением, ни постоянные касания правой ноги, ни легкая нервозность.

Маленький подросток. Он совсем не похож ни на тетю, ни на кузена, ни уж, тем более, на дядю. Хотя… какое-то неуловимое сходство с Петуньей Дурсль все-таки проскальзывало. Может быть, разрез глаз?

Мальчик был интересен. Он избегал прямого контакта глаз, но Джо этого и не надо было. Он прекрасно умел читать язык тела, жестов и мимики. Доктор Джо Гарри не понравился. Мальчик не доверял ему и ясно это показывал. У Джо складывалась впечатление, что должен пройти не мало времени, пока молодой пациент Пола привыкнет к нему. Друг был прав. Гарри очень необычным ребенком…

Джо подскочил от неожиданности, когда бутылка содовой полетела в Гарри. В этот момент он мог наблюдать удивительный факт: несмотря на то, что все внимание мальчика было приковано сейчас к нему, к Джо, парень легко, без видимых усилий, поймал бутылку.

Наверное, на его лице слишком сильно проступило удивление, поскольку Гарри чуть приподнял правую бровь и ухмыльнулся.

– Используйте Силу, что течет в вас, – сказал он Джо.

Мужчина улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Я не понимаю вас.

Пол улыбнулся и вручил ему чашку кофе.

– Гарри – ярый поклонник Звездных Войн, – пояснил он.

– Все ясно. Жаль, но я не посвящен в тайны Джедаев.

– Никаких тайн, Джо, просто Гарри занимается в спортивной секции.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Да, – он играл в квиддич, но Джо незачем этого знать. – Факультеты в школе каждый год соревнуются. Обычно это футбол.

– И ты играешь? – спросил Джо.

– Да, – кивнул гари, предпочитая не распространяться более. Джо показался ему куда более серьезным, нежели Пол. С ним надо держать ухо востро. Он еще раз проверил на месте ли его палочка – пока все отлично.

– И как тебе школа? – спросил Джо.

Гарри снова улыбнулся. Это он уже проходил с Полом.

– О, отлично. Мне нравится. И занятия, и секция, и преподаватели, некоторые.

– У тебя болит нога? – спросил Джо.

Гарри покачал головой, мысленно давая себе пинка.

– Нет, просто небольшое растяжение. Думаю, что завтра все будет в порядке, – сказал Гарри, и сам пошел в атаку. – Чем вы любите заниматься в свободное время?

Джо удивленно моргнул.

– Хм, дай подумать. Обычно, когда выдается свободная минутка, я читаю.

Тут Пол фыркнул.

– Да-да, можешь десять раз назвать меня книжным червем, но это так, друг мой.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– А какие ваши любимые книги?

– Почетное место на моей полке занимают Шерлок Холмс и Шекспир, – здесь Джо замер от неожиданности, когда Гарри ответил ему широкой и совершенно искренней улыбкой.

– Ваша любимая пьеса? – взволнованно спросил мальчик.

Пол застонал.

– Да, Джо, ты попал в точку. Гарри у нас ярый фанат Шекспира.

Следующие полчаса Полу пришлось слушать высокоинтеллектуальную беседу о Шекспире. Гарри с восхищением рассказывал Джо о трагедиях, которые он уже успел прочитать, а мужчина в свою очередь советовал сонеты и поэмы, на которые тоже стоит обратить внимание. Вскоре, разговор зашел и о постановке, намечавшейся в больнице.

– Замечательно, – воскликнул Гарри, – вы поможете мне с ролью. Я играю Эдмунда!

Пол улыбнулся, кажется, первая встреча этих двух прошла лучше, чем он ожидал. Все было хорошо, но им пора было на завтрак.

– Ну что, шекспироведы, время завтрака, – сказал Пол, выключая магнитофон.

– Ой, и, правда, – сказал Гарри. – Я и не заметил, как время прошло. Когда вы будете здесь снова? – спросил он Джо.

– Возможно, на следующей неделе.

Получив ответ, Гарри быстро собрался и, попрощавшись, вышел.

– Ты сказал, что мальчик труден в общении, но он, кажется, быстро освоился, – заметил Джо, когда Гарри вышел.

– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул Пол. – Подожди, пообщаешься с ним поближе и поймешь, что все это не более чем маска. Гарри очень хорошо умеет прятать свои чувства. Я общаюсь с ним полтора месяца, но он так и не смог открыться мне полностью. Каждый раз я натыкаюсь на непреодолимый барьер. В лучшем случае пару раз я видел его истинное лицо, но… То были лишь слабые проблески.

Пол перевел взгляд на потрясенное лицо друга.

– Не веришь? Это так. Все, что ты сегодня видел – не более чем представление. Думаю, что дебют Гарри на сцене будет успешным – он слишком хороший актер в жизни, чтобы не суметь сыграть перед зрителями.

Джо кивнул и задумался.

– Ладно, поразмышляешь на досуге. А сейчас пойдем, оценишь местную кухню.

Гарри зубрил свою роль, когда к нему в комнату, как всегда бесцеремонно, ввалился Джек.

– Эй, 007, – Гарри хмуро глянул на него. – Твоя подружка здесь.

– Она друг, а не подружка! – возмутился Гарри.

Джек улыбнулся:

– Да-да, я в курсе. Гермиона здесь, и она привезла тебе огромную стопку книг! И, кажется, я чувствовал запах миндальных пирожных.

Гарри вскочил и помчался к лестнице, ведущей в холл.

– Спасибо, Джек! – крикнул он уже на бегу.

Гарри вбежал в комнату свиданий:

– Кто отец Люка? – спросил он.

– Дарт Вейдер, – улыбнулась Гермиона и обняла друга. – Рада тебя снова видеть. Может быть, погуляем в парке? Погода замечательная.

– Отличная идея.

Гарри взял у нее тяжелые пакеты и, сказав дежурному, что он будет в парке, вместе с Гермионой вышел на улицу. Вместе они достигли, уже полюбившейся, им двоим скамейки в глубине сада.

В первую очередь Гермиона протянула ему коробку с пирожными:

– Это тебе от мамы, – и протягивая остальной пакет, – а это от меня. Все учебники за шестой курс.

Гарри неверяще посмотрел на огромный пакет:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что все они за шестой курс?

– Конечно, нет. Я взяла на себя смелость добавить еще кое-что к твоему списку, – хитро посмотрела на него Гермиона. – Оцени! Некоторые книги из моей личной библиотеки. Но поскольку они мне все равно уже не нужны, я посчитала, что тебе могут пригодиться.

Гарри заглянул в пакет.

– Семь книг по Зельям?

Гермиона улыбнулась, довольная собой.

– Да, некоторые еще с первого курса. Думаю, что ты сможешь почитать их на досуге, – она достала тоненькую брошюрку. – Вот «Руководство для магглорожденного по Зельям: как выжить в подземельях».

Гарри почти в шоке уставился на название.

– Да, Гермиона. А я после всего этого только удивлялся твоим способностям… С такими книгами-то! Спасибо, Ми.

Она улыбнулась и кивнула на груду книг:

– Надеюсь, что в следующем году ты сможешь поразить Снейпа своими знаниями… Иначе я на тебя сильно обижусь! – девушка зло усмехнулась, на что Гарри ответил почти такой же ухмылкой. – Так-с… Ты понимаешь, что это еще не все?

Гарри обреченно кивнул.

– Ми, я задавался вопросом, – сказал ей Гарри.

– Да, Скайуокер? Что-то случилось?

Гарри перевел взгляд на безоблачное небо.

– Я хотел бы знать, чем занимались летом Защитники. Ты сможешь получить доступ к этой информации?

Гермиона нахмурилась и закусила нижнюю губу. Это будет трудно. Не невозможно, а лишь чрезвычайно трудно.

– Я сделаю все возможное, Гарри.

Разговор снова вернулся к книгам.

– Ми, а это что такое? – спросил он, доставая маленькую черную записную книжку.

Не говоря ни слова, она достала точно такой же из сумочки. Гарри внимательно осмотрел свой и нашел там маленькую надпись: Скайуокер.

– Это Минипосыльный, – сказала она ему, – или почтовик. Скажи 'светлый меч джедая' – это пароль, но ты можешь поменять его на любой другой.

Гарри поднял брови, когда услышал слово пароля. Впрочем, это не остановило его от дальнейших действий.

– Отлично, теперь смотри, – Гермиона достала ручку.

_Привет, Скайуокер._

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на свою первую страницу, где отобразились точно такие же слова.

– Ми! Класс!

Он взял у нее ручку и написал в свою очередь.

_Привет, Ми!_

Гермиона хихикнула и закрыла свой почтовик.

– Теперь мы можем без проблем переписываться на расстоянии.

– Гермиона, ты как всегда предлагаешь гениальные идеи!

– Да, я буду туда же записывать домашние задания и темы уроков, – с полной серьезностью сказала он. – Да прибудет с тобой Сила, молодой Скайуокер, но все же ты не джедай. Как твои дела? Оби-Ван обучает тебя? – спросила она.

Гарри покачал головой.

– У меня есть Сенсей.

Гарри снова вернулся к книгам.

– Гм, Ми? А это что такое?

– Беспалочковая магия, Скайуокер. Мне показалось, что это тебе полезным. Министерство не может отслеживать этот вид магии, так что ты сможешь тренироваться… – сказала она ему.

– Сила со мной? – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Точно!

Они собрали книги обратно в пакет.

– Итак, Гарри, я подумала над кодовыми словами. Дамблдор – Оби-Ван. Волди – Император, ты – Скайуокер. Хмм, а кто же Дарт Вейдер?

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Рон?...

Гарри покачал головой:

– Тогда уж Криви!

Гермиона фыркнула.

– Да, ты прав – это уж слишком! Так кто же подойдет…

Они погрузились в тишину.

– Снейп! – внезапно вскинула голову Гермиона.

– Где? – Гарри мгновенно выхватил палочку и заозирался по сторонам.

– Нет, я подразумеваю, что Снейп мог быть Дарт Вейдером, – со смехом сказал она.

– Тьфу, Ми! Он не мой отец, – буркнул Гарри, убирая палочку.

– Нет, но он идеально подходит на эту роль!

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Хорошо. В этот раз я соглашусь с тобой, Лея.

Гермиона вздрогнула.

– Фу-у, Снейп теперь и мой отец!

Гарри улыбнулся и чуть толкнул ее плечом.

– Ты заслужила это!

– Все, это травма на всю жизнь! Снейп – мой отец. Я никогда не смогу смотреть на мир как и прежде.

Глаза Гарри расширились прежде, чем он присоединился к ней на траве.

– Нет, Гарри, ты только подумай: Снейп и моя мама.

– Ладно, оставим эту идею. Кто у нас Лэндо? – спросила она.

Гарри задумался.

– Хм, Драко Малфой?

Гермиона согласно кивнула.

– Отлично. А кто станет Грозным Глазом?

Промучившись минут десять, они так и не смогли придумать героя, соответствовавшего Грозному Глазу.

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – родители Гермионы подошли к ним, тем самым прервав занимательную игру.

– Здравствуйте, доктор и доктор Грейнджер, – Гарри пожал руки обоим супругам. – Спасибо вам за все. Для меня это много значит.

Мама Гермионы улыбнулась Гарри и провела рукой по волосам, пытаясь, как и многие до нее, уложить их.

– Всегда, пожалуйста, дорогой.

Доктор Грейнджер взял Гарри за руку и отвел подальше от жены.

– Гарри, моя супруга, высказала первоклассную идею, правда, она сама ее таковой не считает. В общем, я знаю, что тебе очень нравится фильм «Звездные Воины»… Так вот у нас где-то на чердаке есть костюмы Дарт Вейдера и Скайуокера, так что если тебе вдруг понадобится один из них, то только напиши мне, хорошо?

– Спасибо, доктор Грейнджер. Спасибо!

– Моя жена говорит, что увлечение научной фантастикой Гермиона унаследовала от меня.

Сказав это, доктор Грейнджер вернулся в компанию жены и дочери. Поспешил вслед за ним.

– О чем вы там говорили? – спросила Гермиона.

– Отеческие наставления, не более того, Принцесса, – улыбнулся ей Гарри.

Гермиона покраснела.

– Пиши мне.

Гарри кивнул.

– Хорошо. Я обещаю.

Гермиона обняла его и отступила.

– Да прибудет с тобой сила.

Когда Гермиона с родителями ушли, Гарри достал Почтовик и написал:

_«Сила всегда с нами»._


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18. Мудрость Сортировочной Шляпы**

– Теперь бег по парку, – сказал Сенсей.

Гарри кивнул и вслед за Риком вышел на улицу.

Это была суббота. Почти конец недели. Он очень устал.

– Вперед, Эван. У нас сегодня еще много чего запланировано!

Гарри безропотно бежал за Риком, приноравливаясь под его ритм.

– Как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь? Мне кажется, ты устал.

Гарри выдохнул и смахнул рукой пот со лба. Что ж, сегодня ему не удалось скрыть извечную усталость, которая очень редко покидала его.

– О, ничего страшного, я просто слегка потянул связку на руке, – отмахнулся мальчик, показывая, что у него все отлично.

Рик кинул на него внимательный взгляд. Настолько пристальный, что Гарри ни миг показалось – перед ним стоит Сенсей.

– Вернемся в зал, посмотрим твою руку. Незачем терпеть боль, ты здесь не за этим.

– Хорошо, – здесь спорить с Риком было бессмысленно.

– Боль, Эван, показывает нам, что у нас не все хорошо. Это сигнал к действию. Если у тебя что-то болит, надо немедленно принимать меры! Пожалуйста, в будущем всегда говори мне, если у тебя что-то будет не так.

Гарри оббежал небольшой палисадник, после чего спросил:

– Когда это ты, Рик, успел превратиться в Сенсея?

Юноша моргнул, удивляясь вопросу, а потом с улыбкой ответил:

– Я все-таки его сын. Он очень хорошо меня воспитывал!

– Думаю, что он уделяет твоему воспитанию каждую секунду своего времени.

Рик хихикнул.

– Ну если это не так, то он точно стремится к идеалу!

Пробежав еще несколько поворотов на тропинке, они остановились недалеко от небольшой поляны, на которой летом зеленела трава, а сейчас было лишь несколько жухлых кустиков.

Краем глаза Гарри уловил, что откуда-то со стороны в него летит нечто белое. Рефлексы ловца сработали моментально, и доли секунды спустя в его руках уже был маленький белый шарик для гольфа.

Гарри удивленно приподнял брови и посмотрел на деревья, откуда прилетел мячик.

– Там Сенсей, – пояснил Рик. – Я предполагаю, чтобы сегодня ты должен будешь ловить мячики для гольфа.

_Отличное упражнение. Уж если с этим я не справлюсь, то впору завязывать с квиддичем окончательно._

Поймав один, второй, третий… четвертый шар, Гарри заскучал. Это ему было не интересно. Тогда он решил отправить «послание» назад. Туда, где по его подсчетам должен был находиться Сенсей.

Не попал.

Поймав очередной мячик, Гарри повторил попытку.

Опять ничего.

На третий раз удача ему улыбнулась.

– Молодец! – Сенсей спрыгнул с дерева. – Очень хорошо. Попрошу вернуть мячики назад в зал.

С этими словами мужчина пошел в сторону здания лечебницы.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, после чего обернулся к Рику.

– Ради всего святого: что это было?

– Ты не понял? – Рик почему-то смущенно смотрел на друга.

– Нет.

Гарри схватил один из мячиков и, подкинув его вверх, снова поймал.

– Это очень простое упражнение. Почему же Сенсей так рад?

– Не знаю, ты лучше спроси у отца сам. Я не вправе что-то объяснять тебе, пока он сам этого не захочет, – с усмешкой сказал Рик.

Гарри понял, что тот шутит.

Рик меж тем достал парочку мячиков из кустов.

Возвращаясь назад, Гарри задумчиво оглядывался по сторонам, словно надеясь там найти ответы на свои вопросы. Зачем Сенсей обучал его? Как все это могло помочь ему против хорошо обученных волшебников? И вообще, какие тайны скрывает мужчина?

Вместе с Риком они дошли до зала, но Сенсей больше не намерен был сегодня заниматься:

– Можете идти в душ.

Гарри, кивнул на учителя последний подозрительный взгляд, после чего пошел в раздевалку. Захватив полотенце и туалетные принадлежности, он быстрым шагом направился в душ – сегодня у него было еще много дел.

Со вздохом он отключил воду. Как жаль, что нельзя постоять под горячими струями воды чуть дольше, но время действительно уже поджимало.

Только он успел надеть штаны, как в раздевалку зашел Рик.

– А, ты еще здесь, очень хорошо. Вот держи, – Рик протянул ему небольшой сверток.

– Наложи повязку на руку. Предупреждаю сразу, что поначалу может слегка щипать, но зато средство действует отменно!

Гарри неуклюже попытался наложить повязку, смазанную непонятной, кисло пахнущей мазью.

– Давай помогу.

Рик умело и быстро обмотал правое плечо Гарри.

Поначалу ничего не ощущалось, а потом… Резкая боль пронзила всю руку.

– Чуть-чуть пощиплет? – почти прошипел Гарри, смахивая выступившие на глазах слезы.

Через пару минут жжение прошло, оставляя после себя лишь легкое покалывание и полное отсутствие боли. Гарри подвигал рукой. Действительно, мышцы словно и не были растянуты.

Удивительно! Так быстро! Даже средства мадам Помфри никогда не помогали ему так быстро и качественно.

– Рецепт этой мази отец привез откуда-то с Востока. Каждый раз удивляюсь скорости ее действия. Только не спрашивай, из чего она состоит, вряд ли оценишь.

Гарри невольно подумал, что после Зелий у Снейпа, его вряд ли что-то может удивить.

– Поноси повязку до вечера, а там можешь снять.

– Спасибо. Я действительно чувствую себя гораздо лучше, – сказал Гарри.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайся в любое время, – рассеянно ответил Рик, уже успев задуматься о чем-то своем. – Ладно, до следующей тренировки.

С этими словами он выбежал из раздевалки.

Гарри быстро накинул рубашку и выбежал вслед за Риком.

– У тебя есть вопрос, – не открывая глаз, сказал Сенсей. Он не спрашивал, а утверждал. Сейчас мужчина отдыхал после занятия. Рик же только что вернулся из раздевалки, куда относил мазь для Эвана.

– Зачем ты его обучаешь?

Сенсей улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

– Да, очень хороший мальчик. Быстрый и ловкий, – он поднялся со скамьи, после чего прошел с своим вещам, который были сложены недалеко на циновке. Вынув из мешка обернутый черной тканью предмет, он обернулся к сыну.

– Как ты думаешь, какой из них для него больше подходит?

Рик посмотрел на то, что держал в руках отец, и удивленно округлил глаза.

Эван должно быть действительно в большой опасности, если отец решился на такой шаг.

– Думаю, что это мы решим чуть позже, – улыбнулся Сенсей.

Гарри подбежал к кабинету Пола. Сегодня к ним опять должен был присоединиться Джо.

– Привет, Эван! – раздался сзади веселый голос. Гарри обернулся и увидел Бага.

– И тебе привет. Что случилось?

– Первого сентября по традициям школы устраивается пикник. Говорят, что это очень весело. Ты, как и все остальные приглашен.

– О, весьма неожиданно, – чуть смутился Гарри.

– Эй, все хорошо? – спросил Баг, видя не ту реакцию, какую ожидал.

Гарри кивнул.

– Да, все отлично, просто ночью плохо спал, должно быть во всем виноват мясной рулет.

Гарри выдал известную шутку в этих стенах. Любая проблема всегда списывалась на «мясной рулет». Впрочем, обычно это означало просьбу не вмешиваться.

Баг фыркнул.

– Хорошо. Только помни, что Пол должен обо всем знать!

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Да, мама, – писклявым голосом протянул он.

– Продолжай-продолжай! Тогда я точно смогу сказать, кто настоящий сумасшедший на нашем этаже!

Гарри приложил руки к сердцу, показывая, что он сражен наповал.

– О, Баг, ты наконец-то признал это! Молодец! Первый шаг к решению проблемы – это признание ее существования. Но не беспокойся, я не стану тебя дразнить.

Баг моргнул, потом до него дошло, что Гарри ловко переиначил его шутку…

– Нет, только не волосы! – завопил Гарри, когда мальчик решил ему отомстить.

– Ты сам виноват, – Баг удовлетворенно посмотрел на «прическу» друга. – Ой, добрый день, мистер Лотер, – внезапно вытянулся по струнке он. – Ладно, я пойду. До встречи на пикнике, Эван.

Гарри обернулся и увидел Пола, который приближался к ним.

– Привет, Пол, – улыбнулся он.

– Привет, ребенок, – Пол так же как минуту назад Баг растрепал волосы Гарри. – Ты готов?

Гарри кивнул, продолжая внимательно оглядывать доктора: что-то определенно было не так.

– Все хорошо? – спросил он Пола.

Мужчина глянул на Гарри, после чего кивнул.

– Нет, что-то случилось, – настаивал Гарри.

– Я просто немного расстроен. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Это связано со мной?

Пол покачал головой.

– Тогда Джо?

Пол посмотрел на Гарри.

– Я уже сказал, что тебе не о чем волноваться. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? – мягко спросил Пол.

Гарри опустил взгляд вниз и посмотрел себе на ботинки.

– Простите. Я был слишком настойчив, – сказал он Полу.

Вместе они вошли в кабинет. Пол включил диктофон, после чего повторил свой вопрос.

– Просто, если бы я владел несколько большим количеством информации, то не допустил бы столько глупых ошибок. Дамблдор всегда имел обыкновение говорить мне: «Тебе не о чем волноваться, мой мальчик» – после чего угощал леденцами и отсылал меня прочь, – сказал Гарри после долгого раздумья. – Я ненавижу это.

Пол кивнул.

– Спасибо за откровенность, теперь я понимаю твои мотивы, – сказал Пол. – А теперь о проблеме. Это действительно Джо. Он проколол шину на дороге, так что немного опоздает. Можешь не волноваться.

– Хорошо, – расслабился Гарри.

– Никаких проблем. Если ты всегда будешь мне объяснять мотивы своих поступков, то я не буду причинять тебе неудобства.

Гарри уже хотел что-то ответить, как его прервало тихое шипение.

_Привет! Вы ко мне не приходите, не здороваетесь. Вы меня больше не любите?_

Пол, посмотрев на удивленное лицо Гарри, вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Извини меня, Пол, – сказал Гарри. Он перешел к небольшой клетке в глубине кабинета.

_Я думал, что вы спали,_ – попытался оправдаться Гарри.

Дзэн же только возмущенно щелкнула языком.

_Я поверю вам. Я прощу вас. Если вы вынете меня из этого маленького пространства._

Гарри повернулся к Полу.

– Вы не будете против, если выну ее на некоторое время? – спросил он.

Пол кивнул и пакостно усмехнулся.

– Джо ненавидит змей.

Гарри улыбнулся и открыл клетку. Он опустил туда руку, чтобы Дзэн могла обвиться вокруг его кисти.

– Что Дзэн тебе сказала? – спросил Пол.

– О, ничего особенного. Она только выразила обиду начет того, что давно с ней не разговаривал, а, значит, перестал любить.

Пол моргнул в удивлении.

– Она сказала, что простит меня, если я ненадолго выну ее из клетки.

Гарри приподнял змейку и обвил ее вокруг своей шеи.

– О, я вижу, отношения между вами уже улучшились.

– Ничего особенного. Баг сказал мне, что первого сентября будет пикник. Должно быть весело.

Пол кивнул.

– Да. Это традиция. Гарри, ты уверен, что не хочешь возвращаться в Хогвартс? Это окончательное решение? – спросил Пол.

Гарри пожал плечами и долго смотрел в окно, прежде чем ответить.

– Я считаю свое решение верным, пусть оно, даже для меня, несколько… экстравагантно. Правда, я уверен, что Дамблдор и его Орден Феникса сделают все возможное, чтобы вернуть меня в школу, – Гарри замолчал и, вдохнув, добавил. – Но я не хочу возвращаться.

– Он ничего не может сделать, – с полной уверенностью в голосе произнес Пол.

Гарри несколько цинично улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Вы не знаете Альбуса Дамблдора. – сказал он Полу. – Я думаю, что Министерство скоро даст Ордену полную свободу действий, чтобы получить преимущество над Волдемортом.

– Ты несколько раз упоминал какой-то Орден. Что это такое? И как ты с ним связан? – спросил Пол.

Гарри вновь переместил Дзэн, потому что на шее она стала причинять ему немало неудобств.

– Орден Феникса – организация, созданная исключительно для борьбы против Волдеморта. Ее возглавляет Дамблдор, – Гарри вздохнул. – Они пытаются охранять меня, как могут, но… каждый раз Волдеморт находит все новые и новые лазейки.

– А кто состоит в этом Ордене? – спросил Пол.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, показывая, что не может отвечать на этот вопрос.

– Я знаю лишь некоторых, но я не стану называть их имена, – пояснил он.

Пол нахмурился.

– Гарри, я не собираюсь использовать эту информацию против тебя.

– Я знаю, но нас могут подслушать или напоить тебя Сывороткой Правды. Я не могу так рисковать, Пол.

Мужчина кивнул, показывая, что понимает его позицию.

– Не зря Джек дал тебе кличку 007, – по губам Пола скользнула хитрая улыбка. – Скажи, а в Ордене состоят только волшебники?

– Большей частью. Правда, есть и люди, не обладающие магическими способностями. Я не знаю критериев, по которым Дамблдор отбирает их, но, видимо, у него есть веские причины.

– Скажи, Гарри, ты чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с этими людьми?

– Если честно, то они паршивые телохранители.

Здесь их прервал стук в дверь.

– Войдите!

В проеме двери показался Джо. Но, не успев переступить через порог, он увидел змею в руках Гарри. Реакция была однозначная: мужчина отступил на несколько шагов, после чего сказал:

– Я не зайду в эту комнату, пока ты не уберешь это обратно в клетку!

Гарри хихикнул и встал с кушетки, чтобы положить Дзэн обратно. Естественно, змейке это не понравилось и по комнате пронеслось недовольное шипение. Джо отступил еще не пару шагов подальше от двери.

_Простите, Дзэн, но Джо боится змей. Мы не сможем с ним разговаривать, пока вы вне клетки._

Дзэн перестала извиваться в руках Гарри и уставилась на мальчика.

_Что такое?_ – спросил Гарри.

_Ребенок Света,_ – со страхом в голосе сказала Дзэн. – _Я обещаю вам не кусать никого… Сильно._

Гарри подошел к клетке, с трудом сдерживая смех.

_Мы поговорим с тобой чуть позже._ – сказал он Дзэн и закрыл клетку.

– Все хорошо, Джо!

Мужчина осторожно заглянул в комнату и осмотрелся вокруг.

– Почему вы так боитесь змей? – с любопытством спросил Гарри, садясь на свою кушетку.

– Боюсь? Нисколько. Я просто опасаюсь их яда! – с дрожью в голосе произнес Джо.

– Дзэн не ядовитая, – сказал Гарри с вредной улыбкой на губах.

– Все равно у нее есть острые зубы.

_Мне надоело здесь сидеть! Выньте меня!_

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Вот видите, она шипит на меня! – Джо с неодобрение посмотрел на клетку. – Вы, наверное, таким образом захотели избавиться от меня. Да?

– Ничего подобного. Я же не знал, когда вы приедете, иначе заблаговременно убрал змейку в клетку.

Пол фыркнул и поставил перед Джо чашку кофе.

Пожалуйста, Ребенок Света! Пожалуйста, выньте меня!.. Если вы не можете меня вынуть, то дайте мне мышь!

Джо еще раз неодобрительно глянул в сторону клетки:

– Ладно, пусть она сидит там.

Джо быстро смог взять себя в руки, и уже через пять минут они снова обсуждали пьесу, в которой участвовал Гарри.

/1-ое сентября/

Гермиона вместе с родителями, как и во все предыдущие годы, прошла сквозь барьер, отделяющий платформу 9 и ¾ от остального мира. Оглядевшись, она увидела нескольких знакомых из Ордена. Тут же стояло и с десяток авроров. Попрощавшись с родителями (и в очередной раз, попросив их «приглядывать» за Гарри), она поспешила занять место в вагоне.

– Буд осторожна, девочка, – крикнула ей напоследок доктор Грейнджер.

Пустое купе нашлось быстро: они приехали рано, потому народу еще практически не было. Сев у окна, Гермиона открыла свой почтовик. Написав пароль, она отправила первое сообщение.

– _Скайуокер, ты здесь?_

– _Да, я здесь. А где ты?_

– _В поезде. Мы приехали рано, здесь пока еще никого нет. Что ты делаешь?_

– _Лежу на солнце под моим любимым деревом. Первого сентября здесь по-традиции устраивается пикник_

– _Я тебе завидую. Значит, занятий у вас сегодня нет?_

– _Точно._

– _Как твои успехи в окклюменции?_

– _С каждым разом все лучше и лучше._

– _Отлично! А занятия у Сенсея?_

– _Он каждый раз придумывает мне все новые и новые пытки, но пока я со всем справляюсь. _

– _Ты придумал ему кодовое имя?_

– _Как-то все было не до того. У тебя есть предложения?_

– _Йода._

– _Замечательная идея! Сенсей даже говорит иногда так же как Йода._

– _Ничего себе. Как твои репетиции?_

– _Завтра будем читать парами, а не в одиночку._

– _Я говорила с родителями, они заберут меня в день представления по "семейным обстоятельствам". Так что три билета на первый рад ты достать просто обязан! И не забудь пригласить своих родственников! Обязательно._

– _Зачем?_

– _Гарри!_

– _Все-все я понял. Это была неудачная шутка._

– _Глупая шутка, Скайуокер._

– _:)_

– _Извини, но я прощаюсь. В купе вошла Джинни. Я напишу тебе чуть позже, хорошо?_

– _До встречи._

[смайлик в диалоге – это мое хулиганство, надеюсь, вы меня простите :) – не смогла удержаться]

Гермиона закрыла почтовик и улыбнулась подруге.

– Привет, Джинни!

Гермиона посмотрела на нее: на груди девушки красовался серебристый значок старосты.

– О, Джинни! Мои поздравления!

Она обнимала подругу, которая смущенно зарделась.

– Дред и Фордж были в шоке. Они целый день ходили по дому пришибленные. Я стала старостой Школы, Рон сейчас один из Защитников Хогвартса! Целую неделю хвастался.

Гермиона моргнула и посмотрела на Джинни.

– А разве он не должен был находиться в школе?

– На прошлой неделе он был дома, – Джинни скривилась. – Надеюсь, у Гарри найдется тонна терпения, чтобы выслушивать его похвальбу. Меня, если честно, от нее уже мутит.

– Ну, Гарри, никогда особо и не стремился выделиться. Это Рон у нас вечно что-то кому-то доказывает, – сказал Гермиона, убирая минипосыльного. – Чем ты занималась летом?

– Почти все время работала у Фреда и Джорджа в магазине. Теперь у меня большая практика по части снятия проклятий. Чего они там только не изобретают! – улыбнулась Джинни.

Гермиона поддержала подругу.

Дверь открылась, и к ним зашел Рон с серьезным выражением лица.

– Привет, Гермиона.

Позади него стояло еще несколько человек. В их числе был и Драко Малфой. Гермиона невольно потянулась к своей палочке, но смогла успокоиться и внимательно оглядеть мальчика.

Малфой заметно отличался от того слизеринца, каким она запомнила его перед каникулами. Всю правую сторону лица занимал большой уродливый шрам… Но даже не это его отличало. Юноша выглядел… утомленным? Да, определенно во взгляде ясно можно было прочитать усталость.

Выступив вперед, Малфой без тени колебания протянул ей руку. Гермиона секунду удивленно смотрела на него, но все же пожала протянутую ладонь. Джинни тоже не смогла скрыть своего потрясения действиями светловолосого слизеринца.

– Рад видеть вас, мисс Грейнджер, – ровным голосом сказал он.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула:

– Можешь, звать меня Гермионой.

– Тогда для меня честью будет слышать от вас «Драко», – чуть поклонился мальчик.

– Мисс Уизли, – Драко обернулся к Джинни.

Пока слизеринец обменивался комплиментами с Джинни, Гермиона внимательно осмотрела остальных Защитников. У всех на груди были значки с большой буквой «З»…

– Прошу вас в школе называть меня «Дрейк» [Игра слов: Drake – селезень].

Гермиона и Джинни недоуменно посмотрели на него, после чего мило улыбнулись.

– Не смей даже подходить к моей сестре, – в один миг с Рона слетала вся маска спокойствия.

– Конечно, – не стал настаивать Драко. – Только с ее разрешения, – по его губам скользнула очаровательная улыбка.

Гермионе нестерпимо захотелось обсудить происходящее с Гарри, но сейчас не время.

– Вы все здесь! – раздался за спинами знакомый мелодичный голос.

– Привет, Луна! – сказал Гермиона.

– Я знала, что найду тебя здесь.

Она вошла в купе и села напротив Джинни.

Осмотревшись вокруг, она спросила:

– А где Гарри?

Все в купе замерли, после чего внимательно огляделись. Рон тихо буркнул что-то однозначно неприличное. Гермиона уверилась, что летом от авроров он получил не только навыки защиты.

– Невилл, ты и остальные со мной. Луна, Дрейк, вы останетесь здесь, вдруг Гарри объявится, – раздал Рон поручения. – Дрейк, если Гарри попытается напасть на тебя, то можешь использовать «ступерфай»..

Драко кивнул и сел рядом с Джинни. Его усталость проявилась еще сильнее, когда Гермиона увидела, что он сгорбился на сиденье…

– Джинни, а встреча старост? – поднялась со своего места Гермиона, расправляя чуть смявшуюся юбку.

Драко тут же повернулся лицом к девушке:

– Старосты соберутся вместе вечером, после банкета. Профессор Дамблдор решил, что так будет лучше.

Гермиона села обратно.

– Как насчет игры в плюй-камни? – преувеличено бодро спросила Джинни.

– Ты тоже волнуешься о Гарри? – спросила Гермиона.

Джинни пожала плечами.

– Держу пари, что это его родственники. Ты же знаешь, как они относятся к волшебству, – сказала ей Гермиона. – Думаю, что директор пошлет кого-нибудь из Ордена за ним, и завтра Гарри уже будет с нами.

– Драко, ты будешь играть с нами? – спросила Гермиона.

Рон вернулся почти через час.

– Мы не нашли его. Будем надеяться, что он у родственников, а не у Темного Лорда.

Гермиона отметила, как побледнел Драко.

– Рон! Перестань каркать! Я уверена, что он просто опоздал на поезд, – воскликнула Джинни.

– Твоя уверенность, еще ничего не значит. Мы должны быть готовы ко всему, – парировал Рон.

Гермиона раздраженно посмотрела на друга. Изменения, произошедшие с ним за лето, ей не понравились.

Большой Зал за лето претерпел некоторые изменения. К пяти столам был добавлен еще один, который поставили чуть в стороне от остальных. К нему прошли те, кто состоял в отряде Защитников.

Гермиона приветливо кивнула однокурсникам, которых не встретила в поезде, и села на свое место.

Не встретив ничего интересно за столом Гриффиндора, девушка снова обратила свой взгляд на стол защитников. Все, кто сидел там были участниками АД. Ее вдруг сильно заинтересовало: почему же она сидит здесь, а не там?

От последней мысли ее отвлек Драко, который постарался незаметно для всех подойти к профессору Снейпу. Они обменялись короткими фразами, которых Гермиона, естественно, не услышала, и слизеринец снова вернулся за стол Защитников.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона сделала в уме заметку обязательно подумать над происходящим.

Профессор Дамблдор появился в Зале почти одновременно с первокурсниками. Улыбнувшись студентам, он занял свое место. Перед учительским столом уже стояла трехногая табуретка, на которой лежала Сортировочная Шляпа. Край Шляпы приподнялся, и по Залу разнеслась ее песня.

_Ушло все старое, ушел и старый год,_

_Но нет лишь только тех,_

_Кто в новом правду обретет -_

_Исчез Надежды Свет._

_Ушел и нет его теперь._

_Сокрыт от глаз вне Магии,_

_Лелея раны от потерь_

_И обучаясь силе знания,_

_Тот, что защитит от множества смертей._

_Дитя, отмеченное Злом,_

_Чья жизнь подвластна переменам,_

_Надежно оборонен любви Щитом – _

_Не верит Кровь изменам._

_Из мира Магии, где он рожден,_

_Ушла Надежда к тем,_

_С кем краткий детства миг был разделен_

_Ушла ли насовсем?_

_Но прежде чем забрезжит снова_

_Спасенья светлая мечта,_

_Простую истину признать,_

_Должны вы все, не глядя на лета:_

_Нет места здесь гордыне,_

_Нет ходу фанатизму без основ,_

_Запретен путь самовлюбленной силе,_

_Не верьте Зла потоку слов._

_Ушло все старое, ушел и старый год,_

_Но сколько нынче тех,_

_Кто ждет вкусить победы плод,_

_Единство магии презрев._

[В этом месте надо дружно всем вместе поаплодировать Aleer'е, которая так замечательно перевела песню Сортировочной Шляпы]

Гермиона побледнела. Шляпа знала! Про Гарри… Она пела про Гарри. Но откуда она могла знать? Как это возможно?

Мысли девушки перескакивали с одного вопроса на другой. Ей надо было срочно поговорить с Гарри!

Девушка перевела взгляд на стол учителей. Почти никто из них не следил за сортировкой. Все обсуждали очередное предупреждение Шляпы. И лишь Дамблдор молчал, задумчиво теребя бороду.

Когда сортировка закончилась, директор поднялся со своего места.

– Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс. Сегодня мы начинаем новый учебный год, – он сделал небольшую паузу. – В связи с последними событиями в волшебном мире, все походы в Хогсмид отменены. Никому не разрешается выходить за пределы школьной территории. Вводится строгий запрет на прогулки после отбоя. Нарушителей будут строго наказывать. Наш завхоз, мистер Филч, попросил меня напомнить вам, что в коридорах колдовать запрещено. А также: все товары магазина «Ужастики Умников Уизли» внесены в список запрещенных предметов. Мистер Филч будет рад показать полный список любому желающему.

Гермиона усмехнулась. Бизнес Фреда и Джорджа преуспевал. Вряд ли подобные запреты остановят студентов.

– Я не думаю, что стоит напоминать вам о возвращении Волдеморта, – многие студенты ахнули. Гермиона только покачала головой. – В свете этих событий в школе создан клуб студентов, которым доверено патрулировать Хогвартс и следить за порядком. Защитники, пожалуйста, встаньте.

Весь крайний стол встал.

– Группе студентов, носящих название Защитников, предоставлена отдельная спальня, но, несмотря на это, они все еще остаются студентами своих факультетов. Им предоставлены полномочия старост. Пожалуйста, помните об этом.

Все Защитники опустились на свои места, и Дамблдор продолжил:

– Хочу представить вам нового учителя Защиты от Темных Сил. Профессор Уильям Зейрх.

Студенты вежливо похлопали, но особого энтузиазма среди них не наблюдалось.

Гермиона вместе с остальными приступила к ужину, а из ее головы никак не выходила мысль о том, что Дамблдор так ничего и не сказал о Гарри. Она так и не могла решить для себя плохо это или хорошо.

Профессора Хогвартса присутствовали на традиционном собрании, которое проводилось сразу после банкета. Почти все обсуждали необычную песню Сортировочной Шляпы. Все, кроме профессора Снейпа. Мужчина, по обыкновению, сидел в кресле, стоявшем как можно дальше от кресел его коллег. В отличие от остальных, его беспокоило отсутствие Поттера. Рядом с ним сидел новый профессор ЗоТИ. Как ни странно, но он ему нравился. Уже хотя бы тем, что почти постоянно молчал, не пытаясь втянуть его в очередной бессмысленный разговор.

Беседа прервалась только, когда в комнату вошел директор.

– Прошу вас уделить мне немного внимания, – сказал он, занимая месс то недалеко от камина. – Скажите, пожалуйста, у кого-нибудь есть информация о местонахождения мистер Поттера?

Большинство преподавателей удивленно посмотрели на директора.

– Но, господин директор, разве отсутствие мистера Поттера не означает, что вы укрыли его где-то в надежном месте, подальше от Упивающихся Смертью? – спросил Флитвик.

Дамблдор вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Нет, Филиус. Гарри оставался на лето с тетей и дядей. Должен отметить, что в этом году защита Крови на их доме необычайно усилилась. Сегодня Гарри должен был приехать на вокзал, но он так и не появился, – признался Дамблдор.

– Я думаю, что кому-то из нас необходимо посетить чету Дурсль, чтобы проверить все на месте.

Снейп недовольно посмотрел на директора. Он уже догадывался, кто удостоится подобной «чести».

– Я думаю, что это должен быть тот, кто там уже был, – Минерва МакГонагалл хоть сейчас была готова отправиться на поиски своего студента.

– Нет, Минерва. Вы нужны мне здесь. Кто-то должен провести собрание старост и Защитников.

МакГонагалл недовольно посмотрел на директора.

– Северус.

Снейп нахмурился: что и следовало ожидать.

– Директор, все в этом кабинет знают, что я – худший кандидат на роль няньки Поттера.

– Северус, – чуть с укоризной произнес Дамблдор.

– Господин директор, при всем моем уважении… пусть за Поттером сходит Хагрид.

Гигант выжидающе посмотрел на директора.

– Северус, я нуждаюсь в вашей хитрости. Мы же не знаем, чего можно ожидать на месте, потому лучше идти подготовленному человеку: такому как вы.

Снейп хотел было еще поспорить, но результат ему уже давно был известен, потому не стоило даже прилагать лишних усилий.

– Хорошо, – он поднялся.

– Я позволяю вам пользоваться любыми средствами, чтобы доставить мальчика в школу, Северус. – Но прошу вас, не травмируйте мальчика.

– Вы сказали: любые средства, – жестко ухмыльнулся он.

Преподаватели возмущенно посмотрели на коллегу, а Дамблдор лишь рассмеялся так, словно мужчина только что пошутил.

В школу Северус Снейп вернулся примерно через полчаса. Собрание уже закончилось, и он направился прямиком в кабинет директора.

– Северус, где Гарри?

Дамблдор просмотрел Северуса, потом на Уильяма, который в итоге пошел вместе со Снейпом. Оба казались уставшими, словно им пришлось не аппарировать, а бежать до Литтл Уининга.

– Уильям, Северус? Что случилось?

– Его там нет, директор, – с тяжелым вздохом заявил Снейп.

– Подробности, – потребовал Дамблдор.

Уильям даже отпрянул от гнева в голосе Дамблдора.

– Я же сказал, директор. Его там нет. Мы с трудом пробрались сквозь защиту Крови. Его тетя отказалась нас впустить. В итоге нам пришлось входить в дом чуть ли не с боем. Поттера там не было. В следующий раз вы пойдете туда сами, директор. Мне не хочется второй раз получать от этой женщины оплеуху. Они с Лили точно сестры, – Снейп поморщился, прикладывая руку к щеке.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19. Бунт Петуньи Дурсль**

Следующим утром Гермиона и Джинни спустились в Большой Зал вместе. На лицах обоих была написана тревога.

Большинство студентов радостно делились впечатлениями от лета, но были те, кто, как и девушки, тревожно оглядывался по сторонам.

– Как ты думаешь, они нашли Гарри? – тихо спросила Джинни. Гермиона отбросила назад волосы и нахмурилась.

– Очень надеюсь, – ей было неприятно обманывать подругу, но другого выхода не было.

Вскоре к ним подошел Рон:

– Привет, старостам от Защитников, – с гордостью сказал проходящий мимо них Рон.

Гермиона проводила его недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Джинни уже говорила с кем-то из однокурсников, потому Гермиона решила, что может написать Гарри.

_Как настроение, Скайуокер? Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо._

_Знаешь, очень любопытно наблюдать за студентами и профессорами, зная о ситуации немного больше них. Кто-то по-настоящему тревожится о тебе, кому-то абсолютно все равно…_

_Расскажу тебе все, что узнала вчера._

_Джинни все лето работала у близнецов._

_Ты еще помнишь Перси? Знаешь, мне кажется, что Рон стал еще более самоуверенным, нежели его брат._

_Невилл почти все время молчит, мне с ним пока не удалось поговорить, но, кажется, он волнуется за тебя._

_Луна первая вчера заметила твое отсутствие, правда, только спустя сорок минут после того, как поезд покинул станцию._

_А теперь о Малфое. Я могу даже сейчас прочитать твои мысли: как там этот… слизняк? Знаешь, он очень изменился за лето. Половину лица у него пересекает грубый шрам. Как мне кажется, он очень устал, так, что даже стал сутулиться. Драко (не удивляйся, он сам разрешил мне называть его по имени) бледнеет каждый раз при упоминании Волдеморта… Большего пока сказать не могу. Ты уже знаешь, что он состоит в группе Защитников, но это не самое интересное. У него там есть прозвище: «Дрейк». Драко попросил, чтобы на людях мы называли его только так и не иначе. Еще одно: как мне кажется, они со Снейпом еще больше сдружились за лето. Но об этом я расскажу тебе, когда у меня будут боле весомые доказательства._

_Теперь насчет обучения Защитников. Я думаю, что Невилл станет для нас большим подспорьем. Я уже успела вызнать у него одно из заклинаний, которые они изучали: "Constricti Appendia". Если ты не знаешь, то это очень сложные чары, позволяющие волшебнику воздействовать на мышцы другого человека, заставляя его насильно двигаться под волей мага. Но не думай это не Империус. Чары действуют только до тех пор, пока на человека направлена палочка. Стоит только прервать контакт, и они прервутся. Кстати, сознание человека не замутняется, он полностью осознает происходящее, правда, ничего не может с этим сделать._

– Гермиона! Занятия еще даже не начались, а ты уже что-то строчишь! – воскликнул где-то рядом Рон.

Гермиона захлопнула книгу и раздраженно посмотрела на друга.

– Как ты смеешь меня прерывать? Лично я беспокоюсь за мои оценки в конце года. Кроме того, это, – она подняла почтовик, – мой _планировщик_. Правда, я не думаю, что ты знаешь, что это такое.

Рон покраснел.

– Не поверишь, но я знаю! Вот только не понимаю, зачем он тебе, если занятия еще не начались!

Гермиона убрала почтовик в сумку и покачала головой.

– Некоторые люди, Рональд, предпочитают все планировать заранее, чтобы потом не попадать в глупые ситуации.

– Ты всегда такая правильная? – рядом раздался тихий голос.

Она обернулась и увидела рядом с собой Драко.

Улыбнувшись ему, она сказала:

– Это соответствует моим целям!

– Знаешь, я тебя понимаю. Мне тоже постоянно приходится планировать свое время, особенно сейчас, когда приходится соединять школьные и дополнительные занятия.

Гермиона чуть приподняла брови и опустила взгляд вниз: перед Драко лежало его расписание.

– Как?..

Откуда-то со стороны раздался стон Рона: «Ну вот теперь она и Дрейка развратит!»

Проигнорировав его, Гермиона продолжила вопрос:

– Где ты успел достать расписание?

– Северус, – усмехнулся Драко. – У нас обучение с шести утра до завтрака каждый день, и с семи до девяти вечера. После отбоя мы патрулируем школу.

– А квиддич?

– В этом году квиддича не будет. Слишком опасно.

– А вам не кажется, что вы слишком много на себя берете? – спросила Гермиона. – Вы весь день собираетесь учиться, а потом еще и патрулировать школу. Интересно, а спать вы, когда будете?

– Мы решаем эти вопросы, – сказал Драко, – скорее всего, первое время будет патрулировать коридоры по очереди.

Гермиона вскинула брови, но ничего не сказала на это заявление.

Молча, он еще раз оглядела стол Защитников, а потом снова посмотрел на сидящего рядом Драко. Мальчик опять ссутулился.

– Ты сутулишься!

Он пожал плечами и прикрыл глаза.

– Я устал. Полагаю, это нормальная реакция.

Через несколько минут в Зал вошел директор Дамблдор. Все Защитники, как один, вскочили на ноги. Старый волшебник улыбнулся и прошел на свое место.

– Рад снова видеть вас в Хогвартсе. Вы уже заметили, что в этом году произошло немало изменений, но это еще не все. Сегодня старостам будут выданы новые правила школы. Они ознакомят остальных с их содержанием.

Перед Гермионой появился лист пергамента. Она быстро пробежала глазами текст. В этом году на студентов накладывалось много, очень много, ограничений. Девушка даже позавидовала Гарри, который сейчас находился очень далеко от всего этого.

– Да, мисс Грейнджер? – обратился к ней директор, после того как она подняла руку.

– Господин директор, я заметила, что студентам запрещено покидать территорию замка. А как же занятия по Уходу за Волшебными Существами?

Дамблдор снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Уход за Волшебными Существами будет проходить во внутреннем дворе школы, – сказал он. – Не волнуйтесь, мисс Грейнджер, качество уроков от этого не пострадает. Также, должен сказать, что квиддича в этом году не будет.

Гермиона снова опустила взгляд на лист пергамента перед ней.

– Настали опасные времена. Сейчас каждый должен быть настороже.

Джинни подняла руку.

– Да, мисс Уизли?

– Сэр, я хочу задать вопрос, который интересует здесь почти каждого: где Гарри? Что с ним? – глаза Дамблдора на миг потемнели, но уже через секунду снова вернулись к обычному светло-голубому цвету.

– С Гарри все хорошо. Он скоро вернется к нам.

Гермиона нахмурилась, слыша столь явную ложь. И все же в душе всколыхнулась тревога. Девушка понадеялась, что Петунья Дурсль сможет дать профессорам школы Хогвартс достойный отпор. Она предполагала, что Дамблдор, скорее всего, лично посетит Тисовую улицу.

Гарри, закрыв глаза, лежал на одеяле. Пикник удался на славу, но его все равно не отпускала тревога. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Откуда издалека слышался голос профессор Бевингтона, который с выражение читал стихотворение собственного сочинения: «Жарить мне, или не жарить…». Где-то совсем рядом Скай рассказывала любому желающему о рецепте нового десерта, который она вычитала в известном журнале…

Мысли Гарри прервал мягкий голос.

– Привет!

Пол сел рядом с Гарри на одеяло.

– Почему ты здесь один?

Гарри сел и огляделся вокруг. Рядом никого не было. Он притянул к груди ноги и уткнулся подбородком в коленки.

– Я… – он замялся. Что сказать? Боится? Испуган? Возбужден? – Я просто немного волнуюсь. Сегодня первое сентября, сейчас я должен ехать в Хогвартс-Экспрессе… Я боюсь, что скоро придет Дамблдор и заберет меня отсюда.

Гарри снял очки и устало потер лоб.

– Я не хочу уезжать. Я хочу остаться.

Пол понимающе кивнул.

– Мне хочется что-то сделать, но … – Гарри замялся, – но разве я могу что-то сделать? Разве что встать в воротах школы и ждать директора с палочкой в руке.

– Палочкой? – спросил Пол.

Гарри бросил хитрый взгляд на Пола из-под отросшей челки. Чуть приподняв штанину, он показал Полу спрятанную палочку.

– Можно мне? – спросил Пол. Вряд ли ему удастся подержать в руках палочку настоящего волшебника без его разрешения.

Гарри кивнул.

– Держите, – он протянул Полу палочку.

– Ты всегда носишь ее с собой?

– Каждый день, – кивнул Гарри. – Для волшебника остаться без палочки все равно, что без руки. Без нее я чувствую себя уязвимым.

– И часто ты ей пользуешься? – спросил Пол.

– За лето ни разу, – ответил Гарри. – Нам запрещено использовать магию вне школы. Не всегда правда… когда волшебнику угрожает смертельная опасность, то он может пойти против закона. Так было со мной прошлым летом, когда у нашего дома появились дементоры.

– Дементоры? – спросил Пол. – Что это такое?

– Отвратительные существа. Они высасывают из человека все счастливые воспоминания, заставляя тебя снова и снова переживать самые страшные моменты жизни. Магглы не могут их видеть, но чувствуют, – Гарри прикрыл глаза. – Когда они рядом со мной, я слышу, как Волдеморт убивает мою маму.

Пол чуть дернулся, словно от боли, а потом мягко сжал плечо Гарри.

– На третьем курсе профессор Люпин научил меня чарам Патронуса. Это заклинание позволяет бороться против дементоров.

– Пол, Эван? – к ним подошел Сенсей. – Время ланча.

Вместе они направились к импровизированному столу в центре поляны.

Пикник закончился уже ближе к вечеру. Впрочем, времени до отбоя оставалось еще достаточно, и Гарри решил начать домашнюю работу по Трансфигурации. Но не прошло и получаса, как он почувствовал тяжесть в области груди, словно ему туда положили огромный булыжник. Тяжело вздохнув, он попытался избавиться от неприятного ощущения.

_Что-то было не так. Неправильно._

Отодвинув от себя свиток пергамента, он встал на ноги. Что за странно чувство беспокойства?

_Тетя Петунья!_

Озарение пришло неожиданно. Выбежав в прихожую, Гарри бросился к концу коридора, туда, где обычно сидел дежурный.

– Джек! – крикнул он, врываясь в комнату. – Джек, где Пол? Я должен с ним срочно поговорить!

– Что случилось, 007? – спросил Джек, поднимаясь с места.

– Мне нужна помощь Пола! Где он?

– Ну если он еще не уехал домой, то должен быть в своем кабинете.

Не тратя больше времени, Гарри побежал на второй этаж, где располагался кабинет Пола.

Остановившись перед дверью, Гарри постучал. Пол тут же откликнулся.

– Я должен позвонить домой, – прямо с порога заявил Гарри. – Моя тетя в опасности.

Пол положил на стол шариковую ручку и удивленно посмотрел на мальчика.

– Гарри, в чем проблема? – осторожно спросил Пол.

– Не сейчас, можно я сначала позвоню?

Пол кивнул и пододвинул к Гарри стационарный телефон, стоящий у него на столе.

Чуть дрожащими пальцами Гарри набрал номер дома на Тисовой.

– Ну, возьмите, возьмите! – прошептал он, когда прошла минута, а тетя так и не взяла трубку.

– Слушаю, – послышалось с того конца провода.

– Тетя Петунья! У вас скоро будут волшебники из Хогвартса. Я просто уверен в этом. Я почувствовал. Вы только ничего не пугайтесь! Защита на доме не позволит никому нанести вам вред. Главное, не позволяйте им вас запугать.

Пол с любопытством слушал монолог Гарри.

– Что?.. – переспросил тот уже спокойным голосом. – Да, он здесь.

Гарри протянул трубку Полу.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Дурсль.

– Мистер Лотер? Хорошо, что вы там. Пожалуйста, попытайтесь успокоить Гарри. Я позвоню, когда волшебники уйдут.

Пол услышал, как на том конце раздался дверной звонок.

– До свидания, – сказала Петунья и повесила трубку.

Пол поднялся из-за стола и подошел к Гарри, который все еще дрожал.

– Вспомни наши уроки по окклюменции. Выровняй дыхание. Ты должен успокоиться, – сказа Пол, усаживая Гарри на кушетку. – Садись. Твоя тетя сказала, что позвонит, когда волшебники уйдут.

Гарри кивнул и, сев, попытался успокоиться. Через какое-то время он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Пола, который протягивал ему чашку чая.

– Молодец! Я горжусь тобой.

Гарри смутился от неожиданной похвалы.

– Какие у тебя есть предложения, Северус? – спросил Дамблдор.

– Сыворотка Правды. В любом случае она не сможет сопротивляться ее действию, – сказал Снейп, делая короткий взмах палочкой над щекой. Боль от пощечины тут же исчезла.– Но тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Она все-таки маггла. А Сыворотка на них действует гораздо сильнее, чем на волшебников. Женщина может и умереть.

– Хм, тогда может быть, легилименция? – спросил Дамблдор.

Снейп задумался, после чего кивнул.

– Я только поверхностно посмотрел ее мысли, думаю, что и более глубокое проникновение тоже возможно. Уильям?

Профессор Зейрх покачал головой.

– Я имею весьма смутное представление о легилименции, – сказа он. – Здесь я вам не помощник.

Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул: он просчитывал все варианты.

– Что ж, придется мне самому посетить дорогую Петунью, – сказал Дамблдор.

Яркое пламя озарило Тисовую улицу, являя трех человек в странных нарядах.

– Спасибо, Фоукс, – Дамблдор погладил феникса, сидящего у него на плече.

Не теряя не секунды, все трое направились к дому номер четыре.

Перешагивая ограду, Дамблдор ощутил напряжение в Защите вокруг дома, но он не нес с собой зла, потому она легко пропустил его. Гораздо легче, нежели Снейпа и Зейриха. Позвонив в дверь, Дамблдор внимательно огляделся по сторонам: с момента его последнего посещения этой улицы ничего не изменилось.

Им открыл кузен Гарри. Только взглянув на магов, он закрыл дверь, а через секунду все трое услышали крик:

– Мама, у нас опять волшебники.

Петуния открыла дверь лишь спустя минуту.

– Я уже говорила вам, чтобы вы оставили нашу семью в покое…

Но Дамблдор не дал ей закончить, поднимая руку и прося Петунью помолчать.

– Вы! – на лице женщины отразилась ничем неприкрытая неприязнь. – О, я и не надеялась, что вы послушаете предостережения, переданные вашим маленьким профессором.

Снейп моргнул: но до него быстро дошло кого Петунья назвала «маленьким профессором». Покраснев, он выхватил палочку. Какая-то маггла смеет оскорблять его?

– Хорошо, можете пройти. Предлагаю поговорить, как цивилизованные люди.

Она провела всех троих в гостиную.

– Миссис Дурсль, профессор Снейп и профессор Зейрх передали мне ваше сообщение, но я вынужден настаивать. Гарри будет гораздо безопаснее в школе…

– Безопаснее? – задохнулась от возмущения Петунья. – Безопаснее? Как вы смеете? Это после всего того, что с ним случилось в этой вашей «безопасной» школе?

– Поттер сам влипал во все те неприятности, – ухмыльнулся Снейп.

– САМ? – взвизгнула Петунья.

Профессор Зейрх постарался осторожно отсесть подальше от Снейпа, на которого сейчас был направлен гнев Петуньи.

– А для чего в этой школе профессора? Для того чтобы в итоге пятнадцатилетний мальчик не мог заснуть, чтобы ему не приснился кошмар? Чтобы боль довела его до состояния полного отчаяния? Чтобы он медленно умирал, не имея возможности съесть и ложки супа?

Снейп даже не подумал смутиться, хотя знал, что женщина говорит правду: образы Поттера один за другим мелькали в ее мыслях.

– Я знаю вас, – неожиданно сказал она. – Вы профессор Снейп. Вы Северус! Друг Лили.

Усмешка сошла с губ Снейпа.

– Я вспомнила вас, – с уверенностью в голосе сказала она. – Правда, вы сильно изменились с тех пор, как я видела вас в последний раз.

– Это вполне естественно, – оборвал ее Снейп. – Давайте, не будет бессмысленно тратить время: где Поттер?

В мыслях Петуньи пронеслось несколько образов: Гарри рядом с темноволосым человеком, какой-то молодой человек, напоминающий школьного учителя… Но ничего из того, что, действительно, могло бы помочь в поисках.

– Миссис Дурсль, вспомните, что Волдеморт все еще угрожает Гарри.

Петунья нахмурилась.

– Да, вы правы, директор, – по ее губам скользнула улыбка. – Вот только объясните мне, неразумной маггле, почему Волдеморт ни разу не появлялся здесь, на Тисовой улице, в отличие от вашей сверхбезопасной школы?

Петунья выпрямилась в кресле, почувствовав себя уверенной, как никогда:

– Гарри обо всем рассказал мне. Раз за разом вы позволяете маленькому мальчику, который даже не закончил основного обучения, встречаться с этим самым Волдемортом.

Она замолчала, давая возможность высказать любому из присутствующих. Но никто их них не решился что-то возразить.

– Я, как законный опекун Гарри, говорю вам: в этом году он не пойдет в Хогвартс.

– Миссис Дурсль, я боюсь, вы не до конца понимаете ситуацию, – в голосе Дамблдора прозвучали нотки гнева.

– Мне кажется, моя жена уже все вам сказала, – в гостиную вошел Вернон Дурсль. – Все эти годы мы следовали вашим инструкциям, профессор, к чему это привело? Мальчик оказался при смерти. Теперь мы поступим по-своему. Гарри наш племянник, и мы несем за него ответственность, поэтому не вам решать, как нам поступать.

Вернон Дурсль отошел от двери, ведущей в коридор.

– Думаю, что вам пора уходить.

Дамблдор почувствовал, как вокруг него сжимается Защита Крови, словно… угрожая?

Не желая испытывать судьбу, он, не прощаясь, вышел из дома. За ним проследовали оба профессора.

– Господа, я полагаю, что у нас возникла серьезная проблема, – сказал Дамблдор. – оповестите остальных, что завтра будет внеплановое собрание Ордена.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20. Чему завидует Хогвартс?**

– С вами все хорошо? – с тревогой в голосе спросил Гарри.

Ответа Пол не слышал, но зато видел, как округляются в удивлении глаза Гарри. Под конец, юноша не выдержал и рассмеялся. Пол едва успел поймать выпавшую из его рук трубку телефона.

– Миссис Дурсль? О чем вы говорили? – спросил он.

– О, я рассказала Гарри о том, как вчера выпроводила его самого нелюбимого преподавателя из нашего дома, наградив оплеухой, и как он потом вернулся вместе с директором школы. Уверена, что Снейп еще надолго запомнит нашу встречу, – с гордостью в голосе сказала Петунья. – Что там с Гарри?

– Он сидит на полу и пытается унять смех, – честно ответил Пол, глядя на своего подопечного. – Да-да, с ним все хорошо, мы уже пару раз встречались с Джо.

– Эй, перестаньте говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет, – утирая, выступившие от смеха слезы, сказал Гарри. – И вообще я хочу договорить с тетей.

– Гарри хочет вам что-то сказать, миссис Дурсль, – сказал Пол, передавая трубку.

Гарри повесил трубку спустя минут пять, распрощавшись с тетей. Улыбнувшись, он хитро глянул на Пола из-под челки:

– Она дала Снейпу пощечину! Стоит только школе узнать об этом, и все ей будут завидовать, это точно!

Пол подержал хорошее настроение Гарри улыбкой.

– Вот видишь, твоя тетя – взрослая самостоятельная женщина – и сама может постоять за себя. Тебе не о чем было беспокоиться… – мужчина замолчал, когда увидел взгляд Гарри. Судя по выражению лица юноши, он сморозил глупость. Ответ уже был готов сорваться с языка, когда в центре комнаты вспыхнула яркая красно-золотая вспышка.

Пол пораженно смотрел на паркет, где сидела самая красивая птица, какую он видел в своей жизни.

– Не-е-ет, – почти беззвучно прошептал за его спиной Гарри. – Фоукс. Теперь Дамблдор с легкостью может найти меня.

Всякий любопытствующий, выглянувший из восточного окна Хогвартса, мог бы наблюдать весьма необычную картину: к воротам школы в течение нескольких минут аппарировали почти все члены Ордена Феникса. Оставшаяся же часть либо использовала порт-ключи, либо прилетала на метлах.

Один из вновь прибывших позволил себе немного задержаться у входа, внимательно оглядев замок с наружи. При этом его янтарные глаза хищно сощурились, но то было лишь мгновение, после чего поспешил скрыться в замке.

Собрание Ордена Феникса проходило в Большом Зале. Старожилы и новички, мужчины и женщины, маги и сквибы – сегодня присутствовали все. Давно Орден не видывал такого собрания. По такому случаю были даже накрыты столы, и присутствующие позволили себе расслабиться, провести время за едой и приятными разговорами.

Надо отметить, что членами Ордена Феникса были не только англичане, но и представители других государств. Как только Фадж официально объявил о возрождении Волдеморта, Дамблдор, при поддержке министерства, обратился к видным представителям союзных государств. И, надо сказать, многие отозвались. Все-таки репутация директора Хогвартса, даже после статей прошедшего года, оставалась одной из самых светлых. Единственный, кого боялся Волдеморт.

Ремус Люпин внимательно следил за происходящим в зале. Острый слух оборотня позволял ему прислушиваться ко многим разговорам… некоторые из присутствующих отзывались о директоре совсем неуважительно, а даже напротив, укоризненно.

Шепотки сразу же затихли, стоило Дамблдору войти в зал. Ремус ясно почувствовал страх. Страх и уважение.

Сам же Ремус потерял свое уважение к директору, а страх был для него чужд. После смерти Сириуса Дамблдор эффективно и аккуратно удалил его от активных дел Ордена. Впрочем, для самого Ремуса это было лучшим вариантом. Он не хотел более видеть смертей, но он чувствовал, что ему перестают доверять.

Двери снова распахнулись, и в зал вошли Защитники. Блестящий план Дамблдора. Они были так молоды. И не понимали, что их ждет впереди. Слава. Честь. Отнюдь! Невольно он поискал глазами темноволосую макушку Гарри. Кажется, Альбус хотел переселить его из гриффиндорской башни. Ремус был против, но его никто не стал слушать.

– С каждым разом ты выглядишь все хуже, – раздался над левым плечом саркастичный смешок.

Ремус мысленно вздохнул и ответил:

– Было время, когда моя жизнь была гораздо хуже, чем сейчас, – мужчина снова обратил внимание на группу Защитников. – Кажется, Драко осваивается.

– Да. Я уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо, – от язвительности Северуса не осталось и следа. Зато в его голосе ясно слышалась гордость, хотя лицо сохраняло маску спокойствия.

Ремус снова взглянул на группу детей. Где же Гарри?

– Ты рад, – спокойно сказал он. – Этот мальчик всегда был для тебя больше, чем просто студент.

Снейп только усмехнулся, но не зло, а скорее… примиряющее. А Ремус снова устремил взгляд в толпу волшебников. Он искал взлохмаченную темноволосую макушку.

– Его здесь нет, – снова раздался спокойный голос Северуса.

– Кого нет? – переспросил Ремус. Конечно же зельевар не имел ввиду..

– Поттера. Он не приехал в школу в этом году. У тетки его тоже нет. Петунья Дурсль сообщила нам, что решила отправить племянника в другую школу. Но не сказала куда.

Ремус дернулся как от удара. Гарри? Не в Хогвартсе? Он в опасности. Но где? Хорошо ли ему? А вдруг его снова мучают кошмары? А как же его безопасность?

– Не волнуйся так, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Он же Мальчик-Который-Выжил, которому удача улыбается по десять раз на дню.

Такое заявление, естественно, не успокоило Ремуса. Они должны найти Гарри.

От панических мыслей его отвлек Фоукс. Птица парила над ним, пока он не предложил ей свою руку в качестве насеста. Удобно устроившись, феникс принялся чистить перья. Ремус невольно улыбнулся такому поведению гордой птицы.

– Прошу внимания! – раздалось в зале, Дамблдор занял место у трибуны в конце зала.

Все, кто сидел на скамьях, тут же встали, приветствуя своего лидера.

– Спасибо, сегодняшняя встреча не рядовая, и чрезвычайно важная, – здесь Дамблдор сделал паузу, специально нагнетая обстановку. – Пропал Гарри Поттер.

По залу прошелся недоверчивый вздох.

– Никто не знает точную дату исчезновения мальчика. Посещения дома его родственников не дали результатов.

Фоус на руке Ремуса тихо курлыкнул, привлекая к себе внимание мужчины. Мгновение и их взгляды встретились.

Гарри! Гарри вместе с каким-то незнакомым светловолосым мальчиком. Гарри сидит за партой, а напротив него сидит симпатичная женщина средних лет. Гарри просыпается с криком ужаса, а в следующее мгновение попадает в успокаивающие объятия темноволосого мужчины.

Ремус моргнул, прерывая контакт. В его сознании осталась только одна мысль: свяжитесь с его тетей.

– Ремус, ты не получал вестей от Гарри?

– Нет, Альбус, – и эта была правда. Что же произошло секунду назад, он бы и не смог объяснить.

– Я объявляю его поиск. Думаю, что имеет смысл искать не только в Англии, но и в других странах, где повсеместно пользуются английским. Надо будет связаться с другими школами, поискать в туристических агентствах. Если кто-то сможет его найти, я даю разрешение на использования заклинания Оглушения, но только в крайнем случае. Мальчик нужен нам живым и здоровым, помните об этом, а также о том, что любая минута промедления только на руку Волдеморту…

Дальше Ремус не слушал. В предыдущую ночь ему не удалось поспать, и теперь его клонило в сон. Прислонившись к стене, он прикрыл глаза. Наверное, он все-таки уснул…

– Люпин! – раздался над ухом рык Снейпа. – Ты храпишь!

Ремус вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Около него стоял Снейп и молодой Малфой.

– Ты спишь на ходу. Совершенно очевидно, что о тебя сегодня не будет никакой пользы. Драко проводит тебя до ворот.

– О, спасибо, Северус, но я вполне способен сам…

– Считай, что мне будет спокойней, если тебя все-таки проводят, – прервал его Снейп.

– Хорошо. Пойдем, Драко, мне действительно не мешает, как следует отдохнуть.

Вместе они вышли из переполненного зала.

– Только ради «спокойствия» Северуса, – пробурчал Ремус, когда они вышли за дверь.

Драко позволил себе небольшую усмешку.

– Как твои дела, Драко?

– Лучше, чем могло бы быть, – последовал спокойный ответ.

– А как здоровье вашей матушки?

– Она… привыкает к новым условиям. Сейчас она занимается проектом помощи пострадавшим в войне.

Ремус искоса глянул на мальчика. На лице Драко застыла маска боли и страдания.

– Это хорошо. Тут самое главное отвлечься от неприятных обстоятельств. Ты, я вижу, тоже держишься.

– Да, сэр.

– Если тебе будет нужна помощь, то можешь без стеснения обращаться ко мне, – сказал Ремус, когда они дошли до ворот.

– До свидания, сэр, – сказал Драко и вернулся в школу.

Ремус проводил мальчика взглядом, после чего вызвал волшебный автобус.

– Тисовая улица, дом четыре.

Автобус скрылся во мраке ночи.

Гермиона сидела в гостиной. По крайней мере, половину этой ночи она сегодня намеревалась провести здесь. Слишком много гриффиндорцев любили нарушать правила, особенно первого сентября, потому такое поведение было скорее необходимостью, а нее ее лично причудой.

Планировщик в ее руках чуть нагрелся. Она открыла первую страницу и написала пароль.

– _Как там наш слизеринский змееныш?_

– _Гарри! Не говори так._

– _Ну так что он там делает?_

– _Он вместе со всеми Защитниками, вероятно, патрулирует коридоры Хогвартса._

– _Ты там осторожнее._

– _Конечно, мой господин._

– _Не смешно, Ми, я же серьезно._

– _Хорошо, Скайуокер. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда осторожна._

– _Отлично. Я не хочу потерять свою «сестру»._

– _Ты посмотрел третий фильм?_

– _Нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь?_

– _Посмотришь, отвечу._

– _Что там нового еще в Хогвартсе?_

– _В этом году отменили квиддич._

– _О! Как хорошо, что меня там нет._

– _Это еще не все. Студентам запрещается покидать школу. Уроки по Уходу перенесли во внутренний двор. Кроме того, ввели комендантский час._

– _Сочувствую, :)._

– _О, для меня это скорее удача, ты же знаешь. А у тебя что нового?_

– _Ты не представляешь, что сегодня случилось на Тисовой улице. Моя тетя дала Снейпу пощечину!_

– _Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Дамблдор послал к твоей тете профессора Снейпа?_

– _Да, но тетя быстро поставила его на место, а дядя выкинул из дома!_

– _Кстати, Ми, будь очень осторожна. И Снейп, и Дамблдор хорошие легилименты._

– _Спасибо, за предупреждения, я помню. У меня уже есть план на этот счет. Если они начнут меня допрашивать, я буду плакать._

– _Умница!_

– _:)_

– _У меня сегодня был Фоукс. Я поначалу испугался, что это Дамблдор меня все-таки нашел, но поскольку ничего не случилось, я думаю, что Фоукс на моей стороне._

– _Ты все равно будь настороже, Скайуокер._

– _Конечно, Ми. Давай на сегодня прощаться._

– _Ладно. Пока. Не забывай писать._


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21. Не одинок**

– _Вы за дверью, человек! У меня прекрасно развито чутье._

Гарри улыбнулся заявлению Дзэн.

– Гарри, здравствуй. Дай мне секунду, я закончу тут, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и подошел к клетке Дзэн. В ответ на его приветствие, змейка отлично сымитировала кивок головой.

– _Приветствую и хорошего дня, ребенок Света! – сказала Дзэн и добавила тем особым голосом, каким всегда выпрашивала вкусности: – У вас есть для меня мышь? – если змеи и умели бросать пронизывающие взгляды, то Дзэн сейчас смотрела на Гарри именно так._

– _Мне жаль, но мышей для вас я не припас. Почему вы продолжаете называть меня «ребенок Света»? – спросил Гарри._

– _Ребенок Света – ваше имя среди змей, Гарри. Именно так мы называем вас, – Дзэн сделала короткую паузу и просмотрела на Пола. – А у него есть мышь?_

Гарри покачал головой, и Дзэн, приняв разочарованную позу, сказала:

– _Жаль, – она снова посмотрела на Гарри. – У вас есть еще вопросы?_

– _Откуда змеи знают обо мне? Откуда вы знаете обо мне? Вы жили в изоляции_ _в течение многих лет._

Дзэн, как показалось Гарри, с весельем посмотрела на юношу, после чего опустилась на дно клетки, положив голову на хвост, и посмотрела на него.

– _Я могу слышать любую змею, которая находиться недалеко от меня. Это лишь один из множества путей._

Гарри вздохнул и приложил руку ко лбу.

– _Я никогда не смогу быть нормальным?_

Дзэн вопрос показался чрезвычайно забавным.

Гарри уже и сам осознал всю комичность ситуации. Через несколько секунд он вместе с Дзэн смеялся над самим собой. Правда, со стороны его смех был не более, чем шипением.

– Что случилось? – Пол вскочил со своего места и быстро подошел к клетке. – Она умирает?

– Она смеется, – с улыбкой ответил Гарри. – Змеи тоже иной раз могут повеселиться.

Пол слегка удивленно кивнул. А Дзэн с надеждой посмотрела на Гарри. Но мальчик только отрицательно покачал головой. У Пола не было с собой мышей.

– Давай перейдем к нашим делам, – предложил Пол, присаживаясь на кушетку, куда несколькими секундами позже прилег Гарри. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо, я думаю. Дамблдор так и не пришел за мной, несмотря на то, что Фоукс побывал здесь.

Пол кивнул.

– Еще Скай говорит, что учеба дается мне все лучше.

– Это хорошо, – Пол улыбнулся Гарри. – Я верю, что у тебя все получиться.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Ты способный ребенок.

– Но я в половину не так хорош, как Гермиона, – тут же добавил Гарри. – Это точно.

Пол только улыбнулся, предпочитая не спорить с мальчиком, хотя и не придерживался его мнения.

– Сейчас она, наверное, сидит на уроках или в библиотеке и что-нибудь зубрит, – Гарри достал подушку из-под головы и обнял ее.

– Все хорошо, Гарри?

Мальчик кивнул.

– Да.

Пол только покачал головой, словно говоря, о неразумности мальчика.

– И все-таки тебя что-то беспокоит?

– Ничего.

Пол слегка растерялся. В последнее время Гарри стал доверять ему гораздо больше, почему же он сейчас отказывается говорить?

– Это связано с Гермионой? Вы же друзья… – начал Пол.

– Да, я, Гермиона и Рон хорошие друзья.

Пол внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. Он не понимал проблемы.

– И… – попробовал он расшевелить мальчика.

– Я… – Гарри выглядел сильно расстроенным. – Мне…

Пол молчал, предоставляя Гарри самому разобраться в мыслях и чувствах.

– Волдеморт недавно снова предлагал мне перейти на его сторону. Он приходил ко мне во сне.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Пол. – Ты мне рассказывал.

– Да, – в отчаянии прошептал Гарри. – Вам я рассказал, а им нет. Я не уверен, что они смогут меня понять. Я… Я боюсь, что… Я не могу…

Пол грустно улыбнулся и обнял мальчика, притянув к себе.

– Гарри, скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты сильно переживаешь по поводу войны в вашем мире?

Гарри чуть нахмурился:

– То есть? Мне интересно, смогу ли я пережить эту войну. И я не хочу видеть, как умирают мои друзья. Не хочу остаться один.

Пол сильнее прижал к себе Гарри.

– Я ненавижу свое глупое прозвище «Мальчик-который-выжил»! И я не хочу участвовать в этой войне! Я не хочу быть героем!

– Да.

Гари вздрогнул. Короткое слово заставило его взять себе в руки и прервать зарождающуюся истерику.

– Да, Гарри, – Пол посмотрел на него, наблюдая эмоции, отражающиеся в глазах Гарри. – Ты не оружие. Ты никому ничего не обязан. Ты просто юноша, и должен жить нормальной жизнью, как и все подростки.

– Я боюсь, – прошептал Гарри. Пол сжал руку мальчика. – Я действительно никому ничего не должен, но… но я понимаю, что мне все равно когда-нибудь придется встать под знамена войны. Черт! Да я уже давно там стою, а то, что происходит сейчас, просто маленькая передышка.

Гарри чуть помолчал, после чего продолжил:

– Волдеморт хочет избавиться от меня. Я ведь угроза его существованию. И для достижения этой цели он с легкостью убьет всех моих друзей. Я боюсь! Я не хочу в конце остаться один. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал из-за того, что в мире живет «Мальчик-который-выжил», – Гарри говорил почти шепотом. – Я не хочу быть тем единственным, кто выживет.

Гарри с трудом сдерживал слезы. Пол продолжал обнимать его, и лишь это давало ему необходимые для этого силы.

– Ты не один. Больше не один. У тебя есть я.

Гарри долго молчал, а потом задал Полу неожиданный вопрос:

– Пол, а вы верите в судьбу?

Мужчина улыбнулся и посмотрел на юношу.

– _Стесненность врат мне не важней _

_Грехов, их целый список дан. _

_Хозяин я судьбы своей: _

_Своей души я капитан._

[«Invictus», William Ernest Henley (1849-1903), Перевод О.Ветрова.], [zhurnal.lib.ru/s/shengaut_m_w/invictus.shtml – здесь есть другой перевод данного стихотворения, а также оригинальный вариант]

Пол взлохматил волосы Гарри и снова улыбнулся.

– Я думаю, что мы сами строим нашу жизнь, независимо от других сил.

Гарри кивнул, но ничего не ответил. И только, когда он выходил из кабинета Пола, сказал:

– Спасибо, Пол.

– Сенсей, – улыбнулся Гарри, подбегая к учителю.

– Продолжим!

Гарри перевел дыхание и снова занял позицию. Сегодня Сенсей был необычно строг с ним. Гарри не знал причин столь необычного поведения. Тот же Рик уже давно скрылся за дверью, ведущей в раздевалку. Гарри же остался единственным учеником, кто продолжил заниматься: остальных Сенсей отпустил еще раньше.

– Верхний блок.

Гарри чуть не застонал, они уже не в первый раз отрабатывали эти схемы.

– Нижний блок.

Удар был силен, Гарри с трудом выстоял. Кажется, сегодня у него будут болеть все мышцы, несмотря на то, что тренировка далеко не первая.

– Перерыв.

Гарри позволил себе расслабиться, Но уже через пять минут он снова нарезал круги по залу.

– На сегодня достаточно, – остановил его Сенсей через некоторое время. – Следующая тренировка в семь в субботу.

– Да, Сенсей.

Гарри поспешил в душ. Сегодня ему надо было еще успеть на репетицию. В раздевалке его ждал Рик. Сегодня Гарри некогда было ждать, пока мальчик уйдет, потому пришлось раздеваться перед ним.

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, – сразу же ответил на молчаливый вопрос в глазах Рика Гарри. Он не собирался ни с кем, кроме Пола, обсуждать свои шрамы.

– Но… – начал было Рик, но Гарри не дал ему договорить, выразительно посмотрев. – Хорошо, мы не будем говорить об этом, – сказал Рик, продолжая с интересом смотреть на Гарри. – Знаешь, Сенсей сегодня был очень строг с тобой.

Гарри только пожал плечами.

– Я полагаю, что учителю виднее, как лучше меня тренировать, – сказал Гарри. – В любом случае, хуже мне от этого не будет. А теперь, извини, но я хочу успеть принять душ перед репетицией.

Гарри повернулся к нему спиной.

Рик ахнул. По спине юноши проходили свежие глубокие царапины, покрасневшие и чуть зажившие. Некоторые из-за длительной тренировки открылись и кровоточили.

– Хуже не будет? – прошептал Рик.

И именно этот момент Сенсей выбрал, чтобы заглянуть в раздевалку.

– Эван?

Юноша чертыхнулся про себя, кляня любопытство окружающих и собственную недальновидность.

– Отец, – обернулся к Сенсею Рик.

– Эван, почему ты ничего не сказал мне? – спросил Сенсей.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от странного чувства разочарования.

Сенсей меж тем обошел Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Зачем? – наконец сказал Гарри. – Это не причиняет мне больших неудобств…

– Не имеет значения!

Сенсей взял Гарри за плечо и потянул за собой, но замер, когда юноша, не ожидающий ничего подобного, зашипел от боли и чуть присел. Мужчина тут же закатал штанину брюк, которые Гарри еще не успел снять и которые скрывали еще несколько глубоких царапин.

– Это, – с возмущением глядя на мальчика, сказал он, – тоже «не имеет значения»?

Гарри молчал.

– С этого дня, ты будешь отчитываться мне о каждой новой царапине и новом синяке, не зависимо от того, считаешь ты их незначительными помехами или нет. А сейчас я схожу к твоему преподавателю драмы отпрошу тебя с сегодняшнего занятия.

Гарри был решительно против такого решения, но возражать Сенсею не решился.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри отправился в душ.

Когда Гарри вышел из душа Сенсей уже приготовил свою импровизированную аптечку.

– Ложись на живот, – сказал он. – Рик обработает твои раны.

С этими словами мужчина вышел из комнаты.

– Он зол на меня, – пробурчал Гарри, чувствую, что Рик тоже сильно рассердит.

– Я бы сказал, что недоволен ситуацией, из-за которой ты рассказал ему о своих… ммм… травмах. Ведь любое неосторожное движение могло принести тебе еще больший вред.

– Не понимаю, почему вы оба принимаете все так близко к сердцу. Я был в куда худших ситуациях, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Я вижу. Твои шрамы ясно об этом говорят, – саркастически хмыкнул Рик.

Гарри вздрогнул, чувствуя как зол на него Рик.

– И чего я точно не понимаю, так это откуда они у тебя?

Гарри молчал. Он не собирался отвечать на этот вопрос.

Прикрыв глаза, юноша припомнил предыдущую ночь.

– Гарри.

Проклятье.

Юноша перевернулся на бок, чтобы встретить взгляд красных глаз Волдеморта.

– Рад снова видеть тебя.

Гарри перекатился на другую половину кровати, одновременно доставая палочку и зажигая на ее кончике яркий огонек. Полумрак вокруг не позволял увидеть что-либо дальше пары метров.

– Твоя скорость оставляет желать лучшего, я уже молчу про силу заклинания.

– Ты решил прочитать мне лекцию? – спросил Гарри. – Или я сошел с ума, – уже тише добавил он.

Юноша вылез из-под одеяла и встал напротив Волдеморта с другой стороны кровати.

– О, если бы ты сошел с ума, то это бы мгновенно решило не одну мою проблему.

Гарри во время раздумий чуть утратил контроль над маячком света на конце палочки, но после слов Волдеморта заставил ее светить в два раза ярче.

– Отбросим эти глупости. Зачем ты оторвал меня ото сна на этот раз?

Гарри чувствовал все нарастающую усталость. Предыдущую ночь он не спал, поскольку пытался читать книгу по окклюменции. Не сказать, что он посвятил этому занятию целую ночь, но все-таки, возможно, он управился бы быстрее, если бы ему не мешал Джек, который этой ночью патрулировал коридоры. Всякий раз заслышав его шаги, Гарри выключал свет и ждал, пока тот не уйдет с этажа.

– Ты подумал о моем предложении? – Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой. Кровать исчезла, вместо нее появились два кресла и чайный столик.

– Я все еще говорю нет, – ответил Гарри.

– Хорошо, тогда тебе придется здесь ненадолго задержаться, – Волдеморт бросил на него разочарованный взгляд. – Садись, Гарри.

– Я предпочитаю стоять, – те же слова, та же интонация. Эти слова стали частью ритуала приветствия. Волдеморт изображал из себя радушного хозяина, а Гарри категорически отказывался ему подыгрывать. Результат всегда одинаков…

Волдеморт достал палочку и направил ее на Гарри.

– Или ты сядешь, или я доставлю тебе парочку неприятных минут.

Гарри молча прошел к креслу и сел. Не стоит геройствовать там, где это совсем не нужно.

– Гарри, – мягко начал Волдеморт, – я ведь могу предложить тебе очень многое. Ты же взрослый умный молодой человек, – впервые на памяти Гарри Лорд назвал его не мальчишкой или ребенком, а «молодым человеком», – так подумай о своих перспективах. Я могу предложить тебе почти ничем неограниченную власть. Я могу рассказать тебе все о волшебном мире. Ведь ты прожил среди магов пять лет и до сих пор так мало знаешь о наших традициях, обычаях, законах… Дамблдор, видимо, забыл дать тебе эту информацию. Он играл с тобой все это время… Но ты можешь вырвать из-под его контроля. Ты получишь свободу. Я дам тебе статус моего наследника, – темный маг почти шипел.

«О. Мой. Бог. Хорошо, Гарри. Кажется, пришло время, дать развернуться твоей слизеринской части личности. Если и сейчас сказать Волдеморту «нет», то даже страшно подумать, что тот может с ним сделать… Сейчас Гарри полностью в его власти. И еще неизвестно, кто и когда его разбудит».

– Ты дашь мне право распоряжаться твоими Упивающимися Смертью? – спросил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от камина, на огонь в котором он безотрывно смотрел последние несколько минут.

Что ж, играть надо осторожно.

– В разумных пределах, – ответил Волдеморт. – Некоторые из них могли бы поработать с тобой, дать несколько ценных уроков.

Гарри продолжал смотреть на огонь.

– И ты понимаешь, что многих из них я должен буду освободить из Азкабана.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Я хочу знать настоящую причину твоей заинтересованности во мне. То, что ты озвучил ранее, не вся правда, если и правда вообще.

– Ты прав, – сказал Волдеморт. Взмах палочкой и на столике перед ними появились чашки с чаем. Гарри как-то отрешенно подумал о сходстве между Волдемортом и Дамблдором.

– Ты сильный маг, Гарри. Я хочу, чтобы ты поддерживал меня – это основная причина.

Гарри вздохнул. Он сильно устал.

– Хорошо. Я обещаю подумать над твоим новым предложением, а пока я могу вернуться в свою кровать? – спросил Гарри.

– Через минуту.

У Гарри было сильное желание потребовать у Волдеморта обещания, но он не посмел. Какое-то время они молчали. Неизвестно о чем думал Лорд, но Гарри отчаянно молил небеса, чтобы его кто-нибудь разбудил. Пол или Джек. Да хоть бы и тетя Петунью. Он настолько ушел в себя, что не услышал как Волдеморт позвал его по имени. В следующее мгновение маг схватил его за руку. Дальше Гарри действовал почти инстинктивно. Позже он так и не понял, как у него это получилось, но юноша смог откинуть Волдеморта от себя так, что тот ударился о стену.

В ответ Волдеморт не стал насылать на него Круцио или что-нибудь еще. Гарри не знал чего и ожидать.

Лорд так и остался стоять у дальней стены, немигающим взглядом сверля Гарри.

– Поздравляю. Ты смог застать меня врасплох.

Волдеморт изобразил насмешливый поклон.

– Думаю, что самое время дать тебе первый урок. Ты должен четко контролировать свою силу, не позволяя ей действовать без твоего усмотрения.

Гарри одарил мага яростным взглядом.

– Я, кажется, не просил тебя об уроке? – сквозь зубы прошипел Гарри. В ответ Лорд поднял палочку и Гарри словно обожгло невидимой плетью.

– Ты и сам понимаешь, что без меня не сможешь достигнуть хоть какого-нибудь приличного результата! И должен сказать, что с сегодняшнего дня у тебя, фактически, нет выбора.

– Но «предложение» подразумевает выбор…

Волдеморт дважды взмахнул палочкой. Но в этот раз Гарри был наготове и успел спрятаться за кресло.

– С этого момента предложение стало привилегией, так что выбора у тебя больше нет.

Гарри с трудом стоял на ногах. Грудь, рассеченная невидимой плетью, нестерпимо болела.

– Повторим твой первый урок?

– Покинь мое сознание! – вскричал в ответ Гарри.

– Круцио!

Гари увернулся, но следующее проклятье Невидимой Плети, как уже успел окрестить его мальчик, достигло своей цели.

– Это исключительно для твоей пользы.

– Ты просто очередной Дамблдор. Он тоже всегда говорит, что делает все исключительно ради моей пользы.

Новый удар плетью попал в грудь. Чуть позже его настигло очередное Круцио.

– Повторим твой первый урок? – снова задал свой вопрос Волдеморт.

Если бы Гарри мог, то он бы засмеялся, но сил не было, и ему сильно хотелось спать.

– Я должен четко контролировать свою силу и не позволять ей действовать по собственному усмотрению.

– Отлично, Гарри!

Темный Лорд поднял палочку, и Гарри уже приготовился к очередной порции боли, но вместо этого он услышал заклинание сна.

– До новой встречи, Гарри.

Гарри очнулся, сидя за столом. Он заснул, читая, и просто не смог очистить сознание. Прекрасно. Он получил несколько новых царапин, который буквально горели, при каждом движении причиняя новую боль. Но Гарри улыбался. Поттер: 1. Волдеморт: 0.

А боль… Боль – это не самая высокая цена за то, что планировал сделать. Кажется, в нем проснулся слизеринец. Да и теперь он знал об окклюменции гораздо больше. Сегодня ему удалось обдурить Волдеморта. В следующую их встречу он будет знать и уметь еще больше, а значит, еще немного приблизиться к цели. И Гарри не собирался никого посвящать в свой план, даже Пола.

Ремус вышел из автобуса. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он направился к одному из небольших домиков, что стояли в этом районе. Тисовая улица, 4. Дом ничем не отличался от любого другого на этой улице. Кто бы из магов смог догадаться, что здесь жил Мальчик-Который-Выжил?

Ремус подошел к двери и нажал на звонок. Сегодня он собирался поговорить с Петуньей. Возможно, ему удастся узнать хоть что-нибудь о Гарри.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22. В руках Сенсея**

_Ремус вышел из автобуса. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он направился к одному из небольших домиков, что стояли в этом районе. Тисовая улица, 4. Дом ничем не отличался от любого другого на этой улице. Кто бы из магов смог догадаться, что здесь жил Мальчик-Который-Выжил?_

_Ремус подошел к двери и нажал на звонок. Сегодня он собирался поговорить с Петуньей. Возможно, ему удастся узнать хоть что-нибудь о Гарри._

Ему открыл крупный, если не сказать толстый, светловолосый мальчик.

– Добрый день. Вы должно быть Дадли Дурсль.

Светловолосый мальчик кивнул.

– Ваша мама дома?

– Да. Желаете войти? – спросил Дадли.

Ремус улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Да, если я не доставлю вам неудобств. Мне нужно поговорить с миссис Дурсль. Меня зовут Ремус Люпин.

Дадли провел его в гостиную, а сам отправился на поиски матери.

Ремус внимательно осмотрелся вокруг: удобная мебель, которая почему-то мало ассоциировалась с обитателями дома.

– Если вы из школы, то я ничем не могу вам помочь.

Петунья показалась в дверях. Ремус повернулся к ней и протянул руку.

– Нет, миссис Дурсль. Я не из Хогвартса, – сказал он. – Если вы помните, то мы с вами встречались несколько лет назад. Точнее даже не несколько лет, а несколько десятков лет.

Петунья отличалась хорошей памятью на лица.

– Да, я помню вас. Вы были другом моей сестры. Но это ничего не меняет. Зачем вы здесь?

– Я только… ммм, я хочу сказать, что я друг… Гарри, – попытался объяснить Ремус.

Петунья жестом прервала его и пригласила сесть на диван. Ремус с радостью воспользовался предложением: все-таки Волшебный Автобус не самый лучший выбор способа перемещения.

– Директор школы, в которой учится Гарри сказал мне, что ваш племянник не приехал в Хогвартс первого сентября. Конечно, директор связался со мной только, чтобы узнать, не известно ли мне чего-нибудь об этом… происшествии. Я тогда ответил, что ничего не знаю. Но вы понимаете, что я сильно волнуюсь за Гарри…

Петунья впилась в него взглядом.

– Если вы думаете, что я расскажу вам, где он…

Ремус улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Нет-нет, миссис Дурсль, – со смешком сказал он. – Я здесь не для этого.

Петунья немного успокоилась, но подозрительность в ее взгляде никуда не исчезла.

– Я всего лишь хочу узнать о состоянии Гарри. Я полагаю, что он учиться в новой школе? Ему там нравиться?

Петунья села на пуф, стоящий напротив дивана и того места, где сидел Ремус.

– Да, Гарри учиться в новой школе, – сказала она. И я думаю, что это самое лучшее решение, особенно если учесть все то, что Гарри пережил, находясь в вашем мире.

Она ненадолго замолчала, после чего уже совсем другим тоном добавила:

– Я могу предложить вам небольшой ланч, мистер Люпин?

– О, если вас это не затруднит, то я с удовольствием приму ваше предложение, – галантно ответил Ремус.

Петунья скрылась за дверью, но ненадолго. Вскоре они уже пили лимонад с бисквитами.

– Откуда вы знаете Гарри? – спросила она.

Ремус чуть улыбнулся. Петунья все еще не доверяла ему, но это не мешало ей удовлетворять врожденное любопытство.

– Конечно, я знал Гарри еще совсем крохой. Мы с его родителями, как вы знаете, были хорошими друзьями. Но помимо этого, я одно время был его преподавателем Защиты От Темных Искусств.

– Преподаватель? И как же Гарри учился у вас? – спросила Петунья.

Ремус снова улыбнулся, теперь уже приятным воспоминаниям, которые сохранились у него со времени третьего курса Гарри.

– Гарри – одаренный и очень яркий студент. Если он того желает, то выучить что-то для него не проблема. Но, если честно, я сильно удивился, когда он в тринадцать лет смог вызвать материального Патронуса, – с гордостью добавил мужчина.

– А это… хорошо? – осторожно спросила Петунья.

– Хорошо? Миссис Дурсль, не каждый взрослый маг может вызвать телесного Патронуса. Это в высшей степени замечательно.

– О! – только и могла сказать она. – Спасибо. Но вы кажется хотели узнать о Гарри.

– Да, если это возможно, – я, – сказал Ремус.

Петунья поднялась и взяла с каминной полки какие-то бумаги.

– Буквально вчера я получила доклад его личного врача, – она мельком пробежала взглядом по бумагам. – Думаю, что это вам скажет больше, чем я.

Она протянула бумаги Ремусу, который после недолгого колебания, все-таки взял документ.

Это была распечатанная страница. Внимательно читая письмо-доклад, Ремус узнал, что Гарри подтянул оценки по многим предметам. Что его лечащий врач удовлетворен результатами лечения и надеется, что они скоро перейдут на новую стадию. Кроме того, преподаватель живописи очень хорошо отзывается об успехах Гарри на поприще своего предмета. А еще то, что преподаватель физкультуры говорит, что мальчик улучшил физическую форму и теперь может перейти к более сложным упражнениям. Преподаватель драмы также положительно отзывался о талантах мальчика. «Монологи у него получаются лучше всего».

_Гарри продолжает общаться с Джо. Мне кажется, что отношения между ними заметно потеплели. Я сообщу вам, когда мы сможем поработать над проблемой все вместе на семейной сессии._

_Доктор Пол Лотер _

Так заканчивалось письмо.

– Доктор? – переспросил Ремус.

Петунья кивнула.

– И кто он?

– Мальчику в прошлом году пришлось пережить немало ужасающих событий. Со всем этим не так-то просто справиться. Тем более в одиночку, как того хотел ваш директор. Кошмары – это только верхушка тех проблем, что нужно срочно решать. А ведь Гарри не мог из-за этого ни нормально спать, ни даже есть. Тогда в июле он полностью потерял интерес к жизни. Я нашла того, кто сможет помочь мальчику.

– И вы послали его в психиатрическую больницу для магглов? – в ужасе спросил мужчина.

Петунья упрямо подняла подбородок.

– Это не психиатрическая больница, а школа помощи детям, которые в ней нуждаются, – спокойно пояснила она. – Я несколько раз была там, и мне понравилось то, что я там увидела. Трехразовое питание и легкий ланч в середине дня. Благожелательное отношение персонала. Как мне говорят, иные ночи Гарри спит спокойно, без кошмаров. Доктор Лотер сказал, что решение продолжить лечение мальчик принял самостоятельно. Кроме того, у него там появились друзья. И, как мне кажется, Гарри счастлив.

Петунья с вызовом посмотрела в глаза Ремусу.

– Я полагаю, что Гарри там гораздо лучше, чем в школе вашего сумасшедшего директора, который заставляет мальчика сражаться с василисками и Вальдемарами.

Ремус с трудом сдержал улыбку. В волшебном мире никто бы не посмел, и сказать имя Темного Лорда, а уж так нагло исковеркать…

Эта женщина поднялась на несколько пунктов в его глазах.

– Полностью с вами согласен, миссис Дурсль.

Петунья немного расслабилась.

– Я вам верю, – Ремус чуть замялся, но все-таки сказал: – В следующий раз, когда вы увидите с ним, передайте, пожалуйста, мой привет. Я оставлю у вас свой адрес. Пожалуйста, напишите мне…

– Конечно, – кивнула Петунья и вручила гостю блокнот и ручку. Ремус быстро записал там свой маггловский адрес.

– Благодарю за внимание, – сказал он на прощание.

– Замечательно. Добрый день, молодой человек.

Гарри вскинул голову. Перед ним стоял мужчина, выглядевший очень странно. Пожалуй, даже страннее Сенсея Леонарда, который тоже присутствовал при осмотре.

– Давайте посмотрим на ваше состояние.

Мужчина подтолкнул мальчика к кушетке, заставляя лечь.

– Эван, если я не ошибаюсь? – он одарил Гарри теплой улыбкой. – Меня зовут доктор Ланский, но ты можешь звать меня Дэном, если, конечно, хочешь. Сегодня я проведу небольшой осмотр. Сенсей Леонард сказал мне, что у тебя есть небольшая проблема.

Гарри попытался сесть, но твердая рука не позволила ему этого сделать.

– Спокойно, юноша. Это совсем не больно.

Дэн внимательно осмотрел старые шрамы и свежие царапины на его груди и ногах.

– Хм, где, интересно, ты мог получить все это богатство? – руки врача, неожиданно теплые, пробежались по коже.

– Наверное, было ужасно больно? Не так ли?

Гарри не отвечал. Впрочем, Дэн и не ждал ответа. Его пациенты редко рассказывали ему ситуации, которые приводили их к такому… хм… состоянию.

– Так, перевернись.

Гарри снова почувствовал прикосновение теплых пальцев, теперь уже на спине.

– Угу… Ага… Все ясно.

Дэн прекратил осмотр, после чего Гарри услышал звук расстегиваемой молнии.

– Можешь сесть. У меня к тебе есть парочка вопросов, – Дэн достал большой блокнот. – Первый вопрос: как давно ты был ранен?

– Два дня, – ответил Гарри.

– Боль постоянна или появляется только при раздражении раны? – Дэн что-то быстро писал у себя в блокноте.

– Второе, – просто сказал Гарри.

– Где ты получил все те шрамы, что у тебя на спине и груди?

Гарри проигнорировал вопрос.

Дэн отвлекся от блокнота.

– Это кто-то из твоей семьи?

Гарри покачал головой.

– Ты уверен?

Гарри кивнул.

Дэн улыбнулся и порылся в сумке.

– Так вот это должно помочь при неприятной травме колена. По крайней мере снимать часть опухоли – это точно. Тебе повезло, что удар не задел хрящ, иначе все было гораздо хуже. А так, только ушиб. Предупреждаю сразу: никаких занятий физкультурой в ближайшую неделю!

Гарри кивнул, показывая, что понял предупреждение. Прекрасно, он потратит это время на что-нибудь другое.

– Так теперь займемся твоими ранами. Их, конечно, обработали, но я настаиваю, чтобы ты каждый день посещал медпункт, пока раны не затянуться. И вот, держи легкое болеутоляющее. Но не более одной таблетки в день. И завтра с утра ко мне на осмотр.

– Спасибо, сэр, – спокойно ответил Гарри, беря таблетки. Сенсей протянул Гарри стакан воды, чтобы тот сейчас же выпил одну.

После того, как Гарри покорно выпил противную таблетку, Дэн достал из сумки несколько леденцов на палочке. Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на мужчину. Еще один Дамблдор?

– Выбирай, Эван.

Гарри вскинул брови и посмотрел на Рика, который тоже был тут. Нерешительно юноша выбрал конфету зеленого цвета.

После этого Дэн угостил остальных присутствующих леденцами и удалился.

– Дэн – отличный парень, – сказал Рик. – Он мог бы рассказать тебе немало веселых историй, Эван.

С этими словами юноша покинул комнату, оставляя Гарри наедине с Сенсеем.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, потому опустил взгляд на ноги. Поэтому он и не видел, каким довольным взглядом смотрит на него Сенсей.

– Это человек, который угрожает тебе, наградил тебя этими шрамами.

Это был не вопрос. И Гарри предпочел ничего не говорить.

– Именно поэтому ты не хотел говорить о них.

Гарри кивнул.

– Понятно.

Сенсей продолжал внимательно осматривать мальчика, который в свою очередь в это время думал о том, как потратит неожиданно появившееся свободное время. Может быть, он позанимается Трансфигурацией?

– Я сожалею, сэр, – несколько отрешенно добавил Гарри. – Я не предполагал, что несколько царапин покажутся вам столь серьезным препятствием в моем обучении.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что это, – мужчина показал на грудь Гарри, – всего лишь царапины?

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на мужчину. Он что-то сказал не так? Гарри осторожно пожал плечами.

– Ну, да…

– Эван, посмотри на меня, – потребовал Сенсей. Гарри покорно поднял взгляд на мужчину. – Ты – мой ученик, для меня честь заниматься преподаванием. И я всегда внимательно слежу за здоровьем моих учеников.

Сенсей подошел к Гарри и присел перед ним на корточки.

– И пока ты числишься у меня в учениках, я буду защищать тебя.

Сенсей встал и слегка тряхнул Гарри за плечи.

– Люди, когда-либо защищавшие меня, теперь мертвы, – ответил Гарри.

– Я не раз представал перед лицом смерти, – возразил Сенсей. – Позвольте мне помочь тебе сейчас. Я ведь так немного прошу.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину перед ним.

– Вы не можете быть рядом со мной все время.

Губы Сенсея чуть дернулись, но он не позволил им сложиться в улыбку.

– Когда я закончу твое обучение, тогда и поговорим, – ответил Сенсей. – Ну что? Ты согласен довериться мне, _deshi?_

Гарри не знал, что значит это странное слово – «deshi». Но… но он верил Сенсею Леонарду. Что тот мог предложить ему? Многое. Дружбу, привязанность, внимание… силу, веру в себя…

Гарри нерешительно встал с кушетки и подошел к Сенсею. Тот молча ждал его решения.

– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Гарри.

Сенсей мягко обнял его. Прошло немало минут, прежде чем Леонард сказал:

– Иди, тебе нужен отдых, – Сенсей чуть подтолкнул его к выходу.

– Да, Сенсей, – с улыбкой ответил Гарри. У него неожиданно образовалась уйма свободного времени. Сенсей отпросил его ото всех сегодняшних уроков: драмы и художественного клуба.

Придя к себе в комнату, Гарри не стал делать Трансфигурацию, как до того собирался. Вместо этого он лег на кровать и включил плейер, подаренный Гермионой и один из любимых дисков подруги. «Моцарт» – сообщил ему приятный голос из наушников. Классическая музыка успокаивала, после ее прослушивания, он, казалось, даже чувствовал себя лучше, да и учеба давалась ему гораздо легче.

Но сегодня учиться не хотелось, вместо этого Гарри открыл Почтовик.

_Привет, Скайуокер. Вот и закончился первый школьный день. У меня для тебя столько сообщений! Во-первых, сегодня по расписанию были Зелья и ЗоТИ. Снейп с первой минуты сказал, что шестой курс отличается от всего того, что мы изучали раньше. Он назвал нас лучшими из лучших. Теми, кто достоин заниматься в его классе. Первые пять лет были испытанием для нас. И если мы все-таки прошли его, то, значит, заслуживаем достойного отношения. Занятие прошло шикарно. Да-да, именно так. В конце занятия, профессор Снейп задержал меня и спросил о тебе. Я продолжила играть свою роль. Кажется, он был расстроен из-за того, что ты не появился на его уроке. Пробормотал что-то вроде: «Поттер может появиться в школе, только чтобы досадить мне»._

_ЗоТИ прошел необычно. Нового профессора зовут Уильям Зейрх. Он устроил проверку знаний и умений. ДА показали себя отлично, и это полностью твоя заслуга, Скайуокер. Более того, профессор сильно удивился, когда узнал, что многие из нас уже умеют вызывать телесного Патронуса. Невилл сказал, что наши знания находятся на таком высоком уровне только благодаря тебе. Профессор Зейрх сказал, что с радостью познакомиться с тобой._

_Почти все время, не потраченное на уроки, я провела рядом с Джинни и Невиллом, потому что Рон постоянно находиться в обществе Защитников вместе «Дрейк». И Рон, и Малфой оставили посты старост. Хочу сказать, что за столом Защитников всегда остается пустым одно место. Невилл говорит, что это твое место. Также у тебя есть своя кровать в спальне Защитников. Кажется, что Дамблдор ожидает, что ты прибудешь в школу в любую минуту._

_Теперь о слухах. Некоторые полагают, что ты решил остаться у магглов. Другие говорят, что ты перевелся в другую школу. Есть варианты: Шармбатон, Думстарнг и Америка._

_Я оставляю для тебя список заданий:_

_ЗоТИ – Глава первая. Первичная Защита_

_Зельеварение – Зелье для свертывания крови. Подготовка к новой теме – Заживляющее зелье. Описать в виде эссе различия между первым и вторым зельями, а также определить возможность их совместного использования._

Чуть ниже стояло время, когда Гермиона приглашала Гарри поговорить. Юноша улыбнулся и закрыл Почтовик. После чего взял учебник по Защите. Его ждала первая глава.

Гарри успел прочитать первую и вторую главу, когда почувствовал, что Почтовик пополнился новым сообщением.

– _Скайуокер, ты там?_

– _Я – здесь. И у меня ужин через десять минут. Так что я с тобой ненадолго._

– _Хорошо. Ты получил мое сообщение?_

– _Да, я уже прочитал первую главу ЗоТИ. Спасибо большое. Ми, у меня есть небольшой вопрос._

– _Да?_

– _Что означают слова «сила подвластна воле»? И книга об Окклюменции, и книги о Беспалочковой магии говорят об этом, но я не уверен, что правильно понимаю эту фразу._

– _Хм. Я подумаю над этим вопросом и порасспрашиваю учителей._

– _Спасибо. Прости, но мне пора._

– _Хорошо. До встречи_


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23. Шпион среди Защитников**

_Уважаемый профессор Люпин,_

_Простите, что возвращаюсь к такому общению, несмотря на то, что вы разрешили мне перейти на «ты», но в этот раз я обращаюсь к вам именно, как к профессору._

_Я недавно изучала теорию беспалочковой магии и защиты разума. И я задалась вопросом: что означает фраза "сила подвластна воле". Сила сознания и сила воли – подразумевают одно и то же? Так ли это? Если нет то, чем различаются эти два понятия?_

_Я уже спрашивала мнение хогвартских преподавателей, и все (включая профессора МакГонагалл) посмотрели на меня, как на безумную… Любая ваша помощь будет неоценима._

_Ваша студентка,_

_Гермиона Грейнджер_

Гермиона скатала пергамент и обвязала лентой. Позже она отправит его с Сычом. Если кто и мог ответить на вопрос Гарри (помимо Снейпа и Дамблдора), то это однозначно их самый любимый профессор ЗоТИ.

Гермиона вздохнула и взяла учебник по Трансфигурации. Сегодня только второй учебный день, а казалось, будто бы прошла уже неделя. Столько событий прошло за это время.

– Гермиона Грейнджер?

Девушка подняла взгляд на студентку первогодку Софи Мэттью.

– Да, Софи? Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? – Софи была магглорожденной девочкой и вполне вероятно, что у нее могли возникнуть какие-нибудь вопросы.

Софи тряхнула головой и несколько прядок из прически упали на лицо.

Гермиона доброжелательно улыбнулась. Все-таки не просто так эта девочка искала свою старосту в библиотеке.

– Нет. Меня попросить сказать тебе, чтобы ты зашла к профессору МакГонагалл.

Гермиона поблагодарила девочку и стала спешно собирать учебники. Те, как обычно, отказывались помещаться в ее сумку.

– Пожалуй, мне стоит поторопиться, – Гермиона одарила Софи еще одной улыбкой и поспешила к выходу из библиотеки, где, распрощавшись с мадам Пинс, ускорила шаг. По пути ей почти никто не встретился, за исключением Почти Безголового Ника.

Постучавшись, Гермиона вошла кабинет декана.

– Ах, мисс Грейнджер! Входите, входите, – за столом МакГонагалл сидел директор Дамблдор.

Гермиона улыбнулась ему и обернулась к профессору МакГонагалл, которая стояла около окна.

– Простите, что пришлось вас отвлечь, мисс Грейнджер, – сказала МакГонагалл, подходя к столу и наливая три чашки чая.

– Профессор? Я сделала что-то не так? – спросила Гермиона, уверенная, что причина срочного вызова к декану совсем иная.

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер, – МакГонагалл поспешила оправдать ожидания девушки. – Ничего, что стоило бы нашего внимания.

Директор Дамблдор, пока Гермиона разговаривала с деканом, успел наколдовать шикарный стул и теперь приветливо улыбался ей. Так любящий дедушка встречает глубоко любимую внучку, с которой не виделся много месяцев.

– У нас есть несколько вопросов к тебе, Гермиона.

Гермиона старательно избегала взгляда Дамблдора, предпочитая смотреть на профессора МакГонагалл. Это была идея Гарри, все равно она б не смогла противиться искусству Легилименции директора.

– Конечно, – воодушевленно ответила она. «Надеюсь, я не переиграла…», – подумала она. – Что вы желаете знать?

– Ты и Гарри не раз обменивались письмами за это лето? Не так ли?

Гермиона кивнула, подтверждая слова директора.

– Да… поначалу, – ответила она. – Мы с Гарри перестали переписывать после двух-трех писем, – почти правда… Потом они встречались лично.

Директор Дамблдор нахмурился, тогда как выражение лица профессора МакГонагалл ничуть не изменилось.

– В последнем письме Гарри сообщил мне, что ему нужно немного времени, чтобы уладить какие-то проблемы. Потом он перестал мне писать.

Дамблдор кивнул и отклонился на спинку стула. Эстафету перехватила МакГонагалл.

– Неужели вы с тех пор совсем не переписывались? – спросила она.

Гермиона тряхнула головой.

– Нет. Гарри сказал, что мы увидимся первого сентября – так же, как и в предыдущие годы, – Гермиона посмотрела на профессора МакГонагалл. – Когда я не нашла его в поезде первого числа, то решила, что у него просто снова начались проблемы с родственниками, но… – Гермиона смахнула с щек отнюдь не невольные слезы и спросила. – Он пропал, да?

Девушка замерла, словно в ожидании ответа. Ответа, которого ей не дали. Тогда она спрятала лицо в руках и всхлипнула:

– Это моя ошибка! Я… Я решила, что ему нужно немного времени, чтобы побыть одному. Я думала, что в августе он, как всегда, поедет погостить к семье Уизли. Мы могли бы там все обсудить… Но он… Он ведь пропал, да? – Гермиона не отрывала рук от лица, сейчас ей было сложно вызвать ложные слезы…

– Минерва, мне кажется, мисс Грейнджер нужна успокаивающее зелье и помощь мадам Помфри.

Профессор МакГонагалл взяла Гермиона за плечи и повела в выходу из класса.

– Северус? – позвал Дамблдор, когда они скрылись за дверью. В углу кабинета появился профессор зельварения, в его руках была мантия-невидимка.

– Если она когда-либо узнает, что я прятался в ее кабинете, чтобы шпионить за одним из ее драгоценных львят, то мне придется провести оставшуюся жизнь в виде скамеечки для ног, – ухмыльнулся Северус, поправляя манжеты рубашки.

Дамблдор не стал отвечать на этот вопрос, предпочитая дождаться совершенно иного комментария.

– Что касается Грейнджер, то могу вам сказать господин директор, что она искренне волнуется за Поттера. А касательно ее внезапных слез, то, по всей видимости, она как-то связана, скорее эмоционально, с мальчишкой, хотя я не стал бы здесь делать поспешных выводов, – Северус ненадолго замолчал, после чего слегка покачал головой. – Я сильно сомневаюсь, что она знает, где в настоящее время находится Поттер. Попробуйте узнать что-нибудь от Уизли, хотя я не уверен, что его мозг может вместить в себя какую бы то ни было информацию. А сейчас, если я вам больше не нужен, то позвольте откланяться, мне еще надо подготовить несколько компонентов для одного из зелий.

Дамблдор не стал его задерживать.

Северус быстро достиг своего кабинета. Там за одним из столов сидел Драко Малфой и, кажется, выполнял какое-то домашнее задание. Северус скинул тяжелую мантию и повесил ее на вешалку.

– Драко, что ты думаешь о мисс Грейнджер?

Юноша чуть дернулся, отчего поперек его эссе образовалась жирная некрасивая чернильная линия. Драко невольно выругался одним из самых грязных проклятий, что водились в его лексиконе.

– Следи за речью, Драко, – Северус опустился в мягкое кресло и опросил у эльфов чашку чая.

– Откуда ты узнал, что я за ней наблюдал? – спросил Драко, доставая палочку и убирая с пергамента лишние чернила.

Северус выразительно посмотрел на стену, где совсем недавно висело небольшое зеркало, которое сейчас лежало на столе. Заклинание еще не развелось и показывало интерьер кабинета профессора МакГонагалл.

– Драко, чтобы придти к такому выводу, не надо долго думать.

Драко нахмурился и взмахом палочки отправил зеркало на законное место.

– Так что ты скажешь мне насчет мисс Грейнджер? – Северус повторил свой вопрос.

– Я думаю, что она что-то знает, – ответил Драко, откладывая пергамент в сторону. – А ее уловку я не раз использовал при объяснениях с матерью, – Драко чуть заметно скривился. – Полагаю, Грейнджер спасло только то, что она ни разу за весь разговор не посмотрела Дамблдору в глаза

– Я согласен с тобой. Она должна быть осведомлена о том, что наш директор легилимент, – Северус долго смотрел на огонь в камине, прежде, чем вернуть свое внимание Драко. – Что ты еще можешь сказать?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

– Не много. Мисс Грейнджер обладает большим количеством информации, чем мы, и не хочет ею делиться. Она вежлива, честолюбива, несколько нетерпелива, и вечно стремится доказать, что достойна быть ведьмой. Я думаю, что многие недооценивают ее.

Северус кивнул.

– Да, все верно. И я полагаю, что ты знаешь, что тебе надо сделать?

Драко кивнул прежде, чем Северус закончил свой вопрос.

– Я уже предпринял кое-какие шаги и сообщу, если что-то обнаружу, – Драко чуть помолчал и добавил: – И если она что-то знает, то я тоже узнаю это.

Юноша поспешно собрал книги и пергаменты, разложенные на столе, и поспешил к выходу. Перед самой дверь он остановился и повернулся к Северусу, который ответил на это удивленным взглядом.

– И я только что узнал, что ты не все можешь сделать!

– Назойливый ребенок, – ответил Северус. Драко улыбнулся и покинул комнату. У него оставалось еще много нерешенных дел: например, Гермиона Грейнджер.

* * * /Конец сентября…/

_К концу сентября Гарри немного расслабился: его так никто и не нашел, и не отправил обратно в школу. Меж тем Фоукс продолжал время от времени навещать Гарри._

Пол стоял около окна и внимательно наблюдал за чем-то или кем-то на улице. Сейчас мужчина казал сильно расстроенным. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал, что их отношения с Гарри улучшались, что-то случалось. И самое обидное, что Пол никак не мог понять, _что_ он делает неправильно. Как только он начинал считать, что прекрасно знает мальчика, как Гарри снова и снова удивлял его. Сейчас Пол был готов признать, что проще вскрыть мальчику череп и там посмотреть его мысли, нежели добиться этого прямым общением. По крайней мере, этот вариант был куда легче того, каким ему приходилось пользоваться сейчас.

_Гарри был настолько осторожен, насколько это вообще было возможно. Лечение затягивалось. Теперь с уверенностью можно было сказать, что Гарри придется остаться в больнице на куда более долгий срок, нежели доктор Лотер изначально планировал._

Пол подошел к столу и включил магнитофон. Это был один из их разговоров, посвященный начальной школе Гарри. Сейчас динамик голосом мальчика перечислял, что ему там нравилось. Пол внезапно замер и отмотал кассету назад.

– Мне нравилась начальная школа. Там я впервые увидел, как выглядят другие дети, – в первый раз Пол не придал этим ловам большого значения, но сейчас он видел все в несколько ином свете. – Да, Дадли тоже был там. Но нас никогда не связывали дружеские отношения. И он сделал все, чтобы и в школе я не смог найти себе друзей.

Из динамика послышался его собственный голос. Он спросил, почему Дадли не позволял другим детям дружить с Гарри.

– Я не знаю. Это же Дадли. Он всегда делал только то, что хотел.

О кузене Гарри всегда старался говорить как можно меньше. Тогда Пол перевел разговор на тетю и дядю. Гарри отвечал на новые вопросы с еще большей неохотой.

– Они помогали тебе с домашней работой?

Пол невольно поморщился от звука собственного голоса. Ему не нравилось слышать себя со стороны, тем более в исполнении бездушной машины.

– Нет. Мне не нужна была их помощь. Школьная успеваемость никогда не была для меня большой проблемой.

– Они, должно быть, гордились тобой.

Пол внимательно смотрел на магнитофон, словно тот мог дать ответы на все его вопросы.

– Нет, мои успехи их не интересовали.

Пол задал еще несколько вопросов, на которые мальчик нехотя ответил.

– Мы обязательно должны говорить о них? – спросил он.

Пол предпочел не настаивать и перевел разговор на другую тему. Было очевидно, что Гарри не нравилось обсуждать свою семью.

Пол выключил магнитофон. Гарри его сильно беспокоил. Отчет медсестер внушал еще большие опасения…

Позапрошлую ночь Гарри спал со снотворным. Прошлая ночь должна была пройти без дополнительных стимуляторов, применение которых в большом количестве было опасно… И этой же ночью Гарри поймали на нарушении режима, как и несколько раз до этого. Каждый раз юноша читал книги.

Были и другие причины волнений. Еще тогда в начале сентября Сенсей Леонард рассказал ему о странных шрамах Гарри. Это было… подозрительно, но вполне объяснимо. Но сейчас появились свежие порезы и царапины. Пол удивился информации, которой с ним поделился Сенсей Леонард, а последний полагал, что Гарри все рассказывает своему врачу, но, видимо, он решил умолчать об этой «маленькой» неприятности.

Почему Гарри не сказал ему об этом? Впрочем, это еще не самый главный вопрос. Важнее: откуда эти шрамы и раны появляются? Имеет ли к этому какое-нибудь отношение Волдеморт?

Размышления доктора Лотера прервал решительный стук в дверь.

– Войдите.

Дверь открылась, чтобы впустить преподавателя рисования и художественных искусств.

– Мистер Уотт? Чем могу помочь?

_Пожалуйста, только не спрашивайте меня о Гарри. Есть вопросы, на которые я и сам затрудняюсь ответить_

Пол жестом предложил мужчине сесть. Ранее им не часто приходилось общаться. Несколько раз они обсуждали способности Гарри к рисованию, но не более того.

Сейчас мужчина перед ним несколько смущенным, казалось, будто он не знает с чего начать свой разговор.

– Мистер Лотер, обычно я разрешаю студентам делать с их работами все, что им заблагорассудится, если они того желают, конечно. И могу сказать, что работы Эвана превосходны. Лучшее, что я видел здесь за последнее время. У него получаются прекрасные, даже реалистичные рисунки. Потому я не могу видеть, как он выбрасывает свои работы. Я собрал здесь все, что Эван отправил в мусорную корзину. Рекомендую посмотреть на рисунки. Там есть несколько, по-настоящему, интересных вещей.

Мужчина достал толстую папку с листами.

– Только просмотрите на них, и скажите мне, что вы видите.

Пол взял папку. В ней, действительно, лежали рисунки. Почему-то пронумерованные.

На некоторых он узнал самого Гарри и Дурслей. На других – классные комнаты, наполненные студентами. Были рисунки с Гарри, летящем на метле. Где-то он встречал странных людей, в темных плащах и белых масках, вполне вероятно, что это были те самые Упивающиеся Смертью. На одном из рисунков Гарри стоял напротив человека с красными глазами, который немного напоминал змею. Это, должно быть, был Волдеморт.

– Потрясающее воображение, – сказал Пол, указывая на рисунок с драконом. Кажется, это тоже часть его жизни. Лет тринадцать-четырнадцать.

Мистер Уотт покачал головой.

– Нет, я хотел, чтобы вы обратили внимание на другое.

Пол пожал плечами, он не понимал мотивов мистера Уотта.

– Обратите внимание. Гарри предстает в двух амплуа на рисунках. Первое – маленький мальчик в изодранной одежде. Второе – молодой человек приятной наружности. Никакой середины, – взволнованное пролепетал мужчина. – Я еще вам кое-что хотел показать.

Мистер Уотт достал из портфеля еще несколько рисунков и вручил их Пол.

– Что это? – удивленно моргнул Пол. Гарри был самым необычным пациентом в его практике.

– Это он нарисовал вчера.

Пол взял рисунки. Изображение хрустального шара со странной надписью вокруг.

_Ушуд йищюавызакоп ,раш йыньлатсурХ._

Пол достал из стола зеркало и поднес его рисунку.

_Хрустальный шар, показывающий душу_

Шар был изображен с сеткой трещин. В каждом фрагменте красовалось изображение Гарри. Гарри в чулане. Гарри на метле. Гарри перед Волдемортом на кладбище. Маленький Гарри в большом пабе, окруженный толпой людей. Но не эти фрагменты захватили все внимание Пола. Два кусочка мозаики. Гарри прислонился к стене, а на его груди через разорванную рубашку видны кровавые полосы, словно от удара кнутом. Этот рисунок объяснял слова Сенсея. На втором заинтересовавшем его фрагменте Гарри стоял рядом с Волдемортом.

– Что вы обо всем этом думаете? – спросил мистер Уотт.

Пол, не отрывая взгляда от рисунка, спокойно ответил:

– Думаю, что все эти рисунки должны что-то обозначать. Очень может быть, что это только воображение мальчика, но я склоняюсь к тому, что здесь заключен глубокий смысл.

Пол не собирался больше ничего объяснять.

– Вы не будете против, если я оставлю рисунке у себя, на некоторое время?

– Пожалуйста. Знаете, мне иногда кажется, что Гарри не принадлежит этому миру, – мистер Уотт все еще с восхищением смотрел на рисунки.

– Да, признаюсь, временами и мне тоже так кажется. Но Гарри все равно остается ребенком, которому нужна наша помощь.

Мистер Уотт улыбнулся и поспешил покинуть кабинет. Пол же вернулся к рисункам. Они были разные, иногда веселые, иногда грустные, иногда страшные, даже противоречивые. На одном из них Гарри держал в одной руке старинный меч, другая же сильно кровоточила. Действительно ли, это происходило с Гарри в реальности?

– _Прости, Ми. В прошлый раз меня не было, но я получил твое сообщение._

– _Как ты там?_

– _Нормально. Вот только Пол чем-то расстроен, но я не знаю причин. Вероятно, дело, как всегда, во мне._

– _Почему ты так думаешь?_

– _В прошлый раз он захотел поговорить о Дурслях, а я отказался._

– _И почему ты думаешь, что он расстроен?_

– _Я просто знаю, но не могу этого объяснить._

– "_Сила подвластна воле"?_

– _Да. Кто бы мог подумать, что все так просто?_

– _Да, профессор Люпин смог все доступно объяснить. Действительно, очень просто. Прежде чем получить первое, надо овладеть вторым. А еще сила воли и сила сознания взаимосвязаны. Только объединив обе силы, ты можешь вызвать Патронуса. Полагаю, что сейчас тебе будет гораздо легче учиться беспалочковой магии. Как у тебя успехи с окклюменцией?_

– _Не скажу, что сильно хорошо. Но у меня уже получается ставить сносные блоки._

– _Да, это не очень сложно. Нужно просто избавиться от всех мыслей, очистить сознание и поставить блок._

– _Ха, я думаю, что ты уже продвинулась далеко вперед?_

– _Ммм, да. Я тренируюсь каждый вечер, но у меня пока не особо хорошо получается._

– _Мне остается только пожелать тебе удачи, Гермиона. Как дела в школе?_

– _Что я могу сказать? Первоклашки сильно расстроились, когда не увидели тебя первого числа. __Каждый их них был разочарован__, что ты не приехал в школу именно в этот год. В школе появляется все больше проблем с магглорожденными. Например, с Софи Маттью. Многие дразнят ее, предрекая смерть от руки Волдеморта. Малфой постоянно держится в дали от Слизерина и слизеринцев. Невилл говорит, что, если он не с профессором Снэйпом, то в обществе Защитников. Рон ведет себя почти также. Наш друг, кажется, начинает забывать, что у него есть другой дом, Мне кажется, что Рон перестал воспринимать Гриффиндор, как __свой__ факультет. Все, о чем он может говорить, это карьера Аврора и спасение мира. Мне интересно, он всегда был столь… тщеславен или стал таким только сейчас?_

– _Думаю, что время от времени он проявлял… некие эгоистичные черты. Но я не думаю, что это сильно плохо._

– _Если ты так считаешь… Я, если честно, стараюсь изо всех сил его избегать. Большинство других студентов поступают точно также. Гмм, и еще новость: Невилл и Луна теперь вместе._

– _Что? Я за них очень рад!_

– _Да. Они действительно хорошая пара, не так ли? Джинни возмущена поведением Рона и не скрывает этого. Я предпочитаю не вмешиваться. И еще Дамблдор попросил меня, чтобы я "сообщала" ему всю информацию, полученную от тебя. Он, предполагает, что Волдеморт тоже знает о твоем отсутствии в школе в этом году. Такого не скроешь._

– _Но я в мире магглов, скорее всего он не станет меня здесь искать._

– _Гарри, скажи, а ты хотел бы быть слизеринцем?_

– _Что?_

– _Хм, я, наверное, нечетко сформулировала свою мысль. Ты понимаешь, что сейчас мы должны быть предельно изворотливыми, чтобы достигнуть в конечном счете своей цели. Я тут подслушала разговор Рона, он говорит, что Дамблдор полагает, будто ты находишься где-то против воли, а потому попытаешься оттуда сбежать! Мне кажется, что это отличная идея. Почему бы ее не реализовать?_

– _И чем мне это поможет?_

– _Ну в этом случае ты все еще остаешься человеком Дамблдора, а, значит, ему не враг и не отправился, скажем, на службу Волдеморту._

– _Гм, Ми? Ты понимаешь, что я никогда бы по доброй воле не отправился к Волдеморту._

– _Это, я скажу тебе, одна из версий твоего отсутствия в школе._

– _Знаешь, Гермиона, после того, как Волдеморт покинет этот мир, я тоже уйду… к магглам._

– _Я даже не могу тебя ни в чем обвинить. Тогда ты сможешь смотреть «Звездные войны», когда захочешь._

– _Точно! Ладно, вернемся к твоей идее. Ммм, предполагается, что меня отправили в маггловскую школу, откуда я не могу послать сову и где не могу воспользоваться палочкой. Полагаю, что это должна быть какая-нибудь школа-интернат._

– _О, Скайуокер! Прекрасная идея. Я знаю такое место!_

– _?_

– _Школа Св. Игнатиуса! Иезуитская школа – интернат для мальчиков. Лучший друг моего отца в свое время окончил эту школу и теперь преподает там. Она располагается здесь, в Англии, но папа говорил, что там суровая дисциплина. _

– _Эээ, Ми, я уверен, что плохого ты не посоветуешь, но кто такие Иезуиты?_

– _Иезуит – католический священник. Или что-то такое… Я попрошу, чтобы папа прислал тебе книгу об Иезуитах. Некоторые моменты их жизни весьма интересны._

– _Никаких новых книг! Я и так не могу разобраться с уже полученными заданиями._

– _Но так лучше для тебя Гарри. Если Дамблдор когда-нибудь отыщет тебя, то лучше иметь лишнюю версию в кармане. Так ты хоть немного будешь знать об Иезуитах._

– _Хорошо. Что мы еще можем сделать для поддержания этой легенды?_

– _Полагаю, что ты можешь послать письмо на мой маггловский адрес. Только ты должен подписаться чужим именем, потому что тетя скрывает тебя ото всех и в новой школе ты учишься под чужим именем. В интернате за тобой следят и не дают возможности написать друзьям, где ты находишься. И всю почту контролируют._

– _Гмм, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю._

– _Давай._

_«Дорогая Гермиона,_

_Мне разрешили написать тебе! Я скучаю по тебе, но моя тетя полагает, что в новой школе мне будет гораздо лучше. Мне запрещено говорить, где я сейчас нахожусь – из соображений безопасности. Ты уже знаешь почему. Могу сказать, что школа, в которой я сейчас нахожусь, изолирована от остального мир._

_Преподаватели здесь обладают почти ангельским терпением, я ведь так мало приучен к жизни среди магглов и так мало знаю из программы старшей школы. Мне приходится тратить уйму времени, чтобы подтянуться до уровня моих однокашников. О, прости, прерываю письмо – звонок, сейчас начнется завтрак. Передавай привет всем нашим._

_Эван Г. П. Смит»_

– _Ну как?_

– _Почему именно это имя?_

– _Просто так._

– _Хм, ладно. Я отправлю родителям письмо сегодня же вечером, пусть будут готовы к неожиданному письму, заодно опрошу, чтобы они высали тебе книгу!_

– _Отлично. Тогда я напишу им через два дня и попрошу переправить это письмо тебе._

– _Благодарю._

– _Как у тебя дела с Сенсеем?_

– _Я тренируюсь с ним каждый день – утром – и по два часа по субботам. Кроме того, я хожу на обычные ежедневные занятия с моими одноклассниками. Добавь к этому еще и занятия в художественном клубе, кружок драмы, занятия по школьной программе, ежедневные беседы с Полом и ты сможешь оценить как проходят мои будни. Я могу только удивляться как тебе удалось пережить третий курс!_

– _О, у меня был маховик времени. Мне кажется, что тебе надо от чего-нибудь отказаться, Скайуокер._

– _Я не могу! Ну только если выкинуть из моего ежедневного расписания занятия по хогвартской программе…_

– _Об этом не может быть и речи! Ты лучше скажи мне, как реально ты оцениваешь необходимость в занятиях с Сенсеем?_

– _Я не хочу разочаровать Сенсея._

– _Хм, а сколько времени ты тратишь на обычные ежедневные уроки?_

– _Не очень много. Хотя мне и приходиться заниматься больше, чем остальным._

– _Хм, а если ты немного сократишь эти часы?_

– _Гм, ну я, наверное, могу убрать из расписания некоторые предметы… Но максимум часа два._

– _Рекомендую тебе посоветоваться на эту тему с Полом. Пусть он посмотрит твое расписание._

– _Хорошая идея. Я не настолько самоуверен, чтобы думать, что смогу долго выдержать такой ритм._

– _Для того и существуют друзья, чтобы подавать хорошие идеи. Извини, Скайуокер, но мне пора. Я свяжусь с тобой попозже._

– _Хорошо. Только еще один вопрос, Ми. А как там Снейп?_

– _Радуется, словно наступило Рождество. Еще бы, ведь он смог получить в единоличное пользование целого василиска…_

– _Ха, один между прочим, уже валяется в Тайной Комнате. Мертвый._

– _Так, быстро к Полу!_

– _Уже иду, Ми._

Гарри постучал в дверь.

– Одну минутку, – услышал он голос Пола. – Войдите!

Гарри открыл дверь и просунул в образовавшуюся щель голову. Пол махнул ему рукой, приглашая войти, сам же снова вернулся к своему невидимому собеседнику, с которым разговаривал по телефону.

– Считаю, идею замечательной, Джо. Угу. Я буду видеть тебя в субботу. Угу. Пока.

Пол положил трубку телефона, что-то быстро записал на клочке бумаги и обратил внимание на Гарри:

– Привет. Что-то случилось?

– Я только хотел кое о чем поговорить, – сказал Гарри, садясь на кушетку.

Пол снова улыбнулся. Гарри пришел к нему по собственной воле! Это замечательно, значит, намечается прогресс. Мужчине захотелось станцевать какой-нибудь разудалый танец, но он смог сдержать порыв чувств. Вместо этого он быстро поставил в магнитофон новую кассету и нажал на запись.

– Я с радостью тебя выслушаю, Гарри. Что случилось?

– Вообще-то, все хорошо, У меня только проблемы с излишней нагрузкой. Вы же знаете, что мне приходиться помимо маггловской программы изучать и хогвартскую. Плюс у меня дополнительные занятия с Сенсеем, в художественном и драматическом кружках…

Пол поднял руку, прерывая этот поток слов.

– То есть ты хочешь изменить свое расписание? – подвел черту Пол.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Что ж, думаю, что это не будет большой проблемой.

– Огромное спасибо, – Гарри расслабился и откинулся на кушетку. Немного повертевшись, он снова поднялся, взбил подушку и опять лег.

– Что ты хотел бы убрать из расписания? – спросил Пол, доставая расписание Гарри и беря в руки карандаш.

– Хм, я хочу отказаться от ежедневных классных уроков физкультурой. Думаю, что мне будет достаточно только индивидуальных занятий с Сенсеем.

Пол согласился с доводом и вычеркнул в расписании несколько строчек.

Пол бросил карандаш на стол и, откинувшись на спинку стула, посмотрел на Гарри.

– Я рад, что ты пришел ко мне, Гарри, – сказал он мальчику. – Я рад, что ты понял мои наставления, не так ли?

Гарри кивнул, робко улыбаясь. Пол не стал больше развивать эту тему, зная, что Гарри чувствует себя неуютно, разговаривая на личные темы. На сегодня достаточно и того, что Гарри сам пришел к нему с проблемой, а не попытался решить ее самостоятельно.

– Гарри, очень хорошо, что ты ко мне зашел. Я только что поговорил с Джо и, если ты готов к этому, можем организовать встречу с четой Дурсль.

Гарри чуть напрягся.

– А вы там будете? – спросил он, всматриваясь в лицо Пола.

Мужчина улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Конечно.

Гарри чуть расслабился.

Яркая красная вспышка с огненными всполохами прервала их разговор и оповестила о новом посетителе.

– Фоукс!

Гарри поднял руку и позволил фениксу удобно устроиться на импровизированном насесте.

– Как твои дела? – спросил он, на что птица выдала переливчатую трель и протянула ему письмо.

– Что это? – удивился Гарри, отвязывая пергамент. – От Дамблдора? – спросил Гарри, разворачивая пергамент. Впрочем, он сразу признал свою ошибку, едва увидел вверху знакомые строчки.

_**Древнейшее и благороднейшее семейство Блэков**_

_Гарри,_

_Если ты читаешь это письмо, то значит, я сделал что-то неимоверно глупое и покинул тебя. Я никогда не умел сначала думать, а потом только что-то делать. Предполагаю, что в этот раз моя ошибка стоила мне жизни. Потому прошу прощения за то, что оставил тебя одного в столь трудный период твоей жизни, малыш._

_Поскольку ты, скорее всего, все еще не совершеннолетний, то тебе надо будет посетить Гринготтс и ознакомиться с моей последней волей. Все необходимые документы я передал гоблинам._

_Я оставляю все состояние Блэков тебе, Гарри. Дом, сейф, даже мой мотоцикл (хотя твоя мама была бы решительно против такого решения.), домового эльфа (ты даже можешь убить его, если хочешь, но я бы не рекомендовал тебе этого делать) – ты получаешь все. Я хочу, чтобы ты потратил эти деньги на развлечения (учти, я найду способ проверить!). Развлекайся! Вот примерный список того, что ты можешь себе позволить: розыгрыши, женщины, отдых на каникулах, автомобили, заведи себе парочку драконов (и плевать, что это незаконно), купи команду по квиддичу (хотя я сомневаюсь, что это поможет Англии выйти хотя бы в одну четвертую финала Кубка Мира), можешь даже добиться места Фаджа. Используй воображение. Есть только одно условие – развлекайся. И даже не смей никуда отдавать или дарить эти деньги! Милосердие – это, конечно, хорошо, но иногда надо думать и о себе. Надеюсь, что ты исполнишь мою последнюю волю._

_А теперь о серьезном. Гарри, в завещании я назвал Ремуса Люпина твоим советником и наставником. К сожалению, он не может быть твоим опекуном из-за глупых предвзятых законов Министерства, но он сможет говорить от твоего имени как юридический представитель, когда дело будет касаться действительно важных и серьезных вещей. Тут тебе нужно многое пояснить касательного этого вопроса, но будет проще, если ты сам обратишься к официальным документам на эту тему или напишешь Ремусу, в конце концов, можешь спросить у кого-нибудь из преподавателей (думаю, что тебе хватит ума не обращаться к Снейпу). Одно скажу: наставничество не обязательно должно быть официальным, ты можешь оставить все как есть. Это твой выбор._

_Но, пожалуйста, чтобы ты не выбрал, продолжай хотя бы переписывать с Лунатиком. Он последний из Мародеров, и ему ты можешь доверять как себе. И… позаботься о нем._

_И последнее… Надеюсь, что моя смерть была не напрасной; теперь я сожалею только об одном: что оставил тебя одного. Я могу только надеяться, что принятые мною решения хоть как-то помогут тебе. Уверен, что сейчас я вместе с твоими родителями, где бы они там не были. По эту сторону уже два Мародера и, будь уверен, жизнь здесь стала гораздо веселее. А ты не забывай беспокоиться не только о друзьях, но и о собственной безопасности. Я горжусь тобой. Помни, я люблю тебя._

_Твой Крестный отец,_

_Сириус Блэк_

_«Бродяга»_

Гарри поднял взгляд от письма и улыбнулся. Пол, который внимательно следил за мальчиком, тут же отреагировал:

– Все хорошо, Гарри?

Юноша кивнул и тряхнул гривой черных волос.

– Это от Сириуса, моего крестного отца, – он снова опустил взгляд на лист пергаменты, испещренный ровными строчками. – Он хочет, чтобы я развлекался… И просит прощения за то, что оставил меня.

Письмо выпало из рук Гарри. Пол быстро поднялся со своего места, подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо, чуть сжав пальцы. Гарри ничего не сказал, но ему была приятна эта молчаливая поддержка.

– Я скучаю без него, – просто сказал он.

– Ты теперь будешь всегда тосковать по нему, – ответил Пол. – И он всегда будет рядом с тобой: в твоем сердце.

Гарри кивнул.

– Да, все так. У тебя всегда будет рядом кто-то, пока ты помнишь о нем.

Гарри помолчал некоторое время.

– Спасибо, Пол, – Гарри чуть улыбнулся. – Он сказал мне, что я просто обязан найти себе поле для развлечений. Он предполагал возможность занять место Фаджа.

Пол чуть нахмурился, припоминая.

– Эээ, министра? – спросил он, вставая и подходя к компьютеру, где у него была забита вся информация касающаяся Гарри.

– Да. Наверное, это самый некомпетентный министр за всю историю магического мира. Он почти год отказывался верить, что Волдеморт возродился. А теперь Темный Лорд набрал силу, и народ магического мира к этому совершенно не готов.

– Ты расстроен этим обстоятельством. Скажи мне почему? – спросил Пол, бросая взгляд на магнитофон, где все еще крутилась запись кассеты.

Гарри чуть призадумался. Было непохоже, что он хочет обсуждать эту тему.

– Я – главная головная боль Волдеморта. Я угроза его власти и его силы, – сказал он наконец Полу.

Притянув ноги к груди и обняв их, Гарри скрыл лицо в коленях.

– На Турнире Трех Волшебников он сделал все, чтобы добраться до меня. И ему это удалось. Так или иначе, его приспешник, проживший почти год под личиной одного из преподавателей в Хогвартсе, смог провести меня через весь Турнир, чтобы я добрался до главного приза, который был порталом к Лорду. Потом другой его слуга смог провести ритуал и вернуть Волдеморту тело… с помощью моей крови. Это моя вина.

– Ты сам себя слышишь? – задался вопросом Пол.

Гарри удивленно моргнул и поднял взгляд от коленей.

– Конечно.

Гарри встал и подошел к клетке Дзэн. Мимолетный взгляд на Пола, и он достал змейку из аквариума.

– Я сказал, что это была моя ошибка, – повторил Гарри, гладя змейку. Дзэн что-то счастливо зашипела и обвилась вокруг запястья мальчика.

– Позволь мне воспроизвести для тебя последние пять минут, – предложил Пол, перематывая кассету. Пол нажул кнопку пуска и застыл, вслушиваясь в слова мальчика, вылетавшие из динамика.

– Да, именно это я и сказал, – с еще большим недоумением посмотрел на него Гарри.

– Так, давай разберем все по пунктам. Первое, в Хогвартсе целый год жил шпион. Так? – он подождал, пока мальчик кивнет. – Дальше. Этот шпион делал все, чтобы ты смог достичь нужной Лорду цели. Так? – Гарри приподнял бровь. – И почему же в этом виноват ты? Вина полностью лежит на том, кто воплощал план в действие. Разве это не очевидно?

Гарри нахмурился и задумался. Какое-то время он что-то обсуждал с Дзэн, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Пола.

– Дзэн говорит, что вы правы. Я не могу быть виноват в действиях человека, которого даже не знал. Но ведь Лорд в конечном счете воспользовался моей кровью, чтобы возродиться. Если бы меня там не было…

Пол покачал головой, припоминая, что Гарри раньше говорил на этот счет.

– Но ведь ему не обязательно нужен был ты, ведь так? Лорду нужен был враг. Просто ты был предпочтительнее всех остальных. И насколько я понимаю, врагов у него предостаточно. Дамблдор, Снейп, МакГонагалл, какой-нибудь страж порядка. Да, в конце концов, котенок, которого он травил в детстве. Разве это не так?

Гарри медленно кивнул.

– Вы правы.

– Что ж, в таком случае тебе явно не стоит валить вину на себя.

И Гарри согласился с этим утверждением.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24. Способ выживания**

Вернон и я разговаривали, пока Гарри и Дадли спали. Мы решали вопрос: стоит ли скрывать от Гарри его происхождение. Мне пришлось рассказать мужу о сестре, ее способностях и том, как она умерла. Я не хотела, чтобы с Гарри случилось нечто подобное. Каждый раз, когда мальчик смотрит мне прямо в глаза, я вижу Лили.

Вернон полагает, что, если мы будет воспитывать Гарри, скрывая существование в этом мире волшебства, то он вырастет нормальным маленьким мальчиком. Никаких разговоров о магии, никаких волшебных сказок и историй, ничего, чтобы начиналось на букву «М». Сейчас я могу только спрашивать себя: действительно ли нам это поможет или мы сделаем ситуацию еще хуже, чем она есть.

Дамблдор написал, что Гарри, вернувшись в магический мир, будет одним из самых знаменитых магов. Непонятно только, как одиннадцатилетний ребенок сможет справиться с известностью, к которой его даже не готовили. Тот ЧЕЛОВЕК говорил, что у мальчика много поклонников среди сверстников, впрочем, не только среди сверстников. Еще он писал о специальной защите, наложенной на дом. Какие-то чары, которые настолько сильны, что нам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. Но я все равно не могу не волноваться.

Вернон думает, что, если мы будем строги с Гарри, то мальчик вырастет приличным человеком. Я могу только надеяться на его правоту. Наш Дадли полностью нормален, я могу только пожелать Гарри того же. Мой муж, благослови его Господь, сказал, что мы просто обязаны показать Гарри, что считается нормальным, а что – нет. Предполагается, что десять лет Гарри ничего не должен знать о… о тех ненормальных, тогда он сможет правильно оценивать ситуацию. Я не могу принять решение самостоятельно, наверное, мне стоит полностью положиться на мнение мужа.

Если Бог слышит меня, то он мне даст сил пережить последующие годы.

Гарри передал дневник Полу и Джо и, согнув ноги в коленях, обнял их руками. Петунья сидела напротив. Гарри с трудом подавлял в себе желание уткнуться носом в колени, чтобы никого и ничего не видеть в этой комнате. Зачем Пол требует от него всего этого? Ему осталось потерпеть Дурслей всего год. Зачем ему сейчас налаживать отношения с кем-то из них? Слишком поздно. Он хотел только, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Пол закрыл дневник и посмотрел на Гарри.

– Гарри, сядь, пожалуйста, по-человечески, – когда мальчик проигнорировал его слова, Пол повторил фразу заново.

Гарри ничего не оставалось кроме как опустить ноги на пол. Мальчик наградил доктора недовольным взглядом, на что тот ответил успокаивающей улыбкой и молчаливым обещание «все будет хорошо». Гарри взял с кушетки подушку и обнял ее, после чего кинул, показывая, что готов к сессии.

– Полагаю нам пора начинать. Гарри ты не мог бы пояснить несколько моментов, о которых писала в дневнике твоя тетя, – спросил Пол, пододвигая стул немного ближе к Гарри.

Глаза мальчика чуть расширились. _Ха. Он не настолько испуган, чтобы вот так просто все выложить._

– Для этого вы должны задать хотя бы один вопрос, – спокойно сказал Гарри, выпуская из рук подушку и садясь прямо. – И вообще это не мой дневник, спрашивайте его владелицу, – он перевел взгляд на тетю. – Зачем? – спросил он, задавая уже свой собственный вопрос.

– У меня есть на то много причин, – женщина чуть смутилась, но стоящий рядом Джо чуть тронул ее за плечо, словно бы уговаривая продолжать. – Главная – оградить тебя от волшебного мира.

Гарри вздернул подбородок и недоверчиво, почти с ужасом уставился на Петунью.

– Он знает? – требовательно спросил Гарри, кивая в сторону Джо. – Вы рассказали ему?

– Да, я знаю все об этом. И считаю мудрой такую откровенность, – ответил Джо за Петунью.

Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал. Так он просидел несколько секунд, прежде чем подскочить с кушетки и броситься в сторону окна. Он по широкой дуге обошел Петунью и Джо, словно бы они были Упивающимися Смертью, и, подтянувшись на подоконнике, посмотрел куда-то вдаль.

– Скоро здесь будут совы, – пробормотал Гарри, поднимая взгляд к небу, словно бы уже сейчас ожидая нападения пернатых.

– Никаких сов не было, когда я в первый раз рассказывала о волшебстве. Я полагаю, что ваше Министерство не контролирует беседы обычных людей, – сказала Петунья. Гарри взлохматил и без того нечесаные волосы (он уже давно избавился от привычки брать каждое утро в руки расческу, ибо пользы от этого все равно никакой не было, да и тетя никогда не верила в его объяснения и оправдания) и вздохнул.

– Гарри, пожалуйста, вернись и сядь, – попросил его Пол. – Если Министерство действительно появится здесь, то я объясню твое право на раскрытие вашей тайны, основываясь на том, что все происходящее между пациентом и доктором всегда конфиденциально. Об этом говорит закон.

Гарри посмотрел на Пола, приподняв бровь.

– Хорошая отмазка, – прокомментировал он. Бросив последний взгляд на небо, Гарри тряхнул головой, отбрасывая последние мысли о совах и Министерстве, и вернулся к кушетке.

– Спасибо, Гарри. Теперь мы можем вернуться к нашим вопросам.

Гарри тяжело вдохнул и взял в руки подушку.

– Вы хотели защитить меня? – спросил он недоверчиво. Тетя выглядела несколько потерянной, но смогла взять себя в руки и ответить.

– У меня это получилось очень плохо, не так ли? – спросила она, позволяя себе слабую улыбку. – Я не хотела, чтобы ты когда-нибудь узнал о волшебном мире. Но я уже давно мирилась с тем фактом, что тебя у меня все-таки забрали. Ты когда-нибудь навсегда уедешь от нас… и я буду сожалеть.

Гарри пристально смотрел в лицо тети, за все время ее рассказа.

– Твой директор несколько раз присылал мне письма. Первое – когда тебя подбросили нам на порог. Позже после каждого года вашего обучения. Еще несколько писем приходило в течение года.

– Вернон и я решили воспитывать тебя так, чтобы ты понятия не знал и слова «волшебство». Мы хотели, чтобы ты вырос нормальным, – она слегка пожала плечами и немного беспомощно посмотрела на Джо. – Идея себя не оправдала.

Пол тяжело вздохнул, пока Петунья обдумывала следующую мысль.

– У тебя есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы, Гарри? – спросил Пол.

Гарри покачал головой. Он с трудом мог понять логику Дурслей. Впрочем, эта семья всегда была далека от нормальности, как бы они себя не позиционировали. Плохое обращение, крики, тумаки – это просто политика и ничего более? Да, такое объяснение имело смысл, если обращать внимание на то, что это… ну, Дурсли.

– Петунья, у вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы к Гарри? – спросил Джо.

Гарри быстро прокрутил в голове все те советы, что давал ему перед сессией Пол. _Никакого крика. Спокойно выслушай вопрос. Если не можешь ответить на вопрос, то переходи к другой теме, скажи просто, что вернешься к заданному вопросу в другое время. Если устанешь, то просто скажи нам об этом._

Петунья же судорожно обдумывала свой вопрос. Волнуясь, она задала тот, на который больше сего хотела получить ответ:

– Как… как ты относишься к, хм, маггловскому миру? – спросила она.

Гарри задумался над ответом.

– Я люблю кино, – ответил он и еще немного задумался. – Уроки борьбы с Сенсеем. Еще живопись, – тетя улыбнулась. – Театр. Я получил роль в школьной пьесе.

– Роль в школьной пьесе? – спросила она. Гарри кивнул.

Мальчик не видел, как Пол едва слышно выдохнул. Все время, пока Гарри обдумывал ответ, он не дышал.

– Да, я буду играть Эдмунда из «Короля Лира», – пояснил он. – Наверное, я должен поблагодарить Джо за такую идею.

Гарри замолчал, он и так сказал больше, чем хотела тетя.

Петунья моргнула и задала новый вопрос.

– Тебе нравиться твоя роль? – спросила она.

Гарри кивнул, после чего взял школьный портфель. Спустя несколько секунд он достал сильно потрепанную книгу «Короля Лира».

– Вот мой любимый момент, – объявил Гарри, перелистывая страницы Гарри. Несколько секунд он сидел над текстом, вчитываясь, после чего серьезно посмотрел на присутствующих. – Вот послушайте:

Потому ль я

Терпеть мученья должен и позволю

Лишить себя наследства лицемерью,

Что на двенадцать лун поздней явился

На свет, чем брат?

[«Король Лир», Уильям Шекспир, перевод Бориса Пастернака]

– Звучит так, словно он отрекается от всего мира, – Гарри поднял взгляд от книги, его глаза словно бы светились ярким зеленым светом, когда он говорил о характере своего персонажа. – Я обожаю этот момент. Я не дождусь момента, когда мы будем выступать перед зрителями.

– На какое число назначено представление? – спросила Петунья чуть смущенно. Гарри перевел взгляд на нее, он не был уверен, что правильно ее расслышал.

– В начале ноября, – ответил за него Пол.

Петунья посмотрела на мужчину:,

– А родителей тоже приглашают?

Гарри уставился на нее и, судорожно выдохнув, спросил:

– Вы хотите приехать?

Петунья снова посмотрел на племянника. Она кивнула и слабо улыбнулась улыбку.

– Только если ты не будешь против. Так получилось, что я очень люблю театр, – сказала она. – Это то немногое, что я действительно любила в старшей школе, – с улыбкой закончила Петунья.

– А… а дядя Вернон тоже приедет? – спросил Гарри, уже предчувствуя ответ.

– К сожалению, Вернон никогда не поддерживал моего увлечения. Он либо засыпает и храпит на весь зал, либо просто отвозит меня и ждет снаружи.

– Пол, еще не поздно забронировать билет? – спросил Гарри.

– Нет никаких проблем, – ответил Пол, что-то помечая в своей записной книжке.

– Я думаю, что подойдет мест рядом с Гермионой, – сказал Гарри чуть возбужденно, он даже забыл о своей подушке, которая упал на пол.

– Я уверен, что мы с легкостью сможем это устроить, – уверил его Пол.

Мужчина внимательно наблюдал за Гарри, пока они с тетей обсуждали школьное представление. Джо тоже с удивлением наблюдал за диалогом. Оба готовились к худшему, но встреча прошла на редкость безболезненно.

Откуда-то издалека раздался звонок. Гарри с возмущением посмотрел на дверь.

– Хорошего дня, Гарри, – с улыбкой сказал ему Пол.

– Хорошо. До свиданья тетя Петунья. Пока, Джо.

Из своего угла зашипела Дзэн, но Гарри не стал ничего отвечать. Уж лучше он потом извинится, чем сейчас станет пугать Джо.

– До встречи на следующей неделе, Гарри, – услышал он, когда закрывал дверь.

– Кажется, все прошло хорошо, – сказала Петунья, когда Пол подал ей стакан воды.

– Нет, все прошло плохо, – бескомпромиссно ответил Пол. – Гарри стал настолько профессиональным, что, если не знать, что искать, то даже и не заметишь, – мужчина предложил Джо бисквиты, от которых тот, правда, отказался. Слишком серьезна была ситуация.

– Профессиональным? – недоуменно переспросила Петунья. – О чем вы говорите?

– Я бы назвал это особым… ммм… инстинктом или даже способом выживания, который освоил Гарри, – пояснил Пол. – Он старается сделать именно то, что вы от него ожидаете. Просто маска. Настоящий Гарри спрятан так глубоко, что даже я никогда его не видел. Изредка он слегка приоткрывается, но это случается очень редко, – хмуро закончил Пол и посмотрел на Джо.

– У меня тоже самое. Любую попытку добраться до его настоящего «Я», он мягко прерывает, так искусно переводя разговор на другую тему, что даже я не сразу понимаю, что произошло.

Джо посмотрел Петунью, которая ответил ему печальным взглядом.

– Я полагала, что у нас все проходило хорошо, – сказал она. – Я думала, что он все понял.

– О, я полагаю, что он составил для себя какое-то мнение, но вряд ли вы с легкостью сможете узнать какое именно, – сказал Пол довольно жестко. – Пожалуйста, всегда помните о его способе выживания, – Пол сделал глоток из своего стакана с водой и откинулся на спинку стула. – По моему мнению, Гарри постоянно собирает информацию, много-много информации, потом обдумывает все и поступает соответственно вашим желанием. Вашим, но не своим. Боюсь, нам понадобится еще немало времени, чтобы разгадать Гарри. Он не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Петунья кивнула, показывая, что поняла все, сказанное доктором Гарри.

– Кстати, Джо. У вас хорошо получилось блефовать.

Джо улыбнулся:

– Да, я должен поблагодарить вас, Петунья. Если бы вы не предупредили меня, как Гарри относится к всеобщей тайне волшебников…

Джо посмотрел на Пола.

– Я полагаю, что в следующий раз я смогу уговорить Гарри поговорить с Дзэн при вас, – кивнул Пол.

Лицо Джо смело выражение бескрайнего самодовольства на нетерпеливое ожидание.

– Ты серьезно? Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что волшебство существует на самом деле.

Петунья кивнула.

– Мой племянник – волшебник, – сказала она, возвращая Полу пустой стакан. – Летающие метлы, волшебные палочки – это реальность.

– Проклятье! Жду не дождусь.

Гарри вышел из класса художественных искусств, недоумевая: зачем учителю понадобился его рисунок. Хотя венгерская хвосторога и получилась на удивление реалистичной, но зачем ее кому-то показывать? Но учитель был крайне настойчив, и Гарри сдался. Надо сказать, что на этих занятиях его неизменно хвалили, чтобы он не рисовал хвосторогу или Волдеморта. Учитель не раз отмечал необычность его рисунков и хвалил за воображение. Гарри же, естественно, не мог сказать, что это не воображение, а реальность.

Пройдя несколько шагов, Гарри остановился. Он чувствовал, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел Сенсея.

– Подойди, – сказал Сенсей.

Гарри подошел и улыбнулся учителю.

– Пойдем, – спокойно ответил он. Это в Сенсее Гарри любил больше всего. Мужчина никогда не тратил время на лишние разговоры и сразу приступал к делу.

Вместе они вышли на улицу, а потом направились к парку. Здесь была небольшая полянка, здесь когда-то Сенсей атаковал его мячиками для гольфа.

– Садись, – Сенсей жестом указал на землю. Гарри покорно опустился и прислонился к дереву. Ему было необычайно удобно. – Теперь думай, – Гарри закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться.

– Дыши.

О, правильно.

На его плечо упала тяжелая рука. Гарри резко открыл глаза. Это только Сенсей. Но сердце бешено стучало.

– Расслабься.

_Это Сенсей._

Гарри попытался выровнять дыхание.

– Не запаникуй. Дышите медленно.

Что Сенсей от него хочет? Зачем?

– Сконцентрируйся на дыхании.

Гарри попытался сделать то, о чем его просил Сенсей, но у него не поучалось. Тогда рука мужчины чуть переместила и нажала на какую-то чувствительную точку на шее. Тело как-то в раз расслабилось. Гарри отметил, что теперь уже не сидит, а лежит.

– Дыши.

Гарри вдруг подумал, что Сенсей, как когда-то Локхарт, произнес заклинание и убрал из тела все кости.

– Сконцентрируйся на дыхании, – продолжал говорить Сенсей, но Гарри уже его не слышал. Казалось, что-то случилось со всеми мыслями. Но все попытки что-то сделать с ситуацией ничем не заканчивались: словно он забыл как это – управлять телом. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать совету Сенсея. Он мог только дышать. Дышать и ничего более.

Только дышать.

Ничего не делать.

Ничего не знать.

Дышать

Он смог очистить сознание!

Северус поднял взгляд от тарелки и посмотрел на коллег, потом обратил внимание на студентов. Что ж, ничего необычного. За исключением того, что некоторые из них внимательно наблюдали за ним. Выдвинув стул, он отправился к выходу из зала. Знакомой дорогой он добрался до подземелий. Заклинание заблокировало вход. Еще одно скрыло портреты за завесой темно-синего дыма. Никто не должен был видеть, что он собирается делать. Быстро сняв тяжелую мантию и бросив ее на ближайший стул, он вздохнул и начал. Выровнять дыхание, сосредоточиться, произнести на одном выдохе длинное заклинание. Черты комнаты тут же смазались. Вот он Поттер. Прямо перед ним.

– Отлично, Поттер, – сказал он самым угрожающим из возможных тоном. – Самое подходящее время.

Поттер подошел ближе и достал палочку.

– Снейп, – в ответ он получил короткий кивок, подтверждающий, что да – это именно он, профессор Снейп.

Мальчик чуть недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Снейп не мог точно расшифровать весь спектр эмоций мальчика, но недоверие там было точно.

– Это действительно вы? – спросил Гарри. Снейп перед ним презрительно фыркнул. – Нет, я просто не до конца уверен, что вы не плод моего воображения. Сон там… или еще что-то.

Снейп задался вопросом: часто ли у Гарри были подобные… видения?

– Я и не предполагал, что вы, Поттер, можете думать обо мне вот в таком вот ключе. Спешу вас уверить я не сон или «что-то там».

– Хорошо. Вы реальны, – Гарри еще раз внимательно осмотрел его. – Тогда я могу задать вам следующий вопрос. Что вы делаете у меня в голове, сэр. А еще я хочу попросить у вас прощения за то, что тогда залез в ваши воспоминания. Это было крайне… непочтительно с моей стороны, особенно после того, как вы потратили столько времени на занятия со мной окклюменцией, – Гарри сделал небольшую паузу. – Я поговорил об этом только с Ремусом и Сириусом. Я больше никому ничего рассказывал.

Снейп вскинул брови.

– Эээ, Сириус не был рад, когда я спросил у него. Кажется, он не хотел, чтобы я узнал о той истории.

– А что думаете вы? – хищно улыбнулся мужчина. Он знал несколько особенностей подобного способа общения. Поттер об этом и не догадывается, значит, это можно с легкостью использовать.

– Я думаю, что отношение к вам моего отца и Сириуса немногим лучше поведения моего кузена и его банды, – сказал Гарри. – И я не считаю, что… что это просто свинство с их стороны.

Северус сложил руки на груди и чуть слышно выдохнул.

– Я принимаю ваши извинения. Тем более что я точно знаю, что вы не лжете.

Гарри вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел в лицо мужчины:

– Как?

Снейп взмахнул палочкой и наколдовал два стула. На один он сел сам, другой предложил Гарри.

– Вас это не касается, Поттер, – ответил он.

– Садитесь.

Но Гарри был не настолько доверчив.

– Я должен у вас кое-что спросить. Что вы сказали мне в начале второго курса? – спросил он, не опуская палочки.

Снейп посмотрел на него так, словно бы сомневался в здравомыслии Гарри.

– Ответьте, профессор.

– Я сказал, что, если бы я определял ваше наказание, то вы и Уизли вылетели из школы так же быстро, как и прилетели.

Гарри кивнул и сел на предложенный стул.

– Я могу поинтересоваться к чему весь этот спектакль? – спросил Снейп.

– Хм, мое собственное сознание не раз играло со мной злые шутки, так что лучше лишний раз подстраховаться, – ответил Гарри. – Я должен был удостовериться, что вы – профессор Снейп, а не кто-то другой, – сказал Гарри и, подтянув колени к подбородку, обнял ноги.

– Темный Лорд? – спросил Снейп. Гарри лишь пожал плечами.

Снейп решил вернуться к той цели, с которой пришел сюда, желательно настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно.

– Это, Поттер, необычное место. Оно находится у вас в голове и полностью подконтрольно только вам.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Снейпа.

– А как вы добирались сюда, сэр?

Снейп раздраженно посмотрел на него.

– Я сделал тропу в вашем сознание еще полгода назад, когда мы только начинали заниматься окклюменцией. Предполагалось, что я начну ей пользоваться, когда вы научитесь правильно очищать свое сознание.

Снейп ожидал вспышки ярости, но ее не было.

– Я не знаю, должен ли расстроиться или поблагодарить вас, – сказал Гарри. – Но вы продолжайте, профессор.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на мужчину.

– Поскольку я занимался с вами, то, естественно, сразу почувствовал, когда вы достигли успеха. Уверен, что даже вы могли заметить, что здесь нет случайных мыслей, принадлежащих вам.

Как только Снейп обратил его внимание на это обстоятельство, то Гарри тут же отметил тот факт, что здесь он может концентрироваться на какой-то одной мысли.

– Думаю, что вам стоит продолжать практиковаться каждый день. Пока походы сюда не станут для вас чем-то естественным и легко достижимым, как… как, скажем, дыхание. Вы совершаете это действие не задумываясь, Поттер. Добейтесь чего-то подобного в окклюменции, и я, возможно, перестану считать вас полным идиотом.

– Да, сэр.

– Тогда вы сможете, – продолжал Снейп, – с легкостью выдавать собеседнику только те мысли и те воспоминая, какие желаете. И наоборот. Вы можете заставить кого-то показать вам нужные вам воспоминания. Это не так-то просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Гарри. – Это чем-то похоже на показ слайдов.

Снейп кивнул. Он не стал спросить в такой ассоциацией. Если гриффиндорцу так проще, то, пожалуйста, пусть думает так.

– Хорошо, а теперь немного потренируемся. Палочка, Поттер.

Они встали и убрали стулья.

– Теперь сконцентрируйтесь на том воспоминании, какое желаете увидеть. Если вам это поможет, то можете закрыть глаза.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри, закрывая глаза, – подождите минутку.

Найдя нужное воспоминание, Гарри открыл глаза.

– Я только не хочу снова вторгаться в ваше сознание, профессор.

– Не волнуйтесь, Поттер, вы не увидите ничего лишнего.

Удивительно. То ли профессор Снейп так самоуверен, то ли настолько ему доверяет.

– Я полагаю, что смогу управлять своими воспоминаниями.

Гарри кивнул.

– Теперь сконцентрируйтесь.

Гарри кивнул. Он знал точно, что хотел увидеть.

– Начнем, – кивнул Гарри.

Поймав взгляд профессора, он уверенно произнес:

– Легилименс.

Никакого сопротивления не было. Яркие образы тут же заполнили его сознание.

Маленькая рыжеволосая девочка с яркими зелеными глазами.

Хогвартс-экспресс и черный галстук. Распределение. Галстук в желто-красную полоску. Оранжереи Гербологии. Класс Зельверания, собранные в пучок волосы, лицо в голубоватой дымке. Она в коридорах Хогвартса. Она на трибунах, поддерживает гриффиндорскую команду по квиддичу. Она в библиотеке, волосы убраны за уши, на парте толстый фолиант. Она бьет отца по лицу. Она с улыбкой принимает от кого-то цветок.

Гарри с радостью вглядывался в образы. Его мама росла на его глазах. Последнее воспоминание его сильно удивило. Он моргнул и разрушил контакт.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Снейп только кивнул.

– Вы целовали мою маму.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Она целовала меня, Поттер. Почувствуйте разницу, – буркнул Снейп. – Я полагаю, что вы сейчас спросите почему?

– Я… ну если вы, сэр, не желаете… – смутился Гарри.

– Это было на седьмом курсе. Она тогда узнала о моей семье, которая вынудила меня принять Темную Метку. Она убедила меня пойти к Дамблдору. И пошла вместе со мной, объяснив это глупое поведение «моральной поддержкой». Тогда только она, да директор знали, на чьей стороне в войне я выступаю. Она поцеловала меня после встречи и сказала спасибо, – Северус сделал паузу. – Наши отношения можно было охарактеризовать также, как ваши с мисс Грейнджер.

_Не спрашивайте меня больше ни о чем, Поттер._

Должно быть, Боги услышали его молчаливую молитву, потому что Поттер кивнул и сказал:

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Теперь ваша очередь, Поттер.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри, – начинайте.

Северус поймал взгляд мальчика и легко приник в его сознание.

Гарри смог выбрать из ряда воспоминаний те, что были абсолютно безопасны.

Друзья в Хогвартсе, детские воспоминания, начальная школа.

– Хорошо, Поттер. Это уже на что-то похоже. А теперь я, пожалуй, пойду. Тропа за мной закроется. Теперь вы, в принципе, можете ею управлять. Так оставляю все на ваше усмотрение.

– Интересно, с Волдемортом все будет так же просто? – спросил Гарри, впрочем, не ожидая ответа. – Он доставляет мне столько неприятностей.

– Только вы можете называть действия Темного Лорда, как неприятностями. Вы забыли, что он хочет убить вас? – серьезно спросил Снейп. За подобную легкомысленность мальчишку следовало проучить.

– Нет, сэр. Я не забыл. Но для начала он должен найти меня. Пока ему это не удалось.

Снейп приподнял бровь и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Он сделал шаг вперед и потянул вверх ткань рукава рубашки, которую носил Гарри.

– Маггловская школа, Поттер?

– Я ничего не скажу вам, профессор, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Вы собираетесь о чем-то докладывать Дамблдору?

Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, как на сумасшедшего.

– Подумайте, Поттер. Если я что-то скажу директору, то придется объяснять и способ, которым я воспользовался. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

_Осторожно там, Северус. Вы уже начинаете успокаивать гриффиндорцев. Вы вступаете на опасную почву._

– Но… может быть, вы хотели, чтобы я все рассказал ему?

– Пожалуй, я откажусь от столь великодушного предложения, – ответил Гарри.

Снейп бросил на него злобный взгляд, после чего скрылся в темноте.

Стоило только Снейпу скрыться, как комната вокруг Гарри окрасилась в яркий белый цвет, безумно раздражающий глаза. Гарри недовольно поморщился. Так, кажется, Снейп говорил, что Гарри подвластно все, что находится в этой комнате? Забавно. Он закрыл глаза и помахал его палочкой, копируя действия Волдеморта. Комната тут же сменила свои очертания. Большая спальня с огромным камином. Неплохо, но нужно еще потренироваться.

Губы Гарри скривила усмешка. Волдеморта ждет сюрприз.

Снейп открыл глаза и нашел взглядом часы. Фыркнув, он отметил, что прошло почти три часа. Его сознание заполонила неудержимая радость, которая, если бы он сейчас находился в Большом Зале, разрушила его репутацию.

Он снова фыркнул. Какая ирония! Поттер, Золотой Мальчик Гриффиндора учится в маггловской школе!

Снейп сел на стул и рассмеялся. Впрочем, он быстро справился с неудержимым весельем, когда услышал громкий стук в дверь.

Быстро накинув на плечи мантию, застегнувшись на все пуговицы и отменив действие чар, он отправился открывать вход в свои комнаты.

Там его ждали Минерва, Альбус и Грозный Глаз.

– Мой дорогой мальчик, с тобой все хорошо?

Снейп мысленно взвыл, услышав эту фразу.

– А что должно было случиться? Разве взрослому мужчине нельзя некоторое время провести в одиночестве? – спросил он.

– Вы повели себя очень странно за обедом. Мы думали, что что-то случилось, – пояснила МакГонагалл.

Северус закатил глаза.

– Я не первокурсник, Минерва, – с раздражением в голосе ответил он.

Впрочем, в следующую секунду он уже с трудом сдерживал веселье. Поттер был одним из ее студентов, и он, Снейп, точно знал, что тот отказывался возвращаться в Хогвартс.

– Поттер постоянно твердит то же самое, – буркнул Грозный Глаз.

Снейп фыркнул, услышав это имя. МакГонагалл тут же ощетинилась, видя в этом действии оскорбление ее студента. Шестнадцатилетний сопляк спрятался от толпы взрослых обученных магов в маггловской школе. И никто, никто, кроме него, Снейпа, не смог найти мальчишку. Все-таки есть справедливость в этом мире.

– Хорошо, ты, Северус, и Гарри одинаково независимы, – сказал Дамблдор, заглядывая к комнаты профессора. – С тобой точно все в порядке, Северус?

– Да, конечно, господин директор, – ответил Снейп, опять с трудом сдерживая смех.

– Альбус, он болен! Нужно немедленно доставить его в больничное крыло.

В руке МакГонагалл появилась палочка.

– Не стоит, Минерва. Северус, надеюсь, что завтра перед уроками ты сможешь заглянуть ко мне в кабинет.

– Конечно, господин директор, – с самым серьезным видом кивнул он.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, недоумевая, что же могло так рассмешить Северуса.

Гермиона быстрым шагом направлялась в сторону библиотеки. Профессор Люпин порекомендовал ей несколько хороших книг. Стоило бы поскорее заняться ими. По рекомендации того же Люпина Гермиона несколько недель назад заказала у мистера Аркэйна, после чего переслала их Гарри. Точнее отправила она их родителям, которые должны были отвезти все Гарри.

Ремус был одним из немногих, кто понимал ее желание учиться. Рон, например, стоило ей только заикнуться о библиотеке, сразу же находил себе важное задание, которое непременно надо было выполнить. Ха! А ведь до этого он больше часа читал ей нотации (!) о новых правилах поведения в школе. Как будто она была не в состоянии сама изучить относительно короткий список.

В последнее время поведение Рона кардинально поменялось… нет, даже не так. У него и раньше проявлялись… властные черты характера. Но раньше это было не настолько заметно. Сейчас же его поведение стало просто раздражающим. Она старалась избегать его, скрываясь в библиотеке или приобщаясь к какой-нибудь группе студентов, как только поблизости появлялся Рон.

Да, Рон определенно любил свой новый статус и власть, которую он давал. Гермиона частенько находила его в гостиной, рассказывающим истории об их приключениях. Каждый раз роль самого Рона в тех событиях имела все больший и больший вес. Еще пару раз она замечала, как друг рассказывает первоклашкам аврорские истории, жуткие, даже на ее взгляд (а уж она-то видала Упивающихся живьем!). Одна встреча с Упивающимися в исполнении Рона превратилась в дюжину. Несколько раз она пыталась прервать этот поток лжи, но Рон спокойно отвечал:

– Это для пользы школы, Гермиона. Они должны быть подготовлены! – отвечал Рон. А между тем первоклашки ходили запуганные донельзя. Та Софи Мэттью не раз прибегала к ней в слезах, потому что ночью ее мучили кошмары!

Гермиона взяла книги и направилась обратно в гостиную, она настолько забылась в собственных мыслях, что не заметил двух человек, пока они не схватили ее за руку и не втянули в пустой класс.

Короткое заклинание и стены комнаты покрыла голубоватая дымка.

Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на похитителей.

– Невилл?

Юноша ей робко улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Луна?

– Прости, Гермиона. Мы не хотели, чтобы нас кто-нибудь подслушал. А вообще-то мы хотим узнать, как дела у Гарри.

Гермиона подняла брови и начала свою обычную речь:

– Я так тоскую без него…

– Брось, Гермиона. Мы знаем, что ты в курсе его местонахождения.

Гермиона уставилась на Луну.

– Как? – спросила она. Ей следует быть более осторожной в будущем.

– У тебя есть минипосыльный. Их изобрел мой отец два года назад для наших репортеров, чтобы их статьи доходили до редакции в срок. Минипосыльные всегда работают в парах. А ты пишешь там каждый день. Никто не пишет родителям так часто, – пояснила Луна.

– Но не волнуйся, Гермиона, – добавил Невилл. – Мы никому не говорили. Просто хотим знать как дела у Гарри.

Гермиона обдумывала ответ. Луна и Невилл были одними из Защитников, но они также состояли и в АД.

– Я не знаю, могу ли я вам доверять, – сказала Гермиона.

Невилл вздохнул.

– Ты знаешь, что каждый из Защитников дает клятву, когда принимает на себя обязательства защиты? – спросил Невилл.

Гермиона покачала головой. Нет, этого она не знала.

– Мы поклялись помогать защищать Гарри Поттера. И если он в безопасности и желает остаться где-то там, то я нарушил бы данную клятву, если бы попытался добраться до него.

Гермиона посмотрела на них. Клятву всегда можно обойти. Тем более что ей неизвестно как именно она прозвучала! Но, кажется, этим двоим она могла доверять.

– Хорошо. Подождите, – она достала минипосыльного и, прикоснувшись к обложке палочкой, мысленно произнесла пароль.

– _Скайуокер, ты там?_

– _Я здесь. Что-то случилось?_

– _Невилл и Луна только загнали меня в угол. Оказывается, это отец Луны изобрел почтовики, которыми мы пользуемся. Она сложила два плюс два и получила результат. Удивительно, да?_

– _Я впечатлен. А теперь что?_

– _Они сказали, что просто хотят узнать как у тебя дела. Я могу сказать им?_

– _Я не буду возражать. Только, пожалуйста, без деталей. Думаю, что ты и сама все понимаешь._

– _Я знаю, ты, «Мальчик-Который-Выжил»._

– _Я тебе доверяю, Гермиона. Передавай им привет от меня._

– _Хорошо, Скайуокер. _

Гермиона закрыла почтовик и посмотрела на Невилла и Луну.

– Гарри передает вам привет. У него все хорошо, и он в безопасности.

Невилл отошел от стола.

– Спасибо, Гермиона. Это – все, что мы хотели узнать.

Луна потянула Невилла к двери.

– Хорошего вечера, Гермиона, – улыбнулся ей однокурсник.

Луна же уже пребывала мыслями где-то далеко.

Гермиона вышла из класса вслед за ними. Знакомой дорогой она отправилась в гостиную. За одним из поворотов она наткнулась на Рона, который в очередной раз пугал первоклашек, рассказами об Упивающихся Смертью.

– Рональд Уизли! Я сколько раз должна предупреждать тебя!

Испуг на лице Рональда, как ни странно, доставил ей удовольствие.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 25. Мародёры никогда не сдаются**

Гарри постучал в дверь кабинета Сенсея и вошел. Преподаватель стоял около окна и смотрел на улицу. Сегодня был дождь, значит, никаких занятий на улице.

– Deshi. Садись. Сегодня дождь.

Гарри перетащил стул к окну и сидел около Сенсея.

– У тебя есть вопрос? – голос Сенсея еще раз нарушил спокойную тишину кабинета.

– Что вы сделали со мной вчера? – спросил Гарри, подразумевая необычный урок окклюменции.

Сенсей не ответил.

– Как вы узнали?

Сенсей Леонард протянул руку и положил ее Гарри на плечо.

– Что я узнал? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Сенсей.

Гарри встряхнуло головой:

– Я ведь когда-то учился этому. Этот… ммм… способ, насколько я знаю, способен угрожать жизни. А вы так или иначе никогда не говорили, что можете нечто подобное.

Гарри опустил голову. Глупо. Как глупо. Он хотел сказать Сенсею правду, но боялся испытывать свою удачу. Уж слишком часто он в последнее время нарушает закон.

– Тот, другой, тоже так может… Он нападает на меня каждый раз, – пробубнил Гарри, когда Сенсей отвернулся к окну.

Мужчина резко обернулся и схватил его за руку.

– _«Я не буду врать»_, – прочитал он. – Этим тот другой наградил тебя?

Сенсей, казалось, был чем-то расстроен.

Гарри попытался отдернуть руку, но у него ничего не получилось.

– Нет.

Сенсей отпустил его руку и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Это сделала один из моих учителей в школе, где я учился. Я уже разобрался с ней, – ответил Гарри чуть резко.

Он окунулся в прошлые воспоминания. Издевательства Амбридж тогда чуть не доконали его. Но, слава Мерлину, она больше не сможет издеваться над учениками…

– Не концентрируйся на худших своих воспоминаниях, – голос Сенсея вернул его в реальность. – Они не важны для тебя, – Сенсей снова посмотрел в окно. – Он нападал на тебя через слияние сознаний, – это был отнюдь не вопрос.

– Вы, наверное, думаете, что я сумасшедший, – сказал Гарри, пожимая плечами.

– Сумасшедший? Меня не раз назвали сумасшедшим, – Гарри перевел взгляд на преподавателя. – Это просто вопрос восприятия. Некоторые считают, что обучение детей самозащите – это «сумасшествие». Другие называют изобретателей «сумасшедшими». А кто я, чтобы определять понятие «сумасшедший», а? – Сенсей издал короткий смешок. – Многие считают, что грань между гениями и безумцами бесконечно тонка. Может быть, мы – непризнанные гении?

Гарри улыбнулся словам мастера.

– Надеюсь, что я помог тебе своими вчерашними действиями? – спросил Сенсей.

– Да, учитель. Даже больше, чем вы можете себе представить, – мужчина кивнул, очевидно, довольный ответом Гарри. Он снова отошел к окну.

– Вода падает с небес на землю. Она уносит с собой наши надежды и мечты и никогда не возвращает. Она уносит все с собой, впитываясь в землю, стекая к рекам, испаряясь в воздух. Но с собой она всегда приносит что-то новое, что-то большее, чем наши надежды и мечты.

Гарри кивнул, но он не был уверен, что правильно понял Сенсея.

– И ничто не может удержать ее. Ни контейнеры, ни даже дамбы. Все исчезает. Горы, долины, материки.

– Сильный, но слабый. Гибкий, но упрямый.

– Иди, ребенок.

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на мужчину, но послушно пошел к выходу. Он так и не понял до конца, что же здесь только что произошло.

Сенсей размышлял, когда Гарри вошел в зал.

Сенсей не двигался, когда Гарри сел напротив.

Мальчик быстро очисти сознание. Секунд пять, не больше.

Сенсей нанес удар неожиданно.

– Не смотри на меня! Сопротивляйся! – рявкнул мужчина.

Но мальчик мог только пораженно смотреть на него. Что… Как он только что это сделал?

Попытка встать не увенчалась успехом, Гарри оказался крепко прижат к полу.

Никаких блоков, никаких приемов. Если бы с ним сейчас был не Сенсей, то он, наверняка, был бы уже мертв.

Сенсей отпустил его. Потом снова напал.

Гарри задался вопросом: не завладел ли телом его преподавателя кто-то другой?

Сенсей пугал его. Мужчина раз за разом нападал, требуя ответа.

Гарри упал на циновки. Снова.

– Следующее занятие в среду, – сказал ему Сенсей.

Гарри сглотнул, но покорно кивнул.

Сегодня был один из самых сложных уроков, что у него были с Сенсеем. Крайне непросто было сопротивляться ударам. А под конец Сенсей как-то умудрился ускорить свои движения.

– Нападающие никогда не станут заботиться о тебе. Они будут пользоваться всеми доступными методами!

Гарри соглашался с этим утверждением, поэтому только сильнее сжимал зубы и снова и снова вставал, готовясь к защите. Он не мог позволить себе паники в подобной ситуации. А Сенсей раз за разом одерживал победу. Потом мужчина вообще перестал нападать, _призывая_ Гарри делать первый ход. Гарри поднимался и занимал позицию, получая за это ядовитые комментарии:

– Тебя убьют в таком положении, – говорил Сенсей, с легкостью подтверждая сказанное.

Гарри не знал, как объяснить, что случилось. Он просто поднял руку, чтобы защитить голову и в какой-то момент почувствовал, что какая-то сила отшвырнул Сенсея в сторону. Гарри с ужасом смотрел, как тот падает на стену, а потом на пол.

– Сенсей? – Гарри подбежал к преподавателю. – Сенсей?

_Я убил его!_

Он застонал от одной этой мысли.

– Сенсей?

– Я в порядке, deshi.

Мужчина сел и посмотрел на мальчика:

– Теперь у тебя есть защита. Ты понимаешь, что только что сделал?

Гарри покачал головой и просмотрел на Сенсея для любых повреждений. Он не знал, как объяснить магглу случайное волшебство?

– Прости, что испугал тебя. Ты должен был открыть в себе этот талант. Ты постоянно держишь в голове столько мыслей – этого делать совсем не обязательно. Для раздумий есть другое время. В драке надо действовать. Концентрироваться надо на противнике и окружении. Ничего более.

Гарри вздрогнул, услышав такие знакомые слова. О чем-то подобном говорил и Волдеморт.

Сенсей поднялся и, потянув Гарри за собой, подошел к скамье, где они сели.

– Ты что-нибудь слышали о ниндзя?

Гарри припомнил какой-то фильм, из тех, что любил смотреть Дадли. Кажется, там было что-то подобное. Гарри пожал плечами.

– В древности подобные способности демонстрировались не раз. Я бы сказал даже фантастические способности. Мне кажется, что ты только продемонстрировал нечто подобное. Возможно, есть зерно правды в тех историях?

Гарри пораженно посмотрел на мужчину – тот, кажется, воспринял все гораздо лучше, нежели он ожидал.

– Вы не рассержены на меня? – спросил Гарри. Сенсей удивленно приподнял бровь. – Я мог покалечить вас!

– О, ничего страшного. Я в этом споре не один год. У меня были травмы и пострашнее. И я все пережил. А теперь давай вернемся к нашей теме: ты сможешь повторить то, что сделал?

Гарри покачал головой.

– Я боюсь пробовать.

– Бояться нужно врагов. И то не всегда. А теперь вернемся к занятиям. Не пытайся решать за меня и беспокойся, в этот раз я буду готов к удару.

Гарри удивленно уставился на мужчину. Может быть, Сенсей действительно был безумен?

– Сейчас!

Гарри поднялся на ноги. Что ж в этот раз он постарается не навредить Сенсею.

Гарри поднялся в кабинет Пола. Он так устал, что в сознании осталось только одно желание: упасть в кровать и уснуть. Он даже не мог поморщиться. Гарри казалось, что в теле болит каждая мышца! Ему удалось повторить беспалочковую магию еще несколько раз, потом тело словно исчерпало всю энергию.

– Эй, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Пол.

– Словно меня пропустили через соковыжималку, – сказал Гарри, ложась на кушетку. – Похоже мне сегодня понадобится болеутоляющее.

– Даже не могу представить, что там Леонард делал с тобой. Ты кажешься таким усталым.

Пол протянул ему стакан воды и две таблетки.

Гарри улыбнулся и поблагодарил его. Он не любил маггловское лекарство, но иногда без него было просто не обойтись.

– Чем вы занимались?

– Беспалочковой магией, – ответил Гарри. – Правда, Сенсей об этом не догадывается. Он только упоминал о древних сказках, где упоминаются подобные… истории.

Пол испуганно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Сенсей напал на меня и приказал сопротивляться. Он зажал меня в угол, я запаниковал. Не знаю, как мне удалось со всем этим справиться, но магия защитила меня. Потом Сенсей требовал от меня повторения снова и снова.

Пол кивнул.

– Никакой магии до тех пор, пока ты не узнаешь, насколько это может повлиять на тебя, хорошо? Если Леонард что-то спросит, то отправишь его ко мне, – сказал Пол. – Я не хочу видеть тебя в таком состоянии каждый день: еще немного и ты упадешь в обморок.

Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Так, ну а теперь к делу. Твоя тетя оставила у меня адрес некого Ремуса Люпина. Он твой поручитель или что-то вроде того?

Гарри кивнул, не желая что-либо объяснять.

– А Ремус может посещать меня? – спросил Гарри.

– Конечно, мы тебя ни от кого не скрываем.

Пол подумал, что это прекрасная возможность познакомиться с кем-нибудь из волшебного мира, кто старше подросткового возраста.

– Но я не думаю, что Ремус захочет повидать меня. Если бы был Сириус… – Пол присел рядом с Гарри на кушетку и положил руку на плечо. – Я так по нему скучаю. Пол молча слушал его.

Это не справедливо, – пожаловался мальчик. – Ну почему всегда я?

Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки.

– Я думаю, что мне стоит сегодня ради разнообразия заняться урокам. Так, что я вас покидаю, – Гарри поднялся с кушетки и взял портфель. – Завтра у меня репетиция пьесы. И еще я напишу Ремусу, а когда он ответит, поставлю вас в известность относительно даты посещения.

– Хорошо. Может быть, тебе стоит принять снотворное? – спросил Пол.

Гарри задумался. Он уже достаточно освоился в окклюменции. Даже научился управлять той комнатой.

– Думаю, не стоит, – покачал головой Гарри. – Если мне что-то понадобится, я приду к вам.

– Спокойно ночи, Гарри. Кстати, ты больше не занимаешься по ночам?

Гарри покачал головой.

– Хорошо. Если тебе понадобиться еще свободное время, просто обратись ко мне.

– Да, Пол. До встречи на ужине.

Гарри поспешил к себе. Как бы он ни устал, наверху лежит недоделанное эссе по Чарам.

Ремус сидел на кухне дома на площади Гриммо, игнорируя полумрак вокруг него. Он размышлял. Что ж, как оказалось, Альбус Дамблдор был не так всемогущ, как себя позиционировал. Старик все еще понятия не имел, где находился Гарри. Повторные посещения Тисовой улицы только сделали защиту на доме абсолютно непроницаемой для Дамблдора и МакГонагалл. У Ремуса же в этом отношении не было никаких проблем. Он был у Петуньи на прошлой неделе. Приглашение на чай оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью.

– …Они продолжат поиски и сообщат нам о результатах, – закончила отчет МакГонагалл.

– Господин директор?

О, кажется, это Снейп. Ремус удивленно посмотрел на мужчину. Он никогда не видел его настолько… веселым. – Что заставляет вас думать, будто Поттер там?

_Да, господин директор. Мне тоже это интересно._

– Разговоры среди детей, Северус. Я полагаю, что Гарри может общаться с кем-то из них. Некоторые из Защитников – его друзья. Я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь из них со временем узнает хоть что-нибудь, – устало проговорил директор. – Кстати, Северус, как дела у Воледморта?

– Темный Лорд безмерно счастлив. Он уверен, что Гарри скоро попадет к нему в руки. Я чувствую, что Темный Лорд радуется тому, что вы никак не можете отыскать мальчика, – Снейп сделал паузу. – Но не отбрасывает вариант с уловкой. Быть может, вы специально спрятали мальчика, чтобы сделать из него непобедимого воина, – усмехнулся мужчина.

– О, кажется, вы много об этом знаете, Северус, – Ремус ухмыльнулся и вышел из тени.

– А вот и наш ручной вервольф объявился, – поприветствовал его Снейп.

– Добрый вечер.

– Ты опоздал, Ремус, собрание уже заканчивается, – покачал головой Дамблдор.

– Ничего страшного, Альбус. Есть какие-нибудь новости о Гарри?

– Нет.

Он кивнул и сказал:

– Если я смогу быть полезным, только сообщите мне.

С этими слова Ремус покинул комнату и направился к ближайшему камину.

Вернувшись домой, он с удивлением обнаружил там феникса.

– Фоукс! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Феникс что-то прощебетал и протянул к нему лапу, к которой был привязан свиток пергамента.

– Это мне? – зачем-то спросил мужчина и отвязал письмо.

Знакомый почерк. Глаза невольно застилают слезы.

_Ремусу Люпину (Лунатику)_

_Я не послушал тебя, не так ли? Полагаю, что это единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас читаешь это письмо. В любом случае, мой друг, ты смог бы получить его только после моей смерти._

_О, Ремус, я хочу припомнить тебе все те розыгрыши, которые я не смог осуществить по твоей вине. А ведь как бы классно было увидеть Снейпа с розовыми волосами. Ты всегда портил мне самые интересные шалости. Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Я знаю, сколько неприятностей я тебе доставлял при жизни. Боюсь, что даже Азкабан не смог изменить меня…_

_Я прошу тебя позаботиться о Гарри. Пусть он и кажется иной раз взрослее многих из нас, но ему так нужно поддержка близкого человека. И Я знаю, что ты, Лунатик, будешь самым лучшим наставником и советчиком. Так что даже не смей отпираться! Но ты должен выполнить одно важно условие: хоть иногда, но заставляй Гарри ненадолго забыть о глупых проблемах! Он должен, как и все нормальные подростки, развлекаться!_

_В одном из сейфов (здесь обратись к гоблинам), ты сможешь найти отчеты за последние годы о состоянии Блэков. Акции, вложения, собственность… Думаю, что ты разберешься. А если не получиться, то всегда можешь обратиться к гоблинам. Но я уверен в твоих талантах, Муни, потому и возлагаю на тебя эту ответственность._

_Я написал такое же письмо Гарри, где сообщил ему о твоем новом статусе наставника и советника. Хорошо уже то, что на наставничество не распространяется закон об оборотнях (хоть здесь Министерство не успело подсуетиться… хотя мало ли что могло произойти после моей смерти). Ты всегда можешь обратиться к официальным документам, но, думаю, что с твоими ТРИТОНами, это только лишняя трата времени._

_Это все, что я должен был тебе сказать. Позаботься о себе, Лунатик. Я буду ждать тебя здесь (где бы я не находился) с коллекцией новых шуток. Я знаю, что когда-нибудь мы встретимся снова. Но это не должно случиться слишком скоро._

_Сириус_

_«Бродяга»_

Гарри лег в кровать и выключил свет. Он спрятал все мысли глубоко-глубоко, не оставляя на поверхности сознания ничего. В конце концов, даже Шляпа признавала в нем слизеринские черты. Он мог думать так же, как эти змеи. Нужно только обвести вокруг пальца Волдеморта. Успокоившись, он уснул.

– Добрый вечер, Гарри, — голос Волдеморта прервал его сон о джедаях.

Гарри открыл глаза и сел. Волдеморт сидел недалеко в кресле.

– Привет, – сказал Гарри, зевая и протирая глаза. – Дай мне секунду.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Отлично!

– Ты смог ощутить мое появление, значит, прошлый урок не прошел даром.

Гарри удивленно уставился на мужчину. Тот, должно быть, хотел стать преподавателем в прошлой жизни.

– Я не до конца уверен в том, что сделал, – сказал Гарри. – Ты поможешь мне? – он указал на свою пижаму.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и одежда Гарри приняла боде подходящую для физической деятельности форму.

– Как ты понял, что оказался здесь? – спросил Волдеморт.

– Я почувствовал, – ответил Гарри. – И все.

– Урок номер один…

– Я должен обращать больше внимания на окружающую обстановку.

Волдеморт кивнул.

– А, оценив обстановку, я смогу принять верное решение в борьбе с противником.

Гарри с трудом сдержал дрожь, когда Волдеморт улыбнулся в ответ на его слова.

– Очень хорошо. А теперь тренировка. Встань напротив, – Гарри спокойно выполнил требуемое – сегодня он был готов ко всему. – Палочка, – сказал Волдеморт, направляя свою на него:

– Маг может вкладывать в заклинание разное количество силы. Как ты думаешь, чем это обуславливается?

Гарри не стал долго раздумывать:

– Ммм, способности мага. Физическое состояние. Ммм… влияние эмоций?

– Ты говоришь не уверенно. Поясни.

Гарри задумался, формулируя ответ.

– Быстро.

– Хорошо. Если ты болен, то заклинания будут получаться гораздо слабее, чем в нормальном состоянии. Некоторые волшебники от рождения наделены большей силой, чем другие. Ну и эмоции… многие заклинания получаются гораздо лучше, если дать им эмоциональную подпитку. Например, Риддикулюс. Или… Круциатус.

Волдеморт внимательно слушал его.

– Приемлемо, – озвучил он свой вердикт. – Я хочу, чтобы ты определил для себя, возможно ли найти способ усилить заклинания. Используем стандартное разоружающее заклинание.

Гарри поднял палочку.

– Не верно.

Волдеморт схватил запястье Гарри и выправил руку.

– И опора ногами должна быть тверже.

Гарри поменял стойку так, как учил его в свое время Сенсей.

Волдеморт кивнул:

– Начинай, – он указал на появившуюся за его спиной мишень. – Вот твоя цель. Чем сильнее твое заклинание, тем ярче она будет загораться

– Экспеллиармус! – приятный зеленый цвет окрасил круг мишени.

– Неплохой уровень, – отметил маг, оценив силу заклинания. – Еще раз. Сделай луч ярче.

– Экспеллиармус!

– Ярче!

Гарри закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и запомнил цель перед ним.

– Экспеллиармус! – в глаза ударил красно-оранжевый свет от заклинания, а следом за ним зеленый цвет мишени.

– Отлично! Ты не безнадежен. А теперь еще раз. Задача усложняется.

Гарри кивнул, после чего приготовился выполнить заклинание. Но в последний момент его концентрацию сломало заклятье кнута, которое Волдеморт испытал на нем еще в прошлый раз.

– Либо терпи, либо будь быстрее своего противника, – спокойно сказал Волдеморт в ответ на его раздраженный взгляд.

Гарри нахмурился и снова сосредоточился. Быстрое легкое движение и он успел послать заклинание в цель до того, как заклятье Волдеморта настигло его.

Мишень вспыхнула ярким белым цветом. Гарри опустил палочку, озадаченно смотря на нее. Белый свет? Что это значит?

Волдеморт молчал. Гарри перевел взгляд на мага: что он сделал не так?

– Урок прошел хорошо. Тебе пора возвращаться. И помни: у тебя есть такая сила, о которой Дамблдор и не мечтал.

Сонное заклинание вырвалось из палочки Волдеморта.

Гарри открыл глаза уже у себя в комнате.

_Поттер-2 : Волдеморт-0. Отлично._

Встав с кровати, Гарри подошел к зеркалу: на теле появилось несколько новых ран. Назойливая боль не давала о них забыть. Чуть улыбнувшись, он сосредоточился, и приятное тепло беспалочковой магии ласково прошлось по ранам, излечивая их.

Что ж план с кодовым названием «Волдеморт» потихоньку начал воплощаться в жизнь. Теперь оставалась самая малость: скрыть от Лорда собственные способности.


	26. Chapter 26

**Глава 26. Неприлично богатый**

Ремус поблагодарил таксиста и вышел из машины, которая остановилась перед главными воротами в академию Cв. Джьюда. В последнем письме Гарри подробно объяснил, как добраться до школы.

Перечитывая строки послания, Ремус не мог не отметить, сквозивших в послании надежды и грусти. Такие же письма совсем недавно Гарри писал Сириусу. Мальчик хотел встретиться, но боялся обременять Ремуса дополнительными проблемами.

Оборотень улыбнулся, открывая дверь и заходя в холл. Ну разве Гарри мог быть бременем! Конечно, его официально назначили наставником и советником. Но он бы поддержал Гарри и в любом другом случае.

Войдя в академию, Ремус обвел взглядом вестибюль. Что ж, очень даже неплохо. Чисто, спокойно и светло. Гарри, правда, сказал, что академия на самом деле что-то вроде маггловской психиатрической больницы, где пребывающим предоставляется возможность продолжать обучение. Иными словами школа-интернат.

Ремус прошелся по холлу, а потом свернула в коридор, откуда доносились приятные запахи. Кажется, шел обед. Значит, он сможет увидеть Гарри прямо сейчас.

Ремус заглянул туда, где, по его мнению, находилась столовая…

Слева тянулся ряд больших окон. В противоположном конце зала сидели взрослые и, как предположил Ремус, руководство и персонал академии. Гарри нашелся быстро. Он сидел вместе с группой мальчиков примерно его возраста. Все вместе они слушали мальчика со странной прической. Когда юноша договорил, стол взорвался смехом, а сам оратор сел обратно на свое место и продолжил есть. Гарри выглядел куда более спокойным и умиротворенным, чем Ремус когда-либо прежде видел его.

Гарри был счастлив.

К столу подошла девочка и остановилась, чтобы поговорить с Гарри. Ремус чуть улыбнулся, увидев, как мальчик поначалу слегка оробел, а потом взял себя в руки и нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. Потом он ответил на какой-то вопрос. Девочка улыбнулась ему и вернулась обратно за свой стол. Через пару секунд оттуда раздалось тихое хихиканье. Ремус заметил, что все мальчики, сидевшие за один столом с Гарри, проводили девочку долгими взглядами. Как типично для подростков. И Гарри недалеко ушел от остальных. Ремус только порадовался за него. Наконец-то Гарри стал вести себя так, как положено любому юноше в его возрасте.

– Сэр?

Ремус обернулся. К нему обращалась молодая женщина.

– Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Ремус тепло улыбнулся.

– Да, пожалуйста. Мое имя Ремус Люпин. Я пришел проведать Джеймса Эвана, – Ремус снова улыбнулся, вспоминая свое удивление, когда первый раз прочел это имя в письме от Гарри.

– О, да. Он спрашивал о вас все утро! – добродушно усмехнулась женщина. – Я, конечно, обещала сообщить ему, когда вы приедете, но, как видите, он еще обедает. Поэтому пройдемте пока со мной.

Она жестом указала на дверь.

– Доктор Лотер тоже хотел поговорить с вами. Потом вы сможете увидеть Эвана.

Ремус прошел вслед за ней.

Долго ждать ему не пришлось.

– Мистер Люпин? – в кабинет, куда его отвели, вошел мужчина с папкой под мышкой. – Меня зовут Пол Лотер, я доктор Гарри.

– Вы зовете его Гарри? – спросил Ремус, приходя в замешательство.

Гарри говорил ему, что постоянно использует псевдоним.

– Только в частном порядке. Если мы вне этого кабинет, то он для меня «приятель» или «ребенок», – тут же пояснил Пол, обходя стол и усаживаясь на свое место.

– А теперь давайте познакомимся. Гарри упоминал, что вы – оборотень, это так?

Ремус кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.

– Должно быть, это не просто.

– Человек ко всему привыкает. И, в конце концов, я становлюсь зверем лишь несколько дней в месяц. С этим можно жить, – пояснил Ремус.

Пол кивнул и что-то пометил карандашом в маленьком блокноте, лежащим перед ним на столе.

– Как вы познакомились с Гарри? – спросил Пол.

Ремус улыбнулся: то были приятные воспоминания. Они были счастливы. Ведь впервые он познакомился с Гарри почти сразу после рождения. Он прекрасно помнил и годовалого мальчика, которому Джеймс впервые купил метлу. Лили тогда пришла в ужас. А уж когда она узнала, что муж снял с метлы все ограничивающие чары…

– Я впервые увидел его в день рождения. Я присутствовал при родах.

Пол снова кивнул.

– Потом был долгий перерыв, когда я не имел возможности с ним общаться. И снова встретились мы, когда я получил пост преподавателя Защитой от Темных Искусств. Гарри тогда учился на третьем курсе в Хогвартсе, – продолжил Ремус. – Он был таким маленьким тогда.

– А как влияет на ваши отношения наставничество?

Ремус улыбнулся. Кажется, этот Пол пытался защитить Гарри от него.

– Буквально я – представитель Гарри в финансовых, юридических или иных вопросах. Я могу выступать от его имени на суде, голосовать на выборах, если он сам не хочет или не способен сделать это сам.

Пол остановил Ремуса взмахом руки.

– Подождите, подождите… Вы хотите сказать, что Гарри имеет право голосовать в волшебном мире?

Ремус хихикнул и чуть склонил голову.

– О, нет. Он еще слишком молод. Я перечисляю возможные варианты. Не думаю, что этот новый статус принесет мне столько проблем, – продолжая улыбаться, пояснил Ремус. – Думаю, что ничего более серьезного, чем слежение за счетом и выбор одежды, за моими новыми обязанностями не кроется, – Ремус сделал паузу, подыскивая подходящие слова. – Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь Гарри. Обо мне лучше думать как о друге с чуть более широким кругом привилегий.

Пол кивнул, что-то черканул в блокноте и закрыл его.

– Вы станете раскрывать местопребывание Гарри или забирать его из нашей лечебницы, прежде чем я посчитаю его полностью здоровым? – серьезно посмотрел на него Пол.

– Нет. Но если Гарри захочет уехать, то я помогу ему. Если он захочет рассказать кому-либо, я помогу ему. Это личное дело Гарри. Я вмешаюсь, только когда узнаю, что его жизни здесь кто-либо или что-либо угрожает. Например, Волдеморт, – спокойно сказал Ремус.

Пол откинулся на спинку стула, удивляясь услышанному:

– Вы сказали его имя. Вы сказали «Волдеморт».

В ответ Пол получил широкую улыбку.

– Вы найдете очень мало волшебников, способных сделать это.

Взгляд Пола пробежался по комнате, а потом снова остановился на Ремусе.

– Что ж. Думаю, что нам пора пригласить сюда Гарри. Он, наверное, уже устал ждать, пока мы наговоримся.

Гарри почти тут же без стука вошел в кабинет. На лице мальчика застыло выражение беспокойства и тревоги.

Не обращая внимания на Пола, Гарри подошел к Ремусу.

– Я так сожалею, – прошептал он.

Ремус чуть удивился его словам. О чем мог сожалеть Гарри?

– Я сожалею о… Сириусе… я пытался…

Ремус тут же понял причину беспокойства. Он, не задумываясь, встал и заключил Гарри в объятья.

– Тебе не о чем сожалеть. Ни о чем. Это не твоя ошибка.

После этих слов, сказанных спокойным, уверенным голосом, Гарри расслабился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

– Это не твоя ошибка, – повторил Ремус.

Пол, пока на него никто не обращал внимания, следил за Гарри. Он снова ошибся. Думал, что вопрос с «виновностью» Гарри в смерти крестного решен. Но нет. Гарри продолжал верить… Или ему нужно было чье-то одобрение? Одобрение Ремуса? Пол прекрасно видел, что только сейчас Гарри отпустил ту смерть. Только сейчас, когда Ремус не оттолкнул его, а заключил в объятья. Что ж над этим вопросом стоит еще подумать.

– А это театр. Меня взяли на одну из ролей. Мы готовим постановку к ноябрю. Я играю Эдмунда из «Короля Лира». Ты должен приехать посмотреть на меня. Я попрошу Пола выслать тебе билет, – взволнованно сказал Гарри.

Он устроил Ремусу небольшую экскурсию по больнице. И сейчас показывал помещение, где проходили репетиции готовящейся постановки.

– Внизу находится спортивный зал. Пойдем, если они там, я хочу тебя с ними познакомить, – Гарри потянул Ремуса за собой вниз по лестнице.

Ремус не сопротивлялся. Ему было приятно видеть Гарри таким… живым и счастливым.

Вместе они спустились по лестнице, а потом по коридору прошли в большую светлую комнату. В нос Ремусу ударили незнакомые запахи… И… Что это? Кровь?

– Рик? Что случилось? – спросил Гарри, подходя к высокому светловолосому мальчику, рядом с которым стоял невысокий мужчина в годах. Последний перевязывал молодому человеку руку. Мальчик же хмурился и вздыхал.

– Ничего страшного, Эван, – улыбнулся ему Рик, под громкий хмык Сенсея. – Я потерял концентрацию и все.

Сенсей хрюкнул. Гарри показалось, что так мужчина скрывал смех. Рик закатил глаза и демонстративно повел свободной рукой.

– Он волнуется, – сказал мальчик, не обращая внимания на уже явное хихиканье Сенсея. – А это кто? – Рик посмотрел на Ремуса.

– О, прости! – спохватился Гарри. – Это Ремус, старый друг моих родителей и мой наставник и представитель . Ремус, это Рик. Он и я вместе занимается по субботам.

Рик фыркнул и пробормотал что-то вроде «нас мучают каждую субботу». Но сказано было очень тихо и Ремус не мог поручиться за услышанное.

– Рад познакомится. Эван, много рассказывал о вас в последние два дня, – кивнул оборотню Рик.

– Взаимно, – вежливо ответил Ремус. – И чем вы здесь занимаетесь?

– Тому, что я им преподаю, – вместо Рика ответил Сенсей.

Ремус удивленно моргнул. Он и не заметил, как мужчина оказался справа от него. Это было удивительно… Обычно он с легкостью замечал такие вещи.

– Это Сенсей Леонард. Он мой преподаватель. Сенсей, это Ремус Люпин.

Ремус улыбнулся и протянул мужчине руку. Сенсей внимательно изучил стоящего перед ним человека. Потом обошел его по кругу. Снова осмотрел. Покачал головой и повернулся к Гарри:

– Deshi, кто он?

– Мой наставник и советник. Ремус дружил с моими родителями и сейчас заботится обо мне. Еще он был моим преподавателем в школе три года назад, – принялся объяснять Гарри.

– Неправильно. Ты говоришь не о том, – сказал Сенсей. – Что с ним?

– Хорошо, он серьезно болен, – сказал Гарри. – Но я доверяю Ремусу, как никому другому.

Гарри с легким любопытством наблюдал за Сенсеем, который не мог четко сформулировать то, что хотел услышать от него.

– Он… – мужчина покачал головой и пробормотал что-то на незнакомом Гарри языке. – Отличный. Другой. Подобно тебе. Но не такой как ты.

Сенсей пожал плечами.

– Да, у нас с Ремусом много общего, – согласился Гарри. – Он никогда не станет мне вредить, если вы беспокоитесь об этом, – твердо сказал Гарри.

Сенсей что-то буркнул и скрылся за дверью своего кабинета. Гарри чуть усмехнулся реакции преподавателя. Но все-таки надо стоило быть более осторожным, иначе в будущем ситуация может оказаться большой проблемой.

Гарри покачал головой и попрощался с Риком. Улыбнувшись Ремусу, он повел его дальше. Экскурсия продолжалась.

Рик проводил посетителей взглядом. Сегодня он увидел еще одну сторону Эвана – и без того очень загадочного мальчика.

– Можно? – постучавшись, он вошел в кабинет отца.

– Рука ноет, – пожаловался Рик.

– Ты должен был быть более внимательным, – сказал Сенсей. – Думаю, что завтра я начну серьезно заниматься с Эваном. Ты сможешь к нам присоединиться?

Рик пожал плечами.

– Завтра, думаю, будет гораздо лучше. В любом случае, правая рука у меня пока целая, – Рик замолчал. Он внимательно оглядел отца и спросил:

– Ты думаешь, он готов?

– Даже если нет, это ничего не значит. Он должен будет очень быстро сориентироваться.

Сенсей уставился на дверь, за которой скрылся Гарри.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Рик.

Сенсей ничего не ответил. Он поднялся со стула, подошел к большому шкафу в углу и вынул оттуда длинную коробку.

– Я лишь делаю то, что должен.

Он достал из коробки что-то длинное, обернутое черной тканью.

– И время покажет, был ли я прав.

Сенсей развернул ткань и взял в руки прекраснейшее творение Мастера.

Рик с восторгом посмотрел на отца. Он надеялся, что тот был прав.

– Гарри, у нас есть несколько вопросов, которые надо обсудить перед моим отъездом, – сказал Ремус, когда они вернулись в комнату для посетителей.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Я хотел бы узнать, чего ты ждешь от меня как от наставника?

Ремус посмотрел на Гарри, который, казалось, был обескуражен его вопросом.

– Завещание Сириуса, – мягко напомнил он. – По сути, я сейчас просто работаю на тебя.

Гарри широко раскрыл глаза.

– Я… я… я всегда думал о тебе, как о дяде. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты тоже считал меня семьей, – неожиданно спокойно закончил Гарри.

Ремус обнял его и с улыбкой сказал:

– Как пожелаешь, племянник, – и несколькими легкими движениями руки, он взлохматил чересчур опрятную на его взгляд прическу Гарри.

Мальчик тут же вывернулся из его объятий.

– Я потратил столько времени, чтобы уложить волосы, а ты все испортил, – пожаловался он, но в следующее мгновение серьезно спросил:

– О чем еще ты должен поговорить со мной?

Ремус улыбнулся и достал из портфеля бумаги.

– Сириус вместе с наследством оставил тебе еще и очень много проблем. Начнем с того, что за состоянием твоих родителей с момента их смерти никто не следил. Хочу заметить, что там накопилось немало проблем. От некоторых акций я бы уже давно избавился, потому что они не приносят ничего, кроме убытков. Но я пока не хочу загружать тебя этими проблемами. Давай лучше обсудим, что делать с акциями предприятия «Ужастики Умников Уизли». Все-таки тебе принадлежит треть. И насколько я понимаю, ты сознательно инвестировал…

– Но у меня нет акций их компании! – возразил Гарри.

– Хорошо… – чуть нахмурился Ремус. – Тогда полагаю, что ты просто не в курсе. Ладно, я еще разберусь с этим. Тогда вернемся к предыдущему вопросу. Банк сообщил мне, что некоторые строения, принадлежащие тебе, находятся в очень плохом состоянии. Например, дом в Годриковой Лощине, владельцем которого был твой дедушка. Банк полагает себя обязанным предупредить тебя, что там срочно нужен капитальный ремонт.

– А сколько у меня вообще домов? – просил гари.

– Тех, что предназначены для жилья, – четыре. Дом Сириуса, дом твоих родителей, дом твоего дедушки и небольшой домик, принадлежавший твоей матери, который она унаследовала от тети.

Гарри удивленно моргнул. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что кроме Хогвартса может называть еще что-то домом.

– Я богат, не так ли? – спросил Гарри, уже зная ответ.

– Да. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что ты «неприлично богат».

Гарри застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ремус же рассмеялся и положил руку на плечо.

– Только не говори, что ты считаешь, будто это плохо.

– Только не говори этого Рону, – ответил Гарри.

Ремус кивнул. Он прекрасно знал об отношении рыжего мальчика к богатству Гарри. Рон очень сильно завидовал.

– Ты позаботишься о ремонте дома?

– Конечно. Теперь это моя работа. Но я считаю себя обязанным держать тебя в курсе дел. Может у тебя есть какие-нибудь особые предложения или указания, – спросил Ремус.

– Пожалуй, нет. Полагаю, что ты сделаешь все в лучшем виде. И я с удовольствием посмотрю на результат, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Тогда, может быть, что-нибудь насчет… квиддича? – последовал следующий вопрос.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него.

– Ты о чем? – спросил он.

– Ну можно попробовать получить в свою собственность какую-нибудь команду…

Гарри покачал головой. Конечно, Сириус просил… требовал, чтобы он тратил деньги на развлечения, но это вопрос не нескольких минут. И даже не получаса.

– Я подумаю. Может быть, позже.

Ремус улыбнулся.

– Тогда перейдем к последнему вопросу. Гарри, гоблины хотят встретиться с тобой и адвокатом Сириуса. Как можно скорее.

Гарри нахмурился. Вот это уже гораздо серьезнее.

– Это будет частная встреча. Гоблины держатся за своих клиентов. Тем более за таких богатых клиентов.

Все равно слишком рискованно. Дамблдор тоже не дремлет и пытается его выследить.

– Это действительно нельзя отложить на потом? – спросил Гарри.

Ремус покачал головой.

– Хорошо. Поговори с ними. Пусть назначат дату и время. Я подумаю, что можно сделать.

– Когда тебе будет удобно.

Гарри вздохнул и, сняв очки, потер переносицу.

– Я могу позвонить тебе, когда решу?

Ремус улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Я сейчас напишу тебе свой номер телефона. Можешь звонить в любое время. Даже в три утра.

– Осторожней с желаниями! – усмехнулся Гарри. – И насчет гоблинов. Надеюсь, они не будут против, если со мной будет моя тетя?

– Зачем? – спросил Ремус.

– Она сильно изменилась в последнее время, – сказал Гарри. – Я хочу дать ей шанс. Все-таки тетя пытается… ммм… заботится обо мне. Пусть и немного по-сумасшедшему.

– Хорошо. Не думаю, что гоблины будут против твоего официального опекуна. Пусть и в маггловском мире.

– Хорошо. Договорились. Время и дату я сообщу тебе немного позже.

Ремус кивнул и задал тот вопрос, который на данный момент интересовал его больше всего:

– Гарри, а чему тебя учит этот… Сенсей?

– Я не могу дать точного определения этому. Что-то типа боевых искусств. Он дает мне навыки, которые могут помочь мне выжить. Но мое обучение куда более глубокое, нежели у большинства других студентов. Рик, его сын, думает, что Сенсей хочет от меня чего-то определенного, но сам не знает чего именно.

Ремус задумался над ответом Гарри. Чему-то кивнув, он сменил тему разговора.

– Я сегодня заметил, что ты пользуешься большим успехом у девочек.

Гарри покраснел и смутился.

– Я думаю, что ты ошибаешься.

Ремус приподнял бровь, но не комментировать его слова не стал.

– Ремус? А что ты знаешь о беспалочковой магии?

– Немного. Это зависит от того, что именно ты хочешь от меня услышать, – ответил Ремус.

Гарри молчал.

– Гарри?

Мальчик посмотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд куда-то ему за спину.

– Часы, – сказал он.

Быстро подняв руку, он поймал… часы, после чего поставил их на середину стола.

Ремус уставился на стол, потом на Гарри. Мальчик усмехнулся, после чего слегка шевельнул рукой, заставив портфель, стоящий на столе упасть на пол.

– Ты… – попытался что-то сказать Ремус, но не смог. Чуть посидев, он поднял портфель, спокойно убрал туда все бумаги, лежавшие на столе. После чего встал и обнял Гарри.

– Я горжусь тобой.

– Когда у меня получилось в первый раз, я так сильно испугался. Я думал, что убил Сенсея. Он пролетел через всю комнату и ударился о стену! Теперь он думает, что я обладаю древними способностями. Он требует, чтобы я использовал их. Теперь после каждой тренировки становится все легче и легче пользоваться беспалочковой магией, – Гарри улыбнулся Ремусу. – То, о чем Темный Лорд «не знает», – прошептал Гарри.

– Ты о чем, Гарри?

– Нет… нет, ничего. Так ты поможешь мне с беспалочковой магией? – спросил Гарри.

– Я думаю, что мы найдем решение по этому вопросу, – тепло улыбнулся Ремус. Гарри улыбнулся и приготовился слушать.

Гарри достал свой Почтовик уже поздно ночью. Быстро отметив пароль, он сделал первую запись:

– _Гермиона? Пятнадцатого октября мне нужен большой переполох в Хогвартсе!_

– _Ты о чем, Гарри? Какой еще переполох? Зачем?_

– _Я собираюсь посетить Волшебный мир, но для этого мне нужно точно знать, что все преподаватели Хогвартса будут слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще!_

– _Хм… Я полагаю, что смогу что-нибудь придумать, но ты даешь мне на раздумья всего лишь две недели. Боюсь, что придется связаться с Дредом и Форджем._

– _Отлично. Передай им, что ты от меня… Впрочем, думаю, что это будет лишним. Близнецы никогда не отказывались от хорошей шутки._

– _А зачем тебе все это?_

– _Это касается завещания Сириуса. Гоблины желают встретиться со мной. Я тебе потом расскажу. А сейчас вернемся к проблеме «переполоха». Сделай все, что в твоих силах, а я профинансирую любую идею._

– _Хорошо, я подумаю._

– _Отлично._

– _Думаю, что не будет ничего плохого, если я задействую проверенных людей…_

– _Кого?_

– _Защитников. Естественно, из тех, кто достаточно лоялен. Невилл, Луна, братья Криви… возможно, Эрни МакМиллан._

– _Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Ми._

– _Зря. Ну ладно. Я могу остановиться только на Невилле, Скайуокер. Все-таки он и Луна единственные, кто догадались о нашей тайне, но до сих пор они никому ничего не рассказали._

– _Возможно, ты права. Но я все равно волнуюсь._

– _Я тебя понимаю, Гарри. Но, поверь, они на твоей стороне и почти ненавидят Дамблдора за то, что он делает._

– _А что Дамблдор опять сделал?_

– _Он дал заявление в «Ежедневный Пророк». Там он представил все события так, чтобы еще больше повысить свой авторитет._

– _Мисс Грейнджер, неужели вы объявляете войну действиям Дамблдора?_

– _(злая усмешка) Нам это не впервой!_

– _Конечно, не впервой. Но пока отложи свои грозные планы относительно директора и придумай, как устроить переполох._

– _Придумаю. И последнее на сегодня. Мы начинаем выпуск студенческой газеты._

– _Студенческая газета?_

– _Да. «Голос Студентов»_

– _Хорошо. Пришли мне копию._

– _Как только появится первый номер. И поверь, многие бы хотели услышать твое мнение на этот счет._

– _Я подумаю об этом. Кстати, ты приедешь в ноябре на постановку пьесы?_

– _Да. А Ремус?_

– _Он пообещал, что приедет. Тетя Петунья тоже._

– _Хорошие новости. Пожалуй, на сегодня все._

– _Благодарю, Ми._

– _Пожалуйста._

Гарри закрыл Почтовик и принялся переодеваться в пижаму. Сегодня у него назначена еще одна встреча, с Воледмортом. Гарри лег на кровать. Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на очистке памяти. К Волдеморту у него большой счет…


	27. Chapter 27

**Глава 27. ****Величайший и сильнейший среди волшебников**

Гермиона проснулась с необычайно сильным чувством тревоги, это заставило ее вылезти из кровати, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить соседей по комнате. В спальне она задержалась только затем, чтобы переодеться из пижамы в повседневную одежду и заправить кровать. Удостоверившись, что все остальные в девичьей спальне спят, а значит, не видят ее осторожных действий, Гермиона спустилась вниз по лестнице. Там ее уже ждали.

– Вы хотите разбудить всю башню? Зачем так громко разговаривать, – прошипела девушка.

– Прости, Гермиона, – сказал Невилл. – Я предупреждал их быть немного потише, но меня никто не послушался.

Гермиона улыбнулась Невиллу и покачала головой.

– Все в порядке, Тод.

«Тод» [Toad (англ.) – жаба] – прозвище, которое получил Невилл на их первой официальной встрече. Она, Луна, Невилл, братья Криви и Эрни МакМиллиан согласились помочь Гарри. Вся помощь заключалась в создании «небольшого переполоха» сегодня днем. Гарри, во что бы то ни стало, понадобилось отвлечь всех преподавателей Хогвартса от событий, которые должны были произойти сегодня днем в Волшебном мире. На время операции они решили пользоваться прозвищами, чтобы не подставить себя, если вдруг будут обнаружены.

– Ну что готовы, парни? – Гермиона посмотрела на братьев Криви.

– Готовы и жаждем действий. Начинаем? – шепотом ответил Колин. Его камера всегда была готова запечатлеть для потомков последствия их «почти» невинной шутки. Им, конечно, пришлось обратиться к помощи близнецов, как и посоветовал изначально Гарри. Те всегда были готовы оказать поддержку любому, кто хотел устроить «небольшой переполох». А уж если это переполох на грани хаоса… Все, что прислали близнецы, не стоило их небольшой команде ни кната.

Гермиона раздала всем по небольшому пакету, и они покинули гриффиндорскую гостиную. Полная Леди зевнула и помахала им на прощание, пожелав хорошего дня.

Гриффиндорцы встретились с Луной и Эрни… эээ… то есть с Сан и Баксом [Sun and Bucks (англ.) – соответственно, Солнце и Доллар] в Выручай Комнате, чтобы окончательно обговорить дальнейший план действий.

Луна, казалось, совсем не обращала внимания на столь ранний час, в то время как Эрни прислонился к стене, отчаянно стараясь не зевать.

– Доброе утро, Ми. Как дела? – спросила Луна, как обычно, слегка отрешенно глядя на нее. Эрни тоже пробормотал что-то вроде «привет» и махнул рукой, после чего снова прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза.

– Хорошо. Давай обсудим все в последний раз, – сказала Гермиона, представляя в уме карту Хогвартса. Выручай-Комната тут же выполнила ее желание, показав схему. Большего ей сейчас и не надо было.

– Все взяли с собой сумки с учебниками?

Эрни приоткрыл один глаз и показал на свою сумку, которая валялась у него в ногах.

– Отлично. Быстро прячем все необходимое туда, – сказал Гермиона. – Время и так уже пожимает. – Тод, тебе достаются теплицы и класс Гербологии. Луна – коридор, ведущий к кабинету Чар. Бакс, ты займешься кабинетом Трансфигурации. Шаттер [Shutter (англ.) – выдержка] тебе достаются подземелья, но, ради Бога, будь предельно осторожен! Профессор Снейп хорошо защищает свою вотчину. И он будет очень зол, если ты испортишь компоненты для зелий.

Колин кивнул, показывая, что все хорошо понимает:

– Я воспользуюсь фейерверком.

Гермиона повернулась к Деннису.

– Литтл Баг [Little Bug (англ.) – Маленький жук] ты наводишь шорох в кабинете Истории. Ты должен хорошо постараться. Помни, что профессор Бинс не замечает очень многого… В конце концов, он не заметил собственную смерть! Я беру на себя Нумерологию и библиотеку. Хорошо, что они находятся недалеко друг от друга. Все? После завтрака обсудим дальнейший план действий. Есть вопросы?

Эрни поднял руку.

– Да, Бакс?

– А что если кого-нибудь из нас поймают? – спросил он.

Гермиона чуть нахмурилась, она предпочла бы не отвечать на вопросы подобного рода.

– Будем ориентироваться по обстоятельствам. Невилл, например, всегда может сказать, что просто потерял жабу, – сказала Луна. – Гермиона и Эрни могут сказать, что беспокоились за студентов – это же их обязанность, как старост.

Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Луну, в очередной раз поражаясь этой девочке.

– Хорошо. Если вопросов больше нет, то вперед.

Быстро собравшись, они покинули Выручай-Комнату.

Как только они скрылись за дверью, в углу замерцал волшебный щит, который вскоре пропал.

– Интересные дела творятся в Хогвартсе, – пробурчал себе под нос профессор Зельеварения. Сейчас он судорожно обдумывал ситуацию: то ли нагнать детей и назначить каждому по месяцу наказаний, то ли подождать результата. Опять же от фейерверков подземелья не сильно пострадают. А его ингредиенты и лабораторию обещали не трогать. Что ж сегодня ему придется обходиться переходами Салазара, чтобы не стать жертвой шутки.

Гарри пригладил складку на костюме и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Тетя Петунья согласилась присутствовать при чтении завещания Сириуса и с утра привезла для Гарри новый костюм. Он должен был признать, что у нее был прекрасный вкус. Вот только он не был уверен, что сможет с достоинством носить обновку.

В дверь постучали, а несколькими секундами позже комнату вошел Пол. Он мягко улыбнулся Гарри и спросил:

– Ты готов?

– Я не уверен, – ответил Гарри, осознавая, что говорит правду. Он чувствовал себя крайне неуверенно в костюме. Из зеркала на него смотрел словно и не он. А кто-то чужой, более зрелый… – А ты все еще не оказался от своей идеи?

Пол во что бы то ни стало решил посмотреть волшебный мир и отказываться от подвернувшейся возможности не собирался.

– Ты меня не переубедишь. Только если позволишь своим друзьям стереть мне память.

Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Я не был бы «Мальчиком-Который-Выжил», если бы позволил им это сделать, – сказал Гарри. – Как я смотрюсь?

Пол окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

– Очень хорошо. Как «сильнейший волшебник», который к тому же теперь стал «неприлично богатым».

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Да. И ты не должен забывать этих двух обстоятельств, – с ухмылкой на губах и тем же шутливым тоном ответил он Полу.

Пол взмахом руки показал на дверь:

– Только после вас, «величайший и сильнейший».

Гарри демонстративно закатил глаза и коснулся оружия, спрятанного под одеждой. Сенсей настоятельно попросил его никогда с ним не расставаться и носить с собой повсюду, даже в постели. Первые дни Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, но быстро привык. И сейчас, когда снимал с предплечья ножны, ощущал тревогу и дискомфорт. И конечно, Сенсей не мог просто так отдать ему это оружие. Они постоянно тренировались.

– Ну, deshi, – от звука голоса Сенсея Гарри проснулся. Обведя глазами свою комнату, он обнаружил в дверях учителя. Кажется, сегодня он решил начать занятия пораньше. Такое случалось и прежде, но слишком часто.

Гарри провел рукой по волосам и зевнул, мысленно задаваясь вопросом: что же сегодня придумал для него Сенсей?

Закончив утренние процедуры и переодевшись, Гарри отправился искать учителя. Тот был у себя в кабинете.

– Deshi, заходи, садись, – Сенсей указал на один из стульев. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

Гарри воспринял слова учителя совершенно спокойно. Тот не раз выказывал желание побеседовать о чем либо.

– Я знаю, что твоей жизни подчас угрожает немало опасностей, – без предисловий начал Сенсей. – И поэтому я хочу сделать тебе небольшой подарок.

Он положил на стол что-то, завернутое в длинный обрез ткани. Впрочем, гадать Гарри пришлось недолго. Сенсей развернул ткань. Там лежали две кожаные полоски, в которые были воткнуты дротики. Кажется, их можно было крепить, потому что конструкция предполагала застежки.

– Что это? – удивленно спросил Гарри.

– Дротики. Не обязательно смертельны, но в случае необходимости могут дать тебе фору.

Гарри невольно задумался, что таким способом несложно разоружить любого волшебника. При условии удачного броска.

– Примерь.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на учителя. Но тот не стал пускаться в длинные объяснения, а сам закрепил «обойму» на предплечьях юноши.

А дальше начались тренировки. Гари потребовалось немало времени, прежде чем он смог научиться отправлять дротики в центр мишени. Впрочем, это был только самый минимум: впереди были еще тренировки на движущихся целях…

– Ты будешь носить их, не снимая, – тоном, не предполагающим возражений, сказал Сенсей. – И, думаю, будет лучше, если ты не станешь посвящать о новом приобретении Пола или кого-либо еще. А теперь ступай на завтрак.

Гарри кивнул и побежал принимать душ и переодеваться.

Гарри вместе с Полом, который сопровождал его, вошли в комнату свиданий на первом этаже, где их уже ждала Петунья.

Поздоровавшись с тетей, Гарри поблагодарил ее за костюм.

– Никаких благодарностей. Он нужен был тебе в любом случае, – ответила Петунья. – Полагаю все в сборе? Мы можем ехать?.

– Да, Ремус сказал, что будет ждать нас в Дырявом котле в три часа, – кивнул Гарри, уворачиваясь от расчески тети, которая вознамерилась уложить его волосы. Не то, чтобы ему это было необходимо. Они с Риком уже потратили с утра на его волосы почти час. И результат Гарри нравился, а значит, не стоило кому бы то ни было портить его.

– Остановитесь! – сердито буркнул Гарри, когда тетя повторила попытку. – Лучше вы все равно не сделаете, – сказал он прежде, чем осознал смысл своих слов. Кажется, он был излишне груб. Прямо как Рон, когда миссис Уизли делала ему замечания.

– Что ж, полагаю, что современная молодежь нашла бы такой стиль весьма… классным, – с легкой обидой в голосе произнесла Петуния.

– Простите, – сказал Гарри, отводя взгляд.

Петунья с удивлением посмотрела на него, но быстро взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась, показывая, что уже забыла неприятный инцидент.

– Пойдемте, а то мы можем опоздать.

Гарри кивнул и поспешил вслед за взрослыми. Перед тем как выйти на улицу, он надел солнечные очки, подаренные Полом: «Так ты будешь еще больше оправдывать свое прозвище Агент 007».

Когда они вышли на улицу, Гарри с удивлением отметил, что там около автомобиля, их уже ждал Сенсей. В костюме Гарри даже не сразу узнал его.

– Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? – Гарри с возмущением уставился на Пола.

– Ну, deshi, поспешим. Время не ждет, – в свою очередь ответил Сенсей Леонард

Петуния вопросительно посмотрела на Гарри, но он лишь покачал головой и пошел к автомобилю. Ей ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

– Почему вы здесь, Сенсей? – спросил Гарри, открывая заднюю дверь. Сенсей Леонард в свою очередь открыл дверь с другой стороны.

– Пол сказал мне, что сегодня ты должен будешь вновь лицом к лицу встретиться с прежней жизнью. Я посчитал, что мое присутствие не помешает, – заявил Леонард таким тоном, будто бы это должно было быть очевидным для каждого из присутствующих.

– А я не считаю это необходимостью, сеней, – парировал Гарри. – Я думаю, что со мной и без вашего присутствия все будет прекрасно.

Сенсей внимательно посмотрел на его и хмыкнул. Ничего более не говоря, он сел в машину, всем своим видом показывая, что любые протесты будут им проигнорированы.

Гарри застонал. И почему с Сенсеем так трудно? И как теперь объяснять ситуацию Ремусу?

Гарри сел рядом с Сенсеем на заднее сиденье и посмотрел на тетю в зеркало заднего вида. Петунья не стала выяснять ситуацию. Она спокойно перевела взгляд на дорогу и повернула ключ зажигания. Пол тоже молчал, сидя впереди рядом с тетей Петуньей.

Гарри обиженно надулся и достал из сумки плейер. Одев наушники, он потерялся в музыке группы Битлз, игнорируя окружающих.

Очнулся Гарри, когда кто-то весьма чувствительно ткнул его в бок. Он нажал кнопку на плейере и "Желтая Субмарина" пропала из наушников. Гарри открыл глаза и недовольно посмотрел на Сенсея, который одарил его в ответ вредной усмешкой.

– Мы на месте.

Гарри сонно потер глаза и тут же тихо выругался. Линза чуть сместилась, причиняя боль. Пришлось немного помучаться, устанавливая ее на положенное место.

Расправившись с внезапно возникшей проблемой, Гарри смог оглядеться по сторонам. Они припарковались на маггловской улице, недалеко от Дырявого Котла.

– Эээ, Сенсей, – сказал Гарри. – Хочу предупредить вас заранее, что ничему не стоит удивляться, а на все возникшие у вас вопросы, я отвечу по возвращении. И… эээ… постарайтесь сильно не… эээ… пялиться по сторонам.

Сенсей спокойно надел солнечные очки, всем своим видом показывая, что слова Гарри были лишними.

Гарри же с тревогой посмотрел в сторону Косого Переулка, задумываясь о процентной вероятности возвращения обратно в лечебницу. Сегодня он не связывался с Гермионой и не знал, как там обстоят дела и «небольшим переполохом».

– Не волнуйся так, Гарри, – Пол положил ему руку на плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Гарри улыбнулся, пригладил челку на лбу и надел солнечные очки.

Гарри попытался открыть дверь, чтобы войти в бар. Но Сенсей ему помешал. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на мужчину. Но тот только покачал головой и вошел первым. Вслед за ними вошли Пол и Петунья.

– Сенсей, я все понимаю, но я должен идти первым, иначе мы не дойдем до места.

Мужчина неохотно кивнул, но все равно занял позицию наиболее близкую к мальчику.

Гарри огляделся по сторонам и увидел Ремуса, который стоял около стойки. Улыбнувшись, мужчина помахал им и поспешил подойти.

– Привет, Ремус, – с улыбкой поприветствовал его Гарри.

– Привет. Рад вас видеть, – добавил Ремус, внимательно оглядев «группу поддержки», а потом снова посмотрев на Гарри.

– Это не моя идея, – хмуро буркнул мальчик. Ремус не стал настаивать на подробностях.

– Прекрасно. Давайте поспешим в Гринготтс.

Теперь Ремус шел впереди группы. Стукнув палочкой несколько раз по кирпичной стене, он открыл проход.

– Добро пожаловать в Косой Переулок.

Пол смотрел на происходящее широко открытыми глазами, а вот абсолютно неподготовленный Леонард воспринял все совершенно спокойно. Словно бы только что перед ним разъехались двери супермаркета, а не каменная кладка.

Ремус прошел первым. Сенсей шел слева, тетя Петунья справа, а Пол замыкал шествие. Гарри невольно чувствовал себя важной шишкой с толпой телохранителей.

Гарри попросил Ремуса, идущего впереди, поторопиться, потому что на них уже стали оглядываться прохожие. Уж слишком много внимания они к себе привлекали.

В банке они не стали ждать в холе, а сразу прошли вглубь здания. Там Ремус провел к неизвестному Гарри гоблину.

– Ключ, пожалуйста.

Гарри достал ключ и передал его гоблину, который, внимательно осмотрев мальчика, попросил следовать за ним. Они прошли в какой-то кабинет, где их встретил другой гоблин.

– Добрый день, мистер Поттер. Мы очень рады, что вы смогли нас посетить. Меня зовут Блэкмосс.

Гарри снял солнечные очки и улыбнулся гоблину.

– Я тоже рад вас видеть, мистер Блэкмосс, – ответил он. – И я также доволен тем, что мне удалось добраться до вас без приключений.

Гоблин встал со стула и обошел свой стол.

– Прошу следовать за мной, мистер Поттер. Чуть позже к нам присоединится гоблин, заведующий делами Блэков.

Блэкмосс открыл еще одну дверь, находящуюся здесь в кабинете и провел их в… наверное, это можно было назвать гостиной.

– Предлагаю всем выпить по чашечке чаю.

Гарри поблагодарил его. А Блэкмосс, убедившись, что все посетители размещены с комфортом, удалился.

– Интересно куда он ушел? – задался вопросом Гарри.

Ремус пожал плечами, показывая, что ничего не знает.

– Кто это был? – не выдержал Пол.

– Сейчас мы в Гринготтсе. Это гоблинский банк. И заправляю все здесь, соответственно, гоблины. Если вам надо что-то сохранить, то лучшего места в мире не найти.

Сенсей фыркнул.

– Что-то не так, Сенсей?

– Гоблины? – переспросил Леонард.

Гарри кивнул.

– Что ж, позже тебе придется многое мне объяснить, deshi.

Гарри уже хотел ответить, когда Ремус сказал:

– Гарри, или, как вы его называете, Эвану запрещено раскрывать такие секреты. Исключение составляют родственники и опекуны. Рассказывая что-либо вам, он нарушает наши законы.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Сенсей, недовольно хмурясь. – Но если это был гоблин, то кто вы? – спросил он у Ремуса.

– Я волшебник и оборотень. Иначе просто вервольф.

Здесь выдержка изменила Леонарду, и он не смог сдержать удивления.

– И deshi, волшебник?

Ремус кивнул.

–Теперь я понимаю еще меньше, нежели раньше. Тебе придется очень долго мне все объяснять, – Сенсей пристально посмотрел на Гарри. – А пока предлагаю посмотреть, что нам предложили.

Леонард подошел к столику, на котором стояли чашки с чаем и какие-то сладости.

– Думаю, что так будет проще, – Ремус провел палочкой над чашками и прошептал какое-то заклинание. – Все нормально.

Гарри встал и взял две чашки. Одну он отдал тете Петунье, а вторую взял сам.

Они пили по второй чашке, когда Блэкмосс наконец-то вернулся.

– Мистер Поттер, Габлевалль готов встретиться с вами. Прошу проследовать за мной.

Несколько десятков переходов, и они добрались до еще одного кабинета.

– Мистер Поттер, для меня большая честь встретится с вами. Мистер Люпин, – по очереди поприветствовал их гоблин. – Присаживайтесь.

Гарри и Ремус сели, а вот все остальные предпочли остаться стоять за их спинами.

– Мистер Поттер? – обратился к нему гоблин.

– Мы его защита, – достаточно грубо ответил Сенсей. Габлевалль, казалось, просветлел после эти слов.

– А-а-а, телохранитель. Я понимаю, – с уважением кивнул он.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся и, изобразив на лице заинтересованность, посмотрел на гоблина.

– Что ж, начнем, пожалуй. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне выразить мои искренние соболезнования в связи с кончиной вашего крестного отца, – Габлевалль выдержал короткую паузу и продолжил. – А теперь об инструкциях, которые оставил мне мистер Блэк.

– Продолжайте, – кивнул Гарри, сделав глубокий вдох.

– У тебя все хорошо, Гарри? – Ремус взволнованно посмотрел на него.

– Почему? – прошептал Гарри. – Зачем? Зачем он все оставил мне?

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, скрывая предательские слезы.

– Разве у него не было других родственников?

– Они получили свою долю, Гарри. Но он хотел, чтобы основное состояние досталось тебе.

Гарри хотел еще что-то сказать, но взял себя в руки и кивнул гоблину, показывая, что не стоит больше тянуть с оглашением.

Следующий час Габлевалль потратил на то, чтобы ввести их в суть завещания, оставленного Сириусом.

– Я рад, что все закончилось, – сказал Гарри, когда они вышли из здания Гринготтса. – Может быть, зайдем в кафе-мороженое?

– Нет, – тут же среагировал Сенсей.

Гарри хмуро посмотрел на мужчину.

– Это слишком опасно, – Гарри неохотно кивнул, и Сенсей добавил: – Тем более, что мороженое ты можешь поесть и в школе. А теперь поторопимся, deshi.

Они почти дошли до Дырявого Котла, когда воздух в переулке заполнился хлопками десяток аппараций.

Гарри тут же оказался за спинами взрослых. Он даже не мог ничего видеть!

– Магглы! – услышал он восхищенный голос.

– Отлично! Сегодня повеселимся! – сказал кто-то еще.

Гарри вздрогнул, но не стал более ждать. Выхватив палочку, он бросился вперед, не задумываясь, чем все может закончится.

– Поттер! – тут же раздался чей-то крик.

– Взять его!– подхватил кто-то

– Нет! Темный Лорд запретил нам его трогать. Или его друзей!

Большинство тут же растеряли весь свой энтузиазм.

– Но он не запрещал нам развлекаться с магглами, – послышалось чье-то возражение.

– Поттера не трогать! – скомандовал кто-то.

Один, видимо самый храбрый, шагнул вперед, поднимая палочку. Гарри не стал медлить, и экспеллиармусом выбил ее из рук Упивающегося Смертью.

– Так-так. Кажется, Поттер нуждается в небольшом уроке. Круцио!

– Круцио!

– Круцио! – с десяток заклинаний полетело в Гарри.

Больно! Он закрыл глаза.

– Deshi, – раздался рядом знакомый голос. – Это я должен был тебя защищать, а не наоборот. Что с тобой?

– Уходим! – еще один знаковый голос.

Кто-то подхватил его на руки, а потом они, кажется, бежали… Тошнота подступала к горлу.

– Быстрее. Надо торопиться, пока никто не заметил Гарри, – взволнованно сказала Петунья. Несколько авроров решительно направились в их сторону, требуя оставаться на месте. Петунья торопливо щелкнула брелком сигнализации, открывая автомобиль. Мужчины постарались побыстрее разместиться на своих местах.

– Неудивительно, что никто не может его защитить, – ворчал Сенсей. – Ему нужна защита от самого себя.

Он опустил Гарри на заднее сиденье. Ремус помог ему, устраивая Гарри поудобнее. И пока Сенсей пытался разместиться на том же сиденье, не тревожа Гарри, мужчина быстро провел диагностику состояния Гарри. Несколько известных заклинаний показали, что никаких серьезных травм у мальчика нет.

– C ним все хорошо, – сказал он. – Думаю, что это просто сильная усталость. Пройдет после продолжительного сна.

– Да. Отдых в больнице с постоянным наблюдением, – добавил Пол.

Дамблдор поспешно пересекал главный холл Министерства Магии. Буквально только что он узнал, что в Косом переулке было совершено нападение Упивающихся Смертью.

Удивительно, но раненых было не так уж много - всего несколько человек. И ничего такого, с чем бы не справились специалисты из Св. Мунго.

Старательно обходя журналистов, которых сегодня здесь было не мало, директор Хогвартса добрался до Аврората.

– Уильям. Как дела? – первым делом спросил Дамблдор, войдя в кабинет. Уильям встал и пожал руку директору.

– Прекрасно, – весело ответил мужчина.

Дамблдор кивнул и обернулся к Кингсли, который тоже находился здесь. Обменявшись с ним приветствиями, директор снова обратил свое внимание на профессора ЗоТИ.

– Что ты можешь мне рассказать, Уильям? – прямо спросил Дамблдор. Мужчина улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Появились странные слухи о Темном Лорде. Недавно он дал странные распоряжения относительно одного мальчика. Гарри Поттера.

Дамблдор кивнул, но более ни чем не высказал своего удивления.

– Он сказал Упивающимся Смертью, что «мальчику нельзя причинять вред». Естественно, не все с радостью восприняли эту идею.

Глаза Дамблдора потемнели.

– Что ж, понятно. И очень любопытна причина такого заявления, – произнес Дамблдор.

– Боюсь, что на этот вопрос я не смогу ответить, – Уильям усмехнулся. – Вот только сегодня мне уже пришлось предотвратить нарушение такого приказа.

Дамблдор вздрогнул, услышав последние слова, и сделал правильные выводы:

– Гарри был сегодня в Косом переулке? – Уильям кивнул и сделал глоток чая. Некоторое время он позволил себе наслаждаться ароматным напитком, после чего продолжил:

– Он, его тетя и еще двое - незнакомые мне мужчины. Там был еще кто-то, но я не смог его рассмотреть. Как мне показалась, все они сильно беспокоились о безопасности мальчика, который, – Уильям усмехнулся, – кажется, в свою очередь хотел защитить своих спутников. К сожалению, я не смог переправить Гарри в Хогвартс. Пришлось разбираться с другими делами. Какой-то идиот хотел напасть на Поттера. Пришлось с ним разобраться.

Дамблдор кивнул.

– Я понимаю, Уильям. Ты сделал все, что мог. Что ж, по крайней мере, мы теперь знаем, что Гарри находится где-то в Англии.

Уильям пожал плечами и допил чай.

– А что за шум доносится из коридоров? – полюбопытствовал мужчина.

– Кто-то из детей решил устроить сегодня в школе праздник, – снисходительно улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Директор так никогда и не узнал, что в том время, когда он произносил эти слова, шутники весело отмечали удавшуюся операцию.


	28. Chapter 28

**Глава 28. Газетный дебют**

Что-то было не так. Неправильно. Это можно было сказать однозначно. С момента отправки группы в Косой переулок прошло достаточного много времени, но до сих пор никто не вернулся. И как назло под рукой никого не было, за исключением Червехвоста. Презренный раб сейчас сидел в углу и что-то скулил.

– Червехвост! – мужчина вздрогнул и посмотрел на своего господина. – Используй свою способность и разузнай, что случилось в Косом переулке. Куда все подевались? И не смей возвращаться без ответов.

Червехвост быстро засеменил к выходу из зала. Когда он выходил, в открытую дверь заползла Нагини.

– Что могло там случиться Нагини? – был задал вопрос, который так и остался без ответа - змея тоже ничего не знала.

Гарри перевернулся на спину и в глаза, даже сквозь закрытые веки, ударил яркий солнечный свет. Где-то промелькнула мысль, что в его комнате солнца с утра не бывает, потому все очень странно. А если солнце все-таки светит, значит, он проспал и опоздал на уроки к Сенсею?

Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся вокруг. Первая мысль: «Я снова в больничном крыле»? Вот только явно не в Хогвартсе. Здесь было маггловское освещение и какое-то странное механическое гудение. Где же он?

– Очнулся?

Гарри обернулся на звук голоса: там стоял доктор Ланский с какой-то непонятной штукой в руках.

– Думаю, что да.

Доктор Ланский издал какой-то непонятный звук, после чего попросил:

– Посмотри на меня, – и направил на него свой странный жужжащий прибор. В глаза ударил яркий желтый свет. Гарри мужественно вытерпел муку, хотя спросонья это было не так-то просто.

– Как твои ощущения? Что ты помнишь последнее? Помните что-нибудь?

Гарри понятия не имел, о чем говорил этот человек. Он так и ответил.

– Хорошо. Это нормально. Иногда, во время несчастных случаев, таких как твой, теряется часть воспоминаний. Обычно такие явления кратковременны.

– Эээ… хорошо, – ответил Гарри, думая о том, что же скажет Сенсей, когда узнает... Узнает? – А какой сегодня день?

– Я ждал, когда ты это спросишь, – тут же отреагировал доктор Ланский. – Сегодня семнадцатого октября. Тебя привезли ко мне вечером пятнадцатого без каких-либо нормальных пояснений, что же с тобой стряслось. Пол сказал мне, что в одно мгновение все было хорошо, а в следующую секунду упал без сознания прямо на улице. Что ты можешь обо всем этом сказать? – Дэн Ланский внимательно смотрел на своего пациента.

– То, что сейчас я чувствую себя сильно уставшим… – ответил Гарри. Он понятия не имел, как выкрутится из сложившейся ситуации.

Доктор взял стул и сел рядом с его кроватью.

– Утомлен? Как это проявляется?

Гарри пожал плечами. Он прекрасно помнил, что случилось в Косом переулке пятнадцатого числа. Он, тетя Петунья, Ремус, Сенсей Леонард и Пол посетили Гринготтс. Выслушав завещание Сириуса, они отправились обратно в лечебницу, но тут на переулок напали…

– Утомление. И тяжело сосредоточится на происходящем, хочется лечь и отдохнуть. Это – все.

– Только … утомление, – кажется, доктор принял его слова с большим сомнением. – И что за этим скрывается? Усталость в мышцах, в теле?

Гарри кивнул, решив, что такое объяснение ему подходит.

– Ты хорошо спишь ночью?

– Иногда. Я знаю, что я не сплю столько, сколько должен… но просто я очень люблю читать, – доктор Ланский приподнял бровь, показывая, что ждет дальнейших пояснений. – Я часто теряю счет времени, – тише добавил Гарри, одновременно отворачиваясь так, как если бы ему было сильно стыдно.

– Физическое истощение очень опасно, 007. Сон – важная часть суточного цикла. Недосыпание может грозить тебе большими проблемами. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?

– Я знаю. Я только… забываю, – Гарри виновато посмотрел на доктора. – Я действительно сожалею.

Где Пол? Почему он должен лежать здесь и выкручиваться из глупой ситуации.

– Хорошо. Ты останешься здесь еще на день, и, если все будет хорошо, завтра утром я тебя отпущу. Но будь уверен, что сегодня я прослежу за тем, чтобы ты придерживался режима!

Гарри робко улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Никаких больше полуночных бдений, – последовало еще одно предупреждение.

– Я никогда не бодрствовал целую ночь, – возразил Гарри. – Только часть… правда, большую часть.

– Держи. Пол попросил передать это тебе, когда ты очнешься.

Доктор Ланский передал Гарри портфель.

– А также хочу сказать, что попрошу Пола пообедать здесь с тобой.

– Спасибо, доктор Ланский.

Гарри приоткрыл сумку и с радостью нашел там несколько учебников, как волшебных, так и обычных маггловских. Что ж, по крайней мере, ему будет чем сегодня заняться.

– Забини сегодня рассказал мне, что Темный Лорд начал активно вербовать школьников Хогвартса. Сразу после того нападения в Косом Переулке, – сказал Драко, надевая защиту для поединка.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Вот до чего доводит отчаяние, – сказал Снейп своему протеже. – И сколько человек купились на его обещания «власти и славы»? – просил Снейп с насмешкой, достойной взорванного котла Лонгботтома.

Драко презрительно скривился:

– Гораздо больше, чем нам хотелось. Как я и полагал, Кребб, Гойл, Паркинсон и Нотт с нетерпением ожидают принятия метки, и старосты седьмого курса с ними солидарны. Главный староста готов встать под знамена, в то время как главная староста забаррикадировалась у себя в комнате, пытаясь избежать всего этого.

У Слизерина была традиция избирать главных старост: мальчика и девочка – они стояли над всеми старостами и формировали их взгляды. Северус считал, что для такого замкнутого факультета, каким был подвластный ему, это было крайне разумно. Достаточно было повлиять на двух человек, чтобы передать мнение всем остальным.

Голос Драко прорвался сквозь его мысли:

– Забини предпочел остаться нейтральным. Определенно этот мальчик должен был поступить на Равенкло, – прокомментировал Драко. – Его больше волнуют знания… Впрочем, знания дают силу, с этим не поспоришь. Забини, конечно, выяснил все, что мог о Темном Лорде и его убеждениях, но, как я понял, не проникся ими и предпочел остаться в стороне.

– Хорошо. Хотя бы у одного хватило мозгов не встревать в эту войну, – Снейп надел перчатки и жестом предложил Драко выбрать оружие. И только после этого сделал выбор сам. Оба остановились на обычных клинках средней длины. – Что там с Защитниками?

– Ничего нового. Много гонора и мало дела. Больше всего меня раздражает Уизли. Много слов и мало дела, кажется, он действительно думает, что может вступить в настоящее сражение... хотя я думаю, что без Поттера он ни на что не годится, – сказал Драко, нанося первый удар.

Они обменялись короткими ударами, а чуть позже Снейп спросил:

– Я правильно тебя расслышал? – спросил Снейп, нанося свой удар. – Ты только что сказал что-то приличное о Поттере?

– Если хоть один человек узнает об этом!.. – угрожающе начал Драко, но заканчивать предложение не стал. – На этой неделе я много времени уделил с Грейнджер, Лонгботтомом, и Лавгуд.

Снейп сочувствующе посмотрел на него.

– Они не так уж плохи… до тех пор, пока Лавгуд не начинает нести очередную ерунду. Грейнджер не хуже любого слизеринца скрывает свои планы. Ни одним намеком она не обмолвилась, что ее что-то связывает с Поттером. Лонгботтом что-то знает, но точно ничего сказать не могу. Он, кажется, предпочитает строить из себя идиота, чем хоть чем-то выдать Поттера. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? У него это отлично получается.

Снейп фыркнул и удачным выпадом разоружил Драко.

– Ты отвлекся, – сказал Снейп и снял свою маску. – Или… – мужчина схватил подбородок юноши и внимательно осмотрел его лицо, – ты истощен. Когда ты последний раз нормально спал?

Драко только пожал плечами.

– Это не разумно, Драко. Ты сейчас же идешь отдыхать.

Все попытки оспорить это решение, Снейп тут же пресек на корню, буквально заставив Драко переодеться в пижаму и добраться до кровати.

– Но я не могу спать днем!

– Ты еще будешь спорить со мной? – с угрозой в голосе произнес Снейп.

– Нет, – Драко покорно опустил взгляд. – Только сегодня выпуск «Голоса студентов». Я не хочу пропустить его.

Драко переступил с ноги на ногу. Стоять с голыми ногами на каменном полу было крайне некомфортно.

– Не беспокойся. Думаю, что мне не трудно будет конфисковать парочку листовок для тебя. Кроме того, у меня есть это, – Снейп двумя пальцами коснулся своей груди. – А теперь спать.

Мужчина сначала подумывал влить в него Зелье Сна без Сновидений, но потом решил, что усталость и так сделает свое дело.

Под рубашкой скрывался Маховик Времени: крайне полезное приобретение. Ему стоило больших усилий достать эту вещь, но оно того стоило.

Драко, кажется, уснул. А он мысленно вернулся к «Голосу студентов». Оппозиционно настроенная по отношению к «Ежедневному пророку» газета. Сам Северус весьма трепетно относился к «Пророку», но кажется, этот голос мог привнести в их жизни не меньше интриг. Отвратительно, что эта газетенка заколдована так, что никто из взрослых не может прочесть ее. Только студенты. Но благодаря Драко, Снейп всегда был в курсе статей газеты. Мальчику ничего не стоило прочитать их вслух. Уж от этого Грейнджер защиты пока не придумала.

– Привет, Эван, – над ухом раздался голос Ремуса. Гарри поднял взгляд от книги и улыбнулся. Разговор с Ремусом должен быть куда интереснее математики.

– Привет. Пол сказал мне, что ты заходил вчера вечером, – Гарри сел поудобнее, подкладывая подушку под спину. Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на оборотня. Сразу видно, что скоро полнолуние: усталость, граничащая с истощением, легко угадывалась на лице мужчины.

– Как твои дела?

– Прекрасно! Я чувствую себя просто отлично, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я спал больше двух суток подряд!

– Это был неестественный сон, – возразил Ремус. – Мы все за тебя очень волновались. Так или иначе, тебе удалось оглушить одновременно всех Упивающихся Смертью в Косом Переулке, оставив остальных в полном сознании.

– ЧТО? – округлил глаза Гарри. – Ты шутишь. Я не мог этого сделать.

– Да. Порядка двадцати Упивающихся Смертью. Беспалочковая магия, если я не ошибаюсь. Правда, до сих пор не понимаю, как ты отделил невиновных от виновных… Среди находящих там были ведь и шпионы Ордена… Впрочем, могу тебя поздравить. Это было провальное нападение. Всех Упивающихся перенаправили в тюрьму, а раненых почти нет. Внушающая уважение демонстрация.

– Я не хотел им вредить, – прошептал Гарри. – Только, чтобы они перестали… Чтобы остановились… Я хотел, чтобы они прекратили…

– Что ж, ты этого и добился. Ряды Волдеморта сильно сократились. Многие из задержанных были высокопоставленными чиновниками.

Гарри с ужасом уставился на Ремуса.

– Что? – переспросил Гарри. – Волдеморт убьет меня!

– Не волнуйся. Нам удалось уйти оттуда раньше, чем кто-либо догадался, что это бы ты. Волдеморт ничего не знает. Никто не знает. За исключением меня, Пола, Сенсея Леонарда и вашей тети.

Гарри нахмурился. Он не очень-то доверял такой удаче.

– А что власти?

– Официально было сделано заявление, что аврорам помог очень сильный маг. Но это ведь ничего не значит, да? Твое имя нигде не появлялось.

Гарри фыркнул.

Ремус меж тем достал какую-то старую книгу.

– У меня для тебя есть подарок. Мне стоило больших усилий ее достать, – он передал Гарри книгу.

«Книга о чарах и заклятьях, зельях и настойках для тех, кому не нужна палочка, либо иной проводник»

– Мне сказали, что знающий маг поймет, о чем здесь идет речь. Я даже название прочитать не могу, – пояснил Ремус.

– Здесь говорится о беспалочковой магии, – сказал Гарри, не отводя взгляда от книги.

Каким бы хорошим преподавателем Ремус не был, он не мог дать ему пояснений об этом разделе магии…

– Книга кажется ужасно старой, – нахмурился Гарри. – Наверное, он очень дорогая.

– Кому нужна книга, которую невозможно прочитать? – увильнул Ремус.

Гарри не стал настаивать на ответе.

– Спасибо, Ремус.

– Не за что, ребенок, – он взлохматил волосы на затылке мальчика.

Гарри улыбнулся и отложил книгу:

– Я посмотрю ее попозже, если доктор…

– Доктор думает, что время, отпущенное мистеру Люпину, вышло, а тебе пора отдыхать.

Гарри только вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Думаю, что мне действительно пора. Эван, желаю скорейшего выздоровления. И береги себя, – Ремус улыбнулся и поспешил к выходу.

– Отдых, – безапелляционно заявил доктор.

Гарри кивнул и нормально лег. Он только надеялся, что у Волдеморта и без того достаточно проблем, и он не явится к нему сегодня во сне.

Гермиона и еще несколько ее соратников, принадлежавших их студенческому движению, и собрались в Выручай-Комнате. Сегодня вышел очередной номер студенческой газеты. Все прошло без проблем во много благодаря Винки и Добби, которые согласились им помочь в распространении.

Сегодня они получили списки тех, кто желал продолжать получать газету. Гермиона внимательно изучала слизеринский. Почти ни одного старшекурсника, за исключением Драко Малфоя и еще нескольких имен.

– Смотрите очередное оскорбление в наш адрес, – сказала Луна. Она просматривала ответные письма. – Кажется, это от Рона Уизли.

Все внимательно посмотрели на нее, ожидая продолжения, но девушка словно бы и не заметила этого. Она продолжила сортировать письма.

– Как они смеют писать подобное. Ну ничего, подождите, я узнаю кто вы…

– Что там, Луна? – спросил Эрни.

Девушка зачитала письмо вслух.

– Очаровательно, не так ли? – спросила она, обводя взглядом комнату.

Эрни МакМиллан хихикнул.

– Хм… Что-то очень знакомое. Луна, дай-ка мне это письмо.

Гермиона внимательно осмотрела его со всех сторон.

– «…пожалуйста, примите мое ходатайство. Я хочу присоединиться к вашей газете. У меня есть все необходимые для этого качества и знания», – зачитала Гермиона. – Хм, а если…

Он провела над пергаментом палочкой: Драке.

– Кто это, Ми? – спросил Невилл.

– Малфой, – ответила Гермиона.

Эрни, который в этот момент отпивал сливочного пива, фыркнул, разбрызгивая вокруг себя капли напитка. Луна издала какой-то странный звук. Невилл промолчал, но на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение.

А вот братья Криви тут же высказали свое мнение: они против!

– Драко Малфой хочет помогать нам с газетой, – задумчиво, словно бы для самой себя, произнесла Гермиона.

– Я думаю, что мы должны дать ему шанс, – высказал свое мнение Невилл. Все, кто находился в комнате, с огромным удивлением воззрились на гриффиндорца, который, в свою очередь, сильно смутился. – Ну… вы сами подумайте. Он много знает об Упивающихся и о… и о Волдеморте. Я думаю, что такие знания нам не помешают.

Гермиона нахмурилась и закусила губу. В чем-то Невилл был прав.

– Никода бы не подумала, что доживу до того момента, когда Невилл Лонгботтом, встанет на защиту Драко Малфоя, – с улыбкой произнесла она, после недолгого раздумья.

Невилл ответил ухмылкой, которая на его губах смотрелась просто дико.

– Ну, мы достаточно много времени этим летом провели вместе на занятиях. У меня сложилось о нем свое мнение, из которого я могу утверждать, что дать один шанс мы ему все же можем.

– Хорошо, кто согласен с Невиллом? – Гермиона посмотрела на остальную группу. – Кто против? Отлично. Значит, надо как-то передать Малфою ответное послание. Луна, думаю, что мы можем доверить это тебе.

Девушка растерянно кивнула.

– Это не единственная кандидатура на рассмотрение сегодня, – сказал Эрни. – Джинни Уизли тоже выразила желание вступить в нашу организацию.

– Я согласна, – тут же отреагировала Луна. – Она замечательный ребенок.

– Кто согласен? Кто против? – тут же провела голосование Гермиона. – Еще есть кандидатуры?

– Сюзен Боунс, – сказал Невилл.

Против, как и в двух предыдущих случаях, не высказался никто.

– Что ж, тогда им тоже надо сообщить. Ты Невилл берешь на себя Сюзен. Я передам Джинни. Все согласны? Тогда давайте на сегодня закончим, уже достаточно поздно.


	29. Chapter 29

**Глава 29. Это не профессионально!**

– Я думаю, что кто-то из них меня точно заметил, – сказал Драко, когда вернулся с собрания хогвартских газетчиков. – Лавгуд постоянно смотрела в моем направлении и улыбалась.

Снейп приподнял бровь и покачал головой.

– Это невозможно, Драко. Никто не может ничего увидеть сквозь тот барьер. Про ходы Слизерина я вообще ничего говорить не буду. Они существуют тысячу лет, а знают о них единицы. Это паранойя, – фыркнул Снейп, беря очередное эссе из кучки свитков пергаментов. – Ага, мисс Грейнджер. Как всегда прекрасное эссе.

– Скорее всего, ты прав, но все-таки… – Драко вздохнул и не стал заканчивать фразу. Вместо этого он сел на диван, ослабил галстук и вытянул ноги на кофейный столик. На полный возмущения взгляд Северуса он не обратил внимания.

Между тем Снейп вызвал домового эльфа и попросил у того кофе. Потом мужчина подошел к Драко и без лишних разговоров заставил юноша сесть нормально и убрать ноги со стола.

– Итак, что там пишут наши господа студенты? – спросил Снейп, не скрывая своего любопытства. Драко улыбнулся и достал газету, которая в данный момент для преподавателей была лишь короткой запиской-напоминанием.

– Титульный лист. Заголовок: _Цель газеты,_ – Драко сделал паузу и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот лишь чуть наклонил голову, внимательно глядя на своего студента. – _Многие из вас зададутся вопросом: зачем кто-то пошел на риск, который грозит большими неприятностями, ради студенческой газеты…_

Здесь Снейп не удержался и фыркнул.

– Что? – раздраженно спросил Драко.

– Это Лонгботтом, – спокойно ответил Снейп. – Пожалуйста, продолжай. Полагаю, что это будет весьма забавно, – Снейп отклонился на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

– _Во многом первопричиной стала новая политика директора Школы, который запретил доставку «Ежедневного Пророка» в Хогвартс, объясняя это обстоятельство возможной массовой паникой из-за участившихся в последнее время нападений Упивающихся Смертью. Мы же полагаем, что нельзя скрывать правду, какой бы ужасной она ни была. Газета – наш способ выразить свое мнение. Мы обещаем размещать здесь всю известную нам информацию о текущем положении дел в стране. Если вы хотите и впредь получать газету, то, пожалуйста, впишите свое имя в графу внизу листа. Следующий выпуск доставят вам прямо в спальню._

Закончив читать, Драко посмотрел на Снейпа, который сидел, с трудом сдерживая смех.

– С тобой все хорошо? – спросил юноша.

Снейп кивнул:

– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – мужчина сделал попытку взять себя в руки, но улыбка все равно не сходила с его губ.

– Нападение Упивающихся Смертью на Косой переулок, – Снейп кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает своего студента. – Массовое нападение Упивающихся Смертью было зарегистрировано на этой неделе. О жертвах среде мирного населения не сообщается, хотя известно, что несколько человек было доставлено в больницу Св. Мунго. Известно так же, что с Упивающимися в одиночку расправился молодой человек, который как-то сумел их обездвижить, используя беспалочковую магию. На любые попытки узнать личность неизвестного, Аврорат отвечал «Без комментариев». Министр Фадж также отказывается от общения с прессой, но его секретарь сообщил, что будет предприняты все меры, чтобы повторного нападения не состоялось

– Интересно, откуда они берут информацию? – спросил Снейп.

– Понятия не имею, но я надеюсь скоро узнать. Я выразил желание присоединиться к их компании и сегодня получил положительный ответ, – проинформировал его Драко.

– Хорошо, – довольно кивнул Снейп. – Если тебе понадобится для статей какая-нибудь информация, можешь смело обращаться ко мне.

– Я учту. Итак, дальше. Самозащита, – прочитала название следующей статьи Драко. – _Настали опасные времена, но мы должны быть к ним готовы. Чтобы обезопасить себя нужно соблюдать ряд простых мер предосторожности. Во-первых, старайтесь всегда путешествовать группой. Вместе будет легче защититься от внезапной угрозы. Во-вторых, «ПОСТОЯННАЯ БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ!». Так всегда говорил один из наших преподавателей. Если что-то кажется вам подозрительным или неправильным, сообщите кому-либо из профессоров или старост. Это еще один шаг к вашей безопасности. Третье, в Хогвартсе нас учат Защите от Темных Искусств. Не пренебрегайте этим предметом. Профессор Зейрх – прекрасный преподаватель. Он никогда не отказывает студентам в консультациях и помощи, вам просто надо подойти и попросить. Но не забывайте: то, что нам дают на занятиях – это минимум, нужно еще заниматься самостоятельно. А лучше заниматься в группе – это приведет к большему успеху. В-четвертых, если вам не повезло, и вы все-таки столкнулись с Упивающимся Смертью, то лучшим вашим действием будет бежать. Не стоит относиться НЕсерьезно к этому вопросу. Упивающиеся Смертью – сильные, тренированные бойцы. Сражаться с ними на равных сможет не всякий, а вот попытаться убежать – каждый. Здесь можно учесть и тот факт, что во время нападения они надевают черные мантии и белые маски, а значит заметить их можно издалека. В повседневной жизни опознать их не так-то просто. Но известно, что на левом предплечье у каждого Упивающегося находится татуировка в виде черепа со змеей._ – Драко замолчал и посмотрел на Северуса. Он прекрасно знал, что на руке у того метка.

– Не беспокойся, Драко. Я никогда не надеваю одежду с короткими рукавами, – спокойно ответил Снейп. – Что там еще пишут?

– Жизнеописание Фаджа на посту Министра и допущенные им грубые ошибки управления, – сказал Драко, просматривая газету. – Советы для студентов. Ммм, анекдоты. Советы по выбору карьеры, в основном, за пределами Министерства. Реклама магазина Уизли и книжного магазина «Архивы Аркэйн».

– Что там пишут про Фаджа? – поинтересовался Снейп.

– В последнее время _Министерство все больше из политического института превращается в сборище испуганных глупцов. И во многом это вина Министра Фаджа. Он раз за разом показывает нам, что недостоин занимать верховный пост, поскольку не может качественно исполнять свои служебные обязанности. Нам доподлинно известно, что о возвращении Волдеморта его предупреждали еще два года назад, когда Гарри Поттер выиграл Турнир Трех Волшебников. Но Фадж не принял представленные свидетельства всерьез и, вместо разумных действий, организовал травлю Гарри Поттера, надеясь дискредитировать его в глазах общественности и не допустить распространения информации о возвращении Темного Лорда. По сути, он все это время работал на нашего врага!_

_Фадж внедрил в Хогвартс своего человека (Долорес Амбридж), которая должна была препятствовать обучению студентов. Смешно сказать, но Фадж боялся, что Гарри Поттер мог бы создать свою армию из студентов Хогвартса. И именно поэтому целый год мы не получали качественного образования по Защите от Темных Искусств. Но основной целью Амбридж было доказать всем, что Гарри Поттер – лгун и обманщик, который просто стремиться еще больше раздуть свою известность. Но мы все знаем, что мистер Поттер никогда не стремился к известности._

_Министр Фадж долгое время водил магическое сообщество за нос, предлагая вместо правды ложные опасности. Разве после этого можно сказать, что он достоин поста лидера волшебного мира? Что он скрывает? Зачем еще год назад ложно очернял имя Гарри Поттера, а теперь ищет с ним встречи? Так ли его волнует наше благополучие?_

_Поговорить с мистером Поттером нам не удалось, но директор Дамблдор говорит, что Гарри Поттер не желал встречи с Министром. Но тут возникает еще один вопрос. Все мы знаем, что Гарри Поттера в настоящее время нет в школе. Где Дамблдор спрятал его?_

– Чувствуется рука мисс Грейнджер, – фыркнул Снейп. – Уверен, что это она писала статью. И все-таки интересно, где они получают информацию? Что там еще есть интересного за исключением анекдотов?

– История жизни ребенка по имени «Джозеф Купер», – ответил Дракон. – Это беллетристика. Еще есть кроссворд. Гороскоп. Меню Большого Зала, хотя как они получили это…

– Спасибо, Драко. Я думаю, что на сегодня мы с этим закончим, – Снейп встал и отошел к зачарованному окну. – И там ничего о том, что газета – это большая тайна?

– Нет, они пишут, что газета исключительно для студентов, и никто из преподавателей не сможет ее прочитать. И просьба к читателям не зачитывать статьи из газеты профессорам Хогвартса.

– Хорошо. Уже поздно, и тебе давно следует быть в кровати. Сегодня я прослежу, чтобы ты нормально поспал.

Драко кивнул и свернул газету.

– А газету оставь мне, – попросил Снейп.

– Но ты не сможешь ее прочитать.

– Я знаю. Я просто хочу посмотреть.

Драко протянул ему газету. Ее страницы отображали взрыв котла, а потом ругающегося человека, смутно напоминающего хогвартского профессора Зельеварения.

– А это, без сомнения, работа Лонгботтома. Доброй ночи.

Когда Драко ушел в спальню, Снейп сел за стол и достал перо с чернильницей.

_Я не знаю, кто был тем высокоодаренным художником, что рисовал на заколдованной газете, но если я еще раз это увижу, то потружусь это разузнать, _– написал он внизу газеты.

Профессор Снейп был уверен, что слышал вопль отчаяния, исходящий со стороны гриффиндорской башни.

– Эй, Баг, что случилось? – спросил Гарри, подходя к информационному стенду, где толпилось куча народу. Девочки хихикали, впрочем, и мальчик тоже обсуждали что-то с большим энтузиазмом.

– На Хэллоуин будет бал, – ответил Баг. – Костюмированный. Удачная идея, на мой взгляд.

Гарри побледнел. Танцы? Костюмы? О, нет, он не считал это удачной идеей. В его жизни был только один бал, но впечатлений ему того хватило, наверное, на всю жизнь. И он совсем не хотел повторять тот опыт.

– Ты кем хочешь быть? – спросил его Баг. – Я буду Чуббакой. Как ты думаешь, мне хватит роста? – Гарри посмотрел на Бага и улыбнулся: для Чуббаки ни у кого их них не хватило бы роста.

– А ты что думаешь по этому поводу? – спросил Баг у Гарри. – Есть идеи насчет костюма?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Возможно, я как-нибудь обыграю свое прозвище… Агент 007 и все такое.

– Ну-ну, – ухмыльнулся Баг. – А сейчас я тебя, пожалуй, оставлю, – мальчик выразительно вкинул брови, скосив взгляд, и быстренько направился вглубь по коридору.

Гарри оглянулся и увидел группу девушек, которые, хихикая, внимательно смотрели на него. Он передернул плечами и поспешил скрыться вслед за Багом…

Через несколько секунд он уже был в кабинете Пола.

– Что случилось? – Пол удивленно посмотрел на юношу. – Такое ощущение, будто за тобой гонятся.

Гарри отдышался, сел на кушетку и только после этого посмотрел на Пола:

– Обещай, что не будешь смеяться!

– Не буду. Так что у тебя случилось.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул:

– Ты знаешь про бал на Хэллоуин?

– Конечно, – кивнул Пол. – А это здесь причем?

– Очень даже причем, – буркнул Гарри. – Сегодня все девочки прочитали объявление, и теперь меня снова преследуют это идиотское хихиканье и дурацкие улыбки.

Пол честно старался сдержать улыбку, и у него это получилось. Мальчик, которому пришлось пройти в жизни столько испытаний, боялся общаться с девочками? Здесь Пол не смог больше сдерживаться и хихикнул.

– Я так и знал, что ты будешь смеяться, – буркнул Гарри, хмуро глядя на Пола.

– Я сожалею, Гарри, – сквозь смех сказал Пол. – Просто ты настолько взросло смотришь на большинство вещей, что видеть в тебе обычного ребенка так необычно для меня.

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на Пола:

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? И вообще не смотри на меня так…

– Как так? – не удержался Пол.

– Ты смущаешь меня, – выпалил Гарри, хватая с кушетки подушку и обнимая ее. – Я не хочу идти на этот бал, – жалостливо добавил он.

– Брось, – отмахнулся Пол. – Уверен, что, в конечном счете, тебе понравится. Давай лучше подумаем, что ты оденешь. Ты придумал себе костюм?

Гарри пожал плечами, показывая, что еще не думал на эту тему.

– Думаю, что тебе надо больше внимания уделить этому вопросу. Думаю, что нужно обратиться к твоим новым увлечениям. Как насчет Дарт Вейдера?

Гарри удивленно вскинул брови:

– Хей, он плохой парень. А я хороший

– Тут все совсем не так однозначно. Я бы сказал, что Дарт Вейдер был хорошим парнем, который маскировался под плохого. Мне кажется, что как раз в Хэллоуин можно позволить себе чуть-чуть пошалить и одеться не совсем хорошим парнем. Мне кажется, отец твой подруги Гермионы как-то упоминал, что у него есть костюм Дарта Вейдера. Думаю, что можно обратиться к нему за помощью.

– Нет, – покачал головой Гарри. – Я не хочу быть обузой.

– Брось эти глупости, один телефонный звонок никому не повредит, – отмахнулся от парня Пол, протягивая руку к телефонной трубке. – В худшем случае тебе просто откажут в этой маленькой просьбе.

Мужчина быстро нашел в записной книжке номер мистера Грейнджера. Гарри недовольно посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил, тем более что Пол уже разговаривал с отцом Гермионы.

– Вот видишь, ничего страшного не произошло, – сказал Пол, когда через несколько минут положил трубку. – Мистер Грейнджер согласился нам помочь. В этот четверг он приедет.

Гарри только хмуро посмотрел на мужчину и вновь промолчал.

– Итак, – у Пола было подозрительно веселое настроение, – кого ты собираешься пригласить на бал?

Гарри пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

– Брось, уверен, что есть девочка, которая тебе нравится, – Пол чуть подался вперед, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри.

– Я ни одну из них не знаю настолько хорошо, чтобы пригласить на бал, – нахмурился Гарри. – И почему они всегда ходят толпами? – чуть тише добавил он.

– О, полагаю, что это инстинкт, способ выживания, – хохотнул Пол.

– Нет, мы обязательно должны говорить об этом, – Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на мужчину. – Может, все-таки сменим тему разговора?

Пол хихикнул:

– Хорошо, давай поговорим о твоих успехах в нашем драматическом кружке. Профессор Бевингтон очень хорошо отзывается о тебе.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Пола, потом покачал головой и, ничего не говоря, покинул кабинет. Кажется, у его личного доктора сегодня не было рабочего настроения.

_Состояние пациента существенно улучшилось. Его поведение все больше и больше похоже на действия нормального подростка с обычными для его возраста проблемами. Гарри очень волнуется по поводу предстоящего бала на Хэллоуин. Полагаю, что у него совсем нет опыта в таких делах. Кажется, ранее ему почти не было дела до девушек и всего, что с ними связано. Надеюсь только, что он сможет переступить через себя, я в свою очередь приложу для этого все силы._

– Эван, остановись! – Гарри замолчал и посмотрел на профессора Бевингтона. – Ты прекрасно выучил речь, но совсем не чувствуешь своей роли.

Гарри мысленно застонал. Он работал над характером своего героя уже две недели, но пока ощутимых результатов не было, даже наоборот, ему казалось, что с каждым разом все становилось только хуже. Ему нужно прикладывать еще больше усилий!

– Ты постоянно должен помнить, что Эдмунд – бастард, – сказал профессор. – Его родители не были женаты, когда он родился.

Гарри устало потер лоб.

– Он отличен от окружающих его людей и ничего не может с этим поделать, – продолжал профессор. – Его возмущает эта несправедливость. Он восстает против обычаев потому, что они не обеспечивают ему того места в жизни, какого он хотел бы достигнуть.

– Да, я понимаю. Эдмунд несет на себе ошибки родителей, и не в его силах что-то изменить, – шепотом сказал Гарри. – Я не несу ответственности за это. Не я совершил эту ошибку. Но мне за нее отвечать.

– Именно. Очень точно сказано. Твой Эдмунд не должен и не хочет быть ответственным за действия родителей. И делает все, чтобы получить то, что заслуживает, если не по праву и закону, то по собственным убеждениям и ощущениям. Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал нечто подобное?

– Я не уверен, но полагаю, что да, – ответил Гарри. Он не знал можно ли интерпретировать его жизнь в подобном ключе. Действия его родителей привели к тому, что он стал так знаменит во всем магическом мире. Но Гарри совсем не хотел этого и старался по мере сил уйти от известности и глупых заискиваний волшебного мира. Разве это он остановил Волдеморта? Нет, совсем нет, это все заслуга его матери…

Профессор Бевингтон кивнул ему и знаком велел продолжить.

Природа, ты моя богиня! В жизни

Я лишь тебе послушен. Я отверг

Проклятье предрассудков и правами

Не поступлюсь, пусть младше я, чем брат.

Побочный сын! Что значит сын побочный?

[Монолог Эдмунда, побочного сына графа Глостера. Уильям Шекспир «Король Лир», акт первый, сцена вторая. Перевод Бориса Пастернака]

– Совершенно! Главное запомни это состояние и не забудь его на премьере, хорошо? – Гарри кивнул и поспешил уйти со сцены. – Гонерилья, Регана, Корделия! Все втроем на сцену, – три девочки поспешили выполнить указание профессора. – Итак, акт первый, сцена первая, начинаем с «Отцовские сокровища, в слезах…»

– Эван! – Гарри обернулся не голос и увидел Джули, спешащую к нему. – Твой костюм уже готов, ты нам нужен, чтобы сделать последнюю примерку.

Гарри кивнул и поспешил вслед за девушкой.

– Ты нашла его? Отлично, – сказала незнакомая Гарри девочка, когда они зашли в костюмерную. Она же вручила ему костюм со словами:

– Иди, примерь.

– Успокойся, Сара. Если мы его так долго искали, не значит, что он специально от нас скрывался.

Гарри тихо хмыкнул, когда за ним закрылась дверь примерочной, и стал переодеваться.

Костюм сидел на нем как влитой, вот только чувствовал себя в нем он очень странно. Складывалось ощущение, что он только что побывал у мадам Малкин и заказал себе костюм как у Локхарта…

Стук в дверь прервал его мысли.

– Побыстрее, пожалуйста. Сколько тебе времени нужно, чтобы переодеться!

Кажется, Гарри стал догадываться, почему Сару за глаза называли «Безумным Закройщиком».

Гарри еще посмотрел на себя в зеркало, чуть улыбнулся и вышел к девушкам. Спокойным шагом он прошел в центр комнаты и обернулся. Все присутствующие смотрели на него чуть ли не с благоговением.

– Что-то не так? – Гарри еще раз посмотрел на себя. Нет, с костюмом все хорошо, значит, дело не в нем.

Сара вздохнула и повернула Гарри лицом к зеркалу.

– О, нет, все наоборот, слишком хорошо. Ты первый, кого я вижу настолько раскованным в средневековых одеждах. Такое ощущение, будто ты годами ее носил. Остальные всегда смущаются и зажимаются в себе, ты же напротив спокоен и раскован.

Стоило Саре сказать эти слова, как Гарри тут же смутился, но быстро смог взять себя в руки.

– Встань на табурет, пожалуйста, – Гарри покорно сделал то, о чем его попросили. – Так, плащ чуть-чуть укоротим. Ну-ка, пожми плечами. Так-так, отлично. Все можешь идти переодеваться.

Гарри поспешил спрыгнуть с табурета и направился в примерочную.

– Эван! – он обернулся. – Ты отлично выглядишь в этом костюме.

– Э-э, спасибо, – Гарри смущенно улыбнулся. – А где вы брали эскизы этих костюмов?

– Из книг, – пожала плечами Сара. – Кстати, обувь подходит по размеру?

– Да, все отлично, – кивнул Гарри и отправился переодеваться. Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как в коридоре раздался зычный голос профессора Бевингтона:

– Где мой Эдмунд?

Тихо вздохнув, прекрасно понимая, что отвертеться от еще одного «показа» не получится, Гарри вернулся в центр комнаты.

– Эдмунд? – профессор вошел в комнату и внимательно огляделся. – О, это великолепно! Просто замечательно! – он с восторгом смотрел на Гарри. – Вы уже закончили? – профессор внимательно посмотрел на Сару.

– Почти, надо только чуть-чуть укоротить плащ, – ответила девушка. – Так что ты, – она ткнула пальцем в Гарри, – не имеешь права вырасти ни на сантиметр, пока не закончится пьеса.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри, – я вам это обещаю. Сэр, – он обратился к профессору. – Я приду к вам, как только Сара меня отпустит.

Бевингтон кинул и скрылся за дверью. Через несколько секунд Гарри услышал его крик:

– Ну разве так можно? Это не профессионально! Мальчики!

Гарри мотнул головой и поспешил переодеваться. Он и так слишком задержался.

– Эван! – профессор Бевингтон помахал ему рукой. – На сцену, сейчас ты и Аллан будете отрабатывать сцену поединка.

Гарри поспешил на сцену к «брату».

– Ну что репетируем последний раз, – улыбнулся Аллан.

Дамблдор сидел у себя в кабинете, в удобном кресле и спокойно смотрел куда-то вдаль, обдумывая все новые и новые возможности возвращения Гарри в Хогвартс. Никогда раньше он не думал, что его действия могут обернуться против него. Но нет, сейчас защита, которую он собственноручно установил на Тисовой улице, не позволяет ему забрать Гарри Поттера у родственников.

Упрямые магглы!

Но почему, почему это произошло? Гарри всегда неприязненно отзывался о своих родственниках. Так почему защита стала такой мощной? Почему щиты не слушаются его, Альбуса Дамблдора, мага, который их создал?

Дамблдор вздохнул. Он дал работу почти каждому члену Ордена, были проверены сотни маггловских школ. О, если бы он нашел Гарри, то точно сумел бы уговорить его вернуться в Хогвартс, но нет же, Петунья прятала его, не давая такой возможности.

По кабинету пронеслась легкая трель: кто-то сказал горгулье правильный пароль. Ах, это Ремус. Замечательно!

– Входи, Ремус. Рад тебя видеть, – сказал Дамблдор, не дожидаясь стука в дверь.

Возможно, оборотню удастся что-то узнать. В конце концов, мальчик любил его. Дверь кабинета открылась, впуская уставшего мужчину, вынужденного уже в столь молодом возрасте опираться на трость.

– Вы желали меня видеть? – спросил Ремус, присаживаясь.

– Да, Ремус, – начал Дамблдор. – У меня есть для тебя задание.

– Вы все еще не нашли Гарри, – устало сказал Ремус, даже не спрашивая, а утверждая очевидное.

– Мы знаем, что он где-то в Англии, в маггловской школе-интернате. Но в какой именно, нам еще предстоит узнать, – сказал Дамблдор. – Мне нужны дополнительные люди, чтобы организовать команду поиска.

Дамблдор достал откуда-то из стола свиток:

– Я собрал всю информацию по маггловским школам-интернатам, Ремус. Боюсь, что список больше, чем я предполагал изначально. Потребуется много времени, прежде чем мы сможет посетить каждую из них, – сказал Дамблдор. – Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь присоединиться к нам.

– Конечно, я помогу вам, – сказал Ремус Дамблдору. – Я готов действовать, мы и так слишком долго ждали, господин директор,

Мужчина взял список и внимательно пробежался по нему взглядом.

Академии Св. Джьюда там не было. Но он подозревал, что Дамблдор дал ему далеко не полный список тех школ, который сам намеревается проверить.

– Прекрасно. Тогда жду тебя с отчетом завтра в 19-00.

Ремус только кивнул и, ничего не говоря, вышел из кабинета, прижимая к груди свиток со списком школ.


	30. Chapter 30

**Глава 30. Неожиданный посетитель**

– А вот и почта! – Гарри проигнорировал эти слова. Ему все равно никто не писал. С Гермионой они обменивались посланиями через почтовик. А кто еще станет это делать? Тем более обычной маггловской почтой.

– Эван Джеймс! – раздался зычный голос преподавателя.

Письмо? Для него? Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на конверт, который положили ему на парту, где он сидел. Сейчас было время выполнения домашних заданий. Гарри любил эти тихие часы, когда каждый мог спокойно позаниматься своими делами. Он почти никогда не позволял себе лениться в это время, хотя бы потому, что его отставание от одноклассников было весьма существенным. И все из-за альтернативного образования, которое он якобы получал в специальной закрытой школе для одаренных детей.

Гарри посмотрел на имя отправителя. Дадли. Да, кузен в последнюю встречу спрашивал разрешения писать ему письма… но Гарри никогда не думал, что Дадли воспользуется его дозволением.

_Дорогой Гарри,_

_Я полагаю, что ты вряд ли бы захотел написать мне. Мама сказала, что мне следует быть более терпеливым, даже несмотря на разрешение. Но я все равно прошу тебя написать мне в ответ хотя бы слово… или передай привет через маму, если не хочешь писать. Ты ненавидишь меня?_

_Дадли_

Гарри дочитал письмо и запустил пятерню в волосы. Ему еще ни разу не задавали таких странных вопросов. Ненавидел ли он Дадли? Над этим вопросом стоило задуматься. Если вспомнить все те побои и оскорбления, что ему приходилось сносить от Дадли в детстве… Все равно он не чувствовал обиды на действия кузена. Они были детьми. Глупо обижаться на действия ребенка, которому просто не объяснили, что так делать неправильно. Дадли был избалованным маленьким мерзавцем, но ненавидел ли Гарри его? Кого он вообще ненавидел?

Люциус Малфой? Неприязнь поднялась из глубин его души. Беллатрикс Лейстранж? Злость и жажда мести. Петтигрю? Презрение. Дамблдор? Раздражение. Или дементоры… Толпа мурашек прошлась по его телу. Гарри раздраженно перевел плечами. Страх. Да, в разной степени он ненавидел этих людей и нелюдей. Испытывал ли он такие же чувства к Дадли?

Гарри потряс головой. Ему надо было подумать над этим вопросом.

Быстро собрав свои вещи, он попрощался с преподавателем и отправился к Полу. Дойдя до кабинета, он обнаружил, что того нет на месте. Только Дзэн встретила его. Змейка показалась Гарри немного возбужденной и чем-то обеспокоенной.

– Светлый ребенок вернулся! – счастливо прошипела Дзэн. – Вы вынете меня из этой коробки?

Гарри улыбнулся нетерпеливости звучащей в голосе змейки. Он бросил школьную сумку около кушетки и подошел к террариуму. Вскоре змейка с удовольствием обвила его руку и зашипела от удовольствия.

– У вас неприятности, мой ребенок? – спросила Дзэн.

– О нет, – покачал головой Гарри. – Я просто немного смущен.

Гарри опустился на свою кушетку и переложил Дзэн себе на живот.

– Я получил письмо от моего кузена Дадли. Он спрашивает меня: ненавижу ли я его. А я и сам, похоже, не знаю, – попытался объяснить свое состояние Гарри.

– А вы к кому-нибудь испытываете чувство ненависти? – спросила Дзэн.

Гарри нахмурился и пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю, как правильно ответить на этот вопрос. Я ненавижу дементоров, когда они рядом со мной и заставляют меня вспоминать самые неприятные моменты моей жизни. Я ненавижу, людей, когда они пялятся на меня и показывают на мой шрам или сплетничают обо мне… – голос Гарри дрогнул, когда он вспомнил о Фадже, и его действиях.

«Интересно, а он знает, что я пропал?» – подумал Гарри. – «Вот, наверное, обрадовался».

Он решил написать вечером Гермионе и спросить об этом.

– Тогда вы знаете, что представляет собой ненависть. Испытываете ли вы такие же чувства к этому человеку, Дадли? – спросил Дзэн.

– Думаю, что нет. Мне сложно идентифицировать чувства, которые я испытываю к нему, – Гарри устало потер лоб, а потом часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь вернуть на место контактную линзу, которая чуть сдвинулась из-за этих действий.

– Может быть, вы рассержены? – беспечно поинтересовалась Дзэн.

– Да, пожалуй, можно сказать и так. Я очень сердился на него за все обиды, когда мы были младше… Наверное, вы правы, я сильно сердит. Я буквально разъярен!

– Гарри? – в кабинет вошел Пол. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет, – гораздо спокойнее ответил Гарри, не обращая внимание на шипение Дзэн, которая говорила ему, что нельзя держать такие чувства в себе, иногда их надо выпускать.

– Вы должны выпустить свою злость, иначе нанесете много вреда себе и окружающим.

– Поучите меня еще, - огрызнулся Гарри.

– Мне кажется или вы с Дзэн что-то не поделили? – Пол растерянно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Нет! – рявкнул Гарри. И тут же пожалел о своих действиях. Надо укротить свой гнев. – Прости, просто мы с Дзэн тут кое-что обсуждали. Я сожалею.

Гарри устало опустился на кушетку. Пол в свою очередь взял стул и сел рядом с ним.

– Я внимательно слушаю.

– Просто Дадли прислал мне сегодня письмо. Он спросил меня «ненавижу ли я его»?

– И?... – спросил Пол. Так-так вот они и подбираются к сути. Что же творится у них в семье? Почему Гарри каждый раз так замыкается в себе?

– Ну в принципе, это все. Потом я пришел сюда, и мы с Дзэн обсудили этот вопрос. Она помогла мне определиться с моими чувствами к Дадли. Я его не ненавижу, я просто очень зол на него.

Гарри сжал кулаки и глубоко вздохнул.

– Почему?

Простой вопрос, на который Гарри очень нелегко было ответить. Он поднялся с кушетки и отошел к окну. Гарри мог бы назвать тысячи причин. Вот только имел ли он право это делать? А если и имел, то хотел ли он делиться этим с Полом. Гнев буквально лился по его венам и застилал глаза. Он даже не слышал Дзэн, которая что-то шипела ему…

– Гарри? – кажется Пол когда-то успел подойти к нему и повернуть к себе лицом.

Доктор внимательно посмотрел в глаза юноше: там были боль и горечь.

– Расскажи мне, – тихий голос проник в разум Гарри.

Он видел двух мальчиков. Очень толстого белокурого и маленького худенького с зелеными глазами… Гарри? Серия изображений, слайдов в одно мгновение наполнила его разум. Он словно прожал чужую жизнь за долю секунды.

Пол удивленно моргнул и образы пропали. Он был настолько ошарашен, что даже не сразу заметил, что Гарри уже не стоит, а сидит на полу, обняв колени руками.

Судорожно выдохнув, Пол опустился рядом с ним и обнял мальчика.

– Все хорошо, Гарри. Все хорошо.

– За что? – прошептал Гарри. – Почему ему обязательно надо было бить меня? – по телу юноши пробежала дрожь. – Я ведь делал все, чтобы понравится ему. А он давал мне глупые обидные прозвища… Из-за него я не мог завести нормальных друзей в школе. А по вечерам я делал за него домашнюю работу…

Пол молчал. А что он мог ответить?

– Я так хотел, чтобы у меня была семья. Но почему-то был лишен этого… Почему?

Гарри попытался еще что-то сказать, но из горла раздался только неясный хрип. Тогда он понял, что вот-вот заплачет. Нет! Гарри взял себя в руки.

– Рассердись. Ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше.

– Я подумаю, – сказал Гарри и улыбнулся, вновь скрывая внутри себя злость и обиду.

– И обязательно скажи Дадли, как сердит на него. Вам надо выяснить отношения между собой, иначе ваше дальнейшее общение теряет всякий смысл.

– И как мне это сделать? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, поднимаясь с пола. – Уверен, что Дадли это совсем не понравится.

– Он должен будет примириться с этим, если хочет и дальше общаться с тобой, – покачал головой Пол. – Кстати, Дзэн, кажется, очень обижена на тебя, но думаю, что пара мышей исправят ситуацию.

Гарри опустил взгляд вниз, откуда доносилось сердитое шипение. Кажется, он случайно выпустил змейку из рук, когда поток воспоминаний охватил его разум.

– Прошу меня простить, – сказал Гарри. Если бы змеи могли презрительно фыркать, то звук, который издала Дзэн, можно было бы интерпретировать именно так. – Простите меня. В знак раскаяния я принес вам этих мышей.

– Мышей? – Дзэн оживилась. Гарри, недолго думая, поднял ее с пола и посадил в клетку.

– Мыши-и-и! – Дзэн приняла боевую стойку, а Гарри отвернулся. Смотреть, как змейка живьем проглатывает маленьких белых мышек, ему не доставляло удовольствия.

Гарри изо всех сил старался не заснуть. Он прекрасно знал, что ожидает его за порогом сна, вот только усталость все равно взяла верх.

– Где ты был? – голос Волдеморта неприятно резанул слух.

Гарри пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не дернуться в ответ. Вместо этого, он спокойно открыл глаза и посмотрел на мага:

– У меня не было выбора, – сказал он, вставая с кровати. – Они вводили в меня наркотики.

Глаза Волдеморта сверкнули:

– Магглы вводят тебе наркотики? – лениво спросил он, одновременно взмахивая палочкой и зажигая камин.

– Мои кошмары тревожат других студентов, – выплюнул Гарри и скрестил руки на груди. Сейчас он чувствовал себя как на сцене. Он должен переиграть Водеморта, должен заставить его поверить себе. Ярость исказила лицо мальчика. – Они теперь каждый вечер суют мне свои пилюли. Мои попытки объяснить им, что все в порядке, не приводят ни к каким результатам.

– Надеюсь, что мне не надо напоминать тебе о нашем соглашении? – прошипел Волдеморт. Между ними было временное перемирие: Гарри подчиняется его требованиям, а он не трогает друзей гриффиндорца… пока. Гарри пришлось согласиться, хотя он был отнюдь не рад, что так происходит. С Волдемортом никогда не знаешь чего ждать. Вот и теперь в словах мага явственно прозвучала угроза. Угроза его друзьям.

– Нет, сэр, – ответил Гарри. – Я найду способ избежать приема лекарств.

Вообще-то говоря, он уже несколько недель не пил снотворного. А все благодаря урокам Сенсея, который сам того не ведая помогал ему укрепить контроль над собственным сознанием. Впрочем, Волдеморту об этом знать незачем.

– Очень хорошо. А сейчас начнем. Палочка, – Гарри покорно достал палочку. – Я думаю, что ты готов приступить к изучению невербальной магии. Никаких слов, чистая магия.

Гарри кивнул, стараясь не показать своей озадаченности.

Волдеморт легким взмахом палочки заставил небольшой столик встать между ними, после чего с такой же легкостью создал маленькое белое перышко.

– Ты всего лишь должен поднять перо над столом, Гарри. Но без слов.

Гари взял стул и сел. Он хмуро посмотрел на перо: и как прикажете все это проделать?

Гарри неплохо узнал Волдеморта во время их уроков. Маг обладал огромным запасом терпения и любил упрекать его в глупости и лени. В этом он походил на Снейпа. Гарри также полагал, что Волдеморту нравилось преподавать, поскольку он проделывал это с большим воодушевлением и, если так можно выразиться в отношении темного мага, искренней радостью. На этом плюсы заканчивались. Волдеморт не скупился на наказания, которые, впрочем, мало чем отличались от похвалы. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть…

Гарри поднял палочку и мысленно попробовал заставить перо подняться. Вингардиум Левиоса. Ничего не получилось.

Быстрый взгляд на Волдеморта показал, что тот недоволен результатом.

Вингардиум Левиоса. Нет. Не так. Гарри закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, стараясь представить, как перо поднимается над столом. Он открыл глаза как раз тогда, когда перо оторвалось от поверхности стола и стало подниматься в воздухе.

– Отлично! – Волдеморт хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Ты сделал это.

Удивлению Гарри не было предела. У него получилось сделать то, что хотел от него Волдеморт?

Краем глаза, Гарри все-таки удалось заметить, что Волдеморт, казалось, ждал чего-то еще… Перо чуть качнулось из стороны в сторону. Если Гарри правильно сориентировался в ситуации, то сейчас магу не зачем знать его истинных способностей. Пусть лучше думает, что он не способен на большее. Первый раз – это всегда по большей части случайность…

– Что ты чувствуешь?

– Я немного устал, – сказал Гарри, почти не соврав: занятия с Волдемортом всегда сильно утомляли его.

– Этого следовало ожидать. Ты только что достиг нового уровня волшебства, – терпеливо пояснил Волдеморт. Гарри невольно вспомнил свои занятия с Ремусом: тот тоже всегда говорил тихим спокойным голосом… почти так же как сейчас Темный Лорд. – Усталость исчезнет после нескольких тренировок.

Гарри кивнул и широко зевнул, даже не думая закрывать рот ладонью.

– Да, я вижу, что ты устал… Кстати, ты слышал о происшествии в Косом переулке? – Волдеморт так быстро перешел на новую тему, что Гарри с трудом удалось сохранить расслабленное состояние.

– Нет, – ответил он. – А что случилось? – Гарри добавил в голос побольше заинтересованности.

– Если бы я сам знал. Что-то или кто-то сумел проклясть всех моих Упивающихся так эффективно, что скрыться с места удалось только Петтигрю и еще одному. Этот наглец, кто бы он ни был, еще узнает всю силу моей ярости… когда я его найду.

Гарри подумал, что неплохо бы сменить тему разговора на более нейтральную, пока Лорд не вздумал выместить свою злость на нем.

– А почему волшебники используют палочки? Полагаю, если мы можем творить невербальную магию, то можем делать, то же самое и без магии?

Волдеморт скосил на него недовольный взгляд, но все же ответил:

– Палочка помогает сосредоточить и сконцентрировать всю волшебную мощь в единую точку, что существенно облегчает нашу задачу. Лишь немногие могут обходиться без палочки. Полагаю, что Дамблдор осилит пару заклинаний… Хотя все дети могут совершать магические действия без ее помощи… вот только они не умеют управлять этой силой, их волшебство рассеянно. Я думаю, что никто не может полностью обходится без палочки. Это очень тяжело, хотя бы потому что волшебники не умеют концентрировать силу в одну точку, она неизменно рассеивается и не дает нужного эффекта.

Гарри чуть склонился на стуле, обдумывая слова Волдеморта.

– Ты выглядишь истощенным. Полагаю, что на сегодня мы закончим.

Секундой спустя Гарри уже был у себя в комнате.

Гарри очень спешил. Он уже и так опаздывал на встречу с Полом. Доктор Лотер, конечно, не обидится, но Гарри не желал казаться непунктуальным тем более, что Пол уже отмечал важность сегодняшнего сеанса.

Подбежав к двери кабинета, он остановился перевести дыхание. Каково же было его удивление, когда за дверью он услышал голоса тети Петуньи и Джо.

– Петунья, я все-таки настаиваю на своих словах. Вы долгое время игнорировали ребенка, а сейчас хотите, чтобы он относился к вам как-то по-особенному? Вы ничем не помогали ему, когда он нуждался в поддержке взрослого, а сейчас, когда он научился самостоятельно решать свои проблемы, вы пытаетесь что-то требовать от него. Боюсь, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет…

Гари постучал и тут же вошел. Все присутствующие тут же смутились.

– Я тут уже несколько минут, – разъяснил ситуацию Гарри, который решил не скрывать, что слышал их разговор.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он подошел к клетке Дзэн и вытащил змейку.

– Привет, Гарри, вас что-то беспокоит? – спросил Дзэн, когда Гарри вместе с ней удобно устроился на своей кушетке. – Я чувствую, что вы расстроены…

Дзэн была довольно проницательна для змеи.

– Скажите мне, Дзэн, если бы вы услышали то, что не предназначалась для вашего уха, то что бы вы сделали? – спросил Гарри, отмечая, что Джо поспешил убраться из кабинета подальше. Кажется, он, действительно, боялся змей.

– Смотря, что бы я услышала, – отозвалась Дзэн.

Гарри попытался по мере возможности пояснить ситуацию.

– Вы должны забыть прошло. Вы должны принять заботу, – тут же ответила Дзэн.

Гарри вздохнул и погладил змейку. Если бы все было так просто.

– Гарри, все хорошо? – он кивнул. – Тогда давай-ка уберем Дзэн в клетку, иначе мы не сможем нормально пообщаться. Что поделать, Джо боится змей.

– Жаль, – с легкой улыбкой протянул Гарри.

Пол забрал змею у гари и посадил ее в клетку, после чего позвал Джо.

– Привет, Гарри, – Джо любезно улыбнулся, на что мальчик ответил такой же любезной улыбкой.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – это уже тетя Петунья.

– Предлагаю начать. Как насчет ознакомления с правилами нашего общения? – спросил Пол, одновременно подходя к Гарри и заставляя его сесть на кушетке.

– Я их помню, – тут же ответил Петунья.

Гарри тоже кивнул, беря в руки подушку, которую у него тут же отобрали и забросили в дальний угол.

– Хорошо, тогда начнем, – сказа Джо. – Вернем к теме предыдущего разговора. Тогда мы говорили об ограничениях, которые вы, Петуния, устанавливали для Гарри, когда он был маленьким. Гарри давай ты озвучишь те ограничения, которые считаешь вполне приемлемыми.

Гарри между тем попытался поднять ноги на кушетку и обнять их руками, но любые его попытки тут же пресекались.

Заговор?

Гарри нахмурился, а потом неожиданно вскинул руку и призвал подушку, которую Пол до этого закинул в дальний угол, к себе. Дальше реакция присутствующих его позабавила. Пол нахмурился. Петунья подскочила со стула. А Джо и вовсе упал на пол.

– Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, чтобы ты ограничил себя в применении своих способностей, пока мы не поймем, откуда у них растут ноги. Ты сам говорил, что такое ненормально даже для волшебников!

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Гарри. – Но я разобрался с этим, – он достал из рюкзака книгу и показал ее Полу, который лишь недоуменно полистал страницы и тут же отдал назад.

– На каком она языке?

– На парселанге, – ответил Гарри. – Там есть ответы на многие наши вопросы.

– В любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы ты пользовался своими способностями в данный момент, – сказал Пол.

Гарри нахмурился и, словно назло, заставил свой рюкзак подняться в воздухе. Потом он демонстративно убрал туда книгу…

– Гарри!

На этот возглас он не обратил внимания. Вместо этого, Гарри взял рюкзак и поспешил убраться из кабинета. Уже через несколько минут он был в саду на самом высоком дереве. Устроившись поудобнее, он достал книгу, которую неизвестно где достал для него Ремус.

_Будьте уверены в своих способностях. Это основной залог успеха. Прошлый опыт магии сформировал вас, но не он управляет вами, а вы им. Только вы хозяин своей судьбы. Ваше будущее может измениться в один момент, стоит только пожелать этого. Сосредоточитесь на настоящем, измените будущее._

Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался осознать эти казалось бы простые слова. Он отнюдь не уверен, что может изменить свое будущее… Еще ни разу в этой жизни он не делал своего выбора. Напротив, кто-то постоянно решал за него. Может, уже стоит принять какое-то решение, а терзаться неизвестностью?

Гарри открыл почтовик и сделал следующую запись:

– _Ми? Как ты там? Знаешь, я думаю, что решение остаться в академии Cв. Джьюда было моей большой ошибкой. Сегодня я проделала беспалочковую магию перед Полом, он, кажется, сильно расстроился. А я думал, что он меня поймет! Почему он не любит мою магию? Он… он… он ничего не понимает!_

Гарри закрыл почтовик и вздохнул. Он склонился над книгой, которая все еще лежала раскрытой у него на коленях. Кажется, в какой-то момент он даже начал засыпать, когда резкий хлопок аппарации разбудил его. Аппарации? Ремус никогда не аппарировал. Сюда вообще никто никогда не аппарировал. Кто бы это мог быть?

Гарри аккуратно раздвинул листья и посмотрел вниз.

Там в синей рубашке и черных брюках стоял мастер зельеварения школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс профессор Северус Снейп.


	31. Chapter 31

**Глава 31. Семья Гарри**

– Я же вам говорил, что он еще не готов к этому разговору, – сокрушался Пол, когда они втроем бежали вниз по лестнице вслед за Гарри. Он был готов к тому, что Гарри не очень хорошо отреагирует на эту идею, но побега из кабинета не ожидал. Они же осуждали этот вопрос перед сеансом и не раз…

– Я не думал, что он так отреагирует на присутствие тети, – сказал Джо, когда они завернули за угол.

Увидев, что в холле никого нет, Джо и Пол решили вернуться и проверить комнату мальчика.

– А вообще-то я надеялся, что нам сегодня удастся преодолеть хотя бы один из тех многочисленных барьеров, что он воздвиг вокруг себя.

– Тогда, может быть, нам стоит увеличить количество сеансов в неделю? – предложил Джо.

Пол промолчал в ответ. Они быстро поднялись на третий этаж, где располагалась комната Гарри.

Тяжело дыша, Пол постучал, но ему никто не ответил.

– Гарри? – он чуть приоткрыл дверь. Мальчика не было в комнате. Они проверили под кроватью, в ванной и туалете, но, кажется, его здесь и не было.

– Куда он мог уйти? – спросил Джо.

– Возможно, к Сенсею,– протянул Пол. – Пойдем, сходим.

Вероятность такого исходы, была очень высока. Гарри хорошо ладил с Леонардом.

Но и там их ждало разочарование. Сенсей не видел сегодня Гарри вообще.

– Deshi пропал? – спросил он, вглядываясь в их лица.

– Мы полагаем, что он где-то в школе, – ответил Пол. Он спросил, как только он видел ужасные лица.

Глаза Леонарда сузили, а на лице появилось выражение решительности вкупе с озадаченностью – Пол очень часто видел такое выражение на лице у Гарри. Кажется, Сенсей перенял часть манер у Гарри.

– Если вы хоть как-то обидели deshi… – Леонард не стал заканчивать фразу, но все поняли, что в этом случае ничего хорошо им ждать не придется. – Deshi любит бывать в безлюдных местах. Вы проверили его комнату?

– Мы только что оттуда, – сказал Пол.

Сенсей что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул.

– Тогда вы идете проверять наш театр, – он ткнул в Пола. – А вы в класс рисования, – на этот раз тычка удостоился Джо. – Я проверю библиотеку. Встретимся, на лестничной клетке.

Спорить с таким планом никто не стал.

Гарри крепко вцепился в дерево, пытаясь решить свою дилемму: то ли ему объявиться перед Снейпом (а уж что тот точно заберет его в Хогвартс, юноша не сомневался), то ли все-таки еще раз обдумать свое решение. В итоге, пока он размышлял, Снейп уже исчез в здании, оставив Гарри наедине со своими мыслями.

Он же решил вернуться в Хогвартс, так почему же так долго тянул с решением? Почему он не спустился вниз, а продолжал прятаться здесь, наверху? Гарри прислонился к толстому стволу и закрыл глаза. Он был уверен, что здесь его точно никто не найдет. Возможно Пол… Впрочем, и он слишком мало знал о нем. Даже те воспоминания, которыми Гарри случайно поделился, мало что дают ему.

– Гарри, может, ты все-таки спустишься вниз?

Открыв глаза, Гарри посмотрел вниз: там его ждала Петунья. Тихо вздохнув, Гарри потер глаза, заставляя линзы принять положенное им место, и спросил:

– Как вы меня нашли?

– Ты всегда прятался на деревьях, когда был маленьким. Там тебя не могли достать ни Дадли, ни его друзья.

– Это только потому что они сами меня туда и загоняли, – зло бросил Гарри, даже не думая спускаться вниз.

– Ты прав, – согласна кивнула Петунья. – Но ты, наверное, не знаешь, как сильно Дадли завидовал тебе, ведь он-то не мог никак забраться на такую высоту.

Гарри перевернулся и обнял ствол дерева руками: так было гораздо удобнее наблюдать за тетей Петуньей.

– Гарри, пожалуйста, спустись вниз.

Полежав еще какое-то время наверху, он все-таки спустился вниз.

– Знаете, я хочу вам сказать, что сознательно сделал то представление с подушкой, – сказал Гарри, когда твердо встал ногами на землю.

– Почему? – спросила она.

Гарри оперся на ствол дерева, скрестил ноги и посмотрел наверх.

– Вы, кажется, говорили о моих защитных барьерах, когда я подслушал ваш разговор с Полом и Джо. И знаете, что я вам скажу? Мне нравятся мои барьеры, и я не хочу от них отказывать. И если вам они как-то мешают, то это исключительно ваши проблемы. Так что попрошу впредь меня не трогать. И если я хочу лежать, то я буду лежать, а если хочу держать в руках подушку, то ничто мне не помешает!

Гарри говорил совершенно спокойно, даже отрешенно, сейчас его вообще волновал совсем другой вопрос. Снейп. Наверное, следует поговорить об этом с Петуньей. Насколько он понимал, тот мог узнать его тетку, а значит, догадался бы, что и гари где-то неподалеку.

– Я понимаю, – кивнула Петунья. – Тогда, может, просто прогуляемся по саду?

Гарри перевел задумчивый взгляд на тетю. В принципе, это решение его проблемы.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он. От прогулки на свежем воздухе никому из них не станет плохо, даже если тетя решит затронуть вопросы, которые ему совсем не нравятся.

– Возможно, попытка привлечь специалистов была ошибкой, – стала рассуждать Петунья. – Они пытаются восстановить между нами те семейные отношения, которых, по сути, никогда и не было.

Гарри предпочел промолчать.

– Ты не хочешь ничего мне ответить? – спросила она.

– Нет, – коротко сказал Гарри.

В этот момент тетя своей настырностью, почему-то напомнила ему Гермиону.

– А я думаю, что тебе стоит высказать мне все сейчас, без свидетелей.

О, Гарри бы с удовольствием сказал тете все, что он о ней думает, вот только она не обрадуется его словам.

– Я вижу, что тебе есть, что мне сказать.

– Но это не значит, что я хочу озвучить свои мысли, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, но голос его оставался безразличным и невыразительным.

– А я хочу услышать от тебя все то, что ты обо мне думаешь! – тетя взяла его за запястье, и Гарри с трудом сдержал порыв отдернуть руку. Но, кажется, она и так поняла, что переступила невидимую черту между ними и поспешила отойти на безопасное расстояние. – Я хочу, чтобы ты наорал на меня… Или… Все лучше, чем эта безжизненная маска!

В голосе женщины явственно скользнули нотки разочарования.

– А может быть, я не хочу, чтобы вы знали, как я себя чувствую, – Гарри внезапно остановился, хотя до этого шел мерным шагом. Чуть в стороне, совсем недалеко росло необычное растение, которое они как раз проходили на прошлой неделе с преподавателем биологии. – Кроме того…

Договаривать он не стал, а вместо этого лишь упрямо тряхнул головой.

– Кроме того что?...

– Ничего, – Гарри медленным шагом направился вглубь сада по тропинке. Вообще-то он хотел сказать, что «Кроме того, вы все равно не станете заботиться обо мне, хотя бы, потому что никогда не делали этого прежде». Вот только тете знать это не зачем.

– Хорошо, – Петунья не стала настаивать на продолжении этого разговора, который и так стал слишком напряженным. – Куда мы идем?

– Я собираюсь уйти подальше от вас, – грубо сказал Гарри и ускорил шаг, выбрав направление к школе. Он уже решил, что Снейп куда как лучше притворной заботы его тети.

Внезапно, Петунья схватила его за талию и с силой, в которой он никогда бы не смог уличить в этой женщине, потащила его к ближайшим кустам. Кажется, даже те пара килограммов, что он добавил к своему весу, пока жил в академии Св.Джьюда, не могли ей помешать.

– Отпустите меня, сейчас же! – он попытался вырваться из ее стальных объятий. – Отпустите сейчас же, – прошипел он.

Но Петунья никак не реагировала не его приказы.

– Все хорошо, Гарри, – тихо и спокойно сказала Петунья.

– Не вижу ничего хорошего, – сердито буркнул Гарри. – Что на вас нашло?

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что его скрутила и уволокла в кусты сухопарая тетка, не понимавшая ничего тяжелее кастрюли с супом или горшков с цветами.

– Я просто забочусь о тебе, – спокойно ответила она.

Гарри не поверил собственным ушам? Он истерично хихикнул:

– Вы никогда не заботились обо мне! – он всеми силами старался разомкнуть ее объятья. – Вам было плевать на меня! Вы совсем не гордились мной. Вы держали меня в чулане. Вы буквально сделали меня рабом. А теперь смеете говорить мне о какой-то мнимой заботе? Так знайте, что я никогда не просил никого родить меня. Я не просил моих родителей умирать за меня. Я никогда не требовал для себя известности. Я ненавижу, когда окружающие по десять раз обмусоливают мое имя. Я ненавижу свое прозвище «Мальчик-Который-Выжил», Спаситель Волшебного Мира, домашний зверек Дамблдора. И я совсем не хотел жить с вами. И знаете, что я ненавижу себя за то, что столько лет пытался получить ваше одобрение, надеясь, что вы меня все-таки полюбите!

Гарри с трудом сдерживал слезы… или уже не сдерживал. Он постарался взять себя в руки. Уж слишком часто он в последнее время распускает нюни. С этим надо как-то бороться.

– Гарри, все будет хорошо. Я больше никому не позволю тебя обижать.

– Даже дяде Вернону? – неожиданно для себя робко спросил Гарри.

– Даже Вернону, даже Дадли.

– Вы не сердитесь на мои слова? – спросил Гарри

– Нет, я же сама вынудила тебя сказать все это. Я могу сказать только, что очень сожалею о своих действиях, Гарри, но даже не прошу тебя простить меня. Я только прошу, чтобы ты дал мне шанс.

– Что? – Гарри совсем не понял, о каком шансе просила его Петунья.

– Я надеюсь, что ты дашь мне шанс показать тебе, что я могу быть хорошей любящей тетей.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. В памяти почему-то всплыли образы из раннего детства. Вот тетя улыбается ему. Кажется, тогда он еще толком не умел разговаривать. Обман? Разве он мог ей доверять? Нет, не сейчас. Он не готов принять решение. Он не станет принимать ее в свою жизнь. Вот только она с надеждой во взгляде ждала его ответа. И он кивнул. Возможно, он и не готов ей довериться, но ведь с чего-то надо начинать?...

Петунья обняла его так же, как это делала миссис Уизли. Это было неожиданно приятно. Он только надеялся, что не пожалеет о принятом решении.

– Держи, – она протянула ему платок. – Предлагаю вернуться к доктору Лотеру, пока он окончательно не сбился с ног, разыскивая своего пациента.

– Тетя Петунья, вы же не станете ничего рассказывать дяде Вернону? – спросил Гарри, когда они снова вышли на тропинку.

– Вы вообще не должны ни с кем говорить на эту тему, – продолжал настаивать Гарри.

– Эмм, хорошо, я постараюсь, – ответила Петунья.

– И было бы неплохо, если бы вы перестали распространяться о моем детстве! – добавил Гарри, ловя удачу за хвост, пока не улетела.

– Ммм, ладно, – кивнула Петунья, – разве, что крайнем случае…

Гарри кивнул, он не был уверен в результате, но так все же лучше. Если Петунья действительно хочет наладить между ними отношения, то постарается выполнить его условия.

Они вошли в холл. Гарри помахал дежурному, который удивленно посмотрел на его, мягко говоря, помятый вид: весь в царапинах, с листьями и ветками в волосах и гразными разводами на лице. Впрочем, самому Гарри было не до этого, он быстро осмотрелся и предложил тете разместиться в небольшом кафетерии в дальнем углу холла.

– Совсем забыл вам сказать, что сегодня видел здесь Снейпа, полагаю, что он все еще где-то здесь. Все что-то вынюхивает...

Тетя лишь удивленно приподняла брови, но ничего не скала. Вместе они прошли в кафе, где Гарри, пользуясь добротой тети, заказал себе большую порцию мороженного.

– Deshi! – где-то совсем рядом раздался голос Сенсея. – Вот ты где!

Но Гарри почти не обратил внимания на этот возглас, вместо этого он уставился в окно. Там по узкой тропинке между цветочными клумбами шел Снейп.

– Он ушел? – спросил Петунья.

– Да, – ответил Леонард.

Гарри немного расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула:

– Вот и хорошо. Мы с ним отнюдь не в хороших отношениях. Предлагаю сейчас отыскать Пола и…

– Слишком поздно, я первым вас нашел, – сказал Пол, входя в кафетерий. Он подсел к ним за столик и обратился к Гарри. – Я должен попросить прощения. С моей стороны было неправильным заставлять тебя делать что-то против воли. И все-таки ты не должен был использовать свои способности. Мы же договаривались после того случая в Косом переулке, что ты не будешь перенапрягаться.

– Так, я ничего такого и не делал, – буркнул Гарри. – Я вполне могу сам оценить свои способности. То была лишь крайняя необходимость, не более того.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Пола, пытаясь понять насколько тот осознал его слова.

– Если вам так же не верится, то я могу перевести мою книгу на английский… Да и, кстати говоря, я ненавижу больничное крыло!

Пол слабо улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, я поверю тебе на слово. Только надеюсь, что не получу сердечного приступа, когда ты в очередной раз что-нибудь учудишь, – Пол внимательно посмотрел на него. – Кстати, где ты был, что так выпачкался?

Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся. Почему они с тетей Петуньей гуляли по одному и тому же лесу, но вывалянным в грязи оказался только он?

– Лес, деверья, грязь. Только и всего, – спокойно ответил он.

– Петунья, полагаю, что это вы его нашли? Но как? – спросил Пол.

– Пусть это останется нашей маленькой тайной, – улыбнулась ему женщина.

Пол только и смог, что беспомощно пожать плечами и смириться с ответом:

– Разве я могу стоять на пути у ваших тайн?

Через некоторое время Гарри вернулся к себе в комнату и уже там нашел туго свернутый пергамент, повязанный зеленой лентой.

Поттер,

Я обещал директору, что верну вас в Хогвартс, если увижу. Ваше счастье, что вы умудрились не попасться мне на глаза. Могу предположить, что, то лишь удивительная случайность. Я внимательно оценил эту академию и решил, что для вас будет вполне приемлемым оставаться там, пока ситуация не стала критической. Но хочу вас предупредить, что за своими вещами надо следить внимательней и не оставлять хогвартские учебники в комнате у всех на виду. Лишь одно меня радует: без вас в Хогвартсе гораздо тише и спокойнее, но чувствую, что вы все равно умудряетесь прикладывать руку к школьным безобразиям. Почти уверен, что тот фейерверк в подземельях был вашей задумкой, и вас спасает только то, что ни одно из моих зелий, ни один ингредиент не пострадали.

СС

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, взял ручку и приписал в конце письма:

– Неприятности находят меня даже тогда, когда я стараюсь их избежать всеми силами.

Каково же было его удивление, когда на короткое послание был получен ответ:

– Мне это прекрасно известно.

– Ээээ, профессор Снейп?

– Нет, это Санта Клаус.

– Просто ваше послание было для меня неожиданностью.

– Надеюсь, что вам сегодня приснится кошмар.

– Вы слишком высокого о себе мнения. Кошмары мне сняться совсем по-другому поводу.

– Какому позвольте поинтересоваться?

– Волдеморт в балетной пачке.

– Что за больная фантазия?

– Думаю, что во всем виноваты пары зелий, которыми мне пришлось дышать все пять лет учебы.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно.

– Не верю своим глазам! Профессор Снейп умеет смеяться.

– Вы ничего не сможете доказать.

– Мерлин, я не верю, что мы способны вести обычную беседу.

– Кажется, это не я о себе высокого мнения, а вы – низкого. Я вполне дееспособен. В любом случае, я вижу только остроумные комментарии с моей стороны, и невнятные слова с вашей.

– Эй!

– Вижу подростковое негодование.

– Зачем вы оставили здесь этот пергамент?

– Если вам руг понадобится помощь кого-то из Ордена, то вы будете обладать возможностью связаться со мной. Естественно, используйте эту возможность только в самом крайнем случае.

– Хорошо, спасибо, сэр. До свидания.

– Искренне надеюсь, что этот пергамент вам не пригодится.

– Мне приятно сознавать, что вы обо мне волнуетесь.

– Я этого не говорил.

– Я знаю.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и свернул пергамент. Что ж теперь у него есть путь к отступлению и с возвращение в Хогвартс можно повременить.


	32. Chapter 32

**Глава 32. Сон**

Гарри вошел в большой холл. Даже не вошел. Вбежал. Он только что пытался ускользнуть от толпы людей, преследующих его. Он не знал их по именам и лицам, но точно осознавал, что все они волшебники. Почему-то все они пытались его остановить. Чары замедления, Петрификус Тоталис, Ступеффай – это все, что они использовали. Кто эти люди? Зачем они преследовали его?

Гарри побежал в другой конец холла, но и там его уже поджидали. Мужчина. Гарри свернул направо, где был ряд одинаковых дверей. Недолго думая, он нырнул в первую же попавшуюся. Где он? Так ли это важно, когда за спиной толпа преследователей. Неожиданный хлопок аппарации и сильные руки схватили его за талию. Он попытался вырваться, но добился только того, что очки слетели с лица и упали на землю, тут же затоптанные сапогами неизвестного. Ему с силой сдавили грудь. Стало трудно дышать. Человек… Мужчина куда-то потащил его.

Гарри почти ничего не видел. Все его мысли сейчас занимала необходимость дышать. Он постарался извернуться в стальной хватке неизвестного так, чтобы получить эту малость. Кажется, незнакомец понял его желание и чуть ослабил захват. От неожиданного притока воздуха в глазах заплясали разноцветные точки.

Мужчина. Странный мужчина. Он был не с ними. Не с той толпой. Одиночка. Гарри слышал раздававшиеся сзади выкрики волшебников, но они не могли догнать их. Мальчик хотел что-то сказать, но ему тут же грубо зажали рот. Только что восстановленное дыхание снова сбилось.

Они подошли к какой-то двери, из-под которой бил неяркий свет, который Гарри без очков с трудом различил. Впрочем, он не мог утверждать это стопроцентно.

Мужчина пинком раскрыл дверь и в глаза ударил свет. Гарри зажмурился. Пока он приходил в себя, его положили на что-то мягкое. Кажется, это кровать, решил он. Гарри не знал, сколько он пролежал там, но не очень долго. Неизвестный схватил его и начал раздевать. Гарри попытался пнуть мужчину, но его только придавили к кровати, заломив одну руку за спину. В итоге, несмотря на сопротивление со стороны Гарри, мужчина все-таки раздел его. Только потом человек отпустил его и отошел куда-то в сторону. Но эта передышка была не долгой. Мужчина вскоре вернулся и с легкостью вновь скрутил Гарри, на этот раз связав руки за спиной и ноги.

Гарри попытался поднять голову и рассмотреть нападавшего… Глаза уже привыкли к свету и он увидел две мужские фигуры.

Мерлин, куда он попал?

Один, без оружия, без одежды…

В этот момент ему на лицо надели какую-то странную маску, застегнув ее сзади.

– Что… – он попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался лишь невнятный хрип. Да еще и маска сильно затрудняла этот нехитрый процесс.

Свет в комнате вспыхнул еще ярче. Гарри увидел пред собой зеркало, а в нем четкое отражение, словно он и не терял своих очков. Впрочем, там он не увидел ничего нового. Из зеркала на него смотрело привычное отражение, которое он видел каждое утро, когда чистил зубы. Впрочем, что-то неуловимо отличало это изображение от привычного, только Гарри не мог понять что именно.

Неожиданно изображение устремилось куда-то вдаль. На его место пришло новое.

– Мы должны позаботиться о Мальчике-Который-Выжил…

Это был Дамблдор, но говорил он почему-то голосом Волдеморта. Да и тело тоже принадлежало Лорду. От директора там было только одно лицо.

Гарри попытался встать, чтобы приблизиться к странному зеркалу.

– Гарри? – вновь раздался голос Волдеморта, но на него с добротой в глазах продолжало смотреть лицо Дамблдора. – Что случилось, мой мальчик?

Дамблдор протянул к нему костлявую, так похожую на паучью, руку. Гарри не сдержался и дернулся в сторону. Выражение лица Дамблдора сменилось на испуганное.

– Гарри, остановись. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Ты можешь навредить себе.

Лицо Дамблдора. Голос Волдеморта. И палочка Волдеморта в руке.

– Я знаю, что для тебя будет лучшим…

Дамблдор поднял палочку:

– Авада…

Гарри закричал.

– Эван!

Джек схватил Гарри за запястья и прижал их к кровати. Но тот его не слышал. Он вырвался из захвата и вновь попытался схватить себя за шею.

– Эван! – он снова схватил мальчика за руки. – Баг, позови кого-нибудь. Доктора Лотера или кого там встретишь!

Джек с трудом выдернул из-под Гарри одеяло и завернул мальчика в него, стараясь обездвижить.

– Эван! Проснись! Эван! Открой глаза!

Глаза Гарри чуть приоткрылись, но кажется, он совсем не осознавал, где находится, потому что уже несколькими секундами позже он снова упал в глубокий обморок.

– Что с Эваном? – в комнату вбежал Пол. – Эван! – он подбежал к кровати и потряс его за плечи. – Эван, очнись! Гарри!...

Снейп скатился с кровати, когда услышал из соседней комнаты слабый перезвон. Выбежав из спальни, он увидел, что звук издавал второй зачарованный пергамент. Первый был у Поттера. Все ясно. Проклятый мальчишка и суток не может прожить, не влипнув в какие-нибудь неприятности.

Костеря Поттера на все лады, он быстро оделся и покинул свои комнаты. Надо было еще добраться до границы аппарационного барьера.

– Северус? – уже на пороге его догнал голос Драко. – Что-то случилось?

– Я ухожу, – отрывисто бросил мужчина, даже не оборачиваясь. – Утром эльф сообщит тебе, если я не вернусь.

– Это Метка?..

– Нет, одна маленькая противная проблема, требующая моего внимания. Иди спать, Драко.

Снейп вышел и тайными ходами Салазара Слизерина быстро направился к границе барьера. Чем скорее он окажется там, тем лучше.

Понадобилось почти полчаса, прежде чем он добрался до академии, где жил и учился Гарри Поттер. Зелье невидимости, и он незамеченным прошел через охрану. Третий этаж, комната мальчишки. Его здесь нет. Где он? Неужели Упивающиеся добрались до него? Снейп решительно развернулся. Он твердо решил найти ответы на свои вопросы, даже если ему придется ради этого распотрошить память всех присутствующих здесь магглов.

Невидимость уже спала, когда он спустился в холл.

– Сэр? Что вы здесь делаете? Время посещений давно закончилось, – к нему подошел высокий молодой санитар. – Позвольте вас проводить.

– Меня только что вызвали сюда. Где мальчик из комнаты триста восемь?

Из триста восьмой?... Там же Эван…

Джек, а это был именно он, оглядел мужчину перед ним подозрительным взглядом. Пол говорил ему, что за Эваном охотятся какие-то странные личности, оттого ему даже пришлось сменить имя, когда он пришел в больницу. И этот мужчина выглядел очень подозрительным. Какой-то мрачный, весь в черном, да еще и в каком-то халате.

– Я не имею права разглашать подобную информацию. Но вы можете записаться к врачу, который курирует этого пациента и, после встречи с ним, вам, возможно, разрешат увидеться с мальчиком, – оттарабанил Джек. – Предлагаю вам придти завтра.

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Чертов маггл!

Он прибежал сюда посреди ночи, вместо того, чтобы спокойно спать у себя в кровати!..

– Гарри же перевели в другую палату… Да-да. Положение критическое… Пожалуйста, поторопитесь, – за дверью слева раздался громкий обеспокоенный голос. – Нет, мы не знаем, что с ним случилось…. Хорошо… Жду встречи…

Через секунду из кабинета выбежал взъерошенный мужчина.

– Где Поттер? – не медля, тут же спроси Снейп. Он был уверен, что тот, о ком говорил, этот врач был Гарри.

– Простите? – мужчина очень ненатурально разыграл удивление. – Я не знаю, о ком вы говорите.

Снейп язвительно ухмыльнулся. Кажется, его тут считают наивным мальчишкой.

– Мое имя Северус Снейп. Я только что прибыл сюда и уверен, что тот, о ком вы только что говорили по телефону, Гарри Поттер.

– Вы здесь, чтобы помочь Гарри? – спросил мужчина. – Джек, ты можешь идти.

Молодой санитар крайне неохотно отправился куда-то наверх.

– Да, я здесь, чтобы помочь Гарри! – Снейпу очень хотелось добавить «идиот», но он каким-то чудом сдержался.

– Хм, мое имя Пол Лотер. Я лечащий врач Гарри. А вы, я полагаю, профессор Зельеварения?

– Да. Он говорил обо мне?

– Пару раз, но очень мало, – кивнул мистер Лотер.

«Наверное что-нибудь неприятное», – тут же подумал Снейп. Что ж, по крайней мере, похоже, что этот маггл знает о волшебном мире и ему не придется ничего объяснять.

– Может быть, мы уже пойдем в палату к мистеру Поттеру? – ехидно поинтересовался Снейп. – Что тут вообще случилось?

– Мы не знаем, – сокрушенно покачал головой мистер Лотер. – Пройдемте сюда… Я прибыл сюда после звонка одного из санитаров. Он сообщил мне, что Джек, сегодня как раз было его дежурство на третьем этаже, нашел Эвана в очень плохом состоянии... Здесь все называют…

– Я понял, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Дальше.

– Когда я приехал, то оказалось, что ночью Гарри вдруг неожиданно стал задыхаться. Джек, проходя мимо его комнаты, услышал хрипы и, естественно, зашел проверить, что там происходит. Гарри снился очередной кошмар, и, казалось, что он с кем-то там боролся. Джек попытался его разбудить, но у него ничего не получилось. На крики сбежались мальчики из соседних комнат, а потом и другие дежурные. Когда стало понятно, что ничего нельзя сделать, Джек попросил позвать меня. Мы только что отправили Гарри в нашу больничную часть.

– Полагаю, что вы ошибаетесь, – сухо сказал Снейп. – Такое положение для Поттера нельзя назвать критическим. Как я понимаю, в его комнате не нашли ни одного трупа? Это уже радует.

– А что обычно бывают трупы? – удивленно спросил мистер Лотер. Гарри ничего подобного ему не рассказывал.

– Постоянно, – кивнул Снейп. – Хотя… Я, кажется, не прав, трупа Квирелла мы так и не нашли. Он развеялся в прах… Так веничком собрали пыль и все. Но в Тайной комнате точно остался труп Василиска – короля змей – огромного такого гада. Я все думаю, как бы уговорить Поттера спуститься туда вместе со мной. Я бы смог набрать там себе немало полезных ингредиентов для зелий. Даже спустя столько лет.

Снейп мельком заметил, как округлились глаза маггловского доктора. Кажется, он его шокировал. Так-то лучше, а то, ишь, возомнил себя неизвестно кем.

– Опишите мне симптомы, – потребовал Снейп.

– Крики, хрипы, паника. Одышка, трудности с дыханием… Я уже все вам рассказал… Кстати, мы пришли.

Вместе, они вошли в просторную светлую комнату, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшую больничное крыло в Хогвартсе.

– Мне сказали, что на короткое время он почти пришел в себя, но потом снова повалился в беспамятство.

– Дайте мне воды, – приказал Снейп, доставая из карманов мантии маленькие чем-то наполненные пузырьки. – По крайней мере, я сейчас уверен, что состояние Поттера никоим образом не связано с его шрамом. Ведь шрам не кровоточил?

– Нет, нисколько, – растерянно ответил Пол.

Сейчас он ничего не мог поделать с ситуацией, только подчиниться этому странному человеку. Очень странному, надо сказать. В первую минуту, когда Пол его увидел, то решил, что это один из тех, кого Гарри называл Упивающимися Смертью. Но когда тот представился, вспомнил, что его пациент когда-то уже упоминал это имя.

Снейп, меж тем, взял графин с водой и стакан из рук Пола. Дальше он делал ну что-то совершенно непонятное. Отмерял в стакан какие-то странные жидкости сомнительного качества и цвета.

– Мне нужна чистая ткань, – раздался сухой голос.

– Сейчас, – Пол поспешил в подсобку, где хранилось все необходимое.

Когда он вернулся, профессор Снейп уже, видимо с помощью магии, вскипятил воду. Забрав у него белые лоскуты, он окунул их туда, потом достал, аккуратно отжал и тщательно вылил на каждый странного состава, который до этого смешал в стакане. Потом он расстегнул пижаму мальчика и положил эти своеобразные компрессы ему на грудь.

– Что это? – спросил Пол. Запах, который издавали мокрые тряпки, ему совсем не нравился.

– Основное действие – это пары, которые в результате получаются. Они обладают успокаивающим действием, нормализуют работу сердца и легких. Не слишком хорошее средство, но пока это единственное, что я могу сделать!

Пол полагал, что этот странный профессор озвучил далеко не все, но уточнять ему как-то не хотелось.

– Подождем, – Снейп сел на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул и прикрыл глаза.

Ждать, как оказалось, пришлось недолго.

– Пффф…

– Поттер? Как вы себя чувствуете? – профессор Снейп очень быстро подскочил со стула, налил Гарри воды и подал. А после того как мальчик напился, он сделала ему легкий массаж, размяв плечи. Потом убрал упавшие и уже почти высохшие компрессы. – У вас было видение, Поттер?

– Нет, – ответил Гарри, прикрывая глаза.

Снейп смочил один из оставшихся кусков ткани водой из графина и аккуратно отер Гарри.

– Хорошо, – мальчик улыбнулся.

– Вы уверены?

Пол чуть подался вперед, надеясь услышать от Гарри что-нибудь интересное, но как назло стул, на котором он сидел, ужасно громко скрипнул в почти полной тишине.

Пола поразила резкая, почти мгновенная перемена в Гарри. Тот быстро подобрался и одел на лицо всю ту же непроницаемую маску.

Профессор Снейп словно и не обратил на эту перемену никакого внимания. Он лишь спокойно отложил компресс в сторону и скрестил руки на груди.

– Мои запястья, – хрипло сказал Гарри. – Во сне мне их перевязали, а сейчас руки ужасно болят.

– Кто это был? – спросил Снейп, возвращаясь к успокаивающему массажу.

– Дамблдор, – спокойно ответил Гарри.

Как ни странно, но такое объяснение почему-то успокоило Снейпа. Пол явственно видел, как расправились его плечи.

– Полагаю, что этот кошмар просто следствие моего дневного посещения. Вы, мистер Поттер, просто испугались, что я могу о чем-то сообщить директору. Поверьте, я не стану этого делать, пока вы находитесь в безопасности.

Мужчина достал из мантии еще один пузырек и протянул его Гарри.

– Выпейте. Думаю, что к утру ваше состояние придет в норму.

Гарри покорно выпил весь пузырек и откинулся на подушку. Самое удивительное, что уже через несколько секунд он крепко спал.

– Я дал ему зелье Снов без Сновидений, – спокойно пояснил профессор Снейп. – Снов сегодня он больше не увидит, хотя видения вполне может. Вот только боюсь, что он не вспомнит беседу, которую мы только что вели.

Мужчина заменил компрессы на груди Гарри:

– Снимите их, когда остынут, – заявил он Полу, когда закончил. – Завтра пусть хорошо отдохнет. Не разрешайте ему заниматься физическим трудом. Пусть побольше пьет. Чай, сок. Что угодно. Если будут какие-то проблемы, позовите меня. У Гарри в комнате есть пергамент, по которому со мной можно связаться. Только без крайней необходимости попрошу этого не делать. У меня и без того проблем достаточно.

После этих слов Снейп быстро собрал свои пузырьки и направился к выходу. Уже там он столкнулся с Ремусом Люпином.

– Люпин!

– Доброй ночи, Северус. Как он?

– Блажен неведующий, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Люпин, ты хочешь сказать, что все это время знал, где ошивается Поттер?

– Здравствуй, Пол, – Ремус улыбнулся ему, а потом снова обратил свое внимание на Снейпа. – Да, я знаю, что Гарри здесь уже довольно давно, – кивнул он, обходя черноволосого мужчину и подходя к кровати Гарри.

Снейп хохотнул:

– Не знал, что ты на это способен. А ведь и Дамблдор ни о чем не догадывается. Жду не дождусь момента, когда раскроется правда и я увижу его лицо.

– Надеюсь, ты здесь не затем, чтобы забрать Гарри в Хогвартс? – спокойно спросил Ремус.

Снейп снова вернулся к кровати Гарри.

– У меня есть своя голова на плечах. И сейчас я полагаю, что для этого не никаких оснований. Здесь у мальчика есть все, что необходимо и даже немного больше. Он продолжает учиться, судя по тем учебникам, что я нашел у него в комнате сегодня днем. Так что пока я оставлю все как есть, – Снейп усмехнулся. – Тем более, что он, похоже, даже немного подрос. Правда, так и остался маленьким задохликом.

– Пока он у нас, его рост увеличился на три дюйма, – сказал Пол. Он уже давно чувствовал себя в этой компании третьим лишним.

– Не верю своим ушам, – Снейп саркастично усмехнулся.

– Я рад, что ты с нами, Северус, – Ремус устало улыбнулся и снова перевел взгляд на своего подопечного.

– Разве у меня есть выбор? Мне все-таки пришлось стать Защитником Поттера.

– Выбор всегда есть, – покачал головой Ремус. Потом он взял небольшой портфель, с которым пришел сюда и достал оттуда небольшую книжицу. – Возьми. Это минипосыльный. Почтовик. Мы пользуемся ими для переписки

Снейп взял протянутый ему почтовик, но даже не посмотрел на него.

– Ты сейчас его наставник и советник? – спросил он.

Ремус замер, но совсем ненадолго, и медленно кивнул.

– Понятно, а так и думал. Мои поздравления. Тебе удалось обойти некоторые законы, направленные на ограничение прав оборотней, – усмехнулся Снейп, убирая почтовик в карман.

Пол удивленно посмотрел на мужчину. Он уже был готов поверить, что у того бездонные карманы.

– Пароль 'светлый меч джедая'.

Снейп вскинул бровь, но не стал никак комментировать слова Ремуса.

– Отлично, я запомню, – сказал Снейп и поспешил удалиться из комнаты.

– Защитники Поттера? – Пол удивленно посмотрел на Ремуса.

– Да, есть такая группа волшебников в магическом мире. Вот только, пожалуй, так получается, что я и Северус единственные ее взрослые члены. Остальные – студенты Хогвартса, все они находятся под контролем директора Дамблдора, – Ремус перевел взгляд на часы. – Что ж, мне пора. Передавайте, пожалуйста, Гарри от меня привет.

Гермиона вылезла из кровати и, наскоро надев мантию, спустилась в общую гостиную Гриффиндора. Сейчас было почти шесть утра. Через пять минут у Защитников Поттера должно было состояться собрание. Она обязана была там быть.

Девушка вышла в коридор и поспешила в сторону Большого Зала.

Всю дорого она думала о послания, которые прочитала с утра в почтовике. Она до сих пор корила себя за то, что не сделала этого вчера вечером. Первая запись не содержала в себе ничего примечательного, а вот вторая была очень необычной.

_Не имеет значения._

Что Гарри хотел этим сказать? Что не имеет значения? Она, конечно, написал ответный вопрос, но ее все равно терзали какие-то неприятные подозрения. Подсознательно она ждала чего-то плохого.

Ответа Гарри пока не прислал. Впрочем, глупо ждать ответа, когда на часах нет еще и шести утра. Но на всякий случай, Гермиона отправила сообщение и Ремусу. Теперь почтовик был и у него. Мистер Аркейн радушно предоставил им такую возможность. Наверное, его можно было даже назвать официальным спонсором их группы…

На первом этаже Гермиона встретилась с остальными: Невиллом, Колином и Деннисом. К сожалению или счастью, никто из них не заметил темной фигуры, укрывшей в одной из бесчисленных ниш замка и внимательно наблюдавшей за ними.

Гарри дернулся и проснулся. Сон ушел также внезапно, как и пришел. Он попытался подняться с кровати, но у него ничего не получилось.

Нет. Он снова был связан по рукам и ногам. А на лице была злополучная маска.

Что с ним происходит?

Он должен выбраться отсюда.

С большим трудом ему удалось так извернуться, чтобы веревочный узел, которым были связаны руки, был не сзади, а впереди. Потом еще какое-то время он потратил, чтобы зубами развязать его. Затем долго разминал пальцы и только после этого освободил от пут ноги.

С трудом встав на онемевшие ноги, он, удерживаясь за спинку кровати, огляделся по сторонам.

Это точно была не его комната. И здесь не было окон или дверей. Только стены и кровать, на которой он только что лежал.

Зачем он здесь?

Гарри внимательно прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Ничего необычного.

_Кто ты?_

Голос, раздавшийся словно из ниоткуда, заставил Гарри буквально подпрыгнуть на месте. В руку неизвестно как появилась его волшебная палочка.

– Гарри Поттер, – зачем-то ответил он.

В ответ ему раздалось лишь _хихиканье_.

_Что ты здесь ищешь?_

Гарри нахмурился. Ему не нравился этот голос из ниоткуда. Ему вообще здесь ничего не нравилось. Решив ничего не отвечать, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону ближайшей стены. Он должен был найти выход

_Куда ты идешь?_

Гарри продолжал игнорировать голос, внимательно ощупывая стену. Нет, ни одной зацепки. Просто гладкая белая стена.

Неожиданно стена отдалилась, а на ее месте появилось зеркало. Гарри увидел там лишь себя. Рядом появилось еще одно зеркало. И еще одно. И вот уже вся комната в зеркалах.

_Кто ты?_

– Я не знаю, – прошептал Гарри, разглядывая собственное отражение. Его отражение в каждом из зеркал отличалось от предыдущего. Где-то ненамного, а где-то весьма существенно.

Вот ему одиннадцать. А вот тринадцать. А это он на Турнире Трех Волшебников. А здесь на Тисовой улице, убегает от Дадли…

_Так много масок. Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать их носить? Может, стоит придти к чему-то одному?_

Гарри поднял руки к лицу. Да, там была маска. Он ее не видел и не мог снять. Но он очень хотел. Взвыв, Гарри постарался сорвать ее со своего лица, но у него ничего не получилось. После долгих безуспешных попыток он упал на пол и затих.

_Ты сам создаешь себе все эти ограничения! Сам же и избавься от них._

Гарри поднялся с пола. С каким же трудом ему удалось это сделать. Глупая маска тянула его вниз, но он не позволил ей решать за него.

Он огляделся. Зеркала пропали. Теперь вокруг него стояли члены ордена Феникса, Волдеморт, Упивающиеся. Все они просто стояли и смотрели на него.

– Мальчик-Который-Выжил, – обратился к нему Дамблдор, выходя вперед.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на директора. Почему он обращается к нему так странно? Почему не Гарри? Или не мистер Поттер?

– Гарри, иди сюда. Пришло время идти домой, – вперед шагнул и Волдеморт. – Пойдем со мной, – он протянул ему руку.

Гарри обернулся назад, ища пути к отступлению, но отступать было некуда. Позади него была толпа Упивающихся Смертью.

_Только ты. Только ты. Ты сам разрешаешь всем им ограничивать себя._

Голос вернулся, и Гарри был почти рад ему.

– Нет, мы никого не ограничиваем, – одновременно сказали Дамблдор и Волдеморт.

_Ты позволяешь им манипулировать собой. Ты позволяешь им решать за себя. Уже этим ты ограничиваешь собственную свободу. Ты носишь маски, которые они придумали для тебя. Ты лелеешь эти маски, боишься сделать шаг в сторону._

Гарри помотал головой, словно говоря, что не согласен с голосом.

_Ты любишь внимание и известность. Ты любишь свой статус героя. Ты боишься сбросить эту маску. Ты уже не можешь этого сделать. Не хочешь. Даже не отрицай._

Голос говорил что-то еще, а Гарри отбивался от рук Дамблдора и Волдеморта.

_Тебе нравится быть Золотым Мальчиком. Спасителем Мира. Чемпионом. Маленьким домашним зверьком Дамблдора._

Гарри был уверен, что в безжизненном доселе голове появилось презрение.

_Ты жаждешь похвалы. Тебе нравится строить из себя мученика. Тебе не нужна собственная индивидуальность, когда есть уже готовая, слепленная другими._

Маска душила Гарри, лишала воздуха.

– Я не просил об этом! – проорал он. – Я никогда не хотел этого!

_Ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Тебе все нравится._

Гарри с яростью вновь и вновь пытался сорвать с лица маску. В какой-то момент яркий свет заполнил комнату. Дамблдор, Волдеморт и все прочие пропали. А маска вдруг сама упала на пол с гулким стуком. Гарри так и остался стоять, тяжело дыша.

Хотя нет! Уже не тяжело. Неожиданно свежий воздух наполнил легкие. Только сейчас он понял, насколько противно ему было находится _там_.

Сейчас же вокруг был лес в предрассветной дымке тумана. Чем-то он напоминал Запретный, но совсем чуть-чуть. Этот лес был Древним! Здесь все дышало мудростью. Здесь Гарри чувствовал себя в безопасности. Здесь ему захотелось лечь на траву и заснуть.

И даже темная фигура, неожиданно показавшаяся из-за ветвей, не испугала его. Мужчина. Он шел медленно и неторопливо. Когда он подошел чуть ближе, Гарри увидел, что он седые пряди на его голове уже давно взяли верх над первоначальным темным цветом волос. Темные карие глаза смотрели с пониманием и добротой. А еще Гарри почему-то был искренне уверен, что мужчина был волшебником. А когда он подошел почти вплотную, то Гарри вдруг понял, насколько тот был высок. Или… Страшная догадка осенила его.

– Не бойся, ребенок. Ты просто вернулся к тому возрасту, когда впервые обнаружил в себе волшебника. Нам предстоят долгие дни учения. А пока тебе надо отдохнуть.

Гарри почувствовал страшную усталость.

_Спи, ребенок. Ты получишь свою силу, – с_транный голос раздался в его голове.

И Гарри не слышал как его звали доктор Лотер, профессор Люпин… Не знал он и того, что вечером к Северусу Снейпу было отправлено следующее письмо:

_СС,_

_Мы теряем его. Возвращайся немедленно._

_РЛ_


	33. Chapter 33

**Глава 33. Учитель Мерлина**

Гарри медленно просыпался. Сначала он услышал недалеко потрескивание костра, потом стрекотание птиц, а затем и собственное дыхание. Вторыми вернулись осязательные чувства: ему было очень удобно. Мягкая подушка, теплое одеяло, огромная кровать. Потом его нос уловил приятные запахи еды. Желудок тут же отреагировал бурным урчанием. Секундами позже отозвались и другие органы, настойчиво требуя привычных для них утренних процедур. Он попытался встать с кровати, но это почему-то не получилось. Еще один резкий рывок, и он неожиданно упал на каменный пол.

– О, ты проснулся! – раздался голос. Шаги, скрип отодвигаемого стула. – Ты всегда падаешь с кровати, когда просыпаешься?

Сильные руки подняли его и уложили обратно в постель.

Гарри разозлился. В конце концов, ему же пять лет, чтобы его таскали на руках. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на незнакомца.

– Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, – раздался спокойный голос. Мужчина и не думал смущаться под пристальным взглядом мальчика. – Возьмите, – ему протянули очки.

Странно. Гарри почему-то был уверен, что совсем недавно очки были сломаны.

– Кто вы? – спросил Гарри.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся:

– Неужели ты ничего не помнишь? Может, стоит повторить урок?

Гарри бросило в пот. Он все вспомнил. Маску, Дамблдора, Волдеморта. Путы. Лес. ЕГО. Он вспомнил этого мужчину.

Между тем человек ушел куда-то вглубь комнаты и вернулся уже с большой деревянной чашкой.

– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, – буркнул Гарри, не зная, что еще сказать.

– А ты как думаешь? – улыбнулся мужчина, протягивая ему похлебку.

– Если бы я знал, то не стал бы спрашивать. Обычно я не задаю бесполезных вопросов, – ответил Гарри, уже не так сильно интересуясь ответом. Он внимательно оглядывался по сторонам, невольно ища выход из этого…. Сумасшедшего дома.

Мужчина улыбнулся:

– Ты лучше ешь, – он отошел от кровати. – Чуть попозже мы подберем тебе нормальную одежду. Полагаю, что твоя тебе будет несколько великовата.

Гарри моргнул. Что хотел сказать этот мужчина? Пижама академии Св.Джьюда была ему как раз.

Стоп.

Гарри посмотрел на свои руки. Что?.. Как?.. Почему?..

– Не паникуй.

– Что случилось? Я…

Нет, не хотел снова быть маленьким. Нет. Ему шестнадцать. Он уже пережил все это! Он не хочет! Надо все вернуть, как было…

Резкая пощечина вернула его в реальность.

– Тебе нужно научиться жить заново, мистер Поттер. Ты не жил раньше, а просто существовал, выполняя все, что от тебя требовали.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину.

– Поэтому я решил, что тебе лучше вернуться именно в этот возраст… Ну еще и потому, что в этот период жизни у волшебников нет никаких ограничений и барьеров, чтобы изучать беспалочковую магию. Поэтому ты останешься здесь, пока я не научу тебя всему, что запланировал.

Гарри продолжал недоуменно смотреть на мужчину. Ему с трудом верилось во все сказанное. Кажется, он стал заложником… Или что-то типа того. Почему его жизнь не может быть такой как у всех?

– Кто вы? – спросил он, желая даже не узнать ответ, а выиграть себе побольше времени.

– О, ты еще не понял этого? – мужчина удивленно посмотрел на него. – У тебя уже есть все необходимые подсказки, чтобы сделать правильный вывод.

Нахмурившись, Гарри посмотрел на мага перед собой. В том, что это маг, он не сомневался. Но какие еще ключи были у него?...

– Мастер Блейз?

Северус Снейп, широко шагая, спешил к уже знакомому больничному крылу. Он недоумевал, что могло случиться с Поттером, если его состояние так резко ухудшилось. Вчера он оставил его, если не вполне здоровым, то точно на пути к выздоровлению.

– Что с Поттером? – это был его первый вопрос, когда он вошел в помещение.

Незнакомый мужчина слегка удивленно посмотрел на него, после чего спросил:

– Вы и есть тот специалист?

Снейп не ответил на глупый по его мнению вопрос, вместо этого он впился взглядом в Пола Лотера, который тоже находился здесь.

– Это доктор Ланский, – пояснил мистер Лотер. – Несколько часов назад состояние Гарри резко ухудшилось. Он вдруг перестал дышать. Нам пришлось подключить его к аппарату искусственного дыхания, – мужчина указал на прибор, от которого к Поттеру шло несколько трубок. – Мы не знаем причин, приведших к этому. Но нам повезло, что мистер Люпин, – Пол посмотрел на присутствующего здесь Ремуса, – почти сразу заметил, что Гарри прекратил дышать, иначе бы нам не удалось оперативно решить проблему и, боюсь, тогда бы было слишком поздно. В настоящий момент состояние стабильное: ни ухудшений, ни улучшений не наблюдается.

Снейп кивнул и обратил свое внимание на Гарри.

– Доктор Ланский, предлагаю вам сходить пообедать, пока мистер Снейп осмотрит пациента, – продолжил говорить Пол Лотер.

С большой неохотой доктор Ланский вышел из помещения.

– Замечательно, – кивнул Снейп, – он бы мне только мешал. Если вы не против, – он посмотрел на доктора Лотера, – я начну осмотр. Скажите, может Поттер в последнее время получал головные травмы? – спросил он, проводя палочкой вдоль тела Гарри.

– Я ни о чем таком не знаю, – сказал Пол, – но можно уточнить у Сенсея, уж он-то точно в курсе всех болячек Гарри. Я сейчас ему позвоню.

Пол вышел из комнаты, а Снейп продолжил свой осмотр.

– Сенсей говорит, что не видел у Гарри никаких серьезных травм в последнее время, – Пол вернулся через несколько минут. – Он сейчас поднимется к нам, и вы сами сможете его расспросить.

Снейп только хмыкнул, оставляя заявление без ответа.

– Энервейт! – заклинание не подействовало. Впрочем, Снейп не особо на это и надеялся. Когда имеешь дело с Поттером, лучше сразу ожидать самого худшего.

Пока он разбирался с Поттером, в палату вошли Петунья и Вернон Дурсль в компании Ремуса Люпина.

– Этих зачем сюда притащили? – буркнул Снейп, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Миссис Дурсль очень настаивала, – ответил Ремус, опускаясь на один из стульев.

– Что сучилось с Гарри? – спросила Петунья, подходя к племяннику. – Вчера у него все было хорошо.

– Мы точно не знаем, что с ним произошло, – ответил Пол.

Снейп, нахмурившись, опустился на стул рядом с Ремусом. Его небольшое обследование показало, что помочь Гарри своими силами у них вряд ли получится. А это значит, что надо срочно переправить мальчика в Св.Мунго. Но даже там он сомневался, что ему смогут помочь.

Профессор обернулся к оборотню, чтобы обсудить с ним этот вопрос, но увидел, что тот спит.

– Вот так всегда, – пробурчал он. – Когда мне нужна помощь опытного волшебника…

Не успел он договорить фразу, как перед ним появился Драко Малфой, собственной блондинистой персоной.

– В чем ты нуждаешься, Северус?

Чета Дурслей с испугом отпрянула от подростка.

Черт! Северус Снейп совсем забыл, что постоянно поддерживал связь с Драко, благодаря… Черт! Драко, похоже, решил, что Снейп в нем нуждается и использовал портал.

– Мистер Малфой, вы появились удивительно не вовремя, – сказал Снейп и перевел взгляд на Пола. – Отведите мистера Малфоя в комнату к Поттеру. И заодно прихватите все поттеровские вещи, которые так или иначе могут иметь принадлежность к волшебному миру. Думаю, что надо будет их поподробнее изучить.

Пол чуть нахмурился? Но согласился выполнить просьбу.

– Мы с вами поговорим, когда вернемся в Хогвартс, мистер Малфой, – строго сказал Снейп.

В ответ на явную угрозу Драко только нахально улыбнулся, после чего проследовал за Полом.

Снейп проводил своего подопечного взглядом, отметив, как неодобрительно глянула на него Петунья Дурсль. Точно также он смотрел на Фреда и Джорджа, когда подозревал, что они готовы совершить очередную пакость…

– Профессор Снейп, я хочу знать, что с моим племянником! Я полагала, что он здесь будет в безопасности, но очевидно, что это не так! – Петунья Дурсль возмущенно смотрела на него, а ее супруг Вернон что-то одобрительно бурчал рядом.

– У меня нет никакой охоты объяснять вам все подробности, миссис Дурсль. Вместо этого позвольте мне заняться делом.

К сожалению, его речь не произвела должного эффекта. Петунья Дурсль обошла его по большому радиусу и села на стул рядом с кроватью Гарри.

– Я вполне способен самостоятельно справиться, Драко, – сказал Пол. Но слизеринец не отставал от него. Более того он даже отказался оставаться в комнате Гарри, и предпочел вернуться обратно в палату. Убедить юношу в обратном Полу не удалось, несмотря на весь свой опыт общения с подростками.

– Мистер Снейп. Вот вещи, которые вы просили меня принести, – сообщил Пол, когда они вместе с Драко вошли в палату.

Северус Снейп без промедления взял коробку из рук Пола и поставил ее на ближайший стул. На самом верху лежал почтовик. Учебники… Палочка… Несколько коробок с конфетами… Так, а это что такое?...

Снейп аккуратно достал с самого дна коробки книгу. Явно волшебная и потенциально опасная. Положив ее на тумбочку, он внимательно осмотрел ее, после чего обратился к присутствующим:

– Кто-нибудь знает что это такое?

– Это книга Гарри, – ответил Пол. – На этой неделе я не раз видел, как он ее читал. Насколько я знаю там описаны методы совершенствования беспалочковой магии.

Снейп ошарашено посмотрел на доктора. _«Беспалочковая магия? Без контроля опытного мага? В шестнадцать? Поттер что нашел такой уникальный способ самоубийства?»_

– Где он взял эту книгу?

– Это подарок Ремуса, – ответил Пол, указав на спящего оборотня. – Насколько я понимаю, эта книга должна была помочь Гарри в изучении беспалочковой магии.

Снейп изогнул бровь в немом вопросе, который не стал задавать. Все равно никто из присутствующих не сможет дать ему ответа.

Даже поверхностное изучение книги показало наличие связи между ней и мальчиком.

– Замечательно, – саркастично отозвался Снейп. – Мальчишка вновь показал миру свою тупость. Он не способен учиться даже на собственных ошибках.

– О чем вы говорите? – спросила Петунья.

Снейп неожиданно подумал, что она очень храбрая маггла.

– Ваш племянник, миссис Дурсль, в настоящее время находится под властью вот этой самой книги, – он ткнул кончиком палочки в злополучный фолиант.

Драко буквально подскочил на месте. Значит, Поттер одержим этой книгой? Драко ненавидел все, что связано с подчиняющими проклятьями.

– А то, что в настоящее время мы практически бессильны. Любая попытка что-то сделать с книгой может отрицательно сказаться на Гарри, – пояснил Снейп тихим голосом.

– И что нам делать? – спросила Петунья, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

– Ждать, – ответил Снейп. – В конце концов, он проснется.

Озвучивать второй вариант развития событий он не стал, но его и так прекрасно поняли.

Петунья растерянно посмотрела на племянника, потом на Снейпа, словно ожидая от него слов поддержки. Но тот лишь пожал плечами.

В этот момент в дверь постучали.

– Что случилось с deshi на этот раз? – требовательным голосом спросил мужчина, вошедший в палату вслед за стуком.

Снейп хотевший было громко возмутиться, что в этой больнице, похоже, каждый осведомлен о тайне Поттера, но в последний момент застыл… и медленно обернулся к вошедшему:

– Адриан?

В этот момент Гарри громко закричал.

– Я знал, что ты справишься, – Блейз послал Гарри усмешку, достойную Снейпа. – Сейчас ты поешь, а потом мы еще немного поговорим.

Гарри негодующе посмотрел на мужчину:

– Как я могу вам доверять? – спросил Гарри, осторожно спускаясь с высокой кровати. Черт! Как же это неудобно и непривычно быть ребенком. Все кажется таким большим.

– А ты и не можешь. Было бы странным, если бы ты стал сразу мне доверять. Но могу тебе сказать, что в любом случае многое здесь результат твоих действий. В конце концов, именно в твоем сознании я сейчас и нахожусь, – ответил Блейз, усаживаясь за стол.

Гарри хмуро посмотрел на мужчину и обратил внимание на стол, где стояла тарелка с каким-то варевом. Не сказать, что нечто выглядело аппетитно, но на вкус было вполне приемлемым. Кажется, это тушеная рыба. Впрочем, может быть, и нет.

Закончив есть, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и пристально посмотрел на Блейза. Тот взмахом руки избавился от грязной посуды.

– Предлагаю тебе принять душ, – Блейз махнул в сторону двери слева от него.

Гарри с радостью принял предложение. Горячий душ ему сейчас точно не помешает.

Моясь, Гарри внимательно разглядывал свое новое тело, пытаясь установить его точный возраст. Но ему это не удавалась. Наверное, стоило спросить об этом Блейза.

Выбравшись из ванной, Гарри огляделся в поисках геля для волос. В последнее время он все чаще и чаще пользовался им для того, чтобы уложить волосы. Геля он не нашел, зато на табурете рядом с раковиной лежала стопка одежды, по всей видимости предназначенная именно для него.

Широкие мягкие на ощупь брюки и свободная рубашка, носки и ботинки, похожие на мягкие мокасины.

– Ну вот, намного лучше! – воскликнул Блейз, когда Гарри вышел из ванной. – Теперь мы можем поговорить. Какие у тебя ко мне есть вопросы?

Вопросы? Да вопросов у него немало. И Блейзу придется на них ответить, потому что Гарри осточертели все те, кто пытался контролировать его жизнь. А уж если из-за этой ерунды он пропустит бал на Хэллоуин, то… то тогда Блейз еще узнает каким капризным подростком может быть Гарри, если захочет.

– Из ваших слов я понял, что вас зовут Блейз, и вы по каким-то причинам желаете обучать меня.

Мужчина степенно кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Тогда я не понимаю, что вы здесь вообще делаете. Если я правильно понимаю, вы жили чуть ли не тысячелетие назад, а, значит, давно должны были превратиться в пыль.

Блейз громко рассмеялся.

– Вы правы, мистер Поттер, – сказал он, взяв себя в руки, но все равно продолжая широко улыбаться. – Я должен быть пылью, в каком-то смысле я пыль и есть. Но я попытаюсь объяснить. Насколько я понимаю, ты уже когда-то имел дело с книгой, обладавшей разумом?

Гарри кивнул. На втором курсе ему пришлось сражаться с призраком из дневника.

– Так вот я тоже всего лишь память, оставленная в книге, – Гарри уже хотел что-то сказать, но Блейз ему не дал ему себя прервать, подняв руку и сказав. – Подожди, пока я не закончу. Мне перевалило за далеко шестой десяток, когда я заметил, что начинаю стареть. А многие из моих учеников уже не нуждались в учителе. Мерлин к тому времени начал популизацию волшебных палочек и посохов. Я могу его понять: колдовать, используя проводник, гораздо проще и удобнее, а главное, этому можно быстрее научиться. Тогда я решил, что мое учение и мое искусство не должны погибнуть. Но как я мог пронести его через века? Тогда я создал книгу и заключил в нее частицу своей души. Такая вот история.

– А были другие?.. Те кого вы учили за эти столетия?

– Конечно, – кивнул Блейз. – Но скажу, что ни у кого из не было дара подобного твоему, Гарри.

– Слова отличился, – недовольно буркнул Гарри. – Даже среди ненормальных магов я оказался самым ненормальным!

– Что поделать… Но я рад, что встретил тебя, – улыбнулся Блейз.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что ненавидит свою жизнь. Правда, он любит рисовать. И заниматься с Сенсеем. И смотреть «Звездные Войны»… Хорошо, может быть, его жизнь не так плоха, как он думает… А вообще ему совсем не хочется об этом думать. Гарри вдруг понял, что хочет мороженого, и шоколада, и жевательных конфет.

– Ты загадка, Гарри. Даже я, тот, кто знает о беспалочковой магии больше всех ныне живущих, могу только разводить руками и удивляться. Ты ведь еще даже не достиг магического совершеннолетия!.. Чаю?

Гарри вздрогнул и оторвался от своих сладких мыслей.

– С мятой.

– Я не хочу отличаться от других, – Гарри хмуро посмотрел на Блейза. – И если бы вы сейчас оставили меня в покое, то я был бы вам безмерно благодарен.

– К сожалению не могу. Пока ты не примешь себя таким, какой ты есть, – Блейз покачал головой и отошел в угол комнаты, где стояла клетка с совой.

Гарри смотрел на то, как мужчина кормит сову и ждал, когда тот продолжит.

– Кажется, ты так и не понял, зачем ты здесь и зачем я здесь.

Гарри только хмуро посмотрел на него.

– Беспалочковая магия во многом отличается от палочковой, но в одном они сходятся: если ты не сможешь их подчинить, то заплатишь высокую цену. Возможно, даже отдашь жизнь. В случае с беспалочковой магией вероятность печального исхода в несколько раз выше… – тихий голос Блейза превратился зловещий шепот. – Боюсь, что у вас нет выбора, мистер Поттер.

Гарри вскинул подбородок и упрямо посмотрел на Блейза.

– Да, и ты даже не осознаешь, насколько нуждаешься во мне. Впрочем, если ты мне не веришь, то можешь рискнуть… – мужчина взмахнул руками. – Пуф! Может быть, тебе повезет и окружающие тебя люди не пострадают.

Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на Блейза. Он не хотел верить его словам, но не мог. В глазах мальчика застыли слезы. Блейз, казалось, прекрасно понимал, как действуют его слова на Гарри, продолжал.

– Ты не виноват, что родился таким, Гарри. И тебе нести это бремя, хочешь ты того или нет.

Блейз подошел к Гарри и, опустившись на одно колено, обнял расплакавшегося мальчика.

– Ты здесь и ты научишься всему, чему я смогу тебя научить. И для начала ты научишься быть ребенком.

– Я не хочу, – сквозь слезы прошептал Гарри. – Я просто хочу быть нормальным, как все!

– Я знаю, – ответил Блейз, поднимая Гарри на руки и отправляясь с ним к кровати. – Скажу тебе по секрету, что Мерлин тоже не хочет становиться Великим Магом. Вот только от судьбы не уйдешь.

– Мерлин?

– Мерлин и многие другие, – кивнул Блейз. – А теперь спите, мистер Поттер.

– Гарри. Просто Гарри.

– Хорошо, Гарри. Но тогда и ты зови меня Блейзом. Будем на равных.


	34. Chapter 34

**Глава 34. Театральный кружок**

Гарри пробыл у Блейза неделю. Но его сознание сыграло непростую шутку, превратив семь дней в огромный отрезок времени. Гарри ненавидел свое обновленное состояние и злился на Блейза, из-за которого стал ребенком, однако это не помешало ему привязаться к мужчине и даже начать уважать его.

И чего только они не делали за это время: гуляли, ловили рыбу в речке, играли… Иногда Гарри казалось, что он просто попал на летние каникулы к любящему дядюшке. Хотя надо сказать, что первое время Гарри опасался Блейза. Безумный маг, заточивший свою сущность в книгу, разве можно ему доверять? У Гарри уже был печальный опыт по этой части. Единственное, что его успокаивало, это то, что, общаясь на мысленном уровне, невозможно лгать. Никоим образом. А для того, чтобы убедиться в своей способности хоть как-то контролировать происходящее, Гарри практиковал магию, однажды даже изменил цвет волос Блейза на розовый.

Да, с каждым днем его способности только возрастами, приводя Блейза в еще больший восторг. Вот чего Гарри до сих пор не мог добиться, так это волшебства без всякого движения рук. Нет, инстинкты, впитанные за годы обучения в Хогвартсе, брали верх и он раз за разом делал взмахи рукой.

– Гарри, ты где? – из соседней комнаты раздался крик Блейза. – Иди сюда.

Гарри поставил плетеную корзину, которую держал в руках, на пол и отправился на голос своего учителя и… наверное, друга.

– Иди сюда, ребенок, – Блейз обернулся к нему, сияя яркой улыбкой. Но в ответ подучил лишь хмурый взгляд исподлобья: Гарри ненавидел, когда его называли «ребенком». – Посмотри, ты знаешь, что это такое?

Гарри подошел к столу и увидел там самое обыкновенное зеркало.

– Полагаю, что это… зеркало? – Гарри не понимал в чем тут подвох, но он точно был. – Зеркало для гадания.

Блейз одарил мальчика одобрительной улыбкой.

– Правильно, гадальное зеркало. Думаю, что если ты знаешь что это такое, то и умеешь им пользоваться. Не так ли?

Гарри покачал головой:

– У меня нет ни малейших способностей к предсказания ни будущего, ни прошлого.

Гарри нисколько не преувеличивал: даже Фиренс в свое время так считал. О чем Гарри и сообщил Блейзу.

– Да, кентавры хорошо разбираются в предсказаниях, – согласился Блейз. – Но они кентавры, а не люди, а значит, мыслят совсем по-другому. Ты же читал мои наблюдения по предсказаниям? – Блейз потрепал мальчика по голове.

Гарри тут же почти рефлекторным движением пригладил волосы, потом сел за стол и только после этого ответил:

– Да, конечно, я читал. Только я не понимаю, какое отношения они имеют ко мне?

– Не понимает он! – сердито отозвался Блейз. – Прекрасно ты все понимаешь. Я уже устал повторять тебе, что твоя магия ограничена только теми ограничителями, которые ты сам устанавливаешь для себя! – негодование на лице Блейза вдруг резко сменилось полным спокойствием. – Так что давай быстро отказывайся от своих ложных границ, и займемся делом.

– Ты полагаешь, что если я пожелаю изучить предсказания, то смогу…

– Конечно, сможешь! – перебил его Блейз. – А теперь давай к делу.

Гарри бросил последний слегка неуверенный взгляд на учителя и взял в руки зеркальце. Без сомнения оно было волшебным. Гарри чувствовал потоки магии, чуть покалывавшие кончики пальцев… Пожалуй, именно такие моменты больше всего и пугали его: когда он почти терял контроль над своей магией. Она словно поток бурной реки бежала по рукам, ища выход. И Гарри был не в состояние что-либо сделать с этим. Такая огромная силу пугала его, из-за чего даже тот хлипкий контроль, которого ему удавалось добиться, рушился. Тогда ему на помощь приходил Блейз. Удивительно, но учителю с легкостью удавалось и успокоить бушующую реку магии, и придать ему необходимую уверенность.

Гарри закрыл глаза, медленно и глубоко вздохнул, потом также медленно выдохнул. Когда он снова посмотрел на серебристую поверхность зеркала, то смог различить там неясные силуэты, но изображение быстро смазалось, вновь представив его взгляду ровную поверхность и ничего более. Этот маленький успех вселил в него уверенность в собственных силах. Кажется, Блейз прав, и для него не существовало никаких ограничений. Сосредоточившись, Гарри смог увидеть тетю Петунью. Она сидела рядом с больничной койкой, на которой лежало его шестнадцатилетнее тело. Черт! Как же ему хотелось снова стать самим собой, а не быть заключенным в это маленькое тело. Ведь даже сейчас, сидя на стуле, он не мог достать ногами полу! Но Блейз категорически отказывался иметь дело в ним-подростком, объясняя, что Гарри и так не подарок, а уж под влиянием гормонов… Нет, и еще раз нет.

– Тетя Петунья с тобой, Гарри. Я не оставлю тебя одного, – Гарри видел как тетя пригладила его волосы и сжала руку. – Я здесь.

Гарри охнул и отложил зеркало. Тетя, которую он видел сейчас, отличалась о той, которую он знал все эти годы. Почему так? Потому что он спал? Или была другая причина?

– Есть какие-нибудь изменения? – к кровати подошел Вернон Дурсль.

– Нет, – тихо ответила она. – Я так волнуюсь, Вернон.

– Я знаю, Петунья. Ты уже говорила мне это. Но я уверен, что мальчишка очнется, иначе просто и быть не может, – в голосе Вернона четко можно было уловить презрение.

– Вернон, ты обещал мне, что попробуешь…

– Я помню,– буркнул он. – Хоть и не понимаю. Но я обещал, что буду к нему вежлив. Большего от меня не требуй.

– Видишь, Гарри, Вернон попробует. И все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь, – Петунья снова обращалась к нему.

Гарри больше не мог на это смотреть. Легким движением руки он смазал изображением, возвращая поверхности зеркала прежнюю чистоту.

С самого начала их общения Блейз запретил ему подавлять эмоции, и сейчас Гарри был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы показать мужчине всю полноту его чувств.

Блейз подошел к нему и опустился перед ним на одно колено.

– Что-то не так, малыш? – спросил он.

Здесь Гарри уже не смог сделаться: он обхватил Блейза за шею и зарыдал. Потом он даже не мог вспомнить, сколько времени плакал, но, кажется, очень долго.

Блейз же ласково обнял его и перенес на кровать, где они еще долго сидели вместе.

– Так что случилось? – повторил вопрос Блейз, когда Гарри успокоился.

– Она ведь… – голос Гарри дрогнул. – Она действительно меня любит. Блейз только удивленно приподнял брови и сильнее обнял мальчика.

У него была не одна возможность просмотреть воспоминания Гарри. Какие-то из них поистине ужасали, какие-то вызывали улыбку. Но вот отношения Гарри с родственниками были, пожалуй, самыми необычными. Когда он был маленьким и отчаянно нуждался в ласке и заботе, то получал лишь презрение и пренебрежение. Потом маленький мальчик построил вокруг себя защитную стену, убеждая, что ни любовь, ни забота ему не нужны. Потом был страх со стороны родственников. Панический страх.

– Что ты видел? – спросил Блейз, но Гарри не стал отвечать на его вопрос.

– Она никогда мне этого не говорила, когда я был маленьким, – буркнул Гарри, пряча лицо в одеждах Блейза.

– Ничего, но я уверен, что она всегда беспокоилась о тебе. Хотя должен признать, что да, весьма нетрадиционным способом. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Иногда надо постараться забыть прошлое и вспомнить, что ты живешь в настоящем, ради будущего. Забудь про былые обиды. А теперь я советую тебе пойти умыться, пока наше зеркало не обозвало тебя неряхой.

Гарри улыбнулся и, выбравшись из объятий Блейза, отправился в ванную. Тамошнее зеркало, действительно, никогда не упускало случая отругать его из-за неряшливого вида. Впрочем, Блейзу тоже доставалось, но гораздо реже.

Гарри вдруг подумал, что рад был расти в маггловском мире. А ведь он мог бы жить в семье подобной малфоевской. Одна мысль об этом ужасала. А ведь Ремус когда-то показывал ему список семей, которые были готовы стать его опекунами тогда, пятнадцать лет назад. И там были и Малфои, и Нотты, и многие другие семьи. С кем-то он был сейчас знаком, а кого-то знал лишь понаслышке.

Когда Гарри умылся и вышел из ванной, Блейз уже вовсю занимался рыбой, которую они наловили этим утром. И не просто так, а с помощью магии! Гарри иногда думал, что дай Блейзу волю, тот и в туалет будет с волшебством ходить.

– Зажги огонь, – приказал Блейз, увидев Гарри на пороге комнаты.

Гарри, подошел к камину и с легкостью исполнил просьбу. Это было легче легкого.

– Мне кажется, я попросил тебя зажечь огонь, – сказал Блейз, не удосужусь даже взглянуть на результат.

Гарри нахмурился. Огонь горит, так что же не так?.. Ответ на вопрос пришел раньше, чем он ожидал. Огонь в очаге внезапно потух, без видимой на то причины.

– Может быть, во все виновата влажная древесина? – невинным тоном отозвался Блейз.

Гарри недовольно зыкнул в сторону Блейза. Тот частенько, так или иначе, затруднял ему работу.

Вторая попытка вышла куда более успешной. Причем без помощи жестов и слов. Просто взглядом.

Блейз тем временем скинул в котел рыбу и овощи.

– Хорошая попытка. Но тебе все равно надо больше практиковаться. А пока займись хлебом, – сказал Блейз, подходя к очагу с котелком в руках.

Пока Блейз шуршал около камина, Гарри пытался достать и нарезать хлеб с помощью магии. Это было гораздо сложнее, чем зажечь огонь. Раз за разом он одергивал себя, когда невольно пытался придти к помощи рук. Но, закончив, он был неимоверно горд собой.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – отозвался Блейз.

Неожиданно кто-то поскребся в дверь.

– О, у нас гости.

– Какие гости? – удивился Гарри. – За все время, пока он был здесь, к ним никто не приходил.

– Ну например моя сова… И…

Договорить он не успел: Гарри уже открыл дверь, и оттуда на него бросилась огромная собака.

– Пффф, – фыркнул Гарри, когда пес начал неистово облизывать его лицо. – Помогите. Она хочет меня съесть! – смеясь, кричал он.

– Олден, отойди! – приказал Блейз. Пес тут же послушался и встал рядом мальчиком, виляя при этом хвостом так, словно пытался взлететь.

– Фу! – возмутился Гарри, вытирая лицо. – Он меня всего обслюнявил. И почему ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя здесь есть собака?

– О! Он так часто где-то пропадает, что я иногда и сам забываю о его существовании, – спокойно ответил Блейз. – Ну как хорошо провел время? – спросил он уже у пса.

В ответ ему раздался веселый лай.

– И какой он породы? – спросил Гарри.

– Ммм, если честно, не знаю. Но точно не чистокровный. В нем столько всего намешано… Да и какой это имеет смысл. Главное, что он отличный друг и товарищ.

Олден подтвердил сказанное громким лаем.

– Ну-ну, – буркнул Гарри, садясь за стол, где Блейз уже расставлял тарелки с супом.

Разнообразия в еде ждать не приходилось. Рыба, овощи, фрукты. Изредка молоко или сыр. Но даже с таким набором продуктов можно было сделать что-нибудь более приятное для желудка, нежели тушеные овощи. Но Блейз был не ах-ти каким поваром, а помощь Гарри категорически отвергал.

Во время обеда Блейз нередко рассказывал интересные, а то и просто смешные истории о своих прежних учениках. Гарри с удовольствием его слушал. Чаще других Блейз рассказывал истории про Мерлина. И со временем Гарри заметил, что не воспринимает того как Великого Мага. Нет, Мерлин стал для него просто волшебником, у которого, как и у всех, были свои горести и радости.

«Всего лишь Мерлин». А почему он не мог быть «просто Гарри». Но нет, большинство окружающих воспринимали его исключительно как победителя Волдеморта. И ведь не только студенты Хогвартса (которые, впрочем, понемногу привыкли к известному однокурснику), но и взрослые маги.

Гарри помотал головой и перевел взгляд на Олдена. Тот пристально смотрел на него и усиленно вилял хвостом. Спрашивается, что ему надо?

– Олден хорошо чувствует настроение людей, – беспечно ответил Блейз. – О чем ты думал?

– О магах, – правда.

– В общем или о ком-то конкретно? – Блейз отломил кусок хлеба и начал методично водить им по тарелке, собирая соус.

– Я думал о тех магах, которые восславляют меня за деяния моей мамы.

– И что?

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Они думаю, что я особенный. А это не так.

– Люди всегда видят только то, что хотят, не более того. И только тебе решать, стоит ли разрушать их иллюзии. Но это в твоей власти.

Гарри закусил губу и пригладил волосы.

– Я знаю. Но иногда проще жить под придуманной маской, – сказал Гарри. – Надевать уже готовую маску проще, чем придумывать новую.

Гарри поморщился вспомнив о масках во сне. Олден, словно почувствовав что-то, положил морду ему на колени. Гарри отрешенно почесал пса за ушами.

– Тут главное помнить где заканчивается настоящая личность и начинается маска, Гарри. Иначе ты так все жизнь и проживешь под маской. Поверь, нет ничего хуже этого. Надо помнить, что ты пользуешься маской, а не она тобой.

Гарри отодвинул от себя тарелку. Блейз пристально посмотрел на него и заявил:

– Ты должен съесть еще три куска хлеба и стакан молока.

– Но я больше не хочу есть! – возмутился Гарри.

– Ты должен есть, иначе никогда не вырастешь, – невозмутимо ответил Блейз.

– Это твоя вина, что я снова стал маленьким ребенком! Мне было шестнадцать! И я уже вырос.

– Тем немее ничего плохого не случиться, если ты еще немного подрастешь, – не сдавал своих позиций Блейз.

Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на учителя:

– Нет, мне нельзя расти. У меня выступление в начале ноября. А костюм, между, прочим уже готов!

– Боясь, что слишком поздно об этом задумываться, – захихикал Блейз.

– Они убьют меня, – ахнул Гарри.

– Неужели этот мальчик когда-то без страха смотрел в глаза Волдеморту? – возвел руки к небу Блейз.

_Ми,_

_Гарри в волшебной коме. Виной всему волшебная книга, овладевшая его разумом. Северус Снейп и Драко Малфой здесь со мной. Полагаю, что им все-таки можно доверять. Я сообщу тебе, если появится новая информация._

_Лунатик_

Гермиона закрыла Почтовик и вздохнула. Уже сейчас она была уверена, что этой ночью, да и следующей тоже, ей будет не до сна. Гарри влипал в неприятности чаще, чем кто бы то ни было. Но всякий раз Гермиона не могла не волноваться. Больше всего ее раздражала невозможность помочь. Хоть чем-нибудь! Но, по крайней мере, она постарается отвлечься от плохих мыслей. Завтра с самого утра пойдет в библиотеку. Тем более что она в последнее время сильно отстала в учебе. Защитники, газета, Гарри отнимали много времени…

– Шшш! Ты кого-нибудь разбудишь!

Гермиона замерла на месте. Она узнала голос: Софи Мэттью.

– Где мы встречаемся сегодня?

– Равенкло, – раздался громкий шепот.

– А-а-а!

Гермиона узнала и второй голос.

– Хорошо, тогда пойдемте.

Трое гриффиндорцев в темноте.

Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла (а ведь и не заметила насколько была напряжена на протяжении короткого разговора). И зачем это трое гриффиндорцев посреди ночи отправились в гостиную Равенкло? А может быть это был какой-нибудь пароль? И «Равенкло» на самом деле значит что-то другое?

Не долго думая, Гермиона направилась к гостиной синего факультета, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от группы первокурсников.

– Опыт приходит с мудростью, – раздался голос Софи, и перед ними открылся вход в гостиную Равенкло.

Гермиона удивленно смотрела на происходящее. Чтобы студента одного факультета дали пароль к своим гостиным другому? Для этого должно было произойти что-то невероятное. Пароль хранился как самая страшная тайна.

– Опыт приходит с мудростью! – четко произнесла Гермиона и вошла вслед за первокурсниками.

Там ее ждало еще большее удивление. В гостиной Равенкло собрался почти весь первый курс во _всех_ факультетов.

– Я не знаю зачем вы здесь собрались, но надеюсь услышать! – строго сказала Гермиона и тут же улыбнулась – Потому что так меня давно не удивляли.

Насторожившиеся первокурсники захихикали.

– Ты следила за нами, – сказала Софи и поднялась со своего места.

Гермиона предпочла не отвечать на риторический вопрос:

– Зачем вы здесь собрались?

– Мы занимаемся театральными постановками, – хихикнула девочка. – Такой своеобразный кружок юных драматургов.

– Театральная группа? – переспросила Гермиона

Софи хитро прищурилась и кивнула:

– Ага, что-то типа того.

– Но зачем? – Гермиона растерянно переводила взгляд с одного студента на другого, но не могла найти ответа.

– На самом деле мы занимаемся тем же, чем и вы, мисс «Голос Студентов».

Гермиона побледнела.

– Прости?

Многие из присутствующих рассмеялись, словно бы и не заботясь, что их могут услышать в спальнях Равенкло.

– Сейчас здесь защитные чары, не пропускающие звук, – ответила Софи на не заданный вопрос. – А про вашу группу мы знаем почти все. Мы даже знаем, что вы в курсе, где скрывается Гарри Поттер.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Гермиона, придя в себя. – Но что вы делаете здесь и сейчас?

В этот раз ей ответил не Софи:

– Мое имя Алан Виггинс. Театральный кружок – это наше прикрытие. А здесь мы занимаемся тем, что учимся себя защищать. Никому из нас не хочется стать очередной жертвой Вол… Вы-Знаете-Кого.

– Можете называть Волдеморта по имени. Я ничего не имею против этого, – сказала Гермиона.

– Волдеморта, – кивнул Алан. – И мы готовы сражаться за наше будущее, независимо от того, как на это посмотрят окружающие.

Гермиона растерянно оглядела собравшихся. Эти дети преуспели там, где ее сокурсники потерпели неудачу: они смогли объединиться, несмотря на принадлежность к факультетам, ради общей цели. Право, здесь даже были слизеринцы!

– Если вам понадобиться помощь, вы можете обратиться ко мне в любое время суток, – сказала Гермиона. – Доброй ночи.

С этими словами Гермиона покинула гостиную Равенкло.


	35. Chapter 35

**Глава 35. Волдеморт**

– Гарри, пойдем со мной.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Блейза: тот никогда прежде не отрывал его от занятий. Заложив страницу закладкой, мальчик, спешно натянув верхнюю одежду, вышел во двор.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, часто моргая из-за слепящего солнечного света, который, отражаясь от снега, до слез раздражал глаза.

– Пришло время новому уроку. Мы идем на охоту, – это было сказано с таким самодовольным видом, словно Блейз только что открыл Америку.

Гарри взял в руки лук, который мужчина протянул ему, и недоуменно оглядел оружие. Неужели Блейз серьезно? Да он скорее попадет в наставника, чем в дичь. Это во-первых, а, во-вторых, Сенсей всегда говорил ему, что не следует брать в руки оружие, с которым не умеешь обращаться. А Гарри как-то не случалось брать уроки по стрельбе из лука.

– Я не умею им пользоваться, – сказал он, на что Блейз только усмехнулся. – Нет, я же серьезно!

Гарри раздраженно посмотрел на наставника. К чему все это? Лично он сейчас с куда большим удовольствием вернулся бы к недочитанной книге.

– Это мелочи, – отмахнулся Блейз. – Снимай одежду, она будет тебе только мешать, – и, подавая пример, он снял свой тулуп. Гарри нехотя разделся и поплелся вслед за наставником в лес.

«Это катастрофа», – подумал он. – «Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Это уж как пить дать».

– Кого мы ищем? – решился спросить через какое время мальчик. Усталость уже начала давать о себе знать: ему приходилось принимать немало усилий, чтобы поспевать за Блейзом. Сейчас ему было уже десять лет, и хотя он значительно подрос, все равно рост его не устраивал.

– Оленя, – кратко ответил Блейз. – Или кролика. Или любую другую живность. Я устал от рыбы.

Это не удивительно. Они питались исключительно рыбой на протяжении нескольких недель.

– Не отставай, Гарри. Используй по максимуму возможности десятилетнего.

Гарри раздраженно посмотрел на спину наставника. Чья это, спрашивается, была вина? Уж точно не его. Будь воля Гарри, он бы сейчас был нормальным шестнадцатилетним юношей, а не маленьким мальчиком.

– А почему мы не пользуемся магией для охоты? – спросил Гарри. Он справедливо полагал, что магия была бы в таком деле серьезным подспорьем… В конце концов, они не питекантропы, чтобы добывать пищу таким примитивным способом. Да и Блейз уже учил Гарри ловить рыбу с помощью магических приемов. В чем разница? Но ответом на его вопрос было лишь молчание Блейза. Гарри оставалось лишь пожать плечами и последовать за наставником.

Через какое-то время Гарри полностью потерял счет времени и уже не сомневался, что без помощи Блейза не найдет дороги назад. Единственным ориентиром была спина наставника. И когда он окончательно убедился в своей неспособности самостоятельно прожить и недели в лесу, впереди показалась их добыча. Блейз неожиданно резко остановился и поманил его рукой. Когда Гарри подошел к мужчине, то сквозь листву кустов увидел оленя. Блейз поднял свой лук и заложил в него стрелу, но прежде чем он смог отпустить ее, олень, словно почувствовав опасность, кинулся прочь от двух охотников. Отлично, может сейчас Блейз откажется от глупой идеи не пользоваться магией. Это было бы проще.

– Ушел, – прошептал Блейз. Он встал с колен и снова молчаливым жестом приказал Гарри следовать за ним. Через какое-то время они вышли на другого оленя. В этот раз наставник предложил мальчику испытать свои силы.

Гарри вытащил стрелу и взялся за лук.

– Лук берут в левую руку, – прошептал Блейз.

Гарри молча послушался совета.

– Отойдем немного назад.

Стрела, которую выпустил Гарри, попала оленю в шею. Блейз же вторым ударом добил животное. Не задерживаясь, мужчина вытащил нож и направился к туше оленя.

– Не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу последовать твоему примеру, – неуверенно произнес Гарри, передернув плечами.

– Неужели все юноши в вашем времени так щепетильно относятся к смерти? – спросил Блейз, продолжая свежевать тушу. – В конце концов, для оленя это лучший исход, – пожал плечами мужчина.

– Лучший? Он же мертв.

Гарри предпочел бы, как все нормальные люди, брать мясо на рынке, а не в лесу.

– По моему скромному мнению быстрая смерть от стрелы, лучше медленной смерти от голодания. Ты думаешь по-другому? – спросил Блейз. – Кто-то мог бы назвать это милосердием.

– Я не понимаю, – Гарри смутился, но он действительно не понимал этой логики.

Блейз тяжело вздохнул.

– Неужели тебе не рассказывали о том, как устроен мир? – вопрос был риторическим. – Это же элементарно. Ладно, пойдем, дома поговорим.

Гарри покорно поднял с земли оружие и пошел вслед за Блейзом, который нес их сегодняшнюю добычу. Когда они добрались до дома, наставник продолжил незаконченный разговор:

– Животные, размножаются, пока у них есть для этого возможность и пропитание. А теперь представь, что люди не будут охотиться и убивать часть поголовья животных? Их станет слишком много, еды перестанет хватать на всех, что неизбежно приведет к смерти от голода или болезней. Люди же, охотясь на тех же оленей, поддерживают их популяцию на должном уровне, – спокойно заключил Блейз. – Баланс – вот на чем держится этот мир. Иногда существа, населяющие его, вырождаются, превращаясь в тупых, больных и ленивых особей. Со стороны это может показаться страшной катастрофой, но, в конце концов, это приводит к тому, что на смену больному поколению придет новое, здоровое и сильно, адаптировавшееся к новым условиям.

– Это мы уже не об оленях говорим, не так ли? – спросил Гарри.

– Я думаю, что ты догадался, о чем я сейчас говорил? Принеси-ка мне ведро воды. Только без магии!

Гарри закатил глаза, показывая свое возмущение, но покорно взял ведро и направился к колодцу.

– Вы о магическом мире, ведь так? – спросил он, вернувшись. Блейз ответил ехидной улыбкой и забрал у мальчика ведро, возвращаясь к оленине.

– Ты прав. Мастера обленились, привыкли полагаться на простые пути и решения, а не на _правильные_. Они взращивают глупые предрассудки с помощью насилия, а потом удивляются получившимся результатам, – покачал головой Блейз, разрезая мясо на полоски.

А Гарри вдруг подумал, что ему неплохо было бы умыться: Блейз работал очень не аккуратно, и они оба теперь были с ног до головы в крови.

– Ваши Мастера многое забыли.

– Что именно? – поинтересовался Гарри, краем глаза замечая, что в доме появился пес Блейза. Только этого еще не хватало. – Фу! – тут же отреагировал он, не желая, чтобы к крови на его одежде добавилась еще и слюна пса. Олден покорно устроился у его ног, словно ожидая удобного момента.

– Полукровки – будущее магического сообщества. Мерлин был полукровкой. Так же, как и большинство из нас. Нашему сообществу жизненно необходимо вливание новой крови. Все мои студенты были метисами. Мы понимали, что браков друг с другом не достаточно. Ваши же чистокровные маги сделали большой шаг назад. Их ждет лишь вырождение. Впрочем, тот, кто готов спать с сестрой, другого и не достоин, – Блейз показательно содрогнулся, на что Гарри громко хмыкнул.

– Вы полукровка? – спросил Гарри Блейза.

Наставник остановился и, прежде чем ответил, долго всматривался в лицо Гарри:

– Я не уверен, – наконец ответил он. – Я никогда не знал своих родителей. Маг, у которого я жил, взял меня на воспитание, когда я был очень молод. Я практически ничего не помню из своей жизни до этого времени. Тот маг говорил мне лишь, что я наделен даром и меня надо правильно воспитать. Я согласился учиться у него. Вот и все. Но если быть честным мне нравится мысль о том, что я полукровка, – маг ностальгически улыбнулся, но это была лишь минутная слабость. – Ладно, забирай Олдена, и оба на улицу. Он скоро сведет меня с ума своим сопением. Вечно тут все уделывает своими слюнями.

Гарри выразительно посмотрел на себя, а потом на наставника. Оба по уши в крови. Блейз закатил глаза:

– Ты хоть иногда можешь не беспокоиться о своем внешнем виде? Кто тебя здесь увидит? – но его слова не достигли цели. И тогда Блейз хмуро пробурчал: – Ладно, можешь воспользоваться магией.

Гарри с радостью очистил одежду и выбежал на улицу, слыша вслед:

– И до заката не возвращайтесь. Ты в последнее время слишком много занимаешься, так что отдых тебе не помешает.

Гарри всегда с радостью гулял с Олденом. Он вообще очень любил животных. И не редко те отплачивали ему тем же. Вот и сейчас Олден, с радостью на морде и даже чуть повизгивая, бегал за палкой, которую Гарри раз за разом бросал то в одну сторону, то в другую. Спустя какое-то время игра наскучила и собаке, и самому Гарри, и они вместе отправились погулять по лесу. И тут, в тени деревьев, мысли Гарри невольно обратились к Волдеморту. Блейз говорил ему, что Темный маг – это всего лишь болезнь магического мира. И не зависимо от желания этого мира, она будет возвращаться вновь и вновь. И людям снова и снова придется с ней бороться.

От мрачных мыслей Гарри ненадолго отвлек Олден, притащив ему какую-то деревяшку, и не отстав, пока мальчик не бросил ее куда-то подальше.

А если Блейз прав? Что если зло действительно будет возвращаться, независимо от того, сколько раз его будут побеждать? Слишком тяжелое испытание. И почему один человек должен нести ответственность за проблемы всего мира, за жизни миллионов людей? Но Гарри уже смирился со своей судьбой. Он был готов уничтожить Волдеморта. Но где гарантия, что на его место не придет новый Темный Лорд? И что новую проблему снова не возложат на гаррины плечи? Мальчик не был уверен, что у него хватит сил на еще одну битву. Ответов на его вопросы не было.

Гарри потряс головой, выбрасывая из головы неприятные мысли, и осмотрелся. Заметно стемнело, и хорошо бы вернуться назад к дому до того, как лес окончательно погрузится во тьму.

– Олден! Ко мне мальчик. Домой!

Пес должен был быть где-то поблизости. Олден никогда не оставлял его одного в таких прогулках. И все же ответом Гарри была лишь тишина. И это было странно. Птицы смолкли. Температура словно упала на десяток градусов. И солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь деревья, исчез, словно и не бывало…

– Гарри Поттер, так вот где ты скрывался, – мальчик замер. Это было невозможно! – Должен признаться, что у тебя здесь мило.

С этими словами Волдеморт вышел из-за деревьев. Это был несомненно он. Та же кожа с имитацией чешуи, отсутствие носа, тот же взгляд красных глаз. Его сложно было с кем-то перепутать.

– Ты стал меньше, – Волдеморт потрепал Гарри по голове, так словно бы посчитал его очаровательным маленьким мальчиком. А Гарри с трудом сдержал дрожь отвращения: он ненавидел, когда темный маг касался его. В этот раз, по крайней мере, не было больно. – Интересно, почему я не додумался до такого? С тобой гораздо проще управляться, когда ты едва достигаешь мне до пояса, – продолжил маг, обходя мальчика по кругу. Удовлетворенный осмотром он обратил внимание на окружающую обстановку. – Так вот как выглядит твое подсознание? Интересно.

Его подсознание? Гарри смутно представлял, что в его голове существует такое место, где он мог бы потеряться… а еще хуже так расслабиться. В его жизни не было место легкомыслию. В этом он убедился. Это делало его слишком уязвимым. И вообще ему было шестнадцать, и он хотел выглядеть на шестнадцать! Так почему же все не так, как ему хочется?

– Но поскольку мы оба здесь, то, думаю, настало время для нового урока, – Волдеморт подтолкнул Гарри к расчищенной поляне.

Гарри нахмурился. Что-то было нет так. Не как всегда. Но что?

– Ты помнишь последнее проклятье, которому я тебя обучил?

Гарри кивнул.

– Тогда доставай палочку.

Гарри растерянно похлопал себя по карманам. Где он оставил палочку?

В последний раз он использовал ее, чтобы снять маску с лица. А что случилось потом? Больше он ее не видел. Гарри ухмыльнулся. Когда-то он считал палочку важнейшей частью своей жизни. А что же теперь? Она ему больше не нужна. Совсем.

– Ну, поторопись, мальчишка!

– Я потерял ее, – ответил Гарри. – Но здесь в ней нет необходимости.

Волдеморт нахмурился и поднял палочку.

– Круцио! – в меткости магу нельзя было отказать, и Гарри почувствовал, как его нервные окончания подали сигнал всей нервной системе, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Гарри выгнул спину от боли, но не позволил ни звуку вылететь изо рта. Борьба затягивалась. Волдеморт не прекращал действия заклинания. А Гарри думал, что тот никогда не продлевал действие заклинания на такой долгий срок! И что ему теперь спрашивается делать? Защиты от Круцио не существовало и оставалось только терпеть ужасную боль, надеясь, что она вскоре закончится.

Но Волдеморт, казалось, не думал о подобном исходе, скорее наоборот: он лишь усилил поток заклинания.

В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал привкус крови во рту. Это он прокусил губу… Это словно отрезвило его. _Забыть про ограничения!_ Гарри застонал и позволил силе магии сконцентрироваться в руках. И когда результат был достигнут, он попросил всю эту магию защитить его от враждебной. И с удивлением он обнаружил, что это сработало! Круцио не действовало на него. Гарри тяжело, но полной грудью вобрал в себя столько воздуха, сколько смогли вместить легкие, и с шумом выдохнул. Было больно, но в тоже время приятно. Но надолго его не хватило, последнее, что Гарри увидел, были Блейз и Олден, стоящие чуть в стороне под тенью деревьев. А потом наступила темнота.

* * *

><p>Петуния заваривал чай для мужа. Сейчас, когда она ничего не могла сделать для Гарри, ей надо было себя чем-то занять. Профессор зельеварения все еще оставался рядом с мальчиком, также как и Ремус Люпин. Вернон же сейчас читал книгу, стараясь занять время, а Пол присоединился к ней.<p>

– Я надеюсь, что он вскоре очнется, – сказал доктор. Снейп приподнял бровь в ответ на это заявлением, но предпочел промолчать. – Гарри как-то говорил мне, что часто попадал в больничное крыло.

– Я ничего про это не знаю, – отозвалась Петунья. – Директор Дамблдор никогда не беспокоил меня подобными сообщениями. Разве что уже постфактум, когда с Гарри уже все было в порядке, – она вздохнула. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы он побыстрее очнулся.

– Поттер проснется, когда будет готов к этому, – резко бросил Снейп и обернулся к Драко. Какое-то время он что-то очень тихо говорил юноше, но тот явно игнорировал его слова, потому вскоре зельевар не выдержал и прорычал тому прямо в ухо: – Ты понимаешь, что все ради твоей безопасности? И ты противишься?

– Да, сэр, – спокойно ответил Драко, на что Снейп ответил строгим взглядом.

– Нет, сэр, ничего не получиться. Я, в отличие от большинства, не боюсь этого взгляда с восьми лет, сказывается большой практический опыт, – признался он.

– Меня нельзя винить за эту попытку образумить тебя, – ответил Снейп, снова поворачиваясь к Поттеру. Как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть, как тело юноши выгнулось дугой. Затем последовал полный боли крик. Снейп не раз видел такие «симптомы», было ясно: это «Круцио». Реакция мужчины была практически мгновенной: он вскочил со стула и с силой прижал плечи юноши к кровати.

– Вы, – он посмотрел на Дурсля, – держите его за ноги.

– Что с ним? – выдохнула Петунья.

– Это болевое проклятье, называется «Круциатус». Оно причиняет ужасающую боль, – сказал Снейп ей. – И большую часть повреждений человек получает, нанося их сам себе, поэтому держите его крепче.

Но самого главного мужчина не сказал: при долгом воздействии проклятье может привести к сумасшествию. Но им этого пока незачем было знать: Поттер везучий, и оставалось надеяться, что его везение и сейчас не подведет.

В какой-то момент крик перешел в хрип, а на лбу юноши выступил кровавый пот, после чего его тело в последний раз содрогнулось и безжизненно упало на кровать.

Поняв, что все закончилось, Вернон отпустил племянника и отошел в сторону, остальные же напротив – подошли поближе.

– Он в порядке? – взволнованно спросила Петунья, выпустив руку.

Снейп почувствовал уважение к этой женщине, но предпочел скрыть его под своей вечной маской. Никаких симпатий.

– Пока рано о чем-то говорить. Мы не будем знать наверняка, пока он не очнется, – ответил ей Снейп и перевел внимание на Драко. – Ты должен поспать.

Драко не стал спорить: все-таки видеть, как Поттер мучается под круциатусом – зрелище не для слабонервных. В то же время Снейп принял все это словно само собой разумеющееся. Это была догадка, но Драко был в ней полностью уверен. Снейп достал из складок мантии пузырек с зельем и протянул ему. – Прими перед сном. Должно помочь.

Драко узнал Зелье сна без сновидений и с благодарностью кивнул Снейпу, который вновь отвернулся к Поттеру.

Снейп достал из складок мантии еще один пузырек и стал медленно втирать его содержимое в кожу Гарри, который никак не реагировал на этот раздражитель.

– Что это? – тут же спросила Петунья.

– Это специальный состав. Я разработал его, когда у мистера Поттера начались видения о Темном Лорде.

Дыхание юноши постепенно выровнялось, оставалось надеяться, что когда он очнется, то будет еще в состоянии рационально мыслить… вообще хоть как-нибудь мыслить.

– Видения?

Петунья нахмурилась. Сколько же еще секретов скрывал ее Гарри? Сколько испытаний прошел в одиночку? Никто не должен переживать такое в своей жизни.

– Шрам Поттера связывает его с Темным Лордом, – объяснил Снейп. – Когда Темный Лорд обнаружил это явление, он быстро научился использовать, посылая Поттеру обманные видения. Долгое время Поттер верил в них, но после июньских событий в министерстве Магии, перестал. Тогда он, веря этим ведениям, привел себя и нескольких своих друзей в расставленную Темным Лордом ловушку, – Снейп помолчал и продолжил. – В течение нескольких месяцев, я учил Поттера искусству сопротивления этому виду магии, но, к сожалению, наши напряженные отношения привели к тому, что мальчик учился из вон рук плохо. Он так и не может сопротивляться Темному Лорду. И сейчас мы видели наглядное тому доказательство: мальчик позволил хорошо похозяйничать в своих мозгах, вместо того, чтобы выкинуть незваного гостя вон.

– И давно это с ним происходит? – спросила Петунья тихим голосом.

– Сложно сказать, – ответил Снейп. – Однозначно, что весь пятый курс Поттера преследовали видения. Возможно, они были и раньше.

Петунья явно была в ярости, но прекрасно держала разбушевавшиеся эмоции в узде.

– Я хочу все знать о неприятностях Гарри. А также о возможных альтернативах школе Хогвартс. Я не хочу, чтобы он заканчивал обучение в Англии.

Снейп удивленно приподнял брови. Петунья определенно была совершенно серьезна.

– Боюсь, что в таком случае нам придется потратить на рассказ немало времени, – Снейп огляделся вокруг: все присутствующие выражали готовность слушать сколько угодно долго. Снейп на какое-то миг задумался: имеет ли право все это рассказывать, но быстро отбросил эту мысль. В конце концов, мальчик уже его ненавидит. Хуже-то не будет, это точно. А раскрытие тщательно скрываемых тайн определенно убавит самоуверенности у Поттера.

– Поттер пережил немало приятностей во время учебы в школе. Много раз он ставил под угрозу свою жизнь, и как минимум один раз жизни других людей…

* * *

><p>Первое, что он услышал, проснувшись, был тихий треск поленьев в очаге.<p>

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – кто-то ласково разминал ему мышцы на руках.

Гарри резко открыл глаза.

– Блейз? – прошептал он. Это слово далось ему с большим трудом. В горло словно воткнулись тысячи маленьких иголок. Блейз прервал свое занятие и куда-то отошел, а вернулся уже с какой-то миской в руках.

– Открой рот. Только не глотай, дай лекарству сделать свое дело, – Гарри какое-то время продержал жидкость во рту, а потом Блейз разрешил ему проглотить ее. У нее был ванильный вкус. Пожалуй, Снейпу надо взять у Блейза несколько уроков по зельям. Может тогда у его зелий привкус будет получше.

– А теперь закрой глаза.

– Что вы делаете? – прошептал Гарри.

– Массаж. Твои мышцы нужно хорошенько размять, – ответил Блейз. – Думаю, что у тебя болит все с головы до ног.

Гарри прислушался к собственным ощущениям и понял, что наставник полностью прав. У него болело практически все. Он оглядел себя и понял, что полностью раздет, за исключением полотенца, прикрывающего стратегически важные места.

– А где моя одежда? – спросил он.

– Зачем она тебе сейчас? – удивленно спросил Блейз. – Или ты полагаешь, что у тебя есть то, чего я еще не видел?

Гарри почувствовал, как у него краснеют щеки.

– Или ты настолько стеснителен? Или же скромен? – с улыбкой подразнил его Блейз.

– Как правило, – ответил Гарри, ничего не уточняя. Между тем Блейз перевернул его на живот и занялся спиной. – Я вообще нахожу странным, что взрослый мужчина, мой учитель, делает мне массаж. Хотя должен признать, что ощущения просто превосходные. Мне кажется, что уже хватит.

Гарри задумался о тех, прикосновениях, которые он получал в своей жизни. Гермиона, миссис Уизли обнимали его, но он все время чувствовал себя неловко. То же самое происходило и с Сириусом. Мистер Уизли изредка дергался в его сторону, словно бы желая обнять, но всякий раз одергивал себя. Теперь даже тетя Петунья изредка позволяла себя обнять племянника, и всякий раз Гарри чувствовал себя неловко. Неужели он был настолько странным?

– Может быть, я сам буду решать, а? Не хочу что-то упустить, недосмотр может привести к серьезным травмам.

Блейз перешел к ногам и стал разминать икры. Было чертовски приятно. Гарри закрыл глаза и полностью отдался этим замечательным ощущениям. В какой-то момент он, наверное, заснул, потому что очнулся, когда Блейз потрепал его по голове.

– Что такое? – Гарри широко зевнул.

Блейз усмехнулся, видя попытки мальчика побороть сон.

– Ты заснул, – ответил он. – Впрочем, это не удивительно. То болеутоляющее, что я дал тебе имеет такой побочный эффект.

Блейз вытер руки о полотенце и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот закрыл глаза и словно бы снова заснул. Тогда мужчина обернул вокруг мальчика одеяло и поднял на руки, чтобы отнести в кровать.

– Жулик, – пробормотал Гарри, с удовольствием вытягиваясь на кровати.

– Спи спокойно, ребенок, ты это заслужил! – Гарри улыбнулся во сне, а Блейз поправил одеяло и, что-то ласково напевая под нос, еще долго сидел у кровати мальчика.


	36. Chapter 36

**Глава 36. Адриан**

Гарри приходил в сознание медленно, словно бы с большой неохотой. Ему было тепло и мягко, удобно. Двигаться и думать совсем не хотелось. Он поглубже зарылся в одеяло и подумал о том, что все вокруг может немного подождать пока он поспит еще немного. И Блейз мог обойтись без него некоторое время, ведь правда? Без сомнения. Блейз взрослый мужчина, способный позаботиться о себе. Гарри с огромным удовольствием перевернулся на другой бок…

И тут он осознал, что на нем не было пижамы. Это была лишь смутная мысль, которая, впрочем, заставила его вспомнить и о других немаловажных вещах.

Массаж! Он точно помнил, как кто-то делал ему массаж. Но зачем? И что произошло? Почему он нуждался в массаже?

Потом пришло воспоминание о дикой боли, а вместе с ним и о Волдеморте. Волдеморте, который и здесь добрался до его сознания! Но это невозможно. Твердая уверенность в том, что уж здесь-то Волдеморт точно не сможет его достать, не давала окончательно поверить в правдивость последних событий.

Гарри сел на кровати. За окном было темно, видимо, сейчас была глубокая ночь. Блейз стоял у очага и снимал с огня котелок, он пока не обратил на Гарри никакого внимания. Это позволило оглядеться по сторонам и принюхаться. В воздухе стоял сильный запах благовоний, словно бы они сейчас были не в хижине, а в кабинете Трелони. Этот запах испускал небольшой металлический контейнер, стоящий рядом с кроватью Гарри. Запах был сладкий и немного пряный, от него у юноши сильно кружилась голова. Гарри встал и направился к сундуку у подножья кровати, так хранилась его одежда.

Одевшись, он направился к тому углу хижины, что служила им ванной. Поплескав в лицо холодной водой, Гарри окончательно проснулся. Но в зеркало он предпочел не смотреть, потому что тогда бы пришлось пересилить себя и расчесаться, а это не имело никакого смыла: его волосам все равно ничего не поможет.

Гарри был уже на полпути к столу с книгами, когда еще одно воспоминания настигло его. Вот Волдеморт опускает палочку, прекращая действие проклятья, и в какой-то момент лицо Темного Лорда становится лицом Блейза. Что? Блейз подходит к нему и, поднимая на руки, произносит: «Ты хорошо справился, малыш. Очень хорошо». А потом была только темнота.

Гарри не мог поверить в то, что все это было на самом деле. Это не Волдеморт, это Блейз мучил его… Было больно. Гарри, чуть спотыкаясь, поспешил выйти из хижины.

Он уйдет отсюда очень далеко.

Поскальзываясь на мокрой траве, Гарри меж тем уверенно продолжал идти в лес. Он шел до тех пор, пока не очутился на небольшой поляне, где и упал на траву, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок.

Блейз был Волдемортом. Это он причинял Гарри боль. Но зачем? Почему он так поступил с ним? Ему действительно хотелось причинить Гарри боль или была другая причина? Гарри подтянул колени к груди. Ему нужен был Пол. Или тетя. Да, тетя даже лучше, она бы наорала на Блейза и забрал Гарри домой, где бы он смог спрятаться у себя в комнате от всего мира, просто забыть о его существовании. Вот бы сейчас погрузиться в беспамятство…

Гарри не знал, сколько времени провел на той поляне, но в какой-то момент ему в шею ткнулось что-то мокрое. Обернувшись, он увидел Олдена. Вскочив на ноги, он прокричал:

– Вон отсюда! Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

Но Олден лишь весело запрыгал вокруг него, помахивая хвостом.

Гарри сердито фыркнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут же попал в объятья Блейза.

– Гарри! Почему ты убежал?

Блейз внимательно посмотрел на мальчика: на щеках были уже посохшие дорожки слез. Он плакал? Почему?

Но задуматься над подоплекой события он не успел: Гарри резко с силой оттолкнул его и отбежал подальше.

– Гарри, что случилось?

– Это ты! Это ты сделал!

Блейз сделал шаг вперед, но остановился, увидев побагровевшее от гнева лицо мальчика. Мужчина отметил, что пока тот был без сознания, его тело повзрослело с одиннадцати до тринадцати лет. Это было плохо, потому что одновременно мальчик взрослел и в эмоциональном плане. Теперь вряд ли удастся посадить его на колени и утешить, как это было с восьмилетним Гарри.

– Мне кажется, тебе не стоит подавлять свои эмоции, Гарри, – спокойно произнес Блейз. Жестом он предложил Гарри приблизится к нему, но не удивился, когда мальчик отказался.

– Да, это я проклял тебя Круциатусом, – сказал он. – Ты должен был научиться сопротивляться ему.

– И что нельзя было провести этот урок иначе? Почему ты не спросил меня? Если бы ты все объяснил, я бы не отказался.

Блейз внимательно посмотрел на Гарри: мальчик говорил чистую правду. А ведь он даже не задумался о такой возможности.

Блейз тяжело вздохнул. А ведь Гарри прекрасно выучил урок. Мало того, что он смог сбросить с себя проклятье, так еще и пробился в мысли наставника, развеяв иллюзию присутствия Волдеморта.

– Волдеморт, в отличие от меня, никогда бы не дал тебе времени на подготовку, поэтому мне пришлось сыграть его роль, – сказал Блейз.

После этих слов Гарри был готов напасть на Блейза с голыми руками, но в последний момент его что-то остановило. Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки.

– Я хочу домой, – прошептал Гарри, не в силах сказать громче.

Блейз покачал головой:

– Я боюсь, что ты еще не готов к этому.

Мужчина подошел к мальчику и положил руки ему на плечи, вынуждая зайти обратно в дом. Но Гарри не дал ему этого сделать, отшатнувшись в сторону. Его доверие к Блейзу пошатнулось, и последний только сейчас понял насколько. Это было чертовски плохо. Они не смогут продолжить обучение, пока Гарри не начнет снова ему доверять.

– Я думал, ты поймешь почему я это сделал, – огорченно произнес Блейз, понимая, что, похоже, ошибся в своих суждениях относительно Гарри.

Мальчик отошел к поваленному бревну и сел на него:

– О да! Это все конечно же исключительно ради моей же пользы, да? – несколько глумливо произнес он.

Блейз уже явно не контролировал ситуацию.

– Полагаю, что провести параллели с Дамблдором не сложно, не так ли?

О, это было серьезным оскорблением из уст Гарри. Блейз ответил тяжелым вздохом.

– Тебе нужно было научиться бороться против этого проклятья, а имитация «естественных» условий – лучшее что я смог придумать, – сказал Блейз, уже не надеясь донести свою мысль до Гарри.

Гарри упрямо покачал головой, не соглашаясь со словами наставника, и повторил:

– Я хочу домой.

Он был готов повторять эти слова снова и снова. Хоть тысячу раз.

– Твоя магия все еще не стабильна. Ты не готов, – как можно спокойнее ответил Блейз. – Давай вернемся домой и поговорим об этом.

Он уже готов был последовать своим словам, но Гарри несколькими словами его остановил.

– Нет, – твердо сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отправил меня назад. Либо ты сейчас делаешь это, либо я сам найду способ вернуться.

Блейз устало вздохнул:

– Гарри, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Ты представляешь угрозу для окружающих, пока полностью не освоишь контроль над своей магией.

– Нет, – Гарри отказывался даже смотреть на этого человека. Блейз видел, что его доводы не действуют. И если бы Гарри знал как легко отсюда уйти, то, наверное, он никогда бы не увидел его больше. Но мальчик не владел этим знанием.

– Ты не готов, – снова повторил Блейз, пытаясь воззвать к голосу разума Гарри.

– Раньше меня это не останавливало, – ответил Гарри. Это было чистейшей правдой. Гарри никогда не готовили для всех тех испытаний, что ему приходилось пройти в жизни. И ничего, он как-то справился. – Отправь меня назад, или я сам сделаю это.

Спокойствие, с каким были сказаны эти слова, удивило Блейза. Гарри с легкостью держал эмоции в узде.

– Осмелюсь снова сказать, что тебе не стоит сдерживать свои эмоции, – Блейз снова попытался подойти к Гарри, но тот в очередной раз не дал мужчине такой возможности. Блейз застыл, его осенила ужасная мысль: мальчик боялся его! Этого не должно было произойти. Гарри не должен был бояться его. Блейз посмотрел Гарри в глаза и увидел прятавшийся там страх.

Блейз прикрыл глаза и сказал:

– Хорошо. Я отправлю тебя домой.

С этими словами Блейз опустился на одно колено и сложил руки так, чтобы Гарри мог их видеть. Теперь мальчик был выше его и мог видеть, что мужчина не представляет для него угрозы.

– Я буду рядом, если когда-нибудь понадоблюсь тебе, – твердо сказал он. – Ты не будешь один. Подойди, пожалуйста.

Какое-то время Гарри боролся сам с собой, а Блейз внимательно наблюдал за этой внутренней борьбой. Здесь и сейчас решалось, какими будут их отношения в будущем. Если Гарри сможет побороть свой страх и подойти к нему, возможно, когда-нибудь они восстановят и утраченное доверие.

В конце концов, Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперед и встал напротив Блейза со словами:

– И что теперь?

Блейз мгновенно поднялся на ноги и обнял Гарри со спины, положив руку на лоб:

– Береги себя, малыш, – прошептал он.

* * *

><p>Гарри очнулся в комнате с белыми стенами и потолком. Первой его панической мыслью было то, что он как-то оказался в Хогвартсе, но тихое пищание приборов рядом подсказало, что он все еще в мааре магглов. Расслабившись, он первым дело отключил себя от приборов, после чего задумчиво посмотрел на иглы, воткнутые в руку, но после недолго размышления отцепил и их. По руке тут же потекла струйка крови, но он почти не обратил на это внимания. Встав с кровати, он заозирался по сторонам: ему срочно нужен душ. Нужная дверь быстро нашлась.<p>

Как только за Гарри закрылась дверь, в палату вошла большая компания.

– Где же он? – Петунья со страхом подбежала к кровати.

Вслед за ней в палату вошли Снейп, доктор и тоже быстрым шагом подошли к кровати, где должен был лежать Поттер.

– Что случилось? – спросил Ремус, который вместе с Драко замыкал шествие.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на кровать, после чего обернулся к остальным:

– Он ушел, – ответ был более чем лаконичным.

Врач с насмешкой в голосе сказал:

– Это не возможно. Он был практически в коме. Люди в таком состоянии не стают с постели и никуда не уходят.

– Это говорит о том, что вы плохо знаете вашего пациента, – не менее насмешливо отозвался Снейп. – Это мальчик может совершать крайне непредсказуемые поступки.

– Да у него просто не было сил, чтобы встать, не говоря о том, чтобы ходить.

Снейп раздраженно отмахнулся:

– Может быть, вам лучше заняться чем-нибудь полезным? Спросить у медсестер или службы безопасности не видели ли они мальчика… Ну или как вы там поступаете в таких ситуациях? Вряд ли он далеко ушел.

Доктор Ланский не стал спорить и последовал совету.

Как только врач ушел, Петунья бросил обследовать комнату, надеясь, что Гарри спрятался где-то здесь. Она проверила все шкафы, заглянула даже под кровать…

Когда женщина только вошла во вкус, из ванной вышел, вытирая волосы полотенцем, Гарри.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – воскликнула она. – Ты вообще понимаешь, как мы волновались за тебя?

Гарри же застыл, как вкопанный: тетка сейчас как никогда ранее напоминала ему Молли Уизли.

– Мы вернулись, а тебя нет!

Петунья, продолжая возмущаться, подвела его к кровати и заставила лечь.

– Ты семь часов был в магической коме. Так что теперь лежи и не вставай, пока врач тебе не разрешит! – приказала она. – И никогда больше не смей меня так пугать.

Гарри ошарашено помотал головой. Тетка только что сказала слово на «м» и словно бы не заметила этого. Наверное, она действительно очень сильно волновалась за него. Юноша еще раз недоверчиво покачал головой и перевел взгляд на остальных присутствующих в комнате.

Пол, Ремус, Снейп и Драко Малфой. Мир сошел с ума, пока он спал?

– Не двигайтесь, Поттер, – сказал Снейп, заметив его интерес и доставая волшебную палочку. Не дав юноше время на обдумывание ситуации, зельевар быстро произнес диагностирующее заклинание. Видимо результаты его удовлетворили, потому что Снейп опустил палочку и сказал:

– Он в полном порядке, – и с сарказмом добавил: – Чудесное выздоровление.

– Может быть кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут происходит? – озадаченно спросил Гарри.

– А что ты помнишь? – Снейп проигнорировал его вопрос.

– У меня был кошмар, – как можно спокойнее ответил Гарри. Рассказывать о Блейзе он не собирался. Снейп недовольно дернул щекой и, похоже, не сильно-то поверил в его слова.

– Несколько более реалистичный, чем обычно, но ничего интересного, – счел нужным добавить Гарри. – Так что тут произошло? – он обвел взглядом более чем разношерстную компанию.

– Теперь все в порядке, Гарри, – ответил ему Пол.

Это не то, что Гарри хотел сейчас услышать, но из уважения к мужчине он благодарно кивнул.

Их прервал вернувшийся в палату доктор Ланский.

– Вы его нашли? – спросил он, подходя к своему пациенту. – Ого, ты очень хорошо выглядишь, Эван, а как чувствуешь?

Взгляд доктора был слегка расфокусированным, и Гарри понял, что к тому как минимум раз применяли обливейт.

– Я чувствую себя прекрасно, доктор. Все, что я помню: мне снился кошмар, – как можно беспечнее сказал он. – А когда я смогу покинуть палату?

– Точно не в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Нам надо будет понаблюдать за тобой и убедиться, что ты действительно полностью оправился от происшествия, – одновременно с этими словами, доктор начал обследование своего пациента.

Поверхностно осмотрев юношу, он довольно улыбнулся и произнес:

– Думаю, что тебе не мешает пообедать. Я сейчас отдам распоряжение, а после обеда мы продолжим обследование. Пол, присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста. И не позволяйте перенапрягаться.

Доктор Ланский, крайне довольный, поспешил покинуть палату.

Снейп презрительно фыркнул и посмотрел на Гарри:

– Я не знаю, что с тобой было, Поттер. Но я узнаю, – пообещал он, недоверчиво сощурившись.

– Не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, – не стал спорить Гарри. – И благодарю за помощь.

Гарри наклонил голову, изображая поклон. Снейп вернул кивок и поспешил покинуть палату.

– Не можешь прожить без приключений? – спросил Драко, подходя к кровати Гарри.

– Ааа, хорек, перешел на сторону света. Это хорошо. По крайней мере, мы не применяем пыток к нашим последователям, – ответил Гарри, пристально рассматривая Драко.

– И как такая сложная мысль поместилась в твоей голове? – вернул подколку блондин.

Юноши посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

Гари подумал, что это могло бы стать отличным началом для заключения перемирия. Может быть, они с Гермионой вскоре примут Драко в свой клуб «Звездных войн».

– Можешь мне не верить, но я рад тебя видеть, – продолжил Гарри. – Но знай, не смей обижать Гермиону, а то тебе непоздоровится, – слова должны были изобразить его серьезные намерения, но Гарри не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся. – Впрочем, я зря беспокоюсь, у нее отличный хук справа.

Драко закатил глаза, показывая этим все, что он думает о зарвавшихся гриффиндорцах.

А Гарри, вдруг нахмурившись, внимательно посмотрел на однокашника:

– Почему ты не скажешь Снейпу, что он все еще болит? – Гарри выразительно посмотрел на шрам на щеке слизеринца. Драко недоверчиво уставился на бывшего недруга, не понимая, как тот узнал об этом, но ответить на вопрос не успел.

– Драко! – Снейп нетерпеливо постучал по косяку двери. – Мы уходим!

Драко кинул на Гарри вопросительный взгляд. Но ответом ему было лишь короткое пожатие плечами.

– Сейчас! – крикнул светловолосый юноша, и Снейп снова скрылся за дверью.

– Немедленно вернитесь в туда, где вы сейчас должны находиться, – раздался из-за двери раздраженный голос Снейпа. – Он очнулся, завтра вы сможете его навестить, не раньше.

Гарри показалось, что он услышал голос Спарки, но он не был уверен в этом.

А вот Ремус как-то по-особенному хмыкнул, потом покачал головой.

– Как ты, Гарри? – спросил он, прекратив прислушиваться к происходящему за дверью. – В порядке?

Юноша внимательно осмотрел себя.

– Десять пальцев на руках, десять на ногах. Глаза при мне, нос тоже. Да я в порядке, – ответил он.

– Не обижайся, мы просто волнуемся за тебя…

– Не стоит, если я почувствую себя плохо, обещаю сразу известить кого-нибудь об этом, – сказал он, в свою очередь внимательно осматривая Ремуса. – Скоро полнолуние?

– Не очень, – отмахнулся мужчина.

– Гарри, прости, что перебиваю, но мне пора уходить: тебе что-нибудь нужно купить. Я бы привезла завтра.

Гарри удивлено посмотрел на тетку.

– О, право, не стоит. Я и так доставляю вам немало неприятностей, – наконец смог ответить он.

– Не беспокойся об этом. Я и так тебе задолжала за все эти годы.

Гарри поморщился и вздохнул.

Петунья тоже вздохнула и обняла юношу.

– До встречи, Гарри. И вам Ремус.

Она покинула палату.

– Гарри, мне, пожалуй, тоже пора. Я смогу заглянуть к тебе на следующей неделе, – сказал он. – А ты постарайся не попадать в неприятности, хорошо?

– Это не моя вина, – проворчал Гарри, обнимая Ремуса.

* * *

><p>Снейп вместе с Драко направлялись к выходу из больницы, когда их остановил Сенсей.<p>

– Адриан? Следуй за мной, пожалуйста.

Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за старым другом, Драко шагал рядом.

В кабинете им был предложен чай в чашках без ручек. Но не успел разговор начаться, как их прервали:

– Папа! – в комнату влетел молодой человек в респираторе. – Я понял, почему оборудование… – он осекся на середине фразы. – Простите меня.

С этими словами юноша направился к выходу.

– Рик, развлеки, пожалуйста, Драко, пока мы пообщаемся, хорошо? Юноше его возраста будет не интересно слушать разговоры взрослых.

Снейп ухмыльнулся и жестом приказа Драко слушаться… старших.

– Желаю весело провести время.

Драко выразительно посмотрел на наставника, но подчинился.

– Все-таки я не создан для общения с детьми, – вздохнул Снейп, когда за юношами закрылась дверь.

– Кто он?

– Мой подопечный. Боюсь, что его семья… была не самой лучшей.

– Как и твоя, – покивал Сенсей.

Снейп вздрогнул.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Леонард, – Снейп не был готов к вопросу Сенсея, а потому приходилось придумывать объяснения на ходу.

– Deshi, также как и ты, отличается от других, – не отставал тот.– Он владеет силой, правда, почему-то отличной от твоей, и все же. Я все время удивлялся, куда это ты пропадал на время учебного года.

– Ты знал, что я хожу в школу, – ответил Снейп, изображая скуку. – Я не думаю, что это надо как-то комментировать.

Снейп с лишь видимой беззаботностью взял чашку чая и сделал небольшой глоток. Потом вздохнул и продолжил:

– Мы скрываемся. Много веков. Даже для того, чтобы что-то рассказать семье нужно специальное разрешение.

– Я понимаю, – с легкой улыбкой на губах сказал Леонард. – Deshi сказал мне то же самое, когда мы были на Косой аллее.

Снейп приподнял брови.

– Он рассказал тебе?

Если Поттер нарушил статут о секретности… Пусть это даже такой надежный человек, как Сенсей…

– Боюсь, я фактически принудил его это сделать, – признался Леонард. – Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю секреты своих учеников. Я ведь правильно понимаю: жизнь этого мальчика в опасности.

Кажется, это даже не было вопросом.

– С самого рождения. Я думаю, что сейчас он уже с этим смирился, – сказал Снейп.

– Да, он такой. К сожалению, Гарри часто забывает о ценности собственной жизни, – нахмурился Сенсей.

– Я тоже это заметил, – Снейп сжал переносицу. – Теперь заметил. А раньше я думал, что ему плевать на жизни окружающих. Он постоянно вляпывался в неприятности, из которых его приходилось вытаскивать. Теперь я понимаю, что это все оттого, что он больше беспокоился о других, а не о себе.

Какое-то время Снейп помолчал, а потом сказал:

– Я рад, что он твой Deshi. Это очень хорошо.

– Адриан, – начал было Сенсей, но его прервал тяжелый вздох.

– Твой Deshi один из моих учеников в нашей школе. Ты уже знаешь его настоящее имя и думаю, что уже сделал какие-то выводы обо мне, – сказал Снейп, отворачиваясь к окну.

– Твое имя не Адриан, да?

– Да, это просто псевдоним, – подтвердил Снейп и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Сенсею в глаза.

– Много обличий, много имен, – Сенсей пожал плечами. – Зачем вы делаете это с собой?

Снейп не знал, что ответить на это вопрос. Может быть, ответа и вовсе не существовало. Снейп оглянулся и в приоткрытую дверь посмотрел на Драко.

– С мальчиком все будет хорошо, – поспешил успокоить его Сенсей. – Пока твой сын в стенах этой школы.

– Ты не знаешь Драко, – ответил Снейп.

– Озорной, как и его наставник, – Сенсей, хитро улыбаясь, символически ударил Снейпа кулаком в плечо. – Коварный, но с невинным лицом.

Снейп остановился и посмотрел на Сенсея.

– Леонард, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что было причиной моих «озорных приключений», – чуть глумливо парировал Снейп.

– Да, да, да… Я помню, младший брат, – ответил Сенсей ему. – Заходи ко мне в гости. Мы найдем что-нибудь поесть, а после я послушаю истории о твоих подопечных.

Снейп не стал бороться с внезапно нахлынувшим чувством ностальгии.


End file.
